


You're My Enemy ~ 🐰💜🐯

by lolitasidiot



Category: kookv - Fandom, namjin - Fandom, taekook - Fandom, vkook - Fandom, yoonmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Mpreg, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Kim Namjoon | RM, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, kookv, namjin - Freeform, taekook, vkook, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 104,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolitasidiot/pseuds/lolitasidiot
Summary: ~Ongoing~This is my 5th Book.Wattpad -https://www.wattpad.com/story/210705606-you%27re-my-enemy-~-%F0%9F%90%B0%F0%9F%92%9C%F0%9F%90%AF
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Ji Chang Wook/Im Yoona, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. I Hate You

Main Character Short Introduction:

Jeon Jeongguk - Age 12 years old - Rich Family

📢 I can't able to find JK's 12 years old photo so adjust with this one 👇

Kim Taehyung - Age 10 years old - Typical Normal Family

📢 Same here I can't able to find V's 10 years old photo so adjust with this one 👇

N.O.P:

Tae stops playing when he noticed his enemy entering the park, with a huge grin he ran towards him.

“Taetae where are you going?” his elder brother jin yells at the direction where his little brother ran.

“To greet my enemy” tae respond back.

Then jin noticed guk entering the park with his mom yoona, he sighs “Ohhh god no, not again!” he runs behind his naughty brother, who can’t control his mouth in front of his so-called enemy.

“Hey taetae babe” yoona welcomes the cute baby with her usual bright smile.

“Hello, Yoona aunty” bowed at her quietly with respect.

“Awww how cute boy you’re, come my babe” yoona opens her arms for a warm hug, tae runs to it with a happy smile.

“See jeongguk, this is how you welcomes your elder people” yoona teaches her attitude and stubborn son, who keeps trying to burn the cute boy by his death glare “Stop glaring him, he is 2 years younger than you but look how he’s behaving to others, try to learn from him” while yoona scolding her son, tae smiles secretly in victory. Actually he is naturally sweet to everyone, but he will give more respect and sweet to yoona and her husband jeon chang wook, so that his enemy will get scolded by them.

“He is doing this purposely mom” guk said between his gritted teeth, while tae gives tongue out pose in victor and the next seconds acts like a good boy in front of her and his enemy “Ugly lollipop” guk murmurs between his gritted teeth in irritation.

“Good evening, aunty yoona” jin comes to the perfect time to stop yoona scolding her son.

While jin and yoona chatting tae turns to his enemy “I heard you are leaving the city, idiot” tae asks between his huge smile on his face and his puppy doe eyes widened in excitement behind the large specs, it’s clearly showing how much he loves his enemy going far away from him.

Guk face immediately changed into more happy than others “Yeah! Hereafter I don’t have to see your ugly lollipop face EVER again, thank god” guk said with equal, no no extra happiness.

Tae gritted his teeth in irritation “Don’t call me lollipop” said between his fist small hands.

Guk smirked in success he knows very well tae don’t like call him like that, but guk loves to see him with an angry face “With those ugly lollipop specs you looks ugly, do you ever see your ugly face in front of the mirror?..” guk smirk widens to see tae getting more anger “..My one last request lollipop, if you want others to be social with you please never ever remove that lollipop specs, if they see your real ugly face they will run out from you permanently” guk satisfied with tae’s red angry face.

Tae wasn’t ugly as guk described, he is really damn cute with those large specs and his pouty lips. Everyone loves tae’s cute side, expect one and only person that’s none other than Jeon Jeongguk. Both are living in the same area in Daegu city. Without any reason both are hating each other at the core ever since they met. Tae doesn’t like a person to hate anyone, but since when guk described him as ugly behalf cute like anyones. That’s their fight starts, tae wearing specs from the childhood age due to eyesight problems. When others praise him with cute words ‘You looks so cute in specs, taetae’ ‘Awwwwww, my babe damn lovely with his new glasses’ ‘You looks cute in everything, taetae’ like these kind of praise get, he heard the exact opposite one from his enemy ‘Finally you found one huge lollipop to hide your ugly face? Hmmm it’s better to not see your ugly face directly though’ this is what he gets from his enemy guk. Actually tae loves lollipop, but he starts to hate it since his enemy compared him with that. If someone gives it to him, he will scream in hella mad.

“I’m warning you one last time idiot” tae says between his gritted teeth and fisted small cute hands.

“Or what?” guk mocked back as he’s ready to fight with that silly boy.

“I will punch your ugly bunny face” tae lifts up his fisted hand.

“See who is calling that, ugly lolli..” tae doesn’t let him finish the word, gives a strong punch on his face. Guk missed his balance; he didn't really expect the sudden attack from that skinny boy. When he removes his hand from left cheek he sees a little blood on his inner palm, his eyes are getting darker while fist his right hand ready to attack the person who looks like lost his confidence “You ugly lollipop” with his gritted teeth guk jumped on the skinny boy to attack him.

When jin and yoona come back with ice cream, they saw guk and tae rolling on the dirt “Ohhh god” with that both drops the ice cream and ran over to them “Guys stop fighting” yoona runs to guk, while jin runs to tae “Taetae, stop it”

Yoona pulls back the boy who is sitting on the skinny boy “You are the one ugly, ugly, ugly lollipop” guk yells between yoona’s grip and trying to release himself, still he didn’t let go of the boy “You are the one who looks ugly with that ugly bunny teeth, ugly, ugly, ugly idiot” tae yells back equally while trying to release his tiny finger got stuck between guk’s tight held.

“Jeonggukkk” “Taetaeeee” with each others full force they successfully separated them.

“I.HATE.YOU. Just get out of my life” tae yells between the pain.

“I’m going to go anyway, I don't want to see your ugly lollipop face in my life anymore” guk yells back with equal mad, not care about the blood on his left cheek.

“Thank.you. That’s what I want in my life, just go away”

“Goodbye, lollipop” guk says between his gritted teeth and huge mad.

“Goodbye, idiot” with that tae runs away from there.

Guk also went back to the opposite direction.

Jin and yoona facing each other with the usual sigh and head shakes “I don’t know when they will stop their silly fights. I’m sorry for my taetae, aunty” jin bowed at her with sincere sorry.

Yoona shook her head as no “I thought at least they will leave peacefully but see what they did! And we knew it’s because guk kept teasing him and calling lollipop” she sighs with a little disappointed.

⏮️ time skip @ next day ⏭️

“Jeongguk, get out of the car and say goodbye” chang wook calls his son with a strict tone, but guk keeps sticking the car seat with his crossed hands “NO” guk said with a cold tone, refused to meet his enemy family. He just hate tae only, but in case if he meets his enemy he doesn’t know what he will do to him. Because of his enemy now he got a wound on his handsome face.

“Jeongguk..” yoona calls him for the last time with a warning tone, but it’s nothing worked out in front of their stubborn kid. With a usually disappointing sigh they left him in the car and heading to their neighborhood/friend home.

Meanwhile Baekhyun, “Babe, come and say goodbye to your auntie and uncle” calls his son, who refuses to get out from his room.

“No mama” tae said with a cold tone while hugging his heart shaped plushie tightly.

“Only auntie and uncle come, your enemy didn’t come with them, will you now?” baekhyun gives enough information of what his son really wants.

The next seconds tae opened the door happily and went to greet and say goodbye to his favorite auntie and uncle.

After small chit chat with chanyeol’s family chang wook family heading to the car, of course tae runs to his room refused to go outside and meet his enemy directly.

Tae went to his room window for curse his enemy with indirect contact, he can clearly see his enemy from here “You ugly idiot, just don’t come to my life ever again” while tae cursing him cutely he suddenly stopped in little surprise when his enemy exactly turns the direction of where he stood.

“Ugly lollipop” guk murmurs between his gritted teeth and angry face.

“I hate you, idiot” tae yells between his gritted teeth, of course it won’t reach anyone.

“You’re My Enemy” both said in unison, before the life separates them.


	2. DNA

N.O.P:

⏮️ time info @ Seoul, guk’s new home ⏭️

After 3 hours of travel, Guk stepped out from the car, stretching out his body in exhaustion while glancing at their new house.

📢 New house 👇

"So from now on we're gonna live here?” guk asks while his eyes roaming around the new house.

“Yes dear, do you like your new house?” yoona asks excitedly, standing beside his son and admiring their new house with him.

📢 Front view 👇

Guk just shrugged his shoulder in response “Not bad” with that he headed forward to the entrance, and left his mom in her usual temper sigh.

“What did your son say?” chang wook asks with a teasing tone, because he already heard what his son says. And they already guessed and used with their son’s attitude behaviours.

Yoona smacked his husband’s stomach with her sharp elbow “He is your son too, exactly like you” said between her gritted teeth and with another smack to release his son’s attitude on him as she heads forward to the entrance.

“One is cute, one is arrogance wow! What nice family members I have!” with that chang wook follows yoona and guk.

📢 Main entrance 👇

Once yoona stepped inside they heard his son’s ordering tone “I take that 2nd floor left side. You and dad take that right side” with that enough information he grabs his luggage from his dad, when he was about to go up he stopped in mid way and turned to see them. Yoona is already glaring at him while chang trying to pass both of them like this is nothing new to anyone “Maybe I need that left side 1st floor in future so leave that for me. It’s better you both didn’t come to the left side” guk left again with his arrogant attitude as he did not care of yoona’s yells “Yah, this is not your house to tell us where we want to stay, okay. This house your dad built for me I’m the one who has full rights to tell where you have to stay” yoona yells at the direction of where his arrogant son’s left. Even if guk didn’t tell them what he wanted they had already planned to give the left side portion to guk and they designed it as his taste, so both of them have not felt bad about it either but the way guk’s attitude really worries them.

Once guk entered his large bedroom which has a beautiful nature sight, he dropped his things in the middle of the room and walked toward the balcony area. When he opened the glass door, a cold wind hit his wounded face, but he doesn’t bother to care about it now. With a deep and long breath he stepped in with open hands and closed eyes to feel nature. After a good few minutes he opened his eyes to see the blue mixed dark sky. A soft smile curved in his corner of lips and murmurs “A new life, begin!”

After he is satisfied with a cold wind and beautiful sight visit, he comes back and starts to unpack his stuff which is already here before they arrive here “So they already planned to give me this room?!” with a soft smile and head shake he unpacks one by one.

After all the big boxes he moved to small ones, it’s been 2 hours he started to unpack. He stretched out his body in tiredness and his bones made small cracking sounds and gave him a small relief “I guess, I’d finished” he mutters while let roaming his eyes to confirm it, but his whining sighs told him that he forget one small which he packed in Daegu at last minute. He grabbed it and opened it to see what he had packed, “Just some accessories” before he dropped it on the other side his eyes narrowed at a particular tiny shining object. He took out and dropped the box, moved to bed, flopped on with a smirk while staring at the tiny object.

⏮️ time info @ at the same time in Daegu ⏭️

“Taetae, let's go home. It’s getting late” jin tells the person who keeps searching for something in the park.

Tae shakes his head as if without looking at him, still searching his precious thing with pouty and teary eyes.

“I will buy you another one, babe. We searched more than enough, it’s not here. You may lose it somewhere else” jin trying to convince his dear brother. At the same time he knows how stubborn he is too.

Tae again shakes his head this time his tears dropped out from his bie doe eyes “No I want mine. I.. I bought it for the first time in my life, hyung. You knew how precious that ring to me” jin just nods at tae’s cracking voice.

⏮️ time info @ flashback 3 years ago ⏭️

Tae really worked hard to earn that beautiful ring, which he loves at first sight. He had never ever gotten into any things until his eyes fell on that beautiful ring by accidently. It was costly to him, but his parents are ready to buy it for him. But tae denied their offer and says he feels that something special to him and it was made for himself, so he wants to earn his own money to buy that ring. He took exactly one year to buy that ring with his own money. Jin and his parents helped him to give money like if he had helped them with their work they would pay for it. Jin gives all of his pocket money by order some silly works like bring my bag, bring this and that. Because he knows his stubborn brother won’t take money without doing any work. So everyone knows how really tae worked hard to buy that ring, including jeon family!

And the shop owner keeps that ring especially for that cute boy, who comes every day to check if it’s still here or sold out. With puppy eyes he would tell him, “Please, don’t sell this ring to anyone. Surely I will buy this ring. I’m working hard to buy it, so please don’t sell this” daily pleading her, even though the owner gives more than enough trust words his eyes always watching that his heart captured ring with fear filled eyes of someone stole it from him, even before he bought it he fixed the owner of the ring is he!

On his 7th birthday he went to check that ring like usual day, and his eyes popped out in shock and surprise, when his surprised eyes met with the owner she said, “I really want to appreciate your hard work at these young age cutie pie. You had really worked more than enough for this ring. So I want to give what was meant to be yours. Because of it, I don't think I will give this for free since you worked for this. I want to know how much you have earned. Come on show me” she asks with an excited tone the same feeling of tae’s happy shing eyes.

Tae quickly nods with his box smile and grabs his backpack to check that if he has enough money to pay and buy his special ring with her discounted offer. He gives all the money to her without counting. She giggles at how excited he is, she counts and calculated quickly to how much offer she could offer to him with enough of the money he has. As she expected her cutie pie hadn't even reached half to half, she made eye contact with excited puppy eyes who were waiting impatiently for her answer “You did my cutie pie” tae jumped in happy and clapped his cute little hands aggressively to show how happy he is.

“Now it’s mine?” tae asks with an unbelievable voice when she extends that small ring box towards him.

She nods with a soft smile and gives back a small amount of money to him “Your ring original cost is 177601.66 won. Since you buy this on a discounted sale, you saved a balance. Keep it with you and buy other things whatever you want, okay cutie pie?” tae takes it with another big happy eye.

He jumped on her to give a thank you hug, his small hands wrapped around her neck “Thank you so much anna” chu on her cheeks.

Gianna gladly accepts that pure hug and chu back on his chubby cheeks “Anything for my cutie pie” giggles with him.

Gianna is a custom artist, whatever she does is sold out quickly. But when she made this DNA ring she felt something in a good way, and it made her think this ring was gonna do something in someone's life!

And she was really happy when that special ring went to her cutie pie. She can clearly see how much effort tae put on this ring and how patiently she waits for it each day. And the day has finally come to him finally, “Happy on your 7th birthday, my cutie pie” says with a soft hug and chu on his forehead with full emotions.

“Thanks anna” tae still has not come out from his dreamland, he kept looking at the ring with doe eyes, he gives that ring to anna and asks with the same excited tone “Can you?” extends his small finger towards her, gianna gladly takes that soft and cute little finger “Sure” puts on tae's tiny finger, since she fixed the size for him it perfectly fitted on his finger.

"Happy?" gianna asks while tae can't hide his box smile for even seconds, tae nods aggressively "Veryyyyyyyyy" without glancing at her.

In her work, Gianna had never ever felt this much happier and satisfaction, by seeing her cutie pie's pure happiness filled her heart with lots of happy 💭To see these smile on your face I'm gladly to do anything for you my cutie pie💭

"This is the best gift ever in my life, anna" tae says while still his gaze on the ring.

Gianna shakes her head as no "No cutie pie, this is not a gift. You earned this, you worked for this.." takes his small hands into her and squeezes it softly "..your hard work and perseverance made you put this on where it belongs. So keep it safe, okay?" tae nods proudly "I will, anna"

When tae was about to leave, Gianna called him, "Yes anna?" she opened her mouth to warn about how badly guk tried to buy this ring but she kept rejecting him. Since she knows tae was the one who approached her first and most of them knows about their silly fights too.

Yes! Guk tried to buy that ring, when he came to know about how badly his enemy was trying to collect money to buy that ring. So he planned to buy it before him, but his bad luck gianna rejected him without hesitation.

Gianna's unique style is she would create one style only once, she has never ever repeated to do anything again even if they are ready to pay millions or trillions. That's her style!

Gianna shakes her head, "Nothing cutie pie. Just take care, don't hesitate to contact me ever. If you want anything like you wished, come to me, okay?" tae nods with his box smile "Sure anna, bye bye" "Bye bye, cutie pie"

⏮️ time info @ current time, Daegu ⏭️

After a few more hours the result is still empty handed. Tae wipes off his non-stop tears to search with clear vision, but his tears don't help him as he wished. He fell on his butt while throwing the torch light and let out the tears freely with a loud voice.

Jin immediately stopped searching and went to hug his little brother "Babe, please don't cry" rubs on his back but nothing has stopped Tae's tear.

Jin can't use any of these words to him, 'It's just a ring!' because he knows how special it was to tae. 'You can buy another one' because he knows it was a custom one. All he can do is just stay beside him and try to convince him with his lots of pleads!

"I.. I'm pretty sure hyung, I clearly remembered I had my ring when we played yesterday here" tae tells between his soft sobs.

Jin just zipped his mouth and kept petting on his back to success in stopping him crying. After a few seconds of silence jin body flinched by tae's sudden clench on his shirt and tone changes "It's him, hyung" tae says between his gritted teeth in anger.

"Huh?!" jin is totally confused by tae's sudden mood change.

Tae lifted up his face from Jin's chest and wrinkled his nose to sniff back his sobs in mad at someone, "Because of that idiot's fight I lost my precious ring, hyung. You know how he gripped my fingers hyung? That moment I felt it's gonna be a fractured by his tight grip" tae looking at his own fingers without those pretty ring on him, again tears filled up "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh I want my ring hyung" kicking his legs front and rear in the dirt and started whining "It must be here somewhere hyung, let's search one more time, pleaseeee hyung" jin can't say no to those puppy tear filled eyes, he sighs and nods.

After a few more minutes spent their time in the park, they returned home empty handed. Tae didn't have his dinner and went straight to bed and spent the rest of the day with a soft cry as he buried his face into the pillow.

⏮️ time skip @ Seoul ⏭️

Guk keeps circling that tiny ring between his fingers with a wide smirk "You lost, ugly lollipop" his lips let out the words without any guilt.

Actually it wasn't in his plan either, it just happened!

When they had a fight in the park yesterday, Guk really hurt tae's soft fingers but he didn't plan to pull off Tae's precious ring. He knows how important this ring is to tae, that's why he planned many times to buy it before tae gets on his own. But Gianna strictly refused to give it to him "Now it's mine" guk tries to put it on his ring finger but it doesn't fit well, then he tries with the pinky finger it fitted.

"You can't beat me.EVER.ugly lollipop"

⏮️ time skip @ 7 years later ⏭️

Chanyeol and Baekhyun tried to buy a new ring for their son, but sadly Gianna left the country for some urgent work. So they weren't able to find her after that.

After a few years, Jin went to Seoul to study his high school. And found his another half there, he is in the same school with him. His name is Kim Namjoon. With both side parents permission and certain rules they're living together in the low cost apartment, since they're university first year students they're able to manage their own expenses with a part time job and living happily.

Tae is a topper in studies, he is always smart in all classes except sports. The years only passed for him, his naughtiness or the way he has spent with others nothing changed. Still everyone was mesmerized by his cute specs and box smile.

For his intelligence he got a scholarship for his higher studies in a famous school in Seoul. But he hides it from his parents, he doesn't like to leave Daegu. Somehow Baekhyun found out about it and forced him to go there and study well for his own future. Both know how brilliant their son is and how famous that school is. It wasn't easy to place in that school, they feel proud about it. So without any other choice, Tae packed his things with zero interest to go there.

⏮️ time skip @ Seoul ⏭️

"Mom, when are you planning to do as I asked?"

"With these attitudes I will say no, jeongguk"

"What's the problem with my attitude? I'm studying enough level to make you both proud and in sports I don't have to say about myself my trophies talk more than enough of it" while guk talking about himself with a hella proud, yoona shakes her head and tried to pass him, but guk stopped him "Mom, I'm very serious. This is my last year of high school. I really want to enjoy my last year with my friends in the dormitory with them. You're the president of our school so don't try to fool me with your stupid rules. And I want one room by tomorrow itself. That's it" with his usual order tone he left to his room.

"This brat" yoona says between gritted teeth and fist hands.

When Yoona was about to call her husband, Chang wook already reached the entrance trying to escape from their school and home fight, "Yahhhhh, where the hell are you leaving?"

"Sorry honey, we will talk about it later, see you soon" with a quick wink as he left.

Yoona grabs her phone to call someone from her board people but stopped in mid way when she noticed guk coming down with a party dress, "Where the hell are you going? You don't have class today?"

"No need to be in doubt, mom. Today exactly I have an important class to attend"

"Then why did you dress like this?"

"Going party, wanna join mom?" asks casually as his voice doesn't feel any fear or anything.

"Party my ass, go to the school RIGHT.NOW"

"I won't go until you arrange, mom. My friends also won't be there, so please inform the teachers on our behalf, mom. Bye bye" leaves immediately not giving time to get his mom's usual blah, blah, blah lecture!

📢 Guk age - 20, Tae age - 17 (soon 18)

⏮️ time skip @ School ⏭️

"Ma'am we don't have any single dorm, all the dorms are double or triple"

Yoona sighed in tension at her response "He just won't mingle with anyone, except with his friends. And they all have dorms already. Aishhhhhhhhhhh what I do?! How about changing them with him?"

"Ahmmm sorry ma'am we can't do that and one more student coming today to join. So we need to assign one place for him"

"Okay fine, then move that new guy to guk's friends sharing dorm and move hoseok to guk dorm. I hope we won't mind sharing with him. Wait I have to confirm with my stupid son" yoona grabs her phone to dial.

"Sure, ma'am" she says and moves one of file towards yoona "This is the scholarship guy form ma'am we need your sign to proceed further"

Yoona nods and takes the file, "Where is he from?"

"Daegu"

"Daegu?!" other nods, yoona hands immediately works to find out the guy's name and her face lit up while her lips mutters the name "Kim Taehyung"

When yoona rushed out to find out the owner of that name, she noticed tae standing with jin and another person "Taetae, jin" with excited yells she ran toward them. They were also totally shocked to see their aunt after 7 years "Auntieee" they met her in mid way.

⏮️ time skip @ few hours later ⏭️

Tae and Jin really enjoyed their time with Yoona after 7 years. They talked and laughed about many things that they missed. Tae keeps his happy face until Yoona opens her mouth to talk about her one only arrogant son. Tae tries his best to keep his boiling blood cool. Still he hates his enemy at the core of his each and every cell. Tae doesn't give much interest in her talk when she starts to talk about his enemy. Their talk was interrupted by a soft knock.

"I'm sorry ma'am, you have a meeting to attend in 30 minutes"

Yoona gets up with a sorry look, "I'm sorry my dears, I have to go we will talk soon. And don't worry about taetae's process or anything I will tell others to take care of it, okay?" Jin nods with a thankful look, before she leaves she gives them a usual chu like their old days "Bye bye my sweeties, bye Namjoon" with that she leaves and heard their unison "Bye bye auntieee"

She stopped at the door and turned, "Ahhh, taetae I forgot to mention your dorm number. It's 3612" says with her hidden smile.

Tae nods and shows his thumbs up "Okay aunt"

⏮️ time skip @ Hoseok house ⏭️

"We have to leave before my parents find out that I ditched my class again" hoseok rushed to grab them all.

"But we haven't even started our party yet" Jimin says with his cute pouty lips.

"Do you want a real party chim?" yoongi asks while pulling his boyfriend closer trying to kiss him.

Hoseok throws a pillow on them, "Damn it. You both go and find some other place"

But yoongi leans forward to capture his boyfriend's soft chubby lips and began to eat each other face like no one here, even if they don't fucking care about it either.

"Aishhh, gross" with a disgusting face hoseok turned and his eyes landed on the person who was just staring at outside deep thoughts.

Before hoseok talked to him his eyes moved down onto guk's chest. Without hesitation or thinking he lifts up the large necklace "You still ha.." guk cuts him by slapping his hands and immediately puts that large necklace inside of his shirt "How many times have I told you don't touch it, hoseok" yells at him softly.

Hoseok laughs, "You are the one who puts that necklace out again"

Guk remains silent.

"Let me see that at least one tim.." guk cuts him with a quick "NO"

"Do you have any sentiment flashback behind or.." guk again cuts him with a weird look "Stop your nonsense hoseok"

"Who? Me? Yeah right! Because I'm the one who keeps that necklace secretly" mocked him back.

Before guk replies him a phone call cuts them, caller ID 'Mom'.

"Everything is ready as you asked but you have to keep one promise, jeongguk" that's the first thing he heard from his mom when he tapped the green button, he doesn't know why but he can tell surely by her voice that his mom is in a very happy mood.

"What promise? I won't give into any of your damn game mom"

"Nothing serious, you have to share your dorm with someone else that's it.." guk wants to argue but he zipped his mouth when he heard his mom's next word "..if you don't like then you can stay in our home all day. I won't give any shit about it anymore" guk fist hands and says between his gritted teeth "FINE"

"No backwards?" she hears gritted teeth hums "hmmm"

"Then here, your dorm number is 3612, good luck dear" the call ended.

💭 Seems something is wrong! 💭 guk thinks.


	3. 3612

N.O.P:

⏮️ time info @ one fine morning, Sunday ⏭️

"Babe, you can stay here with us and it's near to your school too" Jin trying one last time, he doesn't like his little baby brother staying away from him in the same city.

Tae also badly wants to stay with them but he knows if he stays here they need to work more for him and he gets everything from his scholarship so he doesn't need to pay for his new dorm or other facilities, so he chooses the best for everyone.

"No hyung, I'm fine with the dorm and as you said your house is very close to my school. So if I or you want to see, I will stand in front of you the next seconds okay?" tae tries to cheer up his sadden brother.

"Hmmm" Jin just hums while packing some of Tae's favorite food that he made for him.

"Ohhh, come on hyung, I know you want to be alone with your boyfriend that's why you select to live in an apartment right? You can't lie to me" tae's words make Jin go sudden blush.

"Shut up tae" says between his blushing face, tae just chuckles and keeps silent as he does not want to go further.

"You both are so lucky to have each other like a soulmate hyung. You both are made for each other" tae says from his bottom of heart as what he feels in the past few days by he stayed here.

Jin just nods in blush acts like he is busy at packing. No ones talked to tae about their love or relationship, so whatever tae see in his drama's he believes that is how and what love or relationship. And that's how he sees his mama and papa, now his hyung too. So to tae love is like how the dramas show till now. Like sweet words, while seeing the first time butterfly feelings, and the first touch could give you like the electric feel to your whole body, sweet dating, lots of wish and long travel, blah blah blah. Tae even has his own plans with his future husband like these all. Tae in his dream about his future husband, he thinks 💭 I want my husband to be like my papa and namjoon hyung, like how they are treasuring their life partners. Of course he will treat me more than they are.. 💭 suddenly gets up and standing in front of the mirror examining his own body from head to toe 💭 ..slim body, soft skins, chubby bum, cute tummy, anyone could fall into my innocent face and my trademark box smile, hmmmmmmm but those glasses only hiding my pretty face and these bangs too.. 💭 removes his glasses, his eyes becomes a little small 💭 .. without those my pretty face super good looking, but I hate to wear contact lens it's uncomfortable.. 💭 turning his face left and right to check his gorgeous face 💭 ..I can't wait for that lucky fellow 💭

"Where are you in the world, idiot?" covers his mouth immediately 💭 Oops why did I called my husband like that, he should be more hot and sexy and handsome and muscle pig, like he should go everyone in crazy just by his single glance and I should stand in front of them like proud wife 💭 tae jumps up and down in his usual future husband ideal type.

"Babe, I have packed kimchi, anything else do you want?" tae immediately fixed himself by hearing Jin's voice coming out from the kitchen "No hyung, that's enough" says, heading towards the kitchen.

After doing all of his packing things, tae took a cab that was arranged by Joon. Tae strictly says no to them coming with him, he knows if Jin would have come with him both would be crying like kindergarten kids. Because that is exactly what happened when Jin left them at Daegu. But this nothing stops Jin's crying, tae leaves with teary eyed as he does not want to cry in front of them to make the situation harder.

⏮️ time skip @ school campus, dorm ⏭️

Tae dragged all of his luggages with full energy, his panting level telling clearly how hard it was to him "I should have bring namjoon hyung at least" with one heavy breath he settled his luggages on some corner "Just wait here, I will go and ask them where we have to go, okay" says to the non living things as they could hear him.

Tae went to the office to get the details of his room location and other things. And they also did everything like their president Yoona told them to.

Tae heard everything carefully as not wanting to disturb them again, then left the office room with a key that they were given by them.

Tae glances at the small key with a wide smile and murmurs the shining numbers "3612" he feels something something!

He drags his last luggage with full force and stands on the third floor in front of the door which is hanging '3612' shining numbers, "Why is it far away from others?" with a soft panting he took a key and opened it. His mouth opened in full happiness, because it wasn't like a normal dorm as what he had expected or saw in the drama.

3612 Room 👇

"Wowwwwww.." with wide open hands he stepped in his new dorm, forgetting to bring his luggages inside, just with a backpack he entered. The first work he did was to go upstairs and see his bed "My bestieeeeeee" with a loud voice he jumped on the fluffy and comfy bed, grabbed one pillow, hugged and rolled with it. He doesn't know why he is this much happy 💭 Maybe excitement?! Thrilling?! 💭 "Because this is my first time gonna live alone, yeahhhhh" kicking his legs in air and laughing from bottom of heart.

Upstairs bed 👇

His eyes landed on his left side opened door and he thinks his luggages looking at him with sad pouty face "Awwwwwww, I'm sorry my dears" again he talks to the non living things and rushed to them, while dragging them inside he murmured "I think you should go on diet, see how much weight you're in. I can't even drag youuuuuuu" with last breath he placed it on a nearby sofa, he doesn't have strength to grab it upstairs at least now.

He lays down on the sofa and feels the softness "Wowww, everything seems amazing. I feel like staying in a VIP room, waittt.." sits straight in shock "..they didn't give the key wrongly right?!.." shook his head in confusion "..Of course there is no chance, aunt yoona also said clearly my room number is 3612. So she knows, or it could be my luck to have aunt yoona in this school president so she helped to let me stay like this VIP room. Whatever from this moment the room is mine"

After a few more happy blah blah's he takes out his comfortable silky panda pajamas and heads to the bathroom, which is on the right side while entering the room. Before he heads to the bathroom he locks his room. He confirmed it must be a VIP room by seeing the bathroom. "What lift am I gonna live?!" with his other happy mutters he stepped in the center as confused by the right side shower and left side bathtub.

Right side shower 👇

Left side bathtub 👇

After a shower and bath he jumped on the fluffy bed on his stomach "Omooo, omooo, omooo" murmurs unders his hidden face whatever the words coming out from mouth. He really loves this room, it gives him a princess feeling. Tae and his family are not that poor but financially they're not in a stable and typical normal family. So in his life he doesn't enjoy any of the rich people like they do. And he is not interested in their lifestyle either, he is very about what he has. Just this room kind of makes him a special person, that's it.

About the guk family, they're rich, but like to live they're not. Guk is an exception from that now and then, but Yoona and Chang never ever showed their rich mask in front of anyone. They are working hard to get this position so they know what is pain and humanity.

⏮️ time skip @ school campus, sports building ⏭️

"Jeongguk, where are you going?" Jimin asks the person who is going past them.

"Swimming practice" Guk says without turning back and not stopping his walk towards the next building.

"Ohhh god, give a goddamn rest to your body Jeongguk. Just now you guys are finished your basketball game" Jimin yells like he is talking to the air, guk walked out like he doesn't hear anything, gone from their sight.

"You know he is living his life like sports is his everything, then why are trying to stop him and wasting your energy on it?" Yoongi tells his usual dialogue, takes the water bottle from him and sits on the stadium chair.

Yes! Yoongi is a basketball captain and Guk & Hoseok play with him in his team. They are all very good and hot players in BigHit School. Yoongi and Hoseok stopped with that one game, but Guk NOPE. He loves sports, he joined every club in his school.

It really worked and helps him to keep his mind busy and stop thinking about any stupid thoughts.

He can't easily get rid of his so called stupid thoughts by just removing that necklace, but he denied to do that at any cost.

Sometimes he feels himself like a crazy person! Crazy on hmmm!!!

Once he enters the school swimming pool area, he walks straight to the deep pool which is only allowed to the experienced or very skilled person. And he would always choose a less crowded time period. He hates people's eyes eating on his well built body. Sometimes he would pass them with a smirk like they can only see him but never ever they can have him. Sometimes he wants to punch on their ugly faces, it's up to his mood. Today's mood he can't elaborate, because that necklace is really disturbing him today more than usual. Not exactly the necklace, a tiny ring!

Before he swam, he changed into a swimsuit. Then practiced until his body begs him to stop. After one last deep swim he gets up with splashed waters around him. He pulls up his forehead hair with soft pants, rests his back on the pool wall, floating his body in the deep pool, both hands resting on the wall's edge, putting his head back in tired. Yes finally he feels the tiredness that he wants, that he wants to forget about the incident of long back ago. But the weightless ring pulls him down to take it on his white pale palm, the long chain helps him to hide it from others, except his friends and family. He just stares at the ring for minutes, his mind keeps telling just, "Why?" let out the word with a helpless sigh. The ring floating on his palm with wavering water, his mind automatically occupied by the owner of the ring as imagination of his pure box smile, guk lips subconsciously turned into a very very very small smile. And it is gone at the same speed as comes, by hearing someone's approach.

"When will I deserve to know about your precious ring's behind the story, Jeongguk?" Hoseok approaches him slowly, his curiosity never fails to ask the same question even though he knows what the reply he would get, as he expected guk just changed the topic "Why are you here?" asks while swimming towards the stairs.

"Your mom has tried to contact you, but you didn't pick up her calls. So I'm here to pass that message.." guk walking towards the dressing area, hoseok follows him and continues "..she said she moved your things into your new dorm and the room number is.." guk cuts him in tired tone "3612, I know. Do you have any plans now?" hoseok shakes his head as no, "Dude, I'm not like them, I'm single and 24/7 free. Where are we going?" guk laughs slightly at his friend's usual energy "I'm hungry, just wanna have something. I'm hell out of tired, I can't drive so take me to.." hoseok cuts him "So you're practically calling me for your driver position?.." sighs fake "..It's okay, if you're ready to pay for my meal then I will take you to the very delicious restaurant" hoseok says with licking lips as already in chewing non existing food, "Whatever" guk says as nothing more important than he wants to lay down peacefully.

After a quick shower, hoseok takes him to the nearby best restaurant. Hoseok ate until his stomach hurt. He is a foodie lover. Guk patiently waits for him, he just ate little to fill his empty stomach. After it was done, guk paid for both. While returning to the school dorm, Guk fell asleep, it wasn't even 10 minutes travel and it's still in the evening. Hoseok parked the car and turned to see the deep sleeping boy. He let out a deep helpless sigh. Hoseok, Yoongi, Jimin, three of them well aware of guk's weird behaviours recently, they know something is bothering him but whenever they're trying to ask or talk about it he would silently omit them. In the end they're standing helplessly!

Hoseok shakes guk's shoulder to wake him up, "Jeongguk we are here" guk tries hard to open his eyes which feels like they are glued and sealed. "You should have to stop practicing too much on every sport Jeongguk.." before hoseok continues he stepped out using his last energy, hoseok worried voice faded in air "..at least try to not hurt yourself" locks the car and runs behind the sleeping boy, he wonders how still his body managed to walk after continues 3 different sports for hours, badminton, basketball, swimming.

"Where is that room?" asks in tiredness.

"It's on the third floor same with us, but a little bit far away you know we always mentioned that room as a VIP room that one" hoseok explains, hope it will reach the sleepy boy's ear.

"Hoseok hyunggggggg" hoseok stopped when a familiar voice called him, he turned and saw his roommate looking more like glaring at him "Hey, bamgyu" beomgyu's intention glare popped up on his mind what he forgets "Oops, tomorrow is your audition right?" beomgyu nods with a still glaring face "Sorry, sorry baby boy. Hyung will never forget you. Two minutes.." asks excuse and runs towards guk "Here Jeongguk your room key, it's on the third floor and last room. I have to go bye, take rest" says quickly and the last sentence comes out as an order tone mixed with worries. Then run back to the cute glaring boy, beomgyu is like a little brother to him. His ambition is to become an Idol. And he is working hard for it with his other four friends. Hoseok is a great dancer, so he promised them that he will help their audition "Shall we go baby boy?" asks with his usual bright smile, but beomgyu agreed after giving him a fake punch "Ouchhh" hoseok acts like he gets hurt, beomgyu giggles at his hyung's as usual bright energy. Hoseok pinching on his cheeks to make him smile wider "This is my bamgyu, my little bro" both are heading towards the school studio with giggles and laughs at their chit chats.

📢 Room door locking system, they have to use key every time to open the door from outside. They can't open the door even using the key if it is locked completely by someone from inside. So they have to carry the key all the time. There is no number lock system 📢

Guk opened his room '3612' using the key given by hoseok. He examines the room with half opened eyes to find out just where the goddamn bed is, so that he can give some rest to his body which he is holding back for hours. His sleepy eyes finally able to find out the bed upstairs, he just heads towards it, not caring about his completely not closed door. And who would care to lock their door since he just wants some goddamn sleep!

With a deep sigh he fell on the soft and comfy bed, the next seconds his eyes praised him in all languages.

His sleepy eyes forgets to notice the someone's luggages in downstairs, beside the sofa.

⏮️ time info @ a few hours ago ⏭️

Tae's peaceful sleeps got disturbed by soft knocks 🚪 Knock Knock 🚪

Tae gets up with a cute yawning face and rubbing eyes 🚪 Knock Knock 🚪 "Yes cominggg.." his voice ended with a yawning tone, in sleepy face he gets downstairs and went to open the door.

"Hello taehyung, we are sorry to disturb you. As our management said, you're gonna stay with one roommate" they informed him as to what they got from Yoona.

Tae nods with a wide smile, he likes to make friends. If he is going to start with his new roommate he won't mind "Sure, I don't mind" his eyes fall behind them as he can find his new roommate's face.

"He is not with us, he will be here soon. By the way we are here to set his luggages if youuu.." the girl smiles softly "Huh?! Yeah sorry you can get in ma'am" tae immediately opened the door wide and let them get inside "Thanks" two girls entered with the shining suitcase, it telling him that the new guy is rich!

But Tae's mind is having other thoughts 💭 Why do they have to do this for students? They are not a working staff here? 💭

His mind stopped wavering when they set the luggages on upstairs 💭 Do I have to share that medium size bed with him? Definitely it is not for two guys! 💭 he clears his throat to get their attentions "Ahhummm, I have only one bed.." his voice coming out with doubt filled, he doesn't know it is correct to ask them. Two girls shared their contacts before nodding to his question "Yes" with that they got down faster "Thank you we're leaving" they left the boy who looked like 'What happened now?!'

"Who knows he might be my future husband like how dramas showing their lovely couples intro" tae's usual imaginations brings him to his dream world.

'Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr' his empty stomach brings him back to the reality that he hasn't eaten anything yet. He took the key and went towards the campus cafeteria area to fill his stomach. Yes! In his panda pajamas and messy hair, and large specs!

He filled his tray with delicious foods and sat on the corner of places. He likes to make friends but the people who pass him look like no one ready to approach him, at least ask normal questions like 'Are you new student?' 'I haven't met you here?' 'What class?' He expects those kinds of questions, and he is prepared to answer them with a wide smile. But somehow his expectation faded into a little sad, with thin folded lips he tried to focus on his food quitely. He misses his old school and his besties already.

Until someone approaches him "Ummm, hi, can I sit here?" tae face lit up to see the first person practically! He nods quickly with his box smile "Yeah, yeah, please" tae's pure smile reflects on the other boy "Thanks" sits across him with his tray food.

"It's already past noon, but I am hungry and hate to eat alone, thank god I found someone here in these hours" tae nods at his words "Same I am also hates to eat alone" tae says.

"Don't worry dude, now we have each other, we're not alone anymore" tae likes his approach and nods again "Yeah"

"By the way are you new here? I haven't seen you before?!" tae smiles widely at the question, finally now he can answer "Yes, I'm a new student. Today only joined"

"Great dude, my name is Minho, Choi Minho" extends his hand, tae gladly accepts it "Taehyung, Kim Taehyung" their friendship begins.

After some normal chit chat, tae asks "You don't have any friends hyung?" Minho laughs at his questions, because his friends gang is popular here "I have 4 stupids called as my friends, taetae. They are fighting now for stupid things so I take break to boost my energy then go back them to continue my fight" tae giggles cutely at minho's open talk "..If you want you can also join with us, we don't mind to increase our count to fight, 3 to 3 wow! It will be really super, how do you think taetae?" Minho asks with his hyped voice, tae nods shyly; he doesn't think that he would find someone who really comforts him this fast.

After they finished eating, Minho took him to their second floor. Tae met others who are also very sweet like Minho. They didn't accept tae as their friend, they accepted him as their little bro. Since they all are senior students, tae as well as accepting their special relationship as big bros.

"Taetae, don't mistake us by asking this question we really love you.." tae still keeps his happy smile on his face "Ohhwww come on hyung, just ask me I don't mind" tae encourages Onew to continue.

"What class is your family are?" onew asks slowly, but his voice fills with care for their new little bro.

"Class?!" tae narrowed his eyebrows, he didn't get it.

Taemin and Minho sigh at him, their gaze moving on onew. Key breaks the sudden sad aura "He is new to this, hyung"

"Are you a scholarship student?" Onew asks indirectly, tae nods still in confusion.

"What.. what is your father doing?" Taemin asks, trying to not use a pity tone.

Tae sighs deeply as finally he got what they are trying to ask, "We are not rich like you all hyung" he says softly but strongly, they are all a little surprised by his tone, but very glad.

Jonghyun steps straight to him and pulls the tiny boy for a tight hug "You are rich in heart sweetheart" chu on his head, it makes tae to washout about them on a fraction of misunderstand. He hugs back him, he feels secure in his hug "We will protect you at any cost baby bear" tae got confused again by Jonghyun's sentence but before he asks the other hyung's began to attack them with a tight hug "Yesss, baby bear, we will protect youuuuuu" jumps on them, tae overwhelmed in their new love and protect.

When they released him he asked "Why do you all have to protect me hyung? I don't get it?"

"You know our BigHit School is number in South Korea.." tae nods at Jonghyun "..Most of the rich people want their kids to study here and they are all ready to give tons of money to keep their pride for that. But at the same time we know about this school president Yoona and her kind heart. Because of her, many students like you who are talented in studies are able to continue their studies here and get equal benefits with them. It's hurting their pride who is walking around here with their rich label ass. So they started to attack them to get rid of this school by bullying them worstly. But thankfully it got our school president's attention quickly and she took strong action against them. From that moment they stopped it.." tae hums calmly as he comes to the end of the story "That's it hyung, they stopped it. Then why are you worrying about it" Jonghyun ruffles his hair softly with a small smile and continues "..they stopped to do that directly. But still they're doing indirectly.." tae cuts him "Why didn't they make any complaint against them? As far as I know, definitely president Yoona will take action again right?" tae doesn't want to show himself as he knows Yoona as his aunt, he feels it's wrong to use them so he keeps it private "..As I said they are bullying them indirectly taetae, they are hiding their coward ass to show publicly. And the situation from this year got worst.." "Why hyung?" tae asks in an interesting tone, to him it's like another drama "Because of Jeon Jeongguk" just by hearing his enemy's name, tae hands fist in a sudden high verge of anger.

Jonghyun continues without noticing others' reaction "He is a son of Yoona. We have never seen him bullying anyone, but the rumors tell that he hates many people including low class people. So it's encouraging them to do so publicly and the more of them targets are Jeongguk's enemy. Because so that can keep in safe, coward asses" tae let out a empty laughs slightly by hearing those words and murmurs "Interesting"

"So try to stay away from him, taetae. He is dangerous to you. But don't worry if anything happens we're the one who would stand for you first" tae's angry face changed into soft by hearing those warm words for him, he smiles at him "Sure hyung, if he stands on the north I will stand on south's end, okay?" they all laugh at Tae's funny talk.

After a few more minutes of chit chat, tae says bye to them and heads towards his new room with a thought of 💭 I hope my roommate also will be sweet like my hyungs' 💭

He opened the room using his key and met the darkness "It seems he hasn't arrived yet" he murmurs and searches the switchboard to turn on the lights.

"Wowww, the room looks more pretty at night" he stopped excited when he heard a soft groan from upstairs, his gaze landed on the bed and moving structure "Ohhh, he arrived already!" whispers to himself and tip toes to upstairs as not want to disturb his new roommate, and wants to be a good boy to him for unknown reasons.

Tae P.O.V:

My curiosity pushed me to stand in front of him and wanted to see his face badly, maybe because the staff did their unusual work! And my curiosity increased when I met the sleeping boy covering his face with his own hands. He looked damn hot already. I'm sure his face also hotter like his popping hand veins 💭 Thanks to god giving my roommate hot like him 💭

With one leg folded up, left hand on his stomach, right hand covering his face and popping veins 💭 OMG, this hot fucking man is my type he must be 💭

💭 But wait! His parted lips, I feel like somewhere I have seen before, where? where? where! 💭

My thoughts are stopped by a deep voice, "Who the hell are you?" 💭 Wowww, his voice also hotter like him 💭

💭 But how did he see me, still I can't see his eyes! 💭

My body jolted by his cold voice "Did you hear me or not?" 💭 Cold voice also hot and sexy 💭

"Huh?!" finally my voice came out 💭 Wow, I can speak! 💭

He suddenly sits up "Who the fucking irritating you're?"

I can feel his mad on his tone, but my mind just gone blank by looking/staring/eating alive his hot as fuck handsome face.

💭 Come to your fucking sense tae, he is scloding. Be a good boy to him 💭 I shake my head to focus on his words instead of his gorgeous moves.

"H..Hi, I'm Kim Taehyung. Your roommate" extend my beautiful hand towards him, waiting for him to touch mine.

💭 How could it feel? Does like showing on dramas or currently my stomach feels something something like that?! I can't wait for his touch 💭

I don't know why he is staring at me for such a long time, his deep glare doing something on my head to toe, my hands are still hanging in front of his face shamelessly like me.

His stare changed into a smile? No no smirk? Nope, it's something else, I don't know how to describe it.

But his the next words making my extended hands fist in anger "Ugly lollipop"

💭 Noooooooooooo it can't be, it can't be, pleaseee 💭 my prayers hits again and confirmed it.

He continues with that disgusting expression "Long time no see, ugly lollipop.." rested his both hands on his either side puts weight on them and continues like he won the world "Jeon Jeongguk, your enemy"

I badly wants to smack his disgusting expression 💭 Wait no one holding me from doing that, then why am I waiting, just go and smack him, tae 💭

"Youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, idiot" without wasting anymore I jumped on and gave one strong punch to his disgusting face.

He glitched at my sudden attack, it's clearly telling he doesn't expect it. But when I was about to give him a second punch he pushed me with just a single push, I landed on the floor with thud "Ouchhh" I hissed in pain 💭 My butt 💭 rubbing my chubby hurt bum.

"Just get out" my body flinched by his roaring voice "RIGHT.NOW. I don't wanna see your ugly lollipop face ever again in my life, just GET.OUT"

I stood up with my pain bum, "Same here, Do you think I am happy to see you again in my life NEVER.." I roared equally at least tried to match his voice "I hate you with my full passion more than you hate me, so you GET.OUT.FIRST" I haven't just stopped with yelling, I really want to show how much I hate him, so I grabbed his luggages 💭 Thanks god it has wheels to easy my job 💭 and then pushed it throughs stairs not care about how it is landed.

"What the hell are you doing? Have you lost your mind?" he yells in anger, I just smile wildly and enjoy his lovely expression.

I stepped back and shows my hand towards the downstairs "The exit is this way"

He gets up and walks towards me, I step back again to save my precious pretty face from getting hurt, in case he slapped me! Who knows he is the guy who would do without thinking and care. But he just glares at me, I equally give the exact fire through my eyes, behind that his glaring face he seems tired! Is he tired? Lack of sleep?! Who cares I shrugged off my thoughts and focused on his dead glare. Until he grabs my wrist and yanks me towards downstairs with him "Yah, what the hell are you doing, let go of my hands, youuuuuuu idiot, punk, stupid headass" of course he drags me like nothing mean to him 💭 How strong this idiot! 💭

He opened the door and throws me out like a trash effortlessly "Oouchhh" second time my chubby bum landed on the floor this time with more pain than already it has.

"This is where you have to stay out of my life, in TRASH" he roars, my lips trembling at his pure hate.

I blinked multiple times to not cry 💭 Don't cry tae, you're not a kid anymore that he used you in the past. Don't let him hurt you again now it's your turn to take revenge on your enemy 💭

Again I stood up with burning pain in my butt, before I did something he surprised me by dragging out luggages exactly the same way as he treated me a few seconds ago, throwing out 💭 How dare this idiot! How dare he treat my precious things like this 💭 "Youuuuuuu idiot" with full rage I pushed him to fall on his butt to feel the same pain he gives me.

Yes! He fell down, but his face didn't show any pain like I felt. But I haven't stopped with that. I used that gap to drag his luggages and run out "Yahhhhh where the hell are you going with my things" I just running like my life depends on it with his luggages.

Somehow I managed to grab all, only one fell in mid way, it's okay. I stood in front of stairs and turned to look at him with my smirk "If you treat me as your trash, then I will treat you worst than that. I will throw you at the end of the world than you have thrown me. This is the place you're in my life. Worst than trash, goodbye idiot" with my full energy I roared to sure everyone could hear my voice, everyone's shock and surprised face tells clearly that this is their first time to seeing these kind of situation with this idiot, but I didn't stopped there and added the spicy parts 💭 I'm sorry suitcase, he is not a rightful owner to you 💭 pushed his all luggages in one shot towards the stairs, makes sure it all landing on with a perfect crackling sounds.

"YOUUUUUUUUU.UGLY.LOLLIPOPPP" before he could catch me I used that tiny gaps between his wide hands to escape back to my room and locked it.

My heavy pants and wide grins got distracted by loud knocks behind my locked door, "Open the door RIGHT.NOW you bitch" I can feel his strong hit on my back, if he keeps knock like that it will definitely broke 💭 But who cares, you won't get in idiot, I won't let that happen 💭 my body jolted and moves forward by the door giving strong vibrate 💭 Kicking?! 💭 turning and facing the door "You fucking idiot keept quite, I won't open the door. If you break it you're the one who's gonna pay for it not me" I yell back, but my body jolted and backed away subconsciously by hearing the knocking sounds going horrendous 💭 He is a human or monster?! 💭

I should calm down not panic and not care about him but I stopped there by his calm tone "You don't wanna say goodbye to your luggages, ugly lollipop?"

💭 My babies 💭 fisted my hands in anger "Don't dare to touch my.." I stopped yelling when I heard a very loud cracking sounds and opened the door without waste any more seconds, my gaze goes straight to the guy who is holding my luggage by outside veranda with fucking grin "Nooooooooooooooooooooooo" before I reach him, he dropped it and landed on the ground floor hall with loud thud. With angry pants my fire gaze moves again to the idiot, he covers his mouth and acts clearly "Oops, I dropped it purposely"

"You punk" when I lifted my hand to slap him, he grabbed it effortlessly, I lifted my left hand he grabbed that too in a fraction of seconds. I tried to release myself from the strong hold, bites my bottom lips harshly to control my anger, he doesn't say anything his gaze on my struggling with that stupid smirk, that I want to punch it badly 💭 Why am I so weak in front of this idiot! No tae, don't get yourself weak in front of him, don't ask him to let go, you can release yourself by trying harder 💭 I tried again and again with dead glare passing to him, but it only makes my body move closer and back to his tight hold at each of my struggles.

My full body stopped functioning when he leaned forward, I tried to back away but my body is working like I'm in his control. His face moves closer to my face, my eyes only following his side profile he whispers against my eyes "I'm worst than you, lollipop. Don't even try to do it anymore. Then you can't handle me" his husky voice roaming around my ears, he backs away then let go of my hands with still that stupid smirk haven't go off his face, he folded his lips inside and widen his eyes and nods, then only I noticed I'm hodling my breath!

I let go of my holding breath by open mouth and soft pants 💭 What the fuck happened to you tae come back to the earth 💭

When he took his first step to pass me, I grabbed his wrist and quickly pulled back his shoulder and successfully let him stand touching his back on the balcony pillar. Before his mind starts work I tip toes his face to face by resting my hands on his shoulder with them same closeness that he used to me a few seconds ago, my eyes are rushing on his face to find the perfect place and it landed on the scar on his left cheek bone.

💭 Yes, that one is perfect place 💭 my gaze moves on his confuse eyes, I gives one last smirk before I execute my plan "Let's see who is worse than who" with that I let my beautiful white teeth to sink on his scar and bites harshly his white pale skins.

The next second he starts struggling and trying to push me, but I took my actions first by wrapping my hands around his nape and enjoying his groaning in pain.

"Oouchhh" I came back to senses when he pushed me a third time on the floor in less than an hour 💭 Ohhwww my chubby bum 💭 it's burning.

"Youuuuu ugly lolli.." I didn't give him a chance to roar again, took my leftover small luggages and crawled towards the room in a fraction of seconds and locked again 💭 Thank god he pushed me near luggages and door 💭

Then here, he started barking again like a dog "Open the door, it's my fucking room. How dare you bite me bitch" I dropped my luggages safely inside and moved the table behind the locked door for safety purposes 💭 I hope he won't get inside that quickly, but wait he would definitely get in however, what should I do 💭 I bites my nails in nervous 💭 I should not bite him, but he was the one who started it by calling me with those name, I'm not ugly and I'm not a lollipop either. I'm KIM TAEHYUNG 💭

Guk P.O.V:

I rubbing my burning cheeks, "Shhhahhh" 💭 Is he crazy? After fucking long time we were meeting and this is how he would treat me?! Treat your enemy like this UNBELIEVABLE?! Dragging and breaking my luggages and the most important thing is he kicking out me of from my own room, how dare he 💭

I took out my phone from my pant back pocket 💭 Thank god I slept with it 💭 "That's why you're alive now" tells to my phone, then dialed my mom number.

After the third ring she picked it, "Hel.." I cuts her as coming straight to the point "Tell him to open the door right now, mom" I yell loudly enough to show her how mad I'm right now.

She kept silent for seconds then asked in a very calm tone "Who?"

"WHO? Really mom? Are you asking who to me?" I'm not a kid to not find out it's all your plan" I yell while walking back and forth in front of my locked door.

She sighs and again speaks with a calm tone like nothing affected or she already expected it?! "Did you guys fight?"

"I didn't do anything. He is the one who started it by throwing my luggages away and broke it, bit my cheek.." she cuts me with her sudden laughs "Wait, what? What my baby did to you?"

I fist my hands to control my anger by hearing her very happy laughs "MOM, I said he bit your son and you're laughing? First you call him and tell open the goddamn door"

"My baby kicked you out?" she asks and laughs loudly again, totally ignoring why I had called her.

💭 Is she really my mom?! 💭

"MOM" I call her between gritted teeth.

"Okay, okay, fine.." I can clearly guess she is trying hard to control his outburst laughs "..what my dearest son wants me to do?"

"Tell him to open the door"

"That's it?"

💭 Why is she asking like that?! 💭 "Yeah, I want my room"

She takes seconds to reply "Okay" I ended the call, and went to the veranda wall, clenching my hairs in anger, my gaze landed on his broken opened luggages. I know the next seconds my face changed into guilty 💭 I should not have done this, but he is the one who started by hitting my face 💭

N.O.P:

⏮️ time info @ Chang's home ⏭️

Yoona called tae number, after the third ring tae picked it "Hel.." tae cuts her to get straight to the point "I wanna change my room, aunt"

"WHAT?" Yoona was a little surprised by Tae's words, because she expected that word from his son, but guk acts like he is fine with it and just wants tae to open the door than for nothing else!

"I can't be a roommate with him, aunt. Please change my room or roommate" tae voice coming out with pleads.

"I'm sorry baby, I can't do the both" Yoona lies.

"Aunt, please I..I can't be with him for even an hour.." tae struggling with his words "He.. he is my enemy"

"He won't disturb you baby, I will tell him" Yoona trying to convince the whining baby.

Tae badly wants to be far away from his enemy, but at the same time he doesn't want to use his aunt Yoona's president power for him "Aunt, pleaseeeee" his voice coming out with a whining tone, anyone can guess easily by his tone that Tae is whining with a cute pout face, if anyone saw him would definitely can't say no to him, thank god they are talking through phone call.

"Please baby, adjust with him for just one year, the next year he's gonna graduate and then the room will fully be yours baby okay?" Yoona hopes it will convince the whining baby.

Tae takes seconds to reply back, he doesn't want to put stress on his Jin hyung's happy life "hmmm" hums very very very slowly with a cute and sad pouty lips.

Yoona gives a loud chu through their call it's very hard to hide her happiness "Your really a good boy baby, now go and open the door for him"

"What? Why?" asks like a dump in his sudden high pitch voice.

"You can't change your room or roommate. baby. Please accept him" now it's Yoona's turn to plead.

Tae let out a deep sigh before hums one more time "Hmmm"

"Okay baby then, bye bye" Yoona ended the call before tae started to whine again!

"Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yessssssss" yoona dancing like a crazy girl, Chang stopped his work and glanced at his wife with 💭 What the hell happened to her?! 💭

"Honey, our son found his wife and they joined again" Yoona let out her happiness to hear this world at least her dear husband.

"Wait, he is just a high school student" Chang coming with his father mode activated.

Yoona rolls her eyes "Do you remember when you started to love me?.." Yoona's raised voice and the truth makes him to zip his mouth, but Yoona continues the truth "..Middle school Mr Jeong Chang Wook"

Chang clears his throat and changed the topic from getting scolded from her beloved wife "What do you mean by they joined again? You guys are hiding anything from me?"

Yoona heads closer to him and sits on his lap to continue the hyped topic "Do you remember Chanyeol and Baehyun family?.." Chang just nods at her hyped happy voice "..Jin and Taehyung?" he nods again "..Taehyung has joined our school" now it's Chang's turn to show his happiness "Really?" Yoona nods with her face full of a grin "He is the one who is staying with our great son" Chang's face changed into surprise "What?! How is it possible?!"

"I made it possible" Yoona says proudly.

"But you said wife?! They are loving each other?!" Yoona's head shake made him confused more.

"Still they are being like an enemy, maybe worst than that. But soon they will love each other like they can't live without each other" she said with full confidence.

"I bet they gonna be a real life Tom and Jerry"

⏮️ time skip @ 3612 room ⏭️

Tae squeezing his hands tightly, while chewing his lips in damn nervousness. He closed his eyes tightly behind his large specs 💭 Ohhh god calm down tae, calm the hell down! You're just gonna open the goddamn door only, not your life, okay, calm 💭 says to himself and takes a deep breath, before his hand extends towards the door knob.

Guk smirks in victory when he hears the door knob twisting sounds and opening, he doesn't turn back to meet him, until he hears tae's voice "Don't get inside"

His voice can come out like a strong and bold but his expression tells he is scared, scared and hates his so called enemy completely.

📢 Imagine with previous specs black outline 📢

Guk doesn't say anything, just staring at him for minutes, Tae also equally staring back at him with full fire in his eyes. They are well aware of their surroundings, many peoples' are watching them since they stepped out with luggages and their stupid screams. But they're not aware of that their pictures are taken by the wrong angle, while guk leaning to whispers against his ear and then tae jumped on him to bite his scar cheek!

"Let's see ugly lollipop, Who hates whom the most?"

With his confident voice guk heads towards the room number '3612'


	4. Whose Room

N.O.P:

⏮️ time skip @ after 1 hour ⏭️

Guk and tae didn't stop their fight with that, they continued after they got in their room. When guk went out to bring back his luggages, tae watched him and quickly followed him, before guk reached out his luggages tae ran quickly to grab and drag them with him. Guk can't understand a single percentage of tae's behavior; he runs behind him with a roaring voice, the whole dorm members are watching them like a miracle that they didn't see before. Actual tae plan is throw out guk's luggages again on the place where his own luggages thrown by guk, but he doesn't expect guk's running speed like a jet; so he dropped all of his luggages in mid way to save his life and own luggages.

"You crazy bitch" with cursing words guk collects his luggages on the first floor stairs. Tae runs to collect his luggages on the ground floor. But when he got back to his room it was locked inside "Yahhhhhh, idiot. Open the door" knocks loudly.

Inside the room, guk calmly arranges his luggages as he doesn't consider someone's knock or puppy yells "This is my room, I'm the one who comes here before you, open the goddamn door you idiottttttttttttttt" guk slowly arranges his clothes on the closet then went to lay back again on the bed like nothing happened.

Tae doesn't know what to do, now he walks like how guk walked in the same place a few minutes ago and did the same thing like him also; took out his phone and called 'Aunt Yoona'

Yoona attended the call with a wide smile "Yes dea.." tae cuts her "Aunt, he didn't let me in" whines and complaints like a kid.

"Huh?! What is going on there? First you locked him outside, now he locked you outside, why don't you both be locked inside?"

"Huh?" Tae isn't able to hear her low voice.

Yoona shakes her head and says "I will tell him to open the door baby" tae nods and says "Okay aunt" waits impatiently in front of the locked door.

Guk's phone rings he knows who might be calling him so he didn't pick up the call and let it end with full rings.

Yoona calls 3 times, 4 times and from the 5th time she used her husband's mobile to call with a little of at least he would pick up his dad's call but that also ended with full rings "This brattttt" yoona yells from other side.

Chang watches everything with a small smile because as he said they have started to live their life as Tom and Jerry.

Yoona glares at her smiling husband "Why are you smiling? He is being exactly like you" throws a pillow on him, Chang catches it and laughs a little loudly "What? I didn't do anything honey" yoona glared again "Come on do something, our tae baby is standing outside and this brat is not picking up my calls" Chang grabs the mobile from her and calmly calls her office staff.

Tae's anger starts to fade away slowly by receiving unwanted eyes on him, the crowd slowly begins to gather by many people like they are coming here to know something very important news. Tae wants to hide from the sudden huge crowd but now he can't run away or anything in front of the eagle eyes. He can hear some of the chatter about him "Who is he?" "I heard he is fighting with our Jeon Jeongguk, How dare he" "Yeah, I saw by my own eyes he thrown our Jeon Jeongguk's luggages and he bites his cheek too" "What the fuck he is? Does he know who he is touching?" "Calm down, he is already on our targeted list, look I took his photo and shared it with our group. I asked them to collect his database they are running here with it" "I won't care even if he from higher class, I just want to kill this bitch for touching our Jeon Jeongguk" tae slightly fears in their serious angry talk 💭 Calm down tae, calm down they can't do anything 💭 tae eyes trying to find his hyungs on the crowd who promised him that they will protect him, now he can understand what they mentioned about protect, but tae's another stubborn side make stay him strong 💭 These bitches can't do anything tae, stay strong. They all just blabbering some shits 💭 tae gathered his guts to go near to the door again and knocks silently, this time he doesn't yell or curse but at the same time his anger on guk also starts to increase again "Open.the.door" he knocks strongly to show his anger it only gains the more chattering sounds from the crowd, with tight folded lips and fisted hands he tries to control his anger, when he was about to knock the door again he heard the voice finally "Taetae, what happened?" minho approaches him quickly by parting the crowd, rest of his hyungs also follows him "Hyung" tae calls them, jonghyun comes forward and understand the situation by stupid chatter without saying anything he collects tae's luggages and says "Let's go to our room first" guk's victory smile, which had been there until then, disappeared after heard those words from outside.

Tae doesn't know what to do, 💭 I don't want to be a burden to anyone, their rooms also already full and small if I go there it will be uncomfortable to everyone 💭 his eyes landed on the locked door 💭 If this idiot didn't open the door then where should I stay? I can't disturb Aunt also for a silly things like this 💭 he let out a sigh helplessly 💭 Just bear this one day tae, tomorrow you can get out this idiot and stay in your room 💭 with decided mind tae nods slowly towards the waited hyungs.

When they are about to go, two staff members come as parting the crowd "Move, move, move aside" rushing towards the 3612 room with slight pants "What are you all doing here? Go back to your room, go, go" another staff dispersed the crowd, some of groups went out like this is none of their business, some of groups stood a few distance away to watch it in curiosity, few more groups watching him in firing eyes.

"Taehyung, you should not stay anyone's room then your allocated one it's a rule" one of the staff says while seeing his luggages on someone's hand as tae is leaving with them. They didn't know that someone was smirking in victory.

"Ma'am, I'm not voluntarily leaving this idi.." pointing at the 3612 door "..I mean this roommate is locked the door, so what are you expecting me to do? Sleeping on the floor?" tae raised his voice in anger.

"No one needs to sleep on the floor" one of the staff says and knocks on the door "Mr. Jeon Jeongguk, Mr. Jeon Chang Wook told us to pass this message to you, if you are not ready to share this room with your allocated roommate then you won't be no longer here you can vacant now and we will arrange you to send off.." they stopped talking when the door opened.

Tae is actually very happy to hear when the staff passes the messages until the door opens as guk is ready to accept him as his roommate 💭 Why don't you just go to your home idiot, instead of staying here to torture me? 💭 tae curses him as not happy about staying with him.

The staff turned to tae "Now you can get in" tae nods and bows at them as thanking them, then gets his luggages from his hyung, jonghyun face again turned into worries. Once the staffs faded away from their sight minho speaks "Taetae is not safe being stay with him" says lowered voice, tae smiles widely "Actually you guys don't have to worry about me, you have to worry about him hereafter" they didn't understand what tae trying to tell, tae gets in with his luggages before he locks the door he waves his hand happily "I have lots to give back to this idiot, hyung. So don't worry about me bye bye" again they don't get it but sighs and waves back helplessly.

Once he locked the door, Tae's smile slowly changed into a cute devil smirk and met with the person who was already glaring at him "What? What did you say, you ugly lollipop?" asks calmly but strongly between his folded hands.

"Don't.call.me.with.that.name" says between his gritted teeth to control his anger.

"What? That's your perfect fitted name right?.." guk made him even more angry "..look at your ugly face with still those large lollipop shaped specs woakkk, you already a ugly person, now you look more ugliest person"

"You fucking arrogant idiotttttt" tae drops his luggage and runs to attack him, guk easily preventing him but tae didn't stop he starts to attack him whatever the way he could do, he doesn't care about his tiny body or chubby butt getting hurt whenever guk easily throws him like a nothing.

Tae is trying to attack him by not breaking any things in the room, but guk doesn't seem like he is caring about it. Guk can't show his fighting power on tae's tiny body so he hits the all things in the room and tells tae indirectly that he can't fight against him to win, but tae doesn't in the state to listen him so he fights back like he is equally fighting with his level, which is not true.

At one point guk lost his patience, he pushes under him the heavy panting person, grabbing his hands and places on both sides that are urging to hit him "You idiot, let go of me, fight like a man okay, you are acting like.." guk cuts "CALM DOWN, calm the hell down" guk yells to control the person who is like a barking puppy in front of him "Don't shout at me, I'm not your slave to listen your words, if you hate me you can get out now" tae equally yells back "Why should I? You also hate me with your passion right?" "YES" tae instantly shouts his answers "Then you get out, I won't leave, this is my room" tae tries to get up but he can't under guk's little force held so his head only lifts up to yell in front of guk's face "This is MY ROOM, I will make you to run away" with a smirk guk lean closer to tae's face, tae gulps in sudden racing heartbeat his eyes meet with guk's that filled full of his arrogance "Let's see that then" with that guk let of tae's hand and got up to go upstairs, "I will make you sure to regret for everything you have done, idiot" tae murmurs to himself and massages his small pain wrist.

⏮️ time skip @ just 15 minutes later nothing more ⏭️

"Can you stop the hell you are doing, ugly lollipop?" guk asks while trying himself by hitting tae.

"This is my room, so this closet gonna be mine" tae says calmly while throwing out all of guk's clothes.

Guk pulls and throws him effortlessly at the nth time of the day "Stop your silly things first, okay?"

"Ouchhh" tae rubs his chubby bum at the nth time of the day in pain "I will make it all mine, you will see that soon" tae challenged him.

"Yeah, yeah, in your dream" guk says tiredly while just randomly folds his clothes and puts them in the closet, leaving half space for tae.

Once guk is done, tae gets up and limps towards the closet to set his clothes, guk laughs at tae's walk "It seems I won our first day, ugly lollipop" says proudly.

"Ah? In your dream" repeats the same word while fixing his broken specs, his hands are urging him to throw out guk's clothes again but his painful chubby bum reminds him that they can't take anymore floor kisses, so with gritted teeth he sets his clothes on the remaining space with some extra spaces of guk's place for purposely.

When he is done, he stretches his painful body and earns a big yawn. With sleepy eyes he walks toward the upstairs in mid way only he reminds that they has only one bed then he quickly runs from there with wide eyes, as he expects guk sleeping on the full bed "Yahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, get off the bed, this is my bed" tae lifts up his leg to kick off him, but guk already opened his very tiring eyes from hearing tae barking puppy voice so when tae was about to kick him he grabbed his leg and pushed away, tae didn't expect this attack from the sleeping person so it makes him to fall on him "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh". Guk is already in hella tired of his nonstop sports practices and after that he had a lot of fights with tae for each and every silly thing, it all sucks his full energy now all he wants is a sleep, sleep, sleep. So he doesn't care about anything than a peaceful sleep "I won't move a single inch, if you want you can sleep with me or get off" guk says in sleepy voice, actually he should throw away tae like he does it many time like before, but he does the exactly opposite of what he did in the past. He turns and pulls tae closer to smash him with his very built body, with closed eyes his right hand wrapping around tae's slimmest waist, and his breath becomes in some kind of relief while smelling the new scent that like finally he found his missing part in his life. But on the other hand tae is totally stunned by guk's actions, his heart beating crazily like it would explore in any minutes "I..I..I hate you, idiot. You..you're my..my enemy" tae struggles to say between his racing heartbeat, guk just hums and says calmly "Hmmmmm, yeah, yeah same here, who would like you ugly lollipop?" now tae heart beat racing in anger, without waste anymore he leans to bite on the same place where he bite a few hours ago "Shhhahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" guk wide opened his eyes like he come out from his dream and pushed away tae "Ouchhhhh" tae gets up by rubbing his chubby bum "I won't hesitate to kill you, if you hug me one more time" tae yells while guk throbbed in pain "GET OUTTTTT" without saying anything back tae went downstairs in little guilt with maximum of anger.

Tae looks at the couch then looks up at the ceiling of the bed 💭 Tomorrow I will make you sleep on the couch, you see that idiot 💭 with that he went to sleep on the couch. He tries to sleep on the normal position but his chubby bum makes him whine in pain, he whines about to cry then turns to sleep on stomach position puts back one cushion over his painful chubby bum then goes to sleep quietly.

Both of them sleep instantly like they had a very hard day, but it only fits their physical, heart wisely they feels something something!


	5. Who they are?

N.O.P:

⏮️ time info @ next day morning ⏭️

Tae woke up from the already settled alarm, he took a quick bath and wore his new uniform; standing in front of the full length mirror and checking himself with a happy wide smile "As always you look sooo beautiful baby" praises himself while pinching his cheek to give a flying chu to the mirroring image "Only this broken specs is spoiling your beauty baby.." then his smiling face changing slowly into cute angry puppy while his glances moving up, he can't see the sleeping person but it doesn't stop him give a cute dead glare to that direction "..you will regret for broken my specs, idiot" says between his beautiful white gritted teeth. His brain is telling him to do something for his revenge so his eyes are searching as if he can find anything to help him but he can't find anything; suddenly he gets an idea and he immediately begins to proceed too.

💭 Where? Where? Where? 💭 searching guk's entire belongings quietly 💭 Definitely he puts that here somewhere, come on tae find it quickly 💭 he can't find it in downstairs so he decided to go up, with tiptoes he walks slowly and reaches the well sleeping person 💭 Yesterday I can't sleep because of you, my chubby bum still in pain but look here you are sleeping peacefully huh? Sleep sleep until you find it 💭 the same eyes yesterday praised him shamelessly now doing the exact opposite. As tae expected he found it on the small table next to bed, 💭 Wait, why does he have two? Tsk, Whatever 💭 with an evil smile he picked it silently and turned toward sleeping guk 💭 Have a great day, idiot 💭 gives a flying chu between his devilish smile 💭 Bye, bye 💭 he tries to run in happiness but the pain on his bum makes him to limp "Shhhhhhh" his hand tighten with that thing in anger 💭 You will pay for it 💭 says in cute puppy anger while fixing his broken specs.

After he collects his new backpack and all necessary things with the phone he walks toward the door, before he locks the door he looks up the sleeping person's direction and murmurs "I hate you, idiot" with that he locked the door and put three keys in his packet 💭 You deserve to be inside 💭 looks at the locked door and smiles in victory before walks towards the main building happily.

While tae walking towards the main building he noticed his hyungs gang sitting under the tree bench so he went to them, "Hiiiii hyungs" greets them, "Hey taetae" "Hey taehyung" "Did everything went well yesterday?" they greet and ask worriedly, tae smiles widely "As I said you don't need to worry about me hyung, you all have to pity him" their worries increased more by hearing Tae's speech "Please, Taehyung don't play with him. We are already worried about yesterday, we don't know what he or others will do for you have done to him yesterday" jonghyun voice filled in worries, tae smiles softly "He can't even come out from the room hyung, so no worries.." before anyone asks anything tae changes the subject "..I'm hungry" they sigh helplessly and take the puppy boy to cafeteria.

⏮️ at the same time in room number 0913 ⏭️

"Ughhh.. Ahhh.. nghhh.." Jimin moans between Yoongi's hot sloppy kisses "ahhh.. Yoo..yoonie..ughhh..we..we gotta go" jimin words barely comes out while yoongi hands are working busy over his body, "But I don't want to go, I need you chim" whispers against his ear seductly while trying to remove his uniform, "Nooo" jimin slapped his naughty hands and trying to remove from yoongi's tight hold, but yoongi pulls and pinned him against on the wall; leans to his nape "Pleaseee, baby. Just one round" seduce him using his weak point, jimin eyes already starts to lose in front of yoongi's experienced touches, subconsciously jimin leans to his touches more while yoongi smiles in victory "But yoonie still I'm not recovering from our yesterday night, I..I don't think I can.." yoongi cuts him by soft kisses "I will be gentle, baby" gives a chu, jimin hits him with a fake anger "Your words will fade in your action" "But you are the one ask me to.." jimins yells in crimson red before yoongi finish the word "Nooooooo" yoongi chuckles at his lie "What no? Still I can hear your yesterday's loud moans while my dick tear.." jimin covers his mouth to shut him up and save his leftover pride "If..if you bring that again then I won't go with you anymore" threatens him between his goddamn shyness "Ohhww! Can you assure that baby?" teases him more "Yeah" says confidently "Then let's see that tonight.." "I won't go with you anywhere" Jimin says but Yoongi continues like he doesn't hear him "Which hotel should I book for tonight? Same hotel or.." Jimin tries to cut him "At least for one week" but yoongi mind already fixed one hotel "..Let's try your favorite place of my home" winks at the fake angry person, because he knows Jimin can't say no to Yoongi's home "Yoonie pleas..ahhh" jimin stopped talking when yoongi starts to kiss him again. Yoongi knows about jimin very well, jimin is the type of person to yoongi; he is the one who would always seduce yoongi but act like he doesn't want it now. All he wants is yoongi's attend fully to him, only to him. That's why after bath he comes in front of him only with a towel and acts like searching for a uniform while Yoongi focuses on his mobile game. So practically jimin triggered yoongi and something important.

When Yoongi was about to rip jimin's 13th uniform, they heard a heavy knocking sound. But Yoongi doesn't seem like he cares about it, his hands are working fast to not let jimin focus on anything else than him. But at the same time knocking sounds also doesn't seem like it's gonna leave them, it only increases with a loud voice behind the door "I can guess easily what you both are doing inside. But it's a serious matter than you eating eachother" hoseok yells from outside while knocking non stoply.

"Yoonie he..he says serious matter" Jimin trying to stop yoongi, yoongi rolls his eyes "Other than exam results everything is serious to him, just ignore his existence" yoongi says little loudly "Yahhhhhhh, I can hear you" hoseok yells while placing his ear all over the door as searching where can he hear clearly.

"Yahhhhhhh, it's about Jeongguk, yesterday he got kicked out of the room by a freshman" Hoseok yells and quickly glued his ear on the door to listen to their conversion "WHATTT?" Jimin and Yoongi equally yelled in total surprise.

Yoongi went to open the door before he went, he gestured to Jimin to fix the mess that he caused. When Yoongi opens the door Hoseok enters casually like he is entering into his own room and sits on the chair. Jimin asks in a non faded shocking face "Jeongguk got kicked out?", hoseok ignores Jimin's question and asks his most important question "You guys are not getting bored of eating eachother literally for each and everyday?" Jimin face instantly turned reddish in embarrassment, Yoongi answers proudly "You will get to know when you find your loved one" hoseok rolls his eyes "Then I won't get to know in this century"

"First tell me, what happened yesterday? Who kicked out Jeongguk?" yoongi asks.

"He was not only kicked out, he bites him too" Hoseok says while unlocking his photo to show the pictures and videos which are trending on their school groups "WHATTT?" again they had a shocking unison.

They saw the pictures and videos "Who is he? He really had some guts to do to the School president's son" Jimin says, Yoongi agrees "But why did they fight? What's the reason?" yoongi asks.

Hoseok explains what he heard from others, because that time he was in the dance practice hall with his roommate of beomgyu and his friends. "This is what happened" Hoseok finished it. Now all of their eyebrows knotted in deep thinking, because in these 7 years of friendship they had never seen or heard about Jeongguk's character like this. All they know is if Jeongguk hates someone he will definitely treat them in single action to not let them enter into his way or life. But yesterday's incident clearly tells them that this Jeon Jeongguk is different from who they traveled with them for years.

"I can't believe it! Did.. did he really sleep with that freshman? I mean he didn't go anywhere?" Jimin asks in his 4x big eyes.

Hoseok shakes his head as no "As of I heard, no. The staffs even gave him options to go home but he refused it"

"He chose to stay in the dorm for us, so he knows if he misses this opportunity he can't get it back from his mom. But my doubt is why didn't he call us? And he knows very well, me and Jimin were planning to stay outside yesterday. So he can come to my room. He also has the key too" Jimin and Hoseok mouth widened with 5x big eyes as they forget the main point to think while Yoongi says casually.

"Did you know anything about that freshman?" yoongi asks his second question. Hoseok nods quickly as he prepares everything and is ready to open it "His name is Kim Taehyung. He is from Daegu and enrolled here using a scholarship" now Yoongi deepened his thinking "Daegu city?" Hoseok nods, Jimin asks "Isn't Jeongguk also from Daegu city?" Yoongi nods and hoseok says "And they found another information too, both lived in the same local area in Daegu city", Jimin says "They might be old friends?" Yoongi shakes his head as no "But it seems this freshman is in a social club, so I guess there is no chance of Jeongguk being friends with him past or present. We all know he won't even talk with them" they all nod with a deep sigh, hoseok asks "Then they might be enemies?" Jimin snaps in happy and agrees with him, "Yeah, if they are not friends then they might be enemies" Yoongi again shakes his head "They are not friends or enemies, if my guess is not wrong yesterday wasn't their first meeting" Jimin and Hoseok are confused by Yoongi's not clear talk "Then they knows each other before?" jimin asks, hoseok asks "Then who they are?" "I don't know" yoongi says and shrugs his shoulders as it wasn't his business.

When hoseok was about to ask something his phone rings, "It's he" says before attending guk's call.

"Hell.." guk cuts him between his gritted teeth "Just, go to the staff office and ask them 3612 MY ROOM spare key and get back your ass here in the next 5 minutes" guk ends the call not even ready to hear anyone's voice right now.

Jimin and Yoongi waits for Hoseok to speak what guk said, Hoseok eyes and lips widened in stupid smile for no reason, "What happened? Did he kick out the freshman?" jimin asks, hoseok shakes his head and smiles more like a real stupid and happiest person "I think the freshman locked him again wowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" claps his hands like a penguin and laughs hardly, "What really? OMG" jimin also joined him to celebrate the miracle moment.


	6. Key

N.O.P:

Jimin and Hoseok are walking more like running to catch the person who is walking like he fully showered in anger "Jeongguk, please don't do anything. At least not now, we can talk to him.." guk cuts them between his gritted teeth and fist hands "TALK? In his dictionary talk means fight, fight, fight only" he roars while his eyes are searching everywhere to find the particular person, "Then what about in your dictionary means talk? To ignore people's existence?" hoseok murmurs to himself before he runs to catch them.

While girls and boys are drooling over guk's hot morning presence, guk slaps everyone's' existence in his single irritating and anger filled glare. All he now wants to do is find the only one person who stole his key!

A group of girls comes and tells the information of where the person is that he is looking for, without changing his attitude or not even thanks or soft look he passes them. Their faces saddened at guk's usual attitude but it doesn't seem like it affected their happiness of the freshman gonna finish in a few minutes.

Tae stopped talking to his hyungs and in surprise his eyes widened 6x by seeing a hella mad guy entering the cafeteria, behind him he can see a bunch of groups as well as entering in curiosity to know what is going to happen today.

"Please Jeongguk, don't.." guk cuts his friends as he is not in the mood to anything and his voice roars in anger in front of who trying to run away from there "Don't dare to move one inch away from there, you ugly lollipop" tae was in very very very little bit scared of seeing guk like this until guk calls him with the name that he hates at the core, with fist hands and gritted teeth now tae standing like he is ready to face it "I'm not scared of you idiot" tae yells back equally while the whole cafeteria gaps in tae's fearless talk back.

Guk stands in front of him with folded hand and raised up eyebrows "Thieves should not raise up their voices"

Tae instantly lies "I'm not a thief" while the whole cafeteria starts to judge him in their low voices.

"Ohhwww, then where is my room key?"

"I don't know"

"You only knows"

"I said I don't know"

"You stole my room key, so you only know where it is"

"I..I didn't stole your key" tae shudders slightly, he doesn't like to start his first day of with a thief name here, yesterday was they just had fight, it won't affect him in anyways but getting a bad reputation on the first day is really a worst thing, and the especially entering the biggest famous school with a scholarship it will definitely ruin his scholarship and his LIFE.

Tae's first time shudder makes guk to smirk in victory already, he walks closer to him while tae taking his steps backward in little fear "Of course you only has my key"

Tae shakes his head while walking back at guk's each forward steps "No..nooo"

Minho and other hyungs come to stand between them to protect the scared puppy "He is telling you that he didn't, you can't leave him already?"

"You are standing for a thief?"

"He is not a thief, okay. Watch your mouth"

"Then where is my room key?"

"That's your problem"

"Same to you all, that's none of anyone's problem. It's me and.." pointing behind them "..that ugly lollipop's problem, now move away"

"You are crossing your lines Jeongguk we don't hesitate to raise a complaint against you" they warn, but guk casually puts hands in his pockets and says "Gladly, I won't give a shit about anything. But before doing anything you all have to learn about not interfering in someone's business okay?" guk humiliated them in front of a bunch of people.

Tae bits his lips in difficultness as not to know what to do now, actually he stole the key to take revenge on guk but he didn't expect it would backfire to him in very critical situation and not only him, to his new hyungs too facing it for him, he really regret for took that key.

Before his hyungs get humiliated by guk again, he comes forward and stops them "I can manage it hyung, no worries" now tae regrets sincerely for not taking their advice seriously.

But guk doesn't stop his sharp and bad tongue yet, "There is nothing you can do to manage it ugly lollipop, you just have to agree that you're from a poor family so the stealing is so normal in your.." the whole cafeteria went in pindrop silence when they saw guk getting a slap from the freshman.

Guk didn't lift up his head from the right side, hands are still in his pocket. Tae yells like a protecting puppy in anger "Don't dare to talk anything bad about my family" warns him between his boiling anger, while guk's pride boiling on another side.

With poking his tongue inside, guk slowly lifts up his head with a one eyebrow raise up sharp glare, nothing more than only targeting tae. He moves closer to him while his eyes do not even forget to move or blink away from tae, in real fear tae taking his steps backward his legs start to shiver, no one dares to stop guk.

"You wanted to kick me out of the room, but I will make you kick out of my school.." whispers coldly enough as tae only can hear then says loudly "..I will prove that you stole my key" with that he takes out his hands from pocket to search, tae gulps and pleads in fear "Please, please don't do this, I will give back your key later, It's my life please" tae pleads shamelessly in very low voice, but guk doesn't seem like he care about anything he pulls closer tae strongly to stop moving back and starts searching him completely against his wish and will.

When guk found his two keys in tae's pocket as he guessed, he lifts up highly to show the whole cafeteria to prove that tae is a thief and liar "Now you all knows he is not only thief and liar too" yells loudly while tae eyes teared up with lowered head ashamed to stand.

While everyone hyped and cheered at guk's useless detective work, Jimin, Hoseok and hyungs eyes landed on the lowered head person in pity.

Guk continues his victory yells "Now all of your camera catches this scene, right?" "Yessssssssssssssssssssss, yessssssssssssssssssssss, yessssssssssssssss" the crowd equally yells back to show their happiness of guk talking to them "Good, now spread it and don't stop it until the management calls this ugly lollipop to kick out of the school, got it?" orders them while smirking at tae's lowered head "Yessssssssssssss we will do that oppa, don't worry" guk rolls his eyes in instant of changing the irritation mood by the crowd and dashed out like his work is done here.

Jimin and Hoseok didn't follow guk instead they are trying to talk with tae, but before anyone goes near to tae, tae runs out from there with dropping tears and lowered head.

When guk dashed out of the cafeteria, the person who watched the whole scene completely from a long distance asked straightly "Who is he?"

Guk just gives a spare glance before he passes yoongi, yoongi walks with him "You two know each other before right?"

"I'd never met anyone in my life the person like him" he lies.

"You are lying"

"No, why should I?"

"To hide the truth"

"Truth? Stop talking nonsense"

"You can ignore my words, but you should know that I'm not a fool. Calling your hating person with a pet name is not a normal thing" with that yoongi walks past him like he is done, while guk stops in mid way for seconds.

⏮️ time skip @ 3 hours later in Yoona's office room ⏭️

While Yoona enters her office room after her morning meeting she asks the first thing is "Is everything going well?" with a happy smile to her staff.

The staff struggles to reply to her question, Yoona's smile fades and her serious face asks "What happened?"

Again the staff struggles to reply, whatever happens still guk is the school president's son. So it's normal that they are afraid to talk about anything bad about him, but Yoona knows very well about her son than anyone "It's about Jeongguk?" the staff nods slowly in fear.

Yoona closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before she asks her next question "Did he and Taehyung have a fight again?"

"Ma'am, act..actually we don't know who started it, but Taehyung got bullied by Jeongguk, because he locked the room and stole the key while Jeongguk was sleeping inside" the staff says and plays the video of spreading everywhere.

Yoona watches it and breaths in anger "This stupid fellow would always sleep the entire day, he can't sleep quietly until my tae baby comes to open? Where is taehyung? Tell him to meet me right now"

The staff struggles again, yoona asks "What's now? Go and call him by following his schedule" the staff gulps "He..he is missing ma'am"

"WHAT?" she gets up from her seat.

"I'm sorry ma'am, we all tried to call him but he didn't pick up our single call"

Yoona immediately pulled out her phone and dialed tae's number, 1st call ended up with a full ring, 2nd too, her continuous 3rd call finally got picked up before it ended "Hello, tae baby. Are you okay? Where are you?"

Tae speaks softly "I'm fine, aunt" his dull voice tells her clearly that he is not fine.

"Where are you dear? Please don't mind whatever that stupid fellow says okay? He can't do anything, you just come to me. Tell me where are you?"

"Sorry, aunt. I shouldn't.." Yoona cuts him "No dear, you did nothing wrong, just tell me where you are"

Tae laughs slightly at her nervousness "I didn't go anywhere just sitting behind the school, hmmm little far away from school ground. Sorry for ditching the first of class, aunt"

Yoona sighs in relief after hearing tae's beautiful laughs "It's okay dear, can you come to my office room right now?"

Tae nods and says "Okay, aunt. I will be there in minutes"

"Thanks dear" she ends the call and turns toward the staff and her soft tone changed into cold "Bring my stupid son here right now, he will definitely ignore it so go with securities" the staff gulps in yoona's aura, she bowed and says "Okay ma'am" before left the room.

⏮️ time skip @ 36 minutes later ⏭️

Tae came to the office room in 12 minutes, but they waited for the other person's arrival for more than 30 minutes.

When guk entered he gave a dead glare to tae, while tae turned his face to the exact opposite of where guk is as he doesn't like even look at the person's face.

After a sad sigh yoona breaks the silence "Fine, I will change you to another room tae.." tae nods then yoona points at guk "..and you would have to stay with new roommate"

"What? I can't accept a new roommate, mom" guk instantly refused the offer.

"If you can't then pack your ass to go back to home, I don't need you stay here to hurt my tae baby"

"Excuse me mom, actually I didn't nothing he is.." yoona cuts him by almost lifting up her hand about to slap him "Nothing? Shut your mouth, brat. If now you're not in school you will see my real face" fist her hand to control her anger, while guk casually enjoys his mom's funny anger "Don't laugh you brat" yoona says between her anger but this time guk laughs loudly "This is your first time trying to be in real anger mom? You should watch your innocent face. It's really funny mom, hereafter try to be in real anger more" says and laughs loudly.

"You will never change you brat. But look at my tae baby after 7 years also he is still the same with more kind hearted" yoona praises tae, finally tae smiles slightly with soft blush, but the other person's blood begins to boil in anger "Kind? Yeah kind hearted person only will kick me out and bite me, see here his biting marks also didn't fade away yet.." showing tae's deep bite marks on his cheek in anger "..you are calling him a kind hearted mom?"

But yoona finish it in single sentence "You deserve it, brat"

Guk rolls his eyes and says "Just kick him out from my school, mom" tae face saddened at guk's pure hate speech.

"Hello, what? Your school? I will cut your tongue if you say that again in front of me. Not even have the knowledge to pass the single exam you're talking about my school" tae trying his best to not laughs loudly, but yoona's next words makes him laughs very loudly "You are coward to show your single digit marks in public that's why you took sports otherwise you are zero not hero, okay" guk veins popping out in anger by seeing tae's laughing at him loudly.

"I won't vacate my room, and.." pointing at tae in anger he continues "..other than this ugly lollipop I won't accept anyone as my roommate, that's it" with that he left the office room, tae's laugh completely gone.


	7. Bed

N.O.P:

When guk left the office room, tae's shocking eyes landed on yoona. Yoona heart feels happy about guk's shameless open request of tae only wants him as a roommate, but at the same time her heart is scared of guk's other side at how deep he will go if he doesn't like anyone. She faced that kind of case in her life many times through her one and only beloved son, but this time she can't judge her son because the person guk gonna fight against is Kim Taehyung.

"Please, aunt. I..I can't be with that idiot. Not because I was scared of him, he did many things when I was kid, so if I stay with him nothing gonna surprise me. But I'm not here to fight with that idio.. Ahmm I'm sorry to mention him as an idiot aunt" yoona shakes her head quickly as she doesn't regret it for even a single percentage "You can call him whatever you want dear. Even if you want to call him by a very bad name, I really don't mind it" tae laughs slightly and shakes his head "Idiot is enough aunt.." says and continues "..what I'm trying to tell is, I have come here to study not to waste my times and energy on something useless, aunt. If I stay with him definitely we will fight for stupid things. To be frankly aunt, whenever I see his face my mind automatically recalls all those memories that he had fought with me for nothing. And you know what aunt, he is still calling me with that name which I hate with my passion. I even told him many times to not call me by that name, but he is an idiot right so what can I expect from him?" Yoona wants to laugh because she feels like she is hearing a kindergarten kid complaining about another kid for pinching him or stealing his chocolate, but here she can only feel the changes in ages not in mentally. She inhales before talking "I can understand you very well dear, and I know how important studies are in your life too. But trust me he won't disturb you in studies. You saw that right? He is allergic to books and studies, so he won't come to you. And moreover he would like to spend most of his time with his friends only, that's why he even asked me to change him here. So without any worries you can stay with him dear" tae sighs openly 💭 Without any worries?! We can just fight for breathing the same air aunt, It's impossible 💭 while tae remains silent, yoona continues "Or we can do something dear" tae face instantly lits up "What is it, aunt?" 💭 I am ready to do anything rather than stay with that idiot 💭 yoona continues "You can stay with my house. Since he moved here his room is vacant so you can move there" yoona gives him an offer, tae instantly refused it politely because if he was ready to stay outside he would have chosen his jinnie home. He doesn't want to be burden in anyone's life that's why he had chosen to stay dorm, at the end with no more option he pushed one more time to stay with his enemy, with deep helpless sigh tae says "Fine aunt, I will stay with that idiot"

"Wowwwww, thanks, thanks, thank you soooo much dear" yoona yells in happiness and goes to hug him like tae agrees to marry her son.

After their conversion tae went to attend his class, even many people welcomed him with a dead glare and mean words tae doesn't like to give a shit about it. After the incident he hates all of them like how he hates his dearest enemy, because now he doesn't need to care about his scholarship. Yoona told him whoever even trying to bully him tae can raise his complaint and it will come to take an action immediately without any delays. So all them are ended with glare and indirect mean words. But tae passes each and everyone with his attitude look and slaps their richie asses with his intelligence.

⏮️ time skip @ evening ⏭️

After class, Tae went to the library and collected some books for his reference. When he opens his '3612' room he expects someone who he doesn't like to see at any cost. As he wished the person was not there, so with some crazy dance he started to spend his evening very happily like he won the day.

He eats the snacks that his jinnie packed for him, then went to take a bath changed into his favorite panda pajama; starts to study for hours; while studying and taking notes from the books that he collected from library; it all makes him super busy to forget to notice the getting dark outside.

'Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr' until his stomach tells him to fill them with something delicious "Ahw! Are you hungry?" asks his stomach while rubbing his soft tummy, 'Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" "Ohwww! I'm sorry to forget you baby. Will fill you with all the delicious foods okay?" says like he is responding to his own stomach that is also sounds back like talking with him 'Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr'

When he was about to ask his hyungs, they already sent him a message ✉️ We are going to have a dinner, wanna join taetae? ✉️ he smiles widely and replies ✉️ I was about ask you hyung, but you texted me first, so yes ✉️

✉️ Great then we will wait for you ✉️ got a reply ✉️ On the way 🏃♂️ ✉️ sent and takes his key before leaves the room.

⏮️ time skip @ at the same time swimming pool area building ⏭️

"Ohhhhh god, come out from the pool already Jeongguk. Why are you swimming at these late hours? I didn't tell you to stop it already" Hoseok entered with a loud yell by seeing his friend still didn't stop swimming. It's been 3 hours already, when he said and left.

Guk keeps swimming until his body begs him to stop, but his heart makes him do like this 💭 Why the hell did I say that? Why do I want that ugly lollipop as my roommate? Why? It was about to end but why the hell did I start it again? Why? I should have ended my practice 3 hours ago but why the hell do I continue it? Why? If I don't like him I can go home or stay with anyone in my friends room or even I can swap the roommate, but why the hell I didn't do that? And why do I keep swimming until I get tired over tired? Why? Because of I feel something weird to meet that ugly lollipop after what I said in the office room or my stupid mom reveals my pathetic scare in front of my enemy or..or.. His laughs? 💭 guk shakes his head violently to stop hearing tae's pure laughs inside his mind that refusing to go away from him for hours. He kicked on the wall to roll back his body and swam aggressively.

"YAH, YAH, YAHhhhhhhhh, what the hell are you doing?" hoseok yells loudly that echos the empty building, even the water is keep maintaining as per body temperature he is really worried about guk's aggressive swim, due to guk's all sport practices "If you didn't come out now, then I will tell your mom to stop your swimming classes" hoseok warns but guk keep swimming like as no one can stop him of what he is doing. Hoseok sighs in anger and yells again loudly "If you have the problem with the freshman face it like man, okay? Embarrassing him in front of hundreds of people then refusing to go back to room is totally like a rubbish thing" guk decreased his swimming speed while hoseok yells as that is the reason guk is still staying here, which is wrong. Guk didn't even regret one percent of what he did and said in front of everyone. In his point of view he feels like he did the right thing, and said the truth only.

"Stop talking nonsense, hoseok" hoseok keeps following him on the sidewalk "Sense or nonsense, you come out first" his full focus over guk's tiring body, his swimming way tells him clearly. So all he wants now is guk need to get out of the pool.

"10 more minutes" guk says in little irritation to make hoseok stop keep following him, but hoseok "10 seconds or 10 minutes, no is no, COME OUT or I will jump" hoseok warns him, after give a dead glare to hoseok's wide bright smile guk swim towards the ladder. Because guk knows that hoseok can't swim and if continues hoseok won't hesitate to jump inside to stop him, so he feels coming out with two people is better than coming out himself.

"I bought your favorite black bean noodles, now go and take a bath first" Hoseok pushes the tiring boy towards the shower room. Without any arguments guk does everything as hoseok said with his tiring body; the truth is he lost his energy and won what he planned. He wants his mind to stop thinking about the someone's laughs and it finally stopped after he hurt his body as much as he can.

With worried eyes, Hoseok watches the boy who is walking like sleep walking 💭 When are you gonna stop hurting yourself Jeongguk? Hurting yourself is not a solution for anything, please talk to us. We are always there for you 💭 with worried sigh hoseok turned to unpack the food that he bought for guk, and prepared everything ready to eat when he come back.

Guk really feels thankful that hoseok bought food for him, because after nonstop more than 3 hours swimming made him dying in hunger. After they had dinner, Hoseok takes him to his room directly. Guk tries to cut hoseok in mid way but hoseok stubbornly follows him, "Don't worry dude, I won't steal you roommate" hoseok teases him and earns a slap on his head from the half sleepy eye closed person "I won't fucking care even if you take that ugly lollipop with you" guk says in irritation, hoseok eyes narrowed "Why are you calling him like that? It feels weird" "Yeah, he is weird" "I'm not talking about him, it's you" while hoseok waits for the reply, they already reached '3612' room, guk opens the door and says the waiting person before he close the room door "Good night" hoseok stands like a dumb and kicks the door "You deserve the treat that you are getting from that freshman, brat. He is thousand no, no more than a thousand percent he is right for being your roommate. If I saw him right now I would give him more ideas to torture you.." hoseok stopped yelling when he heard someone calling him "Excuse me! What are you doing in front of my room?"

Hoseok gulps his yell and smiles "Hiiiiiiiii, I'm hoseok, your enemy's friend" extended his hand in front of the cute panda pajama boy.

Tae thinks to shake his hand with him, because of course he heard what hoseok yells in front of his room a few seconds ago, hoseok understand it and says "In soon I will be in your team cute boy, so don't worry you can be friend with me" hoseok hyped in happy like as usual, he is not care if tae is his dearest friend's enemy or whatever.

Tae slowly shakes his head in hoseok's hyped acts "It's.. it's.. Okay, I don't want anyone from that idiot side" he tells what he feels truly. He likes to be friends with all but guk's friends are exceptions from that list.

Hoseok sees his hanging hand then shakes himself with another hand "It's okay I can be friends with myself, bye bye cute boy" Hoseok runs crazily towards the next person he could disturb even if it's definitely not the right time.

Tae exhales and shakes his head towards where hoseok faded "Even his friends are the same like him, crazy guy" with that he went to open the door.

When he entered the first thing his eyes went up to check it and as he expected he could sees guk lying on the bed like he is the owner of the bed 💭 I won't let you sleep on the bed today 💭 with fist hands he walked straight upstairs.

With the exact same position as when tae saw him the first time here in the same bed, but tae doesn't have the same feelings like yesterday.

Before tae speaks he closes his eyes to take a deep breath then opens "Look, first we need to finalize certain things even I hate you with full of my passion" tae tries his best to talk politely for his aunt yoona.

Without taking off his hand over the tired sleepy eyes guk says "I can't talk with you right now ugly lollipop, get out"

That's it, this is enough to trigger tae's mood "Do you think I'm dying to talk with you idiot?" yells.

"Who knows"

"Ah? If you have that dream burn it now, it will never happen between us"

Guk takes off his hand above the face in irritation of hearing tae's yell, his whole body begging him for some rest "Same here, okay. That's why I'm keep telling you, get out, get out, GET OUT"

"This is my room I want to sleep on the bed, so you GET OUT"

"I didn't fuck stopping you from sleeping on the bed okay. If you want you can sleep too"

"Not too, you fucking idiot, I want to sleep alone"

"Then sleep on the couch you fucking ugly lollipop, it will be fully yours and you can sleep alone there"

"You go and fucking sleep on the couch or floor or even bathtub you idiot. I want the bed today"

"You will never get anything you want" with that guk covering his eyes by his biceps as he done talking.

"Yahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, you fucking idiot I want to sleep on the bed today" when tae was about to pull guk, guk successfully and effortlessly pushes away tae "Ouchhhhhhh" tae's chubby bum kissed the floor first time of today, begins to cry silently.

"I'm hell out of tired ugly lollipop, so stop playing and get out of here"

"What?.." with a rubbing bum he gets up "..Do I look like I'm playing with you?" tae jumps on him to fight for the bed.

⏮️ time skip @ 30 minutes later ⏭️

"I will definitely make you sleep on the floor tomorrow, you see that idiot" while taking the vow to himself he places a cushion over his chubby hurting bum and sleeping on his stomach with his cute pouty whining lips of sleeping on the couch.

Guk successfully fell in sleep with his tired body of nonstop hard practices and 30 minutes of puppy fight with the puppy boy. And yeah, with one new bite mark this time he got it on his right cheek.

⏮️ time skip @ next day morning ⏭️

Guk eyes slowly fighting against the brightening layers that making him hard to open his eyes, "Tsk" with frowning sound and expression his hands are finally starts to move find the non stop ringing mobile, with sleepy eyes he found it somewhere on the bed and attend it but waits for opposite person to talk first, since his sleepy eyes tells him to sleep more. But the opposite person didn't wait for guk's hello or anything just yells in his high pitch tone "YAH, Jeonggukkkkkk I lost our assignment papersssssssssssssss" hoseok yells, guk face frowned more "Tsk, so what?"

"So what? SO WHAT? Today is last dayyyyyyyyyyy"

"Aishhhhhhh, stop screaming you punk. Just grab it from someone"

"I can't do that"

"Then ask yoongi"

"He is not here and both of their mobile are switched off, that's why I called you"

"Then I will switch off mine too bye" with that guk switching off his mobile without any second thoughts and rolls to continue his sleep.

In his morning beautiful sleep, his ears are focusing on the water sounds. With a soft smile and closing eyes he hugs the pillow tightly until his brain pops up with some idea; the next second his soft smile turns into evil "Let's repeat" with that he kicks the pillow in excitement and runs toward the bathroom where he is hearing a shower sounds.


	8. Revenge

N.O.P:

Guk standing in front of the closed bathroom door 💭 Be safe inside, you ugly lollipop 💭 with that guk locked the bathroom door from the outside silently. Then he went to the wardrobe and took his uniform 💭 Should I take his uniform too? 💭 "Tsk, let's save it for the next task" with that he left the room, not caring about anyone, especially the bathing person. Without knowing any of his so-called enemy's revenge tae takes his bath happily.

Guk straightly runs to hoseok's room and occupied their bathroom, hoseok knocking the bathroom door non-stoppingly in his urgent matter "YAHhhhhhhhhh, open the doorrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

No response, only shower sounds he can hear, "Yah, why the tell you are showering here when you have your own fucking bathroom?" his legs are tangled to control the urgency.

"So you called me not even to get off your ass from the bed and acted like you were ready for the class?" guk asks as changes the subject.

"If I call an hour earlier then only you will at least try to arrive at the right time"

"Ummmmmm, so every time you're calling an hour earlier? Noted"

Hoseok kicked the bathroom door in urgency "That wasn't a place you to be in noted"

After taking a good minute, Guk comes out, hoseok dashed in and released his urgency. When Hoseok came out the first question he asked was "So you got kicked out again by that freshman?" teases him, guk just gives a little smug smile "He can do nothing to me". Hoseok didn't say anything just glancing at the arrogant person head to toe.

⏮️ time skip @ one hour later, cafeteria ⏭️

"Did you call him?" Jonghyun asks minho, "Yes, I did. But he didn't pick up" minho says while checking his mobile nth time.

"We are getting late for our class" taemin reminds them.

"Yes, we can't even skip this class" onew says.

"I think he might have left his mobile in the room, that's why he didn't respond yet" Key says.

"We can check him later, let's go to our class first" onew got up, the rest of all members got up one by one follows him.

When they all walk towards the class Jonghyun's slow down his steps "Guys, you go I will check taehyung first. I didn't feel good about his absence" while he says minho joins with him "Yeah, I will also go with him" with that minho and Jonghyun went to check tae in his classroom.

⏮️ at the same time in '3612' room ⏭️

"You will regret for this idiot, I will definitely make you regret" in his cute anger fidget his beautiful finger with half towel covered body.

Tae walks front and forth in the bathroom as not know what to do, he yells as much as he can and gets no response, knocks the door loudly still no response, with big helpless sigh he watches himself in front of the bathroom mirror "Why the hell I'm losing to that idiot again and again? From the start he is the one who triggered me, if he hates me why can't he just ignore my existence? Instead of doing like this?" he talks to himself.

Tae's cute angry face changed into cute devil smile by seeing guk's belongs in front of him "But I'm not anymore a whining baby like we used you idiot" with that he takes guk's shampoo and opened toilet lid, crushing the shampoo bottle tightly with his crazy cute laughs. He didn't stop with one, he took all of guk's belongings, whatever that he could destroy in the toilet.

Tae stopped when he heard someone calling him, "Taehyung, taehyung, are you here?"

"Hyung?!" tae quickly finishes his last bottle before going to respond to them "Hyungggggg, I'm locked inside the bathroom" tae screams.

"Thank goodness.." Jonghyun sighed in relief as they finally found their dongsaeng "..are you okay, taetae?" asked in a worry filled tone.

"Yes, hyung. I'm fine, just help me to get out of here" even if they were not able to see Tae's face they can guess easily tae is pouting like a cute baby by his whining tone "Just two minutes taetae, I already sent minho to get a spare key from staff room, okay? Just two minutes" tae nods with his cute pouty lips while slowly knocking the door with his tip of index finger.

⏮️ time skip @ 3 hours later ⏭️

"Jeongguk concentrate here or get out of the court" the coach yells at the person who is continuously missing the ball.

Guk shakes his head with tight closed eyes to get rid of someone who occupied his mind. Their practice continues, a few minutes later hoseok passes the ball to guk and guk misses it again. All of their angry eyes landed on him, but guk dashed out from there as not to care for their yells or anything. All he wants to do now is clear his guilty feelings so runs toward room number '3612'.

When guk opened the door dashed inside to the open bathroom door but sighed in relief by seeing the already opened bathroom door. He is not in the mood to go back and continue his practices so stayed in, went upstairs to sleep.

⏮️ time skip @ after class ⏭️

Tae was about to go to his room but stopped by three guys, "Hey cute boy, Can we talk?" tae narrowed his eyebrows as not interested to talk with them "Sorry, but we don't have anything to talk" actually tae is not this type of guy, but someone can make him like this.

Hoseok stopped him again "I already told you no, Jeongguk is my enemy too"

Tae glances him head to toe before respond "If you want to play with someone choose anyone not me, okay"

Tae walks past him and does not care about them until he hears "Yeah, yeah, because he was already occupied by our Jeon Jeongguk" Jimin says and laughs with hoseok.

Tae turns to jimin with a cute angry face "Look mister.." jimin cuts him "Jimin, Park Jimin. In two years Min Jimin" with hyped tone and excitement Jimin extends his cute little hand in front of the person who rolls his eyes "..Whoever, I do have nothing to talk with you all, just leave me. I wish this is our first and last ever meet"

"Just answer this one question then we won't come into your way" yoongi enters their chat.

Tae thinks for a second before nodding "Yes?"

"How close are you to him?" yoongi comes straight to the matter.

Tae was really surprised by his straight forward, so he struggled to answer "Wha..what?"

Yoongi didn't repeat the question, just sharpened his glance as 'You heard right', tae gulped in front of Yoongi's sharp face reading eyes "See, I..I have not even met him before, that idiot only crossed in my line. He caused all the issues and he started everything, not me, so just leave me" without anymore question yoongi and others let go of him as yoongi gestured to them.

Tae literally run away from them, once tae faded away from their side jimin asked "You should have start with a simple questions yoonie, look he was surprised" yoongi shrugs and says "Both are very closer than what we think"

Hoseok shakes his head as disagree with it "I don't think, that cute boy is just normal freshman who has some guts to do like those things that's it" jimin agrees with hoseok "Yeah, yoongi I think so, we are the one who complicating the small things and knotting with him" jimin says, yoongi didn't reply to them and turned to walk towards his room like he got what he wants.

⏮️ time skip @ '3612' ⏭️

Guk eyes wide opened when he heard the door opening sound, tae thinks guk would come to the room only late evening like yesterday so he didn't look up or notice guk's arrival. Guk closes his eyes immediately and acts like he is sleeping and never forgets to occupy the whole bed.

Tae threw his holding books on the couch and sat beside them "How.. how can he ask me that easily?" guk opened his eyes when he heard the sounds from downstairs 💭 Who asked what? 💭

"What? What he asked? Close? CLOSE?! How close with that idiot?.." tae laughs loudly, guk sighs 💭 So he is talking about me? 💭 tae continues "..in his dream, wait this can't be even possible in dream" tae shakes his head while laughing hard 💭 You're right ugly lollipop, you can't be with me forever 💭

After tae changed into his panda pajama he starts to do his homework; not aware of guk's arrival. In upstairs guk kills his time by using mobile as he totally forgets the purpose of why he chose to stay in the dorm.

⏮️ time skip @ few hours later ⏭️

Tae stretches his body in tired after finishing his homework, at the same time guk stretches his body too tired of using mobile for 300% useless things.

Tae checks his mobile, he has a few more minutes for dinner with his hyungs so he thinks what to do next. His mind automatically thinks to take revenge on the person who locked him in the bathroom.

Guk lifts up his head to look at the direction of where he heard the door opening sounds; after he sees tae going to the bathroom he lays back again to scroll up his news feed.

💭 Time for my revenge 💭 with that tae turned on the water to fill the bathtub.

Guk thinks tae is still inside of the bathroom, so he doesn't bother again to take a look; but he doesn't know tae is doing something else by walking to the closet and bathroom more than 6 times.

💭 Why is he taking so much time? 💭 when guk lifts up his head to take a look, his eyes widen in shock; because he expects to see the locked door but what he saw is tae carrying bunch of his clothes and walking towards the bathroom "YAH.." tae dropped all of guk's clothes in hell out of shock by hearing guk's voice out of nowhere "..what the hell are you doing with my clothes?" guk yells, Tae's big cute doe eyes widen more in shock as he can't believe what he sees.

Guk gets off from the bed and walks toward the downstairs, tae eyes quietly follow him without blinking as he was statued, only until he sees guk in face to face. Guk was about to ask something but he shut closed his ear when tae screams in his high pitch tone "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I'm seeing ghostttttttttttttttttttttt" with his high pitch scream he run away from there we could even say he escaped for now!

With a deep exhale guk shook his head to went check on the closet and bathroom what tae did to him now. Their half closet emptied which was allocated to him, without wasting anymore seconds he runs to the bathroom and there he can see all of his clothes in the bathtub which is filled with water and color water?! "What the hell you added in the water, you ugly lollipop?"

⏮️ time skip @ few hours later ⏭️

After that incident tae straightly ran to his hyungs and finished the dinner, without telling why he ran to them and now why is he asking that is it okay to he stay with them for one night!

"Why taetae? Did he do anything to you? I mean we don't have any problem you can stay with us. But I'm worr.." tae instantly cuts Jonghyun "Nothing to worry hyung, Just I want to check you if I ask like this what would it be your answer" tae smiles to cover up his lies.

"But we are not playing taetae, you can stay with us if you want, our room door will be alway open for you" Minho says, others nod as they agree.

Tae smiles and welcomes their true offer but refuses to stay with them. Even though he is in little fear of what might guk will do for what he did; his heart only telling him to go to guk..I mean his enemy/idiot.

⏮️ time skip @ few minutes later ⏭️

💭 Please, please, please, he should not touch my clothes. I don't have any money to buy a new uniform or clothes, please, please, please 💭 with tight closed eyes behind tae prays these more than thrice in front of '3612' room closed door.

"Pleaseeee" with half peeked eyes, his hand extended toward the door knob to open it; but his eyes wide opened when the reality hitted him "MY KEY?!"


	9. Door Lock

N.O.P:

⏮️ time info @ next day morning at Yoona's office room ⏭️

Yoona glaring at the person who is standing in front of her like they did nothing; with lowered head tae sitting; with as usual bad ass attitude guk is sitting coolly "Both of you submit your room key to me right now" yoona ordered them, without any questions tae submitted his key, yoona lifted up her eyebrow to give a dead glare who is still didn't submit and ignoring her words like as usual.

"I said submit your room key, Jeongguk" her sweet voice coded with little anger.

"I won't" guk says calmly without looking at her, tae helps yoona by joining in glaring at her son 💭 How dare you can talk back to your mom like that, idiot 💭

"Then I'm dismissing you to stay in the school dorm any more, you can leave" Yoona says coldly.

"You can't do that mom" guk's tone is equally cold as his mom.

"Yes, I can do whatever I want" shows her power, and smiles in victory when guk throws his key on her table.

Yoona collects that two keys "Good, hereafter I won't get any calls from you both to tell another to open the door for other"

"Yeah, but who will open the door hereafter? Did you hire any guard to open the door for us?" gul tries to down his mom, but yoona replies "I'm not dumb like you, okay. I have changed the room door lock.." checks her watch "..he is probably finished the installation. Both of you can go and check it" while Yoona says, tae face brightens to hear the happy news 💭 Super aunt, hereafter he can't lock me 💭 guk exhales in disappointment.

"Wait.." yoona stopped them, "..Jeongguk give your credit card" guk hands instantly moves to secure his pocket, "Why?"

"Can't you do anything without talking back?"

"Then change your question"

"If you don't give your credit card now, the loss is to you only, not me. I can block your card, this is the punishment for what have done to my tae baby"

Guk gives a dead glare who is enjoying everything, with no options, guk takes out, but before giving it to her "When can I get back my card?"

Yoona pulls the card from him "It's upto him" says and gives the card to tae, tae eyes widen in surprise. Guk's blood boils more in anger.

Tae shakes his instantly and refuses it "No..no aunt, I don't want it"

Yoona forcibly inserted the card into tae's palm and closed it "I wish at least you will listen to my words baby" yoona attacks tae with emotional way "Of course I will always listen aunt, but the card.." shakes his head "..no this is not good, aunt. Please" tries to return but yoona again forced him to keep it "You need to change your specs and buy new clothes dear, so use it for compensation.." guk cuts them "Then where are mine? I too lost my uniform and clothes" "I don't care about yours, you are the one starting everything. Why the hell did you lock taehyung in the bathroom?" "At the end however you won't stand for me, so it's totally a waste to tell you anyway" with that guk left the room.

"Please aunt, don't fight with him for me, it was my mistake too. I should not have made his clothes like that" tae confession his mistake to her.

"But he deserved it baby, to be honest for his attitude he deserved more than that. So you don't worry about it, and use his card to buy whatever you want okay?"

After getting out of Yoona's office room, tae runs to guk who is walking toward their room and confidently says "Look idiot, you can't fight with me. See the result of who won already" shows guk's card, guk tries to pull it but tae carefully takes back "No, no, now the card is mine"

"Give it back, you ugly lollipop" guk says between his gritted teeth and fist hand, tae very calmly shakes his head and shows his victory smile "If you listen my words like puppy then I will ummmm at least try to think about when should I return"

"Puppy?" guk voice comes out in more anger, tae coolly nods with non faded victory smile, guk continues "In your dreams, ugly lollipop. I know how to get back my card from you" "Ohhh really? Then let's see that" with that both of them reached their room and noticed some person installing the door lock.

"Wowww" tae liked their new door lock.

"Do you like this design my boy?" the old man asks, tae nods quickly in his cute big doe eyes "It looks so beautiful and so cool ahjussi" the old man satisfied at tae's open comment.

"This is my first time installing a costly door lock in a school dorm. They usually install it in their home or important places but in the school?! Anyway who is going to stay here?"

"Ahmm, me" tae slowly rose up his hand.

"That's great my dear, now can you tell me what's the passcode you want?"

Before tae reply to the old man, guk cuts him "This is my room too, just set '3612' as the passcode" guk says coldly.

Tae glares at him "Are you really an idiot?"

Guk already lost his card, so it makes him more anger "If you call me like that one more time then I won't hesitate to tear your mouth"

"Idiot, idiot, idiot ah what, what can you do idiot? Idiot? Idiot.." before guk comes near him, tae backed away and says quickly to save his mouth "If you set the room number as passcode it would be easy to anyone can enter the room"

"Yes, he is telling the right" the old man agrees with tae and receives another unwanted glare from guk.

"You should have told that first instead of calling me an idiot" guk says without changing his angry tone.

"Everyone will call an idiot is an idiot only" tae murmurs to himself, and when he meets guk's dead glare he clears his throat instantly and moves to the old man "Ahjussi, you can set 3012" guk cuts him "I don't want to put your birthday date in my room passcode" tae eyes sharpen over him, now guk clears his throat and says before tae ask something "You can set 3001" now tae refused it.

The old man patiently waits for them to give the passcode, but it doesn't seem like they will end their argument so the old man comes up with an idea "Instead of set passcode you can use your fingerprint too" guk and tae agreed with no more arguments and installed their fingerprint.

When they get inside the old man informs "I removed the bathroom door outside lock, inside lock only you can access" tae sighed in relief, guk again disappointed.

"What else did you change in my room?" guk yells, the old man hide his pain and smiles "Nothing young man, that's all the school president told me to change, then I take my leave" the old man says, guk shows the exit way "Yes, please" his cold tone didn't change even single percent for the old man. Tae gives a real full hate glare before he follows the old man.

"Ahjussi, ahjussi" the old man stopped walking when he heard the sweetheart person voice "Slow, slow my boy" tae reached him with a wide smile "Ahjussi, I really liked your door lock design, so please take this as my present" extends the box of kimchi that jin cooked for him, the old man smiles softly tae continues "It's homemade kimchi, my hyung is really best in these" shows his pride with full of wide smile, the old man accepted it "Thanks dear, don't worry your boyfriend's word didn't hurt me that much" tae eyes widened in surprise and shakes his head "No..no ahjussi, he..he is not my boyfriend" the old man again smiles softly as he is right "But you're giving this to compromise for him, am I right?" tae gulps at the truth, words are refused to come out, he just shakes his head slowly, the old man continues "To your kind heart, he will change his attitude soon dear, don't worry. God will be always with you" with a full hearted blessings the old man leaves the person who is standing like a statue.

💭 Do I really can change his attitude? 💭 clenches his own shirt over the racing heartbeat.


	10. Ugly Lollipop

N.O.P:

⏮️ time info @ the same day ⏭️

When tae entered the room the first thing he said "You should not talk to elders like that" guk didn't say anything and went upstairs, but tae follows him "And the way you are talking to your mom is totally a brat thing" guk gets irritation of tae's unwanted questions "She is my mom, okay, not yours" says coldly but tae didn't even flinch and talks back with the same cold cute voice "She is my aunt, you should not talk like that to her anymore" guk rolls his eyes in open irritation "Stop your drama and get out, ugly lollipop" guk feels and living like the top portion is belongs to him, the bottom portion belongs to tae. Tae quickly runs and throws himself on the bed to occupy him "This is my room too, you get out, idiot" tae says without lifting up his head from the buried pillow, "Don't start your silly fights early in the morning, I have an important practice in an hour" guk says in little tired of not sleeping well due to their yesterday fights, tae laughs while rolling over the bed corner to corner as he is sure not give even little place to the standing tired person "11 o'clock in the morning is too early for you sleeping headass?" with folded hands guk glancing at the artificial laughing person "If you want to sleep with me you can tell that directly instead of lying on my bed and trying to act cutely, it's really disgusting you know" guk frowned in artificial expression, tae instantly got up from the bed in anger "Sleep with you? My ass, you can't even touch my tip of finger and what did you say? Trying to act cute? For you? Hahahahahahaha.." laughs loudly and a few seconds later instantly changed his expression into total seriousness like he is two person "..I don't have to try to be cute, I'm born with that" with a cute mocking smirk he passed him.

Before tae leaves their shared room to continue his classes he murmurs "Why the hell did I try to change him? No one can change this, idiot" with a loud thud he closed the door to make sure that he expressed his anger in the right way for nothing, "Tsk" with zero care of anything guk closes his eyes to take a rest for an hour.

⏮️ time skip @ 3 hours later ⏭️

"Good, good, Jeongguk keep going" Yoongi praises the person who is continuously throwing the ball perfectly on the hoop to gain their team points.

Guk didn't take yoongi's praises into his head and fully focused on the practice practice practice!

Hoseok is also playing very well and everyone too, but not like guk and his perfect tricks; yoongi is an expectation because he is a pro. But guk didn't forget to surprise Yoongi now and then with his new tricks.

When yoongi teamed up against guk, that time also guk played well but his team could not catch up to yoongi teams, so their points were little low compared to yoongi's team. Yoongi is doing this to let guk know players should support each other so that they can win at the match. But guk is always on his own track he won't listen to anyone.

Between the match guk shouts at his team for even a small mistake, instead of teaching them. They are all trying their level best but guk is expecting a perfect, perfect, perfect! Perfect with no error, which is rare and tough in everyone's life!

When guk takes the ball from yoongi's team with his tricks, he should pass the ball to his own team who is every close to the hoop, but he didn't do that, so yoongi used that opportunity to teach him; with no efforts yoongi easily takes the bouncing ball from guk and throws on his hoop. At the end guk team lost, yoongi and hoseok team won the match.

"It was close" guk throws the ball in anger, yoongi takes the ball heads to him "The match is your team supposed to win, because of your selfishness you lost. You are playing well, but that not only needs to win" yoongi trying to explain the situation and how to handle everything as a good captain.

"You takes the all good players to your side, so don't blame on me for these losers"

"Whoever stands in the ground fields right now they are all good players only, but leading them to the success path or failure path on the team leaders hand. As a team leader you should have guide them in right path instead of shouting at them and makes it worst"

"I didn't ask you to put me in the leader position either, you're the one who did and complained about it. I'm just a player here"

"You know we have a match in a few weeks, with these attitudes.." guk cuts him in anger "Because of me you won the match last time against that punkers don't forget it" yoongi calmly replies "Yeah, I didn't deny it, at the same time I wish to remind you that we almost went to disband because of your emotions. You should not show your personal emotions inside the field, we all know you hate him but that wasn't a right place to fight with him. We are playing for our school, our team you should not.." guk cuts him by getting up in boiling anger "If you don't want me to play on that match, you can remove me from the list" with that he walks away, yoongi yells at guk's back "But you already knows what I want from you" guk left the field with his as usual attitude.

Hoseok comes to yoongi and asks "What is he telling any positive response?" yoongi laughs slightly "Positive response? From him?.." shook his head before continues "..But my guess he won't get into fight with him"

Now it's hoseok turn to be in shock "Are you sure? I don't think even it's possible he is fighting with that team; especially that team captain, he is hating him with full of passion. Their fights only increasing every year, you know"

"From my point of view this match he will think about our team too, that's all what I want from him"

"Then, best of luck. It's all based on our luck" with that hoseok went to join the practice, a few minutes later yoongi also went to join them.

⏮️ time skip @ 3 hours later ⏭️

"Why don't you put a board on this area as 'Jeon Jeongguk's stress and anger releasing area' however you're the only one who is using this swimming pool for most of the time" hoseok suggests the person who is again refusing to get out from the pool.

After getting as usual a silent response from guk, hoseok continues "He is believing you Jeongguk.." guk slow downed his speed "..he knows you will definitely play, but he is expecting a team work so please consider that too"

After a dead silent hoseok changes the subject "Your enemy is also the same like you, rejecting my existence perfectly" guk knows who about hoseok is telling him but he spoke like he doesn't know "Who?"

"Who else, you're so called ugly lollipop only. I have tried many times to talk with that cute boy but he is continuously rejecting me just because I'm your friend" says with fake sadness, naturally hoseok likes to be friendly with everyone but he wants to be close with tae more than friend. To Hoseok, Beomgyu is more close than anyone; tae also kind of looks like him through hoseok's view, so he sees tae as his another younger brother like how he is treating Beomgyu. That's why Hoseok is trying to be close with tae.

"Cute boy? He?" guk laughs while getting out of the pool.

"Obviously, there is no doubt"

With an uninterested frown guk walks toward the showering area, hoseok follows him "Yoongi said you both are very close, is that true? Have you known each other before? Why are you hating him? I'm damn sure his true character of inside will be cute like his outside too"

"Will you stop blabbering about that ugly lollipop? And stop calling him as a cute boy it will be never suit him EVER"

"You believe or not, he is cute cute cute; living cuteness overloading boy" Hoseok says strongly, guk totally irritates to hear it.

"Why are you here first?" guk asks to change the irritating subject.

"I heard your room door lock system has been changed, is that true?" Hoseok asks another question circling around Tae's matter only.

"Yes" says a single answer.

"Why suddenly?"

"Ah? Go and ask that ugly lollipop"

"I wish, but that cute boy won't say anything than giving cute glare" guk rolls his eyes and exhales in high irritation "Cute, cute, cute, just get out hoseok" yells and walks quickly to shut the showering door.

Hoseok's whole body stopped functioning except his 'o' shaped mouth and rolling eyes 💭 Calling a cute person is cute is not wrong, right? 💭

"I have to go, I keep the burger next to your bag, don't forget to eat, okay? Bye" hoseok says and waits for response, he knows every time guk will be in hell out of tired and hungry after the swimming practice, so he never forgets to come with something to fill guk's empty stomach. After getting a small humming sound behind the door only hoseok left the place.

⏮️ time skip @ few minutes later ⏭️

After taking a shower guk walks straight to his room, while eating the king size burger and talking to his mom through a phone call "I heard you're spending more time in swimming practice nowadays.." Yoona asks, guk just hums "..I told you many times Jeongguk please stop hurting yourself. You are already in basketball and badminton, just skip this swimming practice" yoona voice filled in true worries about her son.

"I can't" just gives a single reply.

"I allowed you to stay in the dorm only because you said you want to spend more time with your friends but it doesn't seem like.." guk cuts her "I'm really fine mom, no need to worry about me" replies as what yoona wants to know.

With a sad sigh yoona spoke again "I have sent a set of new clothes to your room, collect it" guk just hums, he knows his mom may be harsh to him but she can't stay like that for even an hour, that's the mother love.

Yoona continues "Please dear, don't fight with taehyung.." guk cuts her again as he is not ready to hear anymore about tae, "Because of him I'm in.." closes his eyes and sighs to release his stress, then continues "..he is fighting with me for silly things mom. He doesn't even let me sleep peacefully" complaints about him, Yoona smiles softly before spoke "You are also equally standing to fight with him right?" "But he is the one who started everything" "After all he is younger than you, so you should have adjusted with him dear" "Why should I adjust to him? I can't" "Dear.." guk cuts her "No mom, I'm sleepy, bye"

📢 For a good imagination fight scene I'm recommending you all to go back the chapter 3 and take a look of their room sight 😉

When guk unlocked his sharing room the first thing his eyes met was the sleeping person who is sleeping cutely by hugging the pillow softly. Guk eyes narrowed in doubt, not in awe of the sight, he glanced at the sleeping tae then looked up at the empty bed 💭 Why is this ugly lollipop sleeping on the couch? He hasn't fought for the bed before? Or did he do anything again? 💭 guk quickly runs upstairs, in his deep sleeps tae slightly disturbed by guk's rushing upstairs but continues his cute sleep.

Guk confused more 💭 He didn't touch anything?! 💭 "Tsk, first all he didn't left anything to do anymore! But he has been fighting daily for this bed since he came here, today even he got the chance but why.." guk stopped talking to himself when he heard the door knocking sound, he went downstairs; before open the door his eyes landed on the cute sleeping boy 💭 This is not his sleeping time to 💭 his thoughts distracted by the continues knocks "Yeah, yeah coming" went to open the door.

"Mrs. Yoona, send this to deliver here" the staff shows two large size luggages, guk nods and takes the luggages inside when he noticed the tags on both luggage his face frowned in anger and the staff confirmed it "One is yours and another one for Kim Taehyung"

💭 He has my card doesn't enough for him, mom? Do you really have to do this for him too? 💭 he hides his irritation in front of them, because he knows it will directly go to his mom "Okay, thanks. You can go now" when guk about to close the door they stopped him, "Cot, bed and pillows are on the way, so keep the door on open" they say, guk eyes narrowed in confused "What?"

Guk turned to glare at the sleeping boy 💭 So it's all your plan? 💭 slides tae name tagged luggage to kick the couch, tae whines cutely and continued his sleep; hugging the soft pillow tightly against his chest.

"Yahhh, get up" kicks the couch to wake him up, but tae whines and rolls over to cover his face against the couch with that small pillow.

"Why the hell did you ask for one more bed? You can't see the room is very small already" guk shouts and doesn't stop with that he kicks the couch again and again until tae wakes up with a damn cute pouty whining face.

"What the hell do you want, idiot?" tae shouts back with closed sleepy eyes.

"Are you not satisfied with my card? You want clothes and the one.more.bed" yells between his gritted teeth with low tone, when he sees the staff entering with pillows and others holding a new cot and bed.

In sleepy tae eyes denied to open and see anything while his brain stop functioning to take guk's words into mind, all now he wants is sleep, sleep, sleep "Let's fight tomorrow" with that tae fell on the couch with little bounce to continue his sleep, of course in his sleep mode too he never forgets to grab a pillow for a hug.

Guk tightly fist hand to control his anger, because to be in real he is the one in more tiredness and badly wants to sleep right now. But seeing Tae's peaceful sleep makes him angry for nothing.

"Where should we keep this?" one of the fixing men asks, before guk turns to answer them he grabs tae's hugging pillow and throws back on him forcibly, tae whines loudly like a baby to grab back the pillow not care about the hit that he received now, when tae find the pillow with closed eyes he takes to hug back but guk grabs again in more anger "Youuu, ugly lollipop" throws back again this time with more strength.

Tae sat up and started to cry like a baby very loudly "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.." throws the left over pillows on the guk; guk easily avoids it. Tae got up and began to hit on him with his small cute fist hands while whining between the pouty lips "Wae, wae, waeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, you can't see that I was sleeping, idiot? Waeeeeeeeeeeee" tae sniffs between his soft cries.

Guk lips curved into victory smile 💭 So, still you are hating and will cry for disturbing your sleep 💭

The staff takes the notes of guk's behavior while the others feel pity for Tae being a roommate with the person like guk. Guk effortlessly pushes tae to fall on the same couch that tae used to sleep, with pouty lips and messy sleepy hair tae bouncing on the couch by the speed of guk's push.

Guk finally turned to answer them "Take this to upstairs" they nodded at guk's words, 💭 To whom this idiot is talking? And taking to upstairs what? 💭 tae also finally opened his sleepy eyes slowly, when he noticed he screams "Nooooooooooo, come down" tae rushed to them who stopped in mid of steps by hearing small boy sounds, "This is from yoona aunt right?" tae asked them to confirm it, they nodded; tae instantly smiled wildly "Can you fix this here?" pointing next to the couch, they again nod as they have no problem. When they were about to take it down guk ordered them "I said take it to upstairs" tae shouts at him "These cot and bed for me okay, I have the rights to tell where I want to use" guk calmly says "For your kind information this is my room, so you have to sleep where I says okay" tae takes heavy breaths like a cute angry puppy, his hands are resting on hip as ready to fight, his messy hair covered his half eyes and bottom lips curved to fanning up to the his silky hair. But all of his cute things looking to guk is just 💭 How can you call him cute hoseok? Did you lose your eyesight? 💭 guk face frowned; lips murmurs "Ugly lollipop"

Tae says "I'm not your pet to sleep wherever you says, idiot"

"Being my pet also needs some qualification that you don't have, ugly lollipop" guk fights back equally.

Tae fist his hand to control his anger as he did not want to fight with him in front of staff "Look, this is for me, I requested aunt to help me so don't put your nose on someone's business okay?" tae tries to tell softly as much as he can.

But who is he fighting against? Guk replies back as zero percent care "I won't let that bed keep here" says and goes to sit on the couch and puts his legs on the mini table to make sure that they can't use this place.

Tae walks to him and tries to pull away which is not easy "Yahhh, you muscle pig idiot, get uppppppppppppppppppp" tae screams while using all of his strength, guk didn't move a single inch "Yahhhhh, ahhhhhh" while tae trying to get him up by using all areas, guk singled them to take it to upstairs, with no options they followed guk's order. When tae was about to run upstairs, Guk instantly grabbed and pinned him down on the couch "You should sleep next to me, that's the final, understand ugly lollipop?" tae breathes heavily in his cute anger 💭 Ugly lollipop, ugly lollipop, ugly lollipop, how many ugly lollipops? Hmm? 💭 tae says between his cute gritted teeth "Don't.call.me.UGLY.LOLLIPOP" guk smiles in victory of enjoying tae's high level anger while tightening his grip on tae's snuggling wrist that are using to slap him "Ugly lollipop, ugly lollipop, ugly lollipo..ahhhhhhhh" guk screams in pain and tries to remove himself from the lying person, but tae also lifts up his head parallelly with victory smile while biting of guk's bottom lips tightly; guk's small bottom lips perfectly trapped between tae's beautiful white teeth "Now call me, huh?" tae asks without letting go of his lips and with more tightness while guk hissing in pain. Guk grabs tae's bottom lips and squeezes it more than tae's tight grip on his lips, now tae let go of guk's lips and opened his mouth to scream in pain "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, it..it's hurting.. Ahhhhhhhhhh..leave it.. Ahhhhhhhh" now guk enjoying tae's pain, one hand gripping his wrist tightly to not move another hand/fingers are enjoying to squeeze his lips more and happy to see getting redder by him, guk calls him again to tease more in pain "Ugly lollipop, Ugly lollipop, Ugly lollipop"


	11. Lollipop

N.O.P:

The staff don't know what to do other than just staring at them, they can only see their back so they don't know exactly how guk and tae are fighting "Do you really think they are fighting? I feel like they are kissing" the recording staff says while other staff disagree with her, "No way who would scream like that while kissing" she says her points while examining them more, the other staff says "But look at their position, Jeongguk sitting top on Taehyung" "This position is possible in their fights too, I can't see taehyung's hand like hugging or grabbing around Jeongguk so they must be fighting" "But it is possible in kiss too, like Jeongguk holding Taehyung hands to take the lead?" "Then that kiss would not be a love kiss, maybe Taehyung was forced to kiss Jeongguk?" The staff's curious talk got distracted by Tae's whining mixed scream "Ahhhhhhhhhh, let go of my lips" "They are definitely kissing, I'm damn sure" "But why Taehyung's response was the total opposite of it?" "I told you no, Jeongguk must be forcing him" "So Mrs. Yoona said it is true? Jeongguk loves Taehyung?" "I think so, he is acting outside but loving him when they're in this room" "Then why taehyung requested another cot? He can sleep with Jeongguk, I mean if they are lovers they don't need right?" "Aishhh, who really they are?"

Finally tae escaped from guk's grip by kicking him "Don't touch my lips again" says between his fresh swollen reddish lips while kicking one more time, guk grabs his legs and pushed him to fall on the floor "Ouchhhh" tae's chubby bum starts to whine like 'No, not again'

Guk says while giving soft massages on his swollen small lips "How dare you bite my lips?"

"That's for how you called me, idiot"

"That's how I will call you, ugly lollipop"

While both bickering each other loudly, the staff comes to know they were fighting, not kissing. The staff shared their glance before saying in unison with a sigh "They're enemies, not lovers!"

Tae went upstairs to check how and where they were placing the new cot, "I want my cot near to the wall, can you arrange it like that?" tae asks very politely, they nod with a smile and make the arrangements everything into Tae's wish.

Guk didn't go upstairs until the workers finished their work and left the room. Before the staff leaves as well, they share their intense glance towards tae and guk, then the two beds on upstairs. Which was arranged by tae's wish as a curtain between two beds.

👇 After arrangements 👇

👇 Imagine like that curtain has been arranged between the beds 👇

After everyone left the room guk locked the room and went upstairs. He was hell out of tiredness; so he turned off the lights and threw his tired body over his own bed and the next seconds he got up when he feels the soaked bed, his eyes caught the near empty bottle and over the sticky notes, through the moonlight over the windows he can able to read it 📝 You have to give a bath your bed, no worries idiot I gave behalf you. Couch is waiting for you bye bye 📝 he crushed the sticky note, when he turned his holding anger boiled more by seeing the covered curtain between them, he slid the curtain in anger; due to the thickness of the curtain it was escaped by ripping. Under the moonlight and surrounded by 6 pillows; two pillows for head; 1 right side; 1 left side; 1 between his legs; 1 for hug; tae sleeping damn cutely 💭 Still you are having the habit of sleeping with these much pillows ugly lollipop? 💭 tae just requested yoona that he want one extra pillow, but yoona well aware of tae's sleeping habit so she has send enough pillows to shower tae in peaceful sleep.

Guk badly wants to disturb his sleep again but something is stopping him to do, with a helpless deep sigh guk closed the curtain, he takes his pillow and heads downstairs 💭 Just for a only one night Jeongguk 💭 says to himself before throws a pillow on the couch where tae slept a few minutes ago, when he was about fell his eyes catches a permanent marker pen with a good idea, he takes it and went upstairs with a devilish smile.

⏮️ time skip @ next day morning, Saturday ⏭️

A beautiful morning sun layers begin to enter into the room through window glasses, tae snuggles while hugging the pillow more closely with a very happy smile like after a long time he can sleep peacefully. His surrounded pillows slowly starts to move away by his morning stretches with a cute yawning. And then with a closed morning sleepy eyes he pulls close the pillow again to bury his sleepy face into the softest pure white pillow. Tae rubs his face against the pillow and hugs more tightly "I missed you goddamn much dear" talking to the pillow like he is talking to the real person.

After a few more minutes spend his time with the pillow he sat up still holding the pillow, with one more cute yawning he slowly begins to open his eyes to get rid of sleep, "omo, omo, omo, what a nice sleep" while stretches his sleepy body one more time he praises the sleep that he had.

Tae eyes narrowed into small when he saw some letters on the pillow, he shook his head multiple times to vanish the leftover sleep; due to eyesight issues he narrowed more small to read it, but he struggled "My..my..Jeon..Jeon JEONGGUKIE.." his eyes automatically widen large by reading the name loudly "..IS MY LIFE" instantly throws away the pillow like he touched some shit; the pillow flies to land on the ground floor "MY ASS" he yells.

He turned right side to check other pillows, as he expected here we go "My Jeon Jeonggukie is the world's most handsome man" throws again.

Left side pillow "I wish he could be my..my.." his fingers tightens on the pillow to control the anger "..husband" without hesitation he throws away while yelling in mad "I don't want my life to go to hell"

Looks down and takes the pillow that between in his legs, read it quickly by saw the seconds; closes his eyes tightly to control his boiling bloods in anger, opens to read between his gritted teeth "FUCK ME, GO DEEPER, GUKKIE" throws away and screams like a baby by kicking legs "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

The last pillow before landing on the floor takes the vase with it, guk's body slowly flinched by the crushing sound, but he didn't bother to open his eyes to know anything, so he rolled to the other side to continue his sleep.

Tae turns and takes the first pillow "Kiss me gukkie" "Kiss your ass" throws away.

The last pillow makes his mouth shut in shock, suddenly his heart starts to beat crazily, with shivering fingers he slowly traces over the written letters, something stopping him to throw this away. Silently placed back on the same place then went to take a quick shower and left the room.

⏮️ time skip @ few hours later ⏭️

When guk's mobile rang continuously at the 5th time, he attended the call with open irritation "What the hell do you want?" the first thing he asked behind the sleepy eyes was this.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, as expected what can I expect from my bratty friend? Time is 12:36pm we are leaving at 1 o'clock, if you want you can join, otherwise waste your weekend by staying in your room bratty, bye bye" with that hoseok ends the call, not waiting for guk's reply.

Guk drops his mobile and rubs his eyes to wake up, with a cracking small sound he stretches his body while getting up from the couch. His lips curved into the victory smile of seeing his hand written pillows are welcoming his morning by laying on the floor "What a great welcome" he didn't touch or count how many pillows there are just smiles at them before he starts his day.

⏮️ time skip @ few hours later at specs shop ⏭️

"Please hyung I'm really fine with this" tae pleads with his cute whines to convince his stubborn brother.

But jin trying to buy a costly specs for his one and only lovely bear "No, taetae you should use costly and good specs wait let me select for you"

Tae turned towards namjoon and asks his help through his big puppy doe eyes, namjoon smiles and nods, then went to jin and holds his hand to not select further "We have to consider his convenient also honey, he is saying that he is fine with that and moreover we are buying him good and costly specs only so don't worry, okay?" jin sighs tae uses that chance to pull back jin "Yeah hyung, you see I picked the costly one only so please stop torturing them" says and smiles sorry towards the worker who is jin torturing.

After buying new specs, Jin and Namjoon take tae to the restaurant then shopping, then parlor, then street snacks, then movie, like this their weekend going very beautifully. Tae totally enjoyed his day with his family and of course they had a video call with their mama and papa too. Now and then jin asks about tae's new life at school and friends, foods, tae shared everything to not worry about him, but when jin asked about guk, tae simply says "He has never change hyung, it's totally waste of talking about him, so please don't spoil our mood by asking about some idiots" with a deep sigh jin stopped asking about guk. Namjoon asks what Jin forgets to ask like how is his studies, subjects are easy or tough, how is he handling, and his security, blah, blah, blah.

⏮️ time info @ how guk and his friends spending their weekend ⏭️

Afternoon to night the whole day they all spend their time on club, club, club only. That's where they will spend their money, time, energy, everything. If they get bored, simply they will take their car and drive at another club. Yoongi and Jimin spend time like a normal couple in a club dancing, drinking, kissing, dancing, drinking, kissing, at the end in Yoongi's home with a special BANG. Hoseok, he would like to spend his time on games, dance, drink; and he gained many friends in every club. Guk, drink, stare, mobile, sometimes game. At the end of the day he is the one responsible for taking the heavy drunk person hoseok to the dorm then return to his own home, today the only difference is he doesn't have to return into his home! That's their typical weekend!

While they are all having drinks, hoseok asks guk "So that cute boy changed the whole room?" asks in curiosity.

Guk gives a dead glare before shaking his head "He.is.not.cute. And he just added one extra cot and bed with bunch of pillows"

"It seems you don't like that extra cot and bed with those bunch of pillows?" Jimin asks with his double mind thoughts.

"It doesn't like what you're thinking okay. You already know the upper floor is very small.." jimin cuts him "Then you should let him keep those things on the ground floor, why did you have to fight with him for that then?"

"I likes the things where it should be, bed is not for the living area"

"Excuse me, you guys are not living at home, it's a ROOM, okay" jimin reminds him with a teasing smile while cheering with hoseok like they exposed something.

Guk drinks while rolling his eyes at their silly analyse, but drunk hoseok and jimin didn't stop with that they rewinds each other what guk tells them "And you both had a fight" jimin says, "Then that cute boy bite your bottom lips" hoseok says, guk holds his face and squeezes with lips in irritation of regretting why he said to them, then jimin continues "And you squeezes his bum.." guk glared at jimin's wrong statement, drunk jimin instantly correct his blabbers "..I..I mean his lips" ends with teasing chuckle, drunk hoseok continues from what jimin's left "The..then that cute boy makes your bed wet" hoseok says and chuckles in double meaning jimin high fives with hoseok as he caught him "And you wrote some love letters on his pillows?" jimin ends, "That wasn't a love letter, it was a prank" guk says between his fist hand "Yeah, yeah, it was a prank only, we agree, right hoseok?" jimin asks with open tease, hoseok cheers again to goal jimin's side "Of course, it's normal between lovers.." hoseok stopped when guk got up in anger "I'm leaving" says to the person who is watching these all unbothered expressions.

"Take Hoseok with you, I can't drop him at the dorm" finally Yoongi opened his mouth to speak while sipping his own drink.

Guk glances at hoseok, who is smiling widely like he did not say anything wrong, when guk was about to go and take him hoseok says "Don't worry Jeongguk we won't say that you were already fell in love with that cute boy" says with his thumbs up and wide bright smile, that's it guk glared at hoseok 💭 Cute boy, cute boy, cute boy, why the hell you're calling him like that? 💭 "I can't take him" with that guk left the club in anger.

After guk leaves the place, Yoongi kicks the drunk hoseok "Stop mentioning that tiny boy as a cute boy in front of him, okay. Otherwise you will gain his negative side only" warns him.

But the drunk hoseok's mind doesn't seem to take note of it, instead he asks "Who is the tiny boy?"

Yoongi calls Beomgyu to come and collect his roommate who is like an elder brother to him, after a lot of hits and shouts Beomgyu takes his hyung to the dorm. After sending them by taxi, Yoongi takes Jimin to his own home.

⏮️ time info @ end of Saturday ⏭️

When guk opened the room door, he received a dead silence filled with darkness 💭 Where is that ugly lollipop? 💭 he isn't even aware of Tae's weekend plan, and how is it possible too? When they are fully focusing on bickering each other.

Before he turned on the lights his legs kicked the soft pillows, his eyes narrowed in confusion, he bent down and collected the pillows "Did he not return to the room since the afternoon?" asks himself, not aware of that tae left in the morning itself.

When he went upstairs to put tae's pillows on his bed then only noticed that tae didn't throw only one pillow, subconsciously his lips curved into the small smile, he sit on tae's bed and takes the pillow, slowly traces his finger over the letter that he wrote ✍️ Jeon Jeongguk 💜 Jeon Taehyung ✍️

He lays down on tae's bed while holding the special pillow against his chest, he takes out his special necklace which has been carrying the special ring for many years. While his mind automatically re-winded the golden memories that he had with the owner of this ring, his lips curved in a smile with a something something heartbeat.

⏮️ time skip @ few hours later ⏭️

The silence filled room is killing guk, his golden memories smile and special heartbeat all changing slowly by slow into anger for nothing than expecting someone!

In his madness all he can do is only one that is swimming, he takes the swimming bag and turns off the lights; locks the room, heads out towards the swimming building.

⏮️ time info @ at the same time ⏭️

Tae talking to yoona while heading inside of his dorm "No aunt, promise me first hereafter you won't send anything like this" tae don't like getting clothes or any special from anyone; except his own family. He thinks it is not right; he requested cot and bed because it's a basic requirement in the dorm, and yoona thought they were sleeping in the same bed.

After a big argument yoona sighs in failure "Okay, taetae that's the first and last. Hereafter I won't send any special things to your room" tae smiles in victory "Pinky promise me" yoona smiles and says "Pinky promise" "That's my aunt" gives a flying phone chu.

"Then how was your day dear? Did you enjoy your day with Jin and Namjoon?" tae nods quickly on happy day "I'd totally enjoy my day with them, aunt.." starts to tell everything "..and they bought me new specs too" "What? I didn't tell you to buy your specs using Jeongguk's card?" tae bites his tongue by telling everything in excitement, before Yoona asks anymore questions he acts like "Hello..hello aunt, I..I can't hear you, I think network problem, will call you later bye bye" ends the call.

When tae happily walking towards his room with all of his new shopping items, he didn't notice that someone is trying to catch him, "Yahhhhh, yahhhhhhh, yahhhhhhhhhh you ugly lollipop"

When guk ran back to catch him, he grabbed tae's arm to stop walking. Tae dropped his bags in sudden shock of someone yanking him, when guk turned him tae released his holding heartbeat and sighs in relief "Aishhh, you scared me idiot" taps over his racing heartbeat and bent down to collect his items, not aware of that he swapped his racing heartbeat to the standing person.

After collecting everything tae gets up and sees guk with narrowed eyes behind his new large specs "Why the hell are you standing in a way, idiot? Move"

Guk gulps like a cat caught his tongue, he shook his head and cleared his throat before asking "Where have you been, lollipop?" he doesn't know why that word strikes out from his throat.

Tae didn't say anything, just leaned closer to guk's face with his cute tiptoes 💭 Lollipop only? Where does that ugly word go? 💭 guk leaned back when tae leaned more close to sniff him 💭 Is he drunk? 💭


	12. Idiot vs Lolita

N.O.P:

Tae didn't reply to him, just glancing at guk's sudden weird behavior head to toe, when tae was about to pass him guk stopped him again by grabbing his arm "Where have you been, lollipop?" asks coldly, tae tries to remove from guk's grip with a cute whine "Tsk, I do not need to tell you" but guk tightness his grip "You have to inform me wherever you go" "Huh? What? I'm not your slave, okay?" "Yes, you are" "Look idiot, I'm tired out already, let's fight tomorrow okay?" tae tries to finish the talk but guk "First you tell where have you been, then we will end a day here" "I won't" tae determined in his statement, guk glued with his own, no one ready to come down "Then I won't leave you either" "I will call aunt" tae warns, guk shrugs "Go ahead, lollipop. I didn't stop you from that" tae glares at him with his big puppy doe eyes, 💭 New specs? Not good in your as usual ugly face, lollipop 💭

While guk staring at tae's face deeply, tae uses that chance to push him away, guk instantly come back to the reality and when he was about hold him back tae jumped on him and attacks his favorite place of guk's cheek scar to sink his white teeth "YAHHHH, lollipop" throws him away, tae fall on his butt "Ouchhhhh", while rubbing his cheek guk yells at tae "Stop biting me, I'm not your meal", tae got up while rubbing his chubby bum "Then you should not take control over me, you idiot" "I will, lollipop" "Then same answer from me too" with that tae runs to his room, few seconds later guk also walks toward the room as he cancelled his plan of going to the swimming building. Both of them did not care about how many people's eyes landed on them with a lot of gossip.

Tae didn't like to throw away the pillows that he gets from his lovable yoona aunt, so he changed the all pillow covers and warned guk, guk acts like he didn't get that into his mind. Both fell asleep with little something something feeling.

⏮️ time skip @ Sunday ⏭️

📢 I forgets to give a school imagination pic so here you go, dorm place you can imagine like behind to that football ground 👇

Today is also their holiday, but tae decided to stay in the room and finish his homework and other works like laundry, cleaning (only his areas). Guk usually spends his Sunday with hoseok by staying in his room, so that he can keep a drunken hoseok safely not letting him outside. Because his school will take action against the drunk students, maximum because of hoseok's uncontrollable blabbers, they got caught a lot of times. That's why he will stay with Hoseok on Sunday's. But this Sunday he decided to stay in the room for nothing!

Tae woke up in usual time and started his work; guk woke up in his usual time of later afternoon and started his work of scrolling mobile for nothing useful, after an hour he successfully decided to get out of the bed and walked to the bathroom like a tortoise, tae watching him with an unbelievable expression 💭 Is he zombie? 💭

⏮️ time skip @ few minutes later ⏭️

Tae throws away guk's clothes from his basket which is filled by guk "Don't make me tear your clothes again, idiot. Next time I won't tell like this" tae warns while throwing away every guk's cloth.

Guk sitting on the couch and continues his game like it won't bother him, "You are so selfish lollipop, you can't even do this for your roommate"

"I didn't ask a roommate like you"

"Me either"

"Then go to other room idiot, I will be very glad and happiest person in the world if you did that"

"I won't let you in happy that quickly lollipop"

Tae rolls his eyes "Yeah, yeah, excepted one" says and heads out to do laundry.

Guk's side eyes watches tae and waits until the door locks, once the door locked he straight up and rushed upstairs to search his beloved card wherever it is possible of tae hide it from him.

⏮️ time skip @ few hour later ⏭️

When tae comes back his eyes widened in shock of seeing the whole messed up room "What the hell is this?"

Guk already heard the door unlocking sound so when he looked down the first question he asked was "Where is my card, lollipop? I want it give me back"

"You idiottttttttt" tae dropped his fresh washed clothes and ran upstairs to start the day of the fight.

⏮️ time skip @ few minutes later ⏭️

Center of the whole messed room, tae lying down under guk while tae's hand clenching guk's fluffy hair very very tightly, guk trying to remove from his grip but it's hurting due to tae's tight clench, if he clench any other parts he can easily remove but hair?!

"YAHHHHH lollipop, it's hurting seriously..ahhhhh let go of my hair" guk hissed in pain, even he puts tae under him, tae is taken the control after lots of hits, throws, bites.

Tae roared in his cute anger "Who? Who will clean your mess idiot? Do you think I'm staying here to clean up your mess? Huh?" while spit each of his words he tightens the grip on guk's hair, guk closes his eyes tightly to bear the pain between gritted teeth.

"Give..give my card first, then I will clean" guk says like his full priority now is card, card, card only.

"First clean, then I will decide"

"No, you won't give"

"Well, you knew the answer already then why the hell are you trying and messing up my things?" tae yells in anger while pulling back his hair to give more pain.

"You will regret for doing this lollipop, I'm telling you nicely let go of my hair" guk says little calmly while controlling his anger.

"Regret?.." laughs a little loudly before continuing "..I'm enjoying seeing you be like this.." guk cuts him instantly by grabbing his both hands and pinned above his head, tae stunned by the guk takes the control in a fraction of seconds. His big puppy doe eyes widened in surprise behind the large specs, he gulps and struggles to release under guk's tight grip "Enjoying?" guk mocks him.

Tae didn't reply back anything and kept struggling to release himself from him; now it's guk turn to enjoy the scene. Tae is totally doing the exact opposite of a few seconds ago, because of guk's intense glance over his body. Due to lots of struggle Tae's cute silk panda pajama removed here and there, exposing his beautiful softest skin brightly. Guk's eye traveling from tae's messy hair to big puppy doe eyes which is shining innocently behind the large specs, then his cute triangle shaped nose, chubby bread cheeks, sinful lips, gulping throat, exposing delicious collarbone, but guk's eye landed on something else which is tempting him more to touch it. Tae's breath becomes uneven in tension mixed with fear, he doesn't know it only makes the situation worst by exposing his cute tummy with tensed breath. Guk licks his lips in temptation, when he subconsciously lifts up hand as forget that he is holding tae's hand, tae used that chance to take out his left hand and about to cover his cute tummy but sad, in jet speed guk grips it and pinned in the same place. Words didn't come out from Tae's throat, he just struggling, struggling, struggling like a helpless boy; not aware of it all giving guk to tempting feelings only, guk's hand traveled down to the tempting tummy and his index finger circling around the cute navel, tae's whole body trembling under guk's simple touch, guk uses his husky voice in the first time to say something "Tempting, lollipop" 

Tae closes his eyes tightly with a biting his own bottom lips harshly when guk puts in his index finger inside of the small navel, tae can clearly feels guk's temperature through his finger. Tae inhales his breath while his cute toes curl in something new feeling, guk's finger parallely goes down with Tae's inhaled breath. When guk was about to lean down, both of their eyes wide opened like they were coming back to reality by hearing mobile ringing sounds.

When guk takes out his finger from the softest navel at the same time tae kicks him with his all left over energy "You pervert, idiot" guk falls on his butt, tae used that chance to run towards the bathroom and locked inside, released his holding breath for seconds.

Guk badly wants to say 💭 No, I'm not a pervert, your tummy only tempted my hormones, please lollipop I'm not a pervert trust me 💭 but non stop his ringing mobile telling him to pick it up first. Caller id shows 'Beomgyu'.

Guk exhales before attending the call "Hyung, hyung, I need your help hyung, please it's an emergency" Beomgyu pleads from the other side.

"What is that stupid bringing this time?" guk asks while getting ready to leave the room already, before he leaves his eyes landed on the closed bathroom door for a second, then leaves with a sigh.

"Hoseokie hyung, fighting with a vending machine for a beer. I am scared that he might catch the staff again hyung, please help me" guk can feel Beomgyu's open scare through his cracking voice.

"Did the crowd get along?" guk asks while running towards the vending machine area.

"Yeah hyung, they are crowding one by one, and..and there is a camera too"

"Okay, okay, don't worry I'm on the way, meanwhile try to control that drunken stupid, you can slap, kick whatever you want. Just hold back him okay?"

"Okay hyung" guk cuts the call and speedened to go there.

Beomgyu holds hoseok from the back side and tries to drag back who is trying to break the vending machine and take out the soda, in his drunken eyes he sees soda can as beer can. Hoseok loves alcohol but he is the number one worst to tolerance, if he drinks the whole day he needs the next two days to come out from it.

"Hyung, please stop it" beomgyu tries as much as he can.

But hoseok effortlessly kicking and fighting with a vending machine in his drunken mode "No, I want my beer"

"Here, here your beer take this hyung" giving the soda can which he bought it from the vending machine a few minutes ago in front of hoseok.

"No it's a soda, you are lying. Lying is a bad thing my cute brotherrrrrrrrr"

"If you didn't stop your drama I will kick your balls hyung, I'm serious" beomgyu warned him in worries, when the crowd starts to take a record of his blabbers.

"Ohhwww, really? From when my little brother got the guts to kick your hyung? Huh? ouchhh.." hoseok rubs his head, at the perfect time guk comes and hits on hoseok's head to stop his blabbers "Let's go back to room" tries to drag him, but hoseok voice got hyper by seeing guk "Ohhwww my dear friend, did you come to dorm for me?" guk rolls his eyes and goes with him "Yeah, yeah, now move your ass" "OMG, I'm so touched, my dear friend comes from home to the dorm just for me, only for me? How carrying friend I got" jumps on him to give a tight hug, guk leaned very back as much as he can when hoseok leans closer to give a chu "DON'T DARE JUNG HOSEOK, THEN YOU WILL REGRET FOR IT" guk warned him, when he was about to throw him beomgyu comes and catch his dearest drunk brother. Before guk leaves from there with them he gives a warning to the crowd "If I come to know anyone released or talked about what happened here, you all know what I will do right?" The crowd immediately starts to delete the video in fear and nods at the scaring person and his order.

Guk spent his rest of the day by staying in Hoseok's room as per beomgyu's tons of please. After buying dinner for beomgyu and hoseok only he leaves from there. So when he returned to his room it was late evening, almost night time. As he expected now the room fully messed up with his things and perfectly arranged by tae's things as where it belongs. And one beautiful big white paper welcomes him 📝 Don't dare to touch my belongs you pervert, idiot 📝 guk rushed to grab and tear it multiple pieces "I'm not a PERVERT" screams in anger.

⏮️ time skip @ few minutes later ⏭️

When tae comes to his room after finishing his great dinner with his hyungs, he saw guk cleaning the mess that he caused for him to take revenge back.

"Wowwww, what a beautiful sight I'm seeing" tae teases the cleaning person, guk didn't say anything just cleaning silently in silent anger.

"Am I giving the best job for you to move your muscle pig, idiot?" again guk remains silent.

"Now takes this into your pervert mind that hereafter you should not get into my.." tae was cuts by guk's sudden spinning him against the wall and locked his hands above the head in mere seconds, leans closer in front of tae's licking lips and spit his words between gritted teeth "I.AM.NOT.A.PERVET. You're the one who behaved like a slut" says and dashed out from the room, tae mouth opened in shock while his heart breaking into pieces by hearing those words.

⏮️ time skip @ few hour later ⏭️

Tae didn't know when he went to sleep after crying for hours, and by hugging the special pillow tightly, he may remove the cover but he knows which pillow is.

After a heavy drunk guk comes to his room, even if he drunk heavy alcohol he has the tolerance, he can't forget anything, so alcohol is always helpless to him. When he went upstairs he stared at the closed curtain for minutes, his hands urged to open it but he fist tightly to control it then went to sleep.

⏮️ time skip @ next day morning ⏭️

Tae usually won't stand and stare at the sleeping person, but he does it today. Something is making him feel guilty but his mind telling him that he didn't do anything wrong to feel guilty. So with a deep exhale he moves to do his work.

When guk woke up, he expected some sticky notes or something, but when he didn't see anything like that his face changed in disappointment.

⏮️ time skip @ few days later ⏭️

Days passed, they didn't share a single word to each other, but their fight for nothing didn't stop them either. Their silent fights for nothing continues. Like guk searching his card and tae taking revenge and spoiling his belongings, then guk taking his revenge for what tae have done to him. The whole school comes to know about their Tom and Jerry fights. They can't see everything since guk and tae are fighting maximum on inside only, very few fight only they will do outside without their minds. Hoseok and Jimin also starts to shut their mouths to tease guk, because they feels guk getting very very mad at them whenever they bringing tae into their conversation. As per yoongi's advice they finally zipped their mouth and let guk and tae go in their own paths.

But between tae and guk's fight, who is becoming worse physically is guk. That moment disturbing guk's mind very strongly, because he expected something else but got something else.

"Jeongguk please, I'm begging you, this is enough please stop hurting yourself and come out already" hoseok begging to the person who is swimming for more than his usual time.

📢 Guk's swimming suite 👇

Guk continues his swimming as not care about anyone, "Jeongguk, I'm serious I will call your mom right now if you didn't come out"

"Do whatever you want, just get out of here now" guk yells and speedened his swim.

"Wait, I will come back with your mom to end your stubborn attitude bratty" with that hoseok get out with the food that he bought for guk like as usual.

Hoseok is rushing towards the yoona office room, but his plan instantly has been when he sees someone in the mid way "Hey, hey cute boy, I..I mean taehyung wait, wait there" tae rolls his eyes and stopped there "How many times.." hoseok cuts him "This is not fair taehyung, you should stop" tae didn't get him "Excuse me, stop what?" "Stop torturing my friend" tae confused more "Hello, who is torturing who? Your friend only tortures me every single day, do you know that? Without knowing anything don't come and say like a stupid thing okay, move away" when tae was about to pass him hoseok's words stopped him "You are the one and only torturing him so far I know" hoseok yells "Do you have any proof?" "Yes, I do have" "Then show me" "Go and see yourself, he is in the swimming pool building" Hoseok slowly tries to execute his plan, but tae is not a fool "Why do I have to go to him? Are you not complaining I'm the one torturing him? Then tell him to come here" "He won't" "Then It's not a my problem" tae says and turns like he finished the topic, but hoseok says "He is hurting himself you can't really see that? He is not coming to the room very lately? Even if you saw his tiredness in his walk you will already know about his health condition. You are his roommate, don't say you didn't even notice the difference" tae gulps and bites his lips in guilty, because he noticed everything but after that so he didn't stop fight with him and makes him to do the all physical works even at the late nights 💭 Is he really hurting himself? 💭 hoseok continues by tae's silence "I don't know who because of he is hurting himself like this, all I want is my healthy and happy friend, please" hoseok pleads one last time with a hope, without saying anything to him tae turned to walk towards the swimming building, but hoseok stopped him again "If you are going to him, can you please give this to him?" extends the food bag in front of him, tae takes seconds to take it "Thanks, thank you so much cute boy, I know you will do it, you can, go to him, he is waiting for you, go, go" screams and kicks to show his happiness like he won something big, when tae gives a weird look at him before goes to guk.

📢 Private Swimming Pool Area 👇

This is the first time tae enters into the swimming building, with a nervous mixed fear he gets in, when he enters many eyes landed on him like they are seeing some ghost. Tae ignores them and tries to find the person who he wants to meet, he can't find him 💭 Where the hell is that idiot? Maybe he left already? 💭 when he was about to leave the place he noticed something that they all seeing him then looking at the particular door which is written on 'Private Area' 💭 Maybe is he there? 💭 with a doubt he heads toward it and finds a private swimming pool area.

Tae opened the door slowly and enters, he heard splashing water sounds 💭 So here the idiot 💭 he noticed guk only swimming; no one is there except him. Now he wants to let guk know about his arrival, so he cleared his throat a little loudly.

But guk already noticed tae when he opened the door, but continued like he didn't notice him. Tae places his belongings on the floor with the food bag which is given by hoseok for guk. Again tae clears his throat a little loudly while clapping and rubbing his hands trying to act natural. But again no response from the swimming person, with a cute mad exhale he opened his mouth to speak finally "Yah, get out of the pool" again no response; guk only speedened his swim, tae eyes widened in surprise behind the large specs 💭 Are you ignoring me, idiot? 💭

Tae walks the side platform by following guk's swim "Yah, are you deaf? You can't hear me? I told you to get out of the pool right now"

Again no response, tae literally jogging to match up with guk's speed "At least slow down your speed idiot" gets zero response.

"Yah, what the hell is your problem? You can't see that I'm talking to.." guk cuts him to talk finally "No one calls you here, you may go now"

"You do not call me but someone else told me to go here"

"If hoseok says go to him, why did you go to the person pervert like me?" tae instantly stopped following him, he was totally surprised because he called him for the moment only he really didn't call him from the heart 💭 So hoseok said is true? He..he is hurting himself for what I called him? 💭

Tae staring at him deeply and noticed how guk is struggling to swim in tiredness, his all anger vanished in a fraction of seconds and softened his eyes "I..I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.." guk cuts him in anger "No need, just leave here" he expects this words on the same day not now.

Tae's puppy anger popped up again "Whoever was in my place that day would have said like that.." guk stopped swimming and roared in full anger "Do I look like doing this to EVERYONE to YOU?" the first time tae froze at guk's extreme anger, in front of guk's red angry eyes tae shook his head slowly.

"Get out" guk roars again, but tae standing like glued to that place and murmurs "I..I'm sorry" guk sighs helplessly when he sees tae's teary eyes behind the large specs.

Guk softened his voice "Go" tae shook his head, guk continued "I will be back in minutes, lollipop you go" again tae shook his head with pouty lips "Then sit there, okay" says while pointing at the sitting area, again tae shook his head and says softly "You are tired and you're hurting yourself, get out of the pool"

"I'm not tired nor hurting myself, don't take it into your mind whatever hoseok said, okay?"

"Just get out of the pool, right now" tae repeats the same thing again and again like a baby.

Guk rolls his eyes in irritation, "Wouldn't you understand if I said it once, lollipop?" guk yells "Wouldn't you listen if I said it once, idiot?" tae yells back equally as they are back to normal form.

"Don't talk back lollipop, do what I say" guk ordered him.

"Why the hell do I have to follow you"

"Same, why are you expecting me to listen to your words?"

Tae breathes in his cute puppy anger while his eyes are searching for something if anything would help him to throw on the person, who is inside the water, and he got something in the corner of the area which they are keeping to clean the pool. Using that swimming pool cleaning long net he tries to hit guk, guk moves here and there to escape but he can't in front tae's perfect aim so he grips the net and pulls forcibly.

With a splashing sound tae fell into the pool, guk laughed at him "You should fight with who is equal level of you lollipop, if you try with me then this is the result, okay?" he expects a normal tae's mocking response but when he sees tae going in and up his face changed into the little serious "Yah, lollipop stop your acting" splash water on him, but tae's coughs tells him that he is not acting "Hey, lollipop" guk instantly rushed to help him.

Guk brings him out and gives the first aid, tae coughs continuously in fear while guk rubs his back to calm him down and holding his hand "You're fine, fine lollipop, breath calmly" tae's tight held over his hand tells guk that how scared tae is; guk instantly give a side hug without separating their tight hand holding, tae rested his head on guk's shoulder to calm down. Guk stays like that and rubs his back until tae come back to normal, tae speaks slowly by staying in that position "I..I'm scared of the swimming pool, I..I can't swim" guk can feels tae's shivering fingers over his shoulder, he removes tae and wipes off his tears, holds again his shivering finger very softly "I'm sorry, lollipop" tae nods slowly like he forgiven him, after all it was just an accident but guk says seriously.

Tae tilted his head to look back at the pool and pouts sadly, guk narrowed his eyes and looks at tae "What?" he asks, with the same sad pouts tae pointing at the pool and says "My specs" guk chuckles and says "Ohh, your lollipop?" tae pouts more in anger and hits him "I want my specs" guk laughs in relief "Okay, okay wait I will get it back" with that he jumped into the pool to get back 'Lollipop?!' and guk puts on him by himself for the first time!

When guk gets up to change his dress, he turns to tae and says "If you want to change you can, I have extra clothes" tae instantly shakes his head "I..I will change in room" he is super shy to change other than his comfortable place.

While guk taking shower, tae impatiently waits for him, even if he wants he can go to the room by himself but he didn't do that and waits for guk; for no reason!

Tae eyes landed on the food bag each and every second, he was in the pool not even more than 5 minutes but his stomach sounded like thunder. He licks his lips while staring at the food bag 💭 No tae, this is for that idiot, you should not.. 💭 'Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr' 💭 ..fine I can buy him fresh food now it's gonna be mine 💭 without wasting anymore seconds tae jumped to take and starts to eat like a crazy.

When guk comes out he sees tae eating quickly to erase the evidence, he smiles softly at him subconsciously 💭 Lollipopppp 💭 shakes his head with a soft smile.

When guk clears his throat and goes near like he didn't see anything, tae devouring the last big bite of burger to get rid of the evidence not aware of guk found it already, "Shall we go, lollipop?" guk asks, tae nods without lifting up his head, guk tries his best to not laugh and not fall?!!

⏮️ time skip @ few days later, Sunday one fine morning ⏭️

Days passed, still they didn't stop fighting, after that incident their fights only increased lots with rights only. Like they have the right to fight each other, they can do whatever they want, no one is ready to listen to another one. From morning to end of night they are fighting for all the things, the one and only good news is guk has stopped spending more time in the swimming pool. And the first person so happy with the news is Hoseok, now he strongly believes with yoongi that tae and guk are very close than what they think.

"Where are you going, lollipop?" guk asks by seeing tae getting ready.

"When will you stop putting your nose on someone's business, idiot?" tae says while checking himself over the large size mirror.

"As a roommate you should have informed me wherever you go, so that I can take responsibility" guk didn't stop asking like this on every weekend.

And tae also didn't stop answering him like this on every weekend "I don't want a roommate like you, and I don't need YOU take the responsibility for me" with that tae heads out not even saying a bye or anything.

But guk found it that every weekend tae went out with his elder brother and his boyfriend 💭 But that's on every Saturday only, today is Sunday and every Sunday he would simply stay in the room and do his homework and other work and would fight with me. What happened today? Why sudden out with a new dress? 💭 after a few seconds, Guk also went out to take a casual walk?!

When guk takes his every step carefully he stops when a certain person gets into someone's room 💭 Is he going out with them? 💭

Tae and his hyungs didn't take much time to get out, guk breathes in anger when he sees tae laughing very happily and getting more close with them especially minho, his fist hand more tighten by seeing minho making tae laughs more and putting his hands on tae's shoulder as he leading them, while other hyungs following them with a happy face.

When guk was about to follow them a hyper voice stopped him "Heyyyyyy my dear friend, what are you doing here?" Hoseok comes from behind and peeks to take a look at what guk is seeing "Are you stalking your own roommate?"

"Do you think I don't have a job other than just stalking that lollipop? And why the hell do I have to stalk him?"

"Who knows" hoseok shrugs his shoulders and asks "Can we go to the club? It's been days already"

Guk rolls his eyes and shook his head "Yoongi and Jimin is not here, let's go to the next weekend"

"Please, please, please, Jeongguk, I badly want to go" guk thinks for a second then says "Okay let's go" drags him out quickly.

⏮️ time skip @ few hour later ⏭️

"Ohhh godddd, where the hell are you driving for hours Jeongguk? You already passed the all clubs in this area" hoseok yells while guk trying to find the particular car for hours. He already missed it a few minutes ago but he is still trying to find it.

"Yahhhhhhhhh, just spit it where you are going or planning anything?" hoseok yells when his last hope of club area also guk passed.

"Just shut up hoseok" 💭 I already missed them 💭

"SHUT UP? Shut up? Are you telling me to SHUT UP?" hoseok screams in frustration.

Hours passed guk can't find the car, in anger for nothing he returned the car to school. Hoseok didn't say anything, because he didn't know why he got in the car from school and got back to the same school! All he planned to do was go to the club not for a road tour.

When hoseok hop out from the car he expects at least a single sorry not even a reason, just sorry he expects from guk but guk just rushed toward his room like he isn't even aware of someone travelling with him!

Hoseok nods at the running man back "Yes, I deserved it, thanks brattyyy" yells loudly enough to the whole people stare at them except his expected person.

⏮️ time skip @ late night ⏭️

Guk can't stay in a single place he continuously walks, walks, walking inside the small room for hours. The time passing by passed his anger also increased slowly by slow.

He glances at the clock and it shows '12:30pm' his fist hand changed into total pale by the continuous tightens.

'Titing' he took out his mobile quickly when he got a notification sound at this late hour, he knows very well they didn't even share each other's mobile number but still with a hope he opened but it was something a live link, he clicked it.

He gripped on the mobile tightens when he sees tae is in the video with his hyungs, and the drunk mode tae?! It's a live video not he only watching many of his school students too and currently taking from inside of the dorm, that means tae inside the dorm only.

Minho holding drunken tae and helping him to walk straightly which is not happening in tae's current statement. Guk's head to toe everything is boiling to seeing like this.

When the hyungs reached their floor they asked tae "Taetae, can..can you walk by yourself or you want.." tae cuts them "I..I can go myself hyung don't worry.." tae holding the nearby wall to stand steady "..Look I'm perfectly alright" missed his balance but gripped the wall to stand again, everyone is full drunk mode so they nods and went to their room, while tae going upstairs.

Tae reached the floor and knocked the door, no response, and knocks, no response, then he shakes his head and leans down to look clearly, he sees the keyhole "Key?! Where..where did I put my key?" checking his pockets, while resting his body on the wall, at the exact moment the door opened he clapped in happiness but he got a reply like this "Your room is at the last" tells and locked the room "Ohhwww, at the last? Than..thank you friend" he says and bows in front of the closed door.

Tae struggles walking while checking every door and stands in front of the door again and knocks "Hellooooooo, can you open my room door?" knocking the door by his index finger while resting half of his body against the door, and got a reply without opening the door "Your room next to us, taehyung" they says while watching the video with laughs, tae surprised at them not knowing the exact reality "Wowww the door also knows my name? I'm pretty famous here" chuckles to himself "Thanks door, nice to meet you, have a sweet night" wishes and bows at the door before walks to the next room.

"3-6-1-2" reads the room number while fixing his specs "Ahhhh, I feel like I'm familiar with this number" talks to himself before knocking.

"Excuse meeeeeeeeee, anyone is thereeeeeeeee?" tae rhymed his words in drunk mode, but got no reply.

Knocks again, no response, leans down to look at the keyhole, he was surprised "Huh? No keyhole?" asks himself.

Blinks his eyes several times behind the large specs to take a clear look "Ahhhhhhhh, passcode?" closes his eyes to think deeply "What? What? What is the passcode? Ahhhh it must be my birthday date" he types the number "3-0-1-2" sound comes like 'ddaeng' tae pouts in surprise "Not my birthday date? Or Am I trying the wrong room again?"

Tae walks further to find if there are any rooms but finds only walls, "No rooms?" asks in cute pouty.

Comebacks to try again "Passcode must be the same room number.." lifts up to check the room number again "3-6-1-2, okay" stored in his mind and leans down to put, not knowing what he said for this passcode number at that installation time, 'ddaeng' "Again wrong?"

"You won't open?" asks the door while folding his non existing shirt sleeves "I know magic and I know how to open you, you wanna see? You wanna see?" missed his balance but before he falls he gripped the door to stand again, even in his drunk mode he turns left and right to check if anyone sees it, "No one sees" giggles to himself, baby not aware of that many people are watching him on live video including the inside person who is standing exactly next to the door.

Tae circles his hands like doing some magic and shouts "Open sesame!" opened his eyes wide to look, still saw the locked door, closed his eyes again to do his magic "Open sesame!" peeks through his half opened eyes behind the large specs 💭 Didn't open yet 💭 closes again.

Circles his hands up and down, left and right, swings himself too and shouts loudly "Open sesame!" the door finally opened, with closed eyes tae smiles and says "Wow, it really opened"

"Of course, it opened, because I opened it lollipop" guk says coldly.

Tae gripped the door for his balance "Who are you idiot?"

"Huh?.." guk was about to say something but comes outside and directly glares at the direction of where it's all getting live, the person running out to save the life.

Then guk dragged tae inside and closed the door "Are you lost your mind lollipop? If you can't take the alcohol you should not touch it" yells at him, while taking him upstairs.

"It was awesome man, my first time do you know that" tae blabbers in drunk, guk's grip tightens around tae's waist by hearing the word of 'first time'

Throws him on his own bed instead of tae's bed, tae whines at the force guk used to throw him "If it was your first time then you should take the trustworthy person with you" says between his gritted teeth.

"My hyungs are totally trustworthy people" tae says with a soft smile.

Guk grips his cheek and forces him to look at him "Then who I'm? Who am I to you?"

"You?" tae asks in his innocent big puppy doe eyes.

Guk forces his grip against his cheeks "Yes, me"

"By the way who are you handsome?"

"Huh? Your idiot" guk says between his irritations.

Tae laughs loudly "Idiot? Hahaha I think I gave you a perfect name"

Guk rolls his eyes and about to get up but tae holds his shirt to sit with him and asks "Who am I to you?"

Guk didn't expect the repeat question to him, he takes seconds to reply back "Go to sleep, you are drunk"

Tae whines and holds him tightly "Tell me, Who am I to you? Tell me, tell me, tell meeeeee"

Guk stopped the whining boy into a soft grip on his shoulders, his deep meaning eyes locked with an innocent big puppy doe eyes. Guk hands slowly lifts up to remove the specs from tae's eyes to take a full view, both of their eyes locked perfectly like they are searching something on each other's eyes. Guk cups his chubby cheek into his large hands while tae leans into his touches, eyes to eyes, nose to nose, lips to lips, guk says "You're my lolita!"


	13. Moonlight

⏮️ time info @ next day morning ⏭️

Tae P.O.V:

💭 Aishhh.. Who the hell turned on the lights at this time of night? 💭 I tried to open my eyes which is feeling so heavy right now, after many blinks I finally opened my eyes to adjust with the night ligh.. 💭 Wait! It is morning?! 💭 my sleepy eyes widened more to confirm it through the window sunlights entering the room "Ohhh, nooo, what is the time now?" when I sat up I felt like someone hitting on my head continuously "Ahhhhhhhhhhh" clenched my hair to bear the pain but it doesn't help, again fell on my bed buried my face against the pillow "My headddddddd" screams in pain; covering my whole body into the soft blanket. A few minutes later I can feel my headache fading away, sighs in relief while opening my eyes slowly "Yesterday was my first and last time touching soju, hereafter no" shakes my little hurting head as I promise myself not to drink again no matter what. Yesterday was Minho hyung's birthday, that's why we all went out to celebrate it, but ended up having a drink party. Slowly got up to sit on my bed, while searching my mobile "I'm sure I'm late for the class.." I can't find my phone "..Where did I put my phon..WAIT.." instantly jump out from the bed when the reality hits me "Why the hell I was in that idiot's bed?" my mouth wide opened in shock; eyes also equally widened with it, when I felt the air touching my legs directly as I wasn't wearing any pants. With a wide eyes and opened mouth I looks down slowly 💭 No, No, No, plea.. 💭 "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" immediately grabs my blanket from my own bed and covers my bottom area, "Where are my pants?" my eyes were searching and found my pant next to that idiot's bed, with clenching the blanket tightly I walked like a penguin to reach my pant "YAHHHHHHHHHH, IDIOT WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" I scream while putting on my pants, and receive no signal of that idiot is here. When I searched my mobile it was next to his bed "Why are all my belongings next to that idiot's bed?" when I was about to take it, a box was on top of my phone with a sticky note; I took that box and searched my specs now, that is also next to it with some kind of teared square cover paper?! Put my specs and read it 📝 You were so loud yesterday; anyway thanks for the night lollipop ~ Yours.................... You know who I'm to you 😉 📝 I removed that sticky note from the box and tears it in anger, then only noticed what box it is, my hands begin to shiver in shock 💭 NO, NO, NO 💭 "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo" screams loudly while dropping that box 'Condom'

With nervous breath I looked at the table where I found my phone and specs, my shivering fingers slowly reached to check that teared square cover paper if it is really empty or "Nooooooooo" immediately threw it away when I felt empty inside. My breath became uneven when my eyes found a few more squared covers everywhere on that idiot's bed and surrounding it, I fell my butt on the floor and clenched my head helplessly 💭 It can't be true, wake up, wake up tae, pleaseeeee, it's all just a dream 💭 "Wake upppppppppppp"

I quickly stood up and rushed to find out the truth "He must be playing, there.. There was no chance of.." I said to myself while checking something in the trash "..we..we had a.." I can't complete my sentence when I see used condoms there "Nooooooooooooooooooo"

⏮️ time info @ continuing from the end of last chapter ⏭️

N.O.P:

Tae's cute face looking so small and beautiful into guk's big hands, tae pouty lips opens to speak "Lolita?.." asks and shakes his head before continuing "..No, I'm Taehyung, Kim Taehyung" introduces himself with his cute puppy big doe eyes.

📢 This is for new readers or who didn't read my first book, 'Lolita' means (in my all stories) nothing than just how guk will call tae with an unique name, this will be like how lovers call each other, baby, honey, sweetheart, darling, bae, dear and idiot 😉 I just fall in love with that name so 'Why not?' 🤷‍♀️

🅻🅾ve💜🅻🅸fe💜🆃🅰e

🅸🅳ent🅸ty💜🅾f💜loli🆃a

Guk sighs and squeezes his chubby cheek in little disappointed "Just go to sleep, drunken lollipop"

Tae whines under guk's little harsh squeezes, slaps his hands and rubs over the place "First of all, who are you idiot? What are you doing in my room?"

Guk folded hands against his chest and asked with one lifted eyebrow "Your room?"

Tae nods quickly and cutely without hesitation "Yeah, this is my room"

"Okay, then tell me the passcode of your room?" guk goes in the same boat with tae.

"Passcode?.." tae asks in drunk mode to confirm it again, guk nods without taking off his eyes on him, tae tapping on his pouty lips as thinking deeply, a few seconds later "That..that.. I don't kn.. Wait, why do you want to know my room passcode? Are you a stalker?.." questioned back him and continued "..I'm not a fool to tell my room passcode to the stranger" says proudly between cute giggles.

"Stranger?.." guk asks, tae nods "Me?" again guk asks while pointing at himself, tae nods cutely with pouty fold lips, "Do you really can't remember me, lollipop?" tae leans forward to take a deep glance, guk instantly backed away. Tae eyes only scanning guk's sharpened eyes "Do we know each other before, handsome?" guk can't help chuckling at Tae's statement "You will speak the truth only when you are drunk?" tae pouts in cute sad "I'm not drunk" "Then?" tae looking up as thinking again, guk continues when he didn't get the answer for minutes "Don't waste your time on something which you can't use right now, lollipop" teases him indirectly by flicking his head, tae swings back in drunk mode and comes forward again with cute whines "Come on handsome, tell me who are you?" tae hands are playing over guk's shirt, guk trying his best to not fall on tae's cute drunk words and actions "You are literally flirting with me, lollipop" guk says, tae shrugs off it and again leans closer to whisper "Please tell me you are my boyfriend, handsome" tae literally begs shamelessly.

Guk slightly surprised by Tae's words gives him something something feeling, he gulps in nervous before pushing away the drunk person "I said go to sleep, lollipop" tae whines "Noooooo, how can you expecting me to sleep when a handsome boy is next to me?" guk thinned his lips to not smile at tae's words "So what you want me to do?" guk asks, "Let's talk" tae says quickly "Talk what?" "About you, about me. Let's share about each other, so that we can be the strongest boyfriend" tae eyes shining in something new feelings.

Guk took seconds to reply back "I'm not your.." but he can't finish his words in front of Tae's big puppy doe eyes, he exhales helplessly "..Just go to sleep, lolita. If you ask the same question tomorrow then I will say who am I to you and everything" now it's guk turn to plead.

Tae thinned his lips in cute anger "Sleep, sleep, sleep, I hate you idiot" yells cutely, before getting off from guk's bed "I know that, where are you going?" guk asks, "Ah? To my bed" answers in the same anger as he can't spend time with his drunk mode handsome boyfriend, "How do you know that was your bed?" while guk questioning him, tae says like it was nothing difficult to find "Which bed has more pillows that must be mine, look at your bed only has two. It looks like lifeless sick bed, woakkkkkk" shows his anger in this way, guk didn't say anything.

While tae jumping onto his own bed, guk went to switch off the lights "Take off your shoes, before sleep" said and turned off the lights "I won't" tae yells before closed the curtains in anger, guk shrugs "It's your wish" says and lie down on his own bed. A few seconds later guk's lip curved into the soft smile when he heard a tae's cute angry murmurs followed by shoes dropping sounds.

Tae slowly peeked out from the curtain and met the person who was already staring at the curtain as he waited to see him, tae clears his throat to hide the surprise "Why are you still here? Is that really your bed? You are my roommate? Ahhhhhh waeeeeeeeeee" whined and opened the curtain fully to sit straight facing at guk.

"What the hell is your problem now?" guk asks, not getting up from the bed, "Just answer to this only one question, are you really my roommate?" "Why do you care now?" "Please tell me, I really hate my roommate" "I know that already, just stop blabbering and go to sleep lollipop" guk says and turns the other side as they are done talking.

Tae grabs guk's pillow to hit him "There is no chance of you to be my boyfriend, idiot" yells cutely while guk claps his hands sarcastically "Finally your brain starts to work and find the answer to your question huh?" mocks him and receives a few more hurtless hits from the cute angry puppy "You must be my enemy" with that tae hits one last time before lying down, "Enemy" guk murmurs to himself.

⏮️ time skip @ just 12 minutes later ⏭️

Tae can't fall asleep, his heart refuses to accept that the handsome guy is not his boyfriend. Because a lot of dramas and movies taught are totally different, so when he met his ideal type in real life he was not aware who guk really is; tae don't want to miss this chance no matter what, that's why he even flirt shamelessly.

Tae peeked out again slowly and met the person who covered the face with a strong arm. Tae removed the curtains more silently to take a great full view of his ideal type, for a second he feels like dejavu; shakes his head to focus on the sleeping person again "I said go to sleep, lollipop" guk speaks without taking off his hand above the face, tae surprised and amused at the same time "You didn't sleep yet?" tae asks back.

Guk exhales deeply before turning toward the curious drunk boy "What you really want?"

"Nothing, I didn't even disturb you"

"Staring someone also will comes under disturb"

"I didn't stare at you" tae says quickly.

"Then?"

Tae pointing next to him at their big glass window, who is glowing brightly and beautifully, guk follows tae's finger "Moon?" guk asks tae nods "Is it not beautiful?"

Guk rolls his eyes and lies back down again without answering him. Tae lifted up his legs and folded against his chest to hug and rested his face above it as he looked at the moon, "Like everyone I also have some dreams over my future boyfriend.." guk slowly removed his hand and turned toward the boy who was talking to the moon "..he should love me like no one loves their loved one like him, he should care for me each and every single things, he should always share his day with me, without me he should go crazy like I would.." tae giggles between his own dreams and continues to talk with the moon "..he should take me to you.." guk cuts him "To where? The moon?" guk asks, tae nods without looking at him "How is that possible?" guk asks again like it's his problem "He will know, if he really loves me" guk sit straight in nervous "Are you crazy, lollipop? It is not possible"

Tae slowly takes off his eyes from moon to guk "I didn't tell you do that anyway, so why are you in worry" guk quickly denies it "I'm not in worry, I'm just asking you how is it possible" "Thanks for your concern, but that's my boyfriend's place to think about it. So you go to sleep, good night" tae was about to lie down but guk rushed there to stop him "Wait, wait, first tell me how is that possible then go to sleep" because he knows if he missed that chance now, it won't happen again so he sat beside him "Do you have any lover?" tae asks straightly, guk can't answer him. Tae rolls his eyes "Yes or no, is that hard to tell?" guk remains silent "I'm sleepy, go to your bed, idiot" "What are the things I have to do? If..if I..I.. I mean in case I'm..I'm.." tae cuts him "I don't have time for your blabbers" mocked him, guk takes a deep breath "Just think I..I'm your lover, so tell me what you want me to do" guk asked in jet speed, "It's not a telling and doing thing, it must be come from your bottom of heart idiot" tae says while poking guk's heart, even in drunk mode tae telling clearly. Guk holds tae's index finger which is against his chest, their eyes locked, both of them didn't speak for minutes, guk lost himself into tae's glowing eyes under the moonlight while tae trying to find something on guk's eyes, guk break the silent by calling him softly "Lolita" tae's whole body feels something something.

It takes tae to respond back, he clears his throat "Okay, I will tell you. Now go back" says while standing up as he instructs him, guk confused but does as he said "Spread your legs" tae says and gestures him, guk mouth opened in shock "Huh?" "Tsk, do as I say idiot, spread your legs" guk stood up "No, it's okay, lollipop. I don't want to take any ris.." tae cuts him by pushing to sit back on the bed again, before guk do anything tae wide guk's leg and turned back to throw himself between it, tae's soft back bounced against the guk's strong chest, then tae took guk's hand locked himself, resting his head against guk's chest while settling well "This is my favorite wish to do with my lover, to watch the beautiful moon and share our love silently but strongly" tae says innocently, while guk heart is ready to explore at anytime.

📢 Like this their sitting position 👇

"Okay..okay I got it, now let me go" guk tries to remove himself from tae's dream knot but tae didn't let go of him "Please stay like this for just few minutes" guk shook his head "No, no, I don't feel it gonna be end well, it's better to stop here" tae turned to look back at him with big puppy doe eyes "Pleaseee" guk sighs helplessly thinned his lips, tae smiles ear to ear then turned to look at the moon while snuggling back more to sit comfortably, guk gritted his teeth to bear it.

Guk takes minutes to feel the beautiful aura from tae, he slowly intertwined his hand with tae while resting his cheek against tae's head "You feel it right?" tae asks in a wide smile, guk just nods with a soft smile and slowly tightens his grip "Me too, It gives me the exact feeling of I'm being with him" tae says while rubbing his happy face against guk's chest; suddenly guk feels his bloods are boiling in anger "WHO?" his grips tightens more "Shhahhhhh.." tae hissed in pain "..You are holding me tighter idiot, you should not hold me like thi.." guk cuts him by more tight "I asked who is that?" "Shhhahhhh..someone I like" "He doesn't have name?" guk forcibly makes tae to look at him "I don't like to tell" "I want to know" "Who are you? Why should I have to tell you?" tae asks in cute anger, "I'm..I'm someone who has the rights to know" "Really?" guk nods "Yes, now tell me who is that" "Are you my boyfriend?" guk nods again without thinking all he wants to know is that person's name "Yes, I'm your boyfriend, now tell me who is he? What's his name?" but tae asks again and again to confirm it "You are not my roommate?" "No" now tae face lights up brightly he turned to hug guk "I can't believe myself I have the handsome boyfriend, how lucky I'm" guk pushed him away "You are cheating me, don't change the subject" tae pouts in sad "I'm sorry, please forgive me" guk shake his head "I can't, first tell me who the bastard he is, I want to smack him.." tae cuts him softly "Jeongguk" guk mind literally went blank "Wha..what?"

With lowered head tae says "I'm sorry to cheat you, I..I.." guk cuts him "How long?" tae lifts up his head "Huh?" "How long have you been in love with him?" tae didn't answer that question instead he started to play with his finger silently "Answer me, lollipop" tae body flinched slightly by guk's cold voice "It..it waste to answer anyway" "It's okay tell me, I will decide that" "You..you won't break up with me if I tell you?" guk shook his head "No" tae lifts up his pinky finger cutely "Pinky promise?" "Yeah, yeah, whatever" "Not whatever, do the promise properly you idiot" with rolling eyes guk connected his pinky finger with him and sealed it, after a relief happy smile tae continues "I don't know exactly from when, but it was a very long back. We always fight with each other still we are; I don't know how he feels but I like to be with him, I don't care if it is an enemy or anything" guk can't believe his own ears, he took seconds to ask "Do..do you still love him?" tae looking at him with puppy eyes "Be honest lollipop" guk warned him "I..I don't know how to tell.." guk cuts him as reminding him again "Be.honest" tae sighs "We are really lovers? I..I don't think we.." guk cuts him "Yes we are, now you are doubting on our own love just because someone? Huh? I can't believe that you are doing this to me, lollipop" tae eyes narrowed "But why do I feel like something is not okay?" guk noticed the way he calling him is wrong, he quickly hugs him like before as tae liked "I told you no, I forgiven you already past is past anyway, it won't affect our relationship" tae also turned back again to sit like before as facing the moon "Then take me to your room" "Huh? What?" "I..I can't be sure if I stay with him" when tae innocently says from the heart guk lips curved into the victory smile "So you still like him? The Jeon Jeongguk?" after a dead silence, Tae nods slowly looking at the moon.

Now guk hands slides under tae's shirt with no hesitation more like he has the rights over the body, tae shut closes his eyes, biting the lips and snuggles back with curled leg when he feels guk's finger against his soft tummy. Guk hugs him tightly while his fingers are playing and squeezing the tempting of his weakness. Tae automatically turned and lifts up his head as he want something from him, guk also leans down to the person who is looks like dizzy mode with parted lips, guk fanning his hot breath against tae's lips, tae completely lost into guk's every single actions "Lolita.." guk calls him using a husky voice against Tae's parted lips, "Hmm?" tae just hums without opening his eyes "Shall I?" when he ask his lips touched tae's, tae tries to catch it. Guk chuckles when tae bouncing slightly to catch his lips with closed eyes, when tae eyes opened in anger at the same time guk leaned down to catch his lips; tae immediately closes his eyes again to feel the kiss as his another wish also fulfilling under the moonlight.

Guk knows tae might not remember anything of what is happening right now, but his heart finally unlocked so he is trying his best to express something through this beautiful kiss. Their first practical kiss, there is no bite or no fight, there is something something.

Guk let go of sinful and delicious lips with half hearted, he knows this is not a right time, he is taking advantage of tae's drunk condition. So he forcibly released himself from the whining boy and put him on the bed and waited until tae asleep. After a happy good night chu on his forehead guk went to sleep on his own bed.

⏮️ time skip @ next day morning ⏭️

Tae usually wakes up early before guk, but today guk woke up on his usual time and noticed tae is still sleeping with his cute folding hands and hugging pillows. Guk can't help but smiling at the cute boy and rewind all the beautiful memories that they had yesterday night. Guk feels so happy, with the same happiness he went to jump on the sleeping person and buried his face against tae's nape, tae whines and tries to push him away; with an ear to ear smile guk gives him a long press chu on tae's chubby cheek "Lolitaaaaaa" screams very softly, then Guk got up and let him sleep peacefully.

After finishing all his daily work, Guk was ready to leave, but his heart was not ready to leave so he went upstairs and sat beside the deep sleeping person.

He is staring at tae for more than minutes as he is not getting bored of it "However you won't remember what happened yesterday between us so why don't we play a game, lollipop?"

Without wasting any more seconds, Guk rushed to Yoongi's room and knocked loudly "Yah, yah, yah, who the hell is that?" yoongi opened the door in sleepy eyes, guk comes to the point straightly "I want condom"

"What?" yoongi asks again to confirm it or has he heard it wrongly.

"You heard it right, I want a box of condom"

"Box of?" guk pushes yoongi inside to take it quickly "No more questions just give it already"

When he came back with a box of condom, he opened a few of it and put the cover papers on his bed, and few of them near the flood, one is one the table, then moves tae's specs next to it and nearby put his mobile and places that empty box above it. Then very carefully transfers the sleeping person onto his own bed, with closed eyes he removed tae's pant and when he was about remove tae's shirt, his tempting tummy comes to his mind "It's better to not see at least now, that's the safety for both or it will really happen and might have use you all" says to the condom and stored it on the some secret place. He took a few condoms and went to the bathroom and filled them with shampoo and changed it like it was used once, then went upstairs to put it in the trash nearby his bed.

Then take the sticky note and write on 📝You were so loud yesterday; anyway thanks for the night loli..📝 "No" shook his head and changed the i to l 📝lipop ~ Yours.................... You know who I'm to you 😉📝 puts that note above the empty condom box, "I can't wait to see your reaction, lolita" squeezes the sleeping person and chu on his chubby cheek before leaving.

⏮️ time skip @ current time, afternoon ⏭️

Everyone in the hallway staring at the person with soft mutters, who is walking like an angry puppy ready to bite the owner.

Hoseok and Jimin's loud laughs stopped when they noticed tae walking in the cafeteria like he was searching someone "What is he doing here in this statement?" hoseok asks, jimin joins "He looks like just now wake up, look at his messy hair and dress" guk already guessed it who is that, with a victory smirk he turned to face him.

"Youuu, Idiottttttttttttt" tae runs toward him.


	14. Liar

N.O.P:

While tae running towards him, guk takes a bite of french fries before standing up as he is ready for their day.

"YOU.YOU.YOU IDIOTtttttttt" tae reaches him while shouting as much as he can to show his anger.

With a calm and cool smile guk welcomes him "Yes, me, me, me?"

With the same speed tae clenches guk's shirt collar "What happened yesterday? What did you do to me? Huh?" he shows his full cute puppy anger to guk's shirt collar.

"Hmmmm.." guk acts like he is thinking "..Yesterday? Yesterday many things happened, what are you asking for in it? Can you more specify, lollipop?" teases him with lifting an eyebrow and the poking inner tongue it shows his fresh bruise at the corner of his lip.

Tae pulls him down, their faces are close, while tae giving a cute dead glare guk enjoying it "YOU.KNOW.WHAT.I'M.ASKING"

Guk purposely leans closer but tae bend back now his clenching hands automatically let go of his shirt collar and small palms are resting against on guk's shoulder as he stopping guk from leaning more, "But I didn't get you, so tell clearly" guk says calmly, his calm tone and standing casually the way guk posing by putting hands in pocket in front of many curious eyes; makes tae to breath more in his cute puppy anger between pouty lips.

"Do..do we..we..we..real..really..had.." tae can't help his fingers are automatically fidgeting with guk's shirt, on the other hand guk bites his lips to swallow the smile; but his eyes can't lie. His smiling eyes never leave from the lowered head boy who is struggling with words "Had what lollipop?"

In the crowd no one can understand what is going on between them. Because the way tae entered with loud noise and now standing in front of the person who he comes to fight with him like he lost his voice. It's all confusing them.

While tae fighting with himself to speak, guk eyes happily enjoying the show; tae gulps at guk's confident smirk, while his eyes are pleads him he slowly takes off his hands from guk's shoulder; folded all fingers except two index finger twiddling each other 👉👈 and asking in that way with crimson reddish face.

Guk hands are urging him to squeeze those innocent faces and hide him within himself. With his one right hand he holds tae's cute fingers like hide it from the public, while leaning closer to tae's ear and whispers "I don't mind exposing it, and yeah of course with your permission, lollipop" then only tae brain starts working, what is he asking in front of curious eagle eyes, he side looks at them before shaking his like a puppy.

But at the same time tae didn't stop with that he dragged the guk out with him, leaving them all to gossip in their own theory. While hoseok and jimin sharing their secret laughs and repeats what tae showed to guk 👉👈

Here tae literally dragging and running with guk, not knowing where to go or which place will be perfect for them to talk secretly. Guk the first time patiently going with him until again tae choose the wrong path, in fraction of seconds guk takes the lead by grabbing tae's wrist "This way" he tells to the big doe innocent eyes before dragging tae with him towards the school terrace which is strictly restricted area for students.

Tae's brain didn't work until guk let go of his wrist, "Now you can ask whatever the questions you have, lollipop" says and went to sit on the bench with crossed legs like he doesn't have any idea about tae's weird actions.

Tae shakes his head aggressively to stop spacing out, then walks toward him with strong footsteps to show his anger; standing in front of him both hands are resting on his small hips "Tell me now what happened yesterday?" lips pout in cute mad.

"Yesterday?!..hmmmm" guk still continues his acting skill "..Ahhh.." snaps his finger like he remembered "..Yesterday you went out, why are you asking? Did something happen?" asks between his teasing smile.

Tae tightly folded his lips thinned to control his anger 💭 No tae, wait, you can smack that idiot's face after he spit the truth, until bear it. Come on, take a deep breath 💭 he says to himself and does it, "What happened after I came into the room?"

"Which room?" guk testing tae's patience.

"My roo.." guk cuts him with questioning eyebrows "Huh? Huh? What?" With a fist hand and gritted teeth tae says "Our.room.." guk nods like he agreed and let him continue "..What happened after that?"

"After what?" again guk teased him, that's it tae went grab his uniform shirt "Don't play with me, you idiot, you know what I want to know just spit it already"

"How do I know that?"

"What is the meaning of that note?"

"Which note?"

"I said stop playing with me"

"I didn't play with you, just asking to clarifying"

"There is nothing to clarify"

"Same, there is nothing to tell you either"

"Please idiot tell me" tae literally went to beg him, guk teases him by replying the same tone "Tell you what lollipop?"

Tae's lips are trembling in anger, guk takes out his hands from the pocket and moves in front of tae's big puppy doe eyes and shows what tae did a few minutes ago in front of him "You mean this?" 👉👈 tae instantly nods like a puppy and asks "Did we really do that?"

Now guk holds tae's hands which over his shirt and pulls him closer; meets his puppy doe eyes behind the large specs; his messy hairs dancing over the cold and fresh wind; his gulping and licking lips; urging to touch those softest cheeks; guk takes enough time to read those all features for no reason!

Guk asks very softly "What do you think, loli..lollipop?"

"What is there to think about after seeing used condoms and my..my pants off.." tae can't finish the word so grippied guk's shirt again "..You raped me" yells.

"WHAT?"

"Don't what me okay, you knew what you have done to me"

Guk slapped tae hands in anger "Yeah, I knew exactly what happened yesterday, that's why.." guk stopped talking and closes his eyes for seconds; when he opened it was giving a dead glare to the person before yells in anger "Yeah, what you are thinking is true, we did, WE.HAD.A.SEX.." tae face paled in shock, guk continues "..but I'm not a filthy person to RAPE.YOU okay. I.WILL.NEVER.EVER.FORCE.YOU.AT.ANY.SITUATION" with cold words he left the place in anger and little disappointment.

With sad pouty lips, Tae stood on the terrace for minutes 💭 Why did he shout at me for his mistake? 💭

⏮️ time skip @ few hours later ⏭️

Tae got ready for his afternoon class, while he entered into his class one of the staff said "Mrs. Jeon is waiting for you, you can meet in her office room, you are excused"

"Right now, ma'am?" tae asked in a confused face, because he doesn't even go to his seat yet!

"Yes, right now" staff says, tae bows politely and he doesn't forget to notice the sudden gossips and secret staring at him before he leaves.

💭 Why? What could be the reason? Maybe that idiot told aunty? 💭 instantly shook his head "Aishhhh, no way. This is not something that can be shared with his mom" he rushed towards yoona room in tension.

He knocks the door softly after hearing a soft "Come in" voice he stepped in and bows at the person who is busy in some document work.

When Yoona lifts up her face from file to tae, her face automatically lights up while tae breathes in relief "Hey tae bab.." immediately her happy tone changes into a strict tone "What did you do yesterday? Huh? Do you think you can fool me?.." tae gulps and shakes his head silently, because he still can't remember what he did yesterday "..Are you joined this school to develop your studies or waste your life?"

"Aunt.." yoona instantly cuts him "I'm not talking here as your aunt taehyung. Do you think it is easy to get a scholarship here? You know how many talented students are dying to join our school right?.." tae just nods in guilt feeling of whatever he has done "..Then why did you touch alcohol? You don't know it's strictly prohibited inside of our school?.." Yoona's strict tone softened as she can't be mad at the baby bear anymore, she sighs before continuing "..Enjoyment, party everything you can have when you are in your limit. Alcohol is a very bad habit in this age tae baby, if you touch it once it will make you taste again and again, you will lose your concentration on studies. Do you want to be like others?" tae shake his head again with teary eyes, yoona gets up to wipe off it and chu on his head softly "..I want my tae baby to study well, be proud to your parents, will you be?" tae nods as he promises her, yoona cleared her throat to make him happy "..I know that brat is also going to the club every single week, but he is not listening to me what to do? Let I kill him? Will you help me?" tae giggles at her funny words "Aun..Ma'am.." Yoona cuts him "Now I'm your aunt, it will change only when you are doing something against my wish, otherwise I'm will be your aunt all the time baby" yoona says with soft warning tone, tae nods and says "I'm sorry aunt, hereafter I won't touch alcohol.." yoona cuts him to correct it "..until you finish your school days. After that I will put on a party for you myself baby, I promise" yoona promises him with her own future dreams.

"Aunt.." "Yes baby?" "How did you know? Did..did someone..ahmmm..he..told you anything hmmm.. that..that" yoona can't understand what tae is trying to tell her "Who? Jeongguk?" tae nods at him "That brat didn't come to me, but he met my staff and ordered them to not contact you for that live video" yoona says tae got confused "Live video?"

Yoona explained and showed the video, tae embarrassed of himself for how he behaved while drunk 💭 Talking to the closed door? Ohhh goshhh 💭 tae covered his face in embarrassment as he can't watch the video anymore "But, drunk tae baby is so cute" yoona says and pinches his soft pinkish cheeks. Tae eyes focused on the screen to watch the next scene of someone opening the door for him "Thank god I put you roommates with Jeongguk, otherwise I can't even imagine what would happen to you in that condition" 💭 But aunt you don't know what that idiot did to me, he..he rap..fine we had a sex 💭

Yoona gets him back to the earth by slapping his butt "Time to your punishment baby, even if you promise me, I can't accept it in my position. So like others you should also take the punishment"

"Others?"

"Yeah, of course whoever drinks with you"

"Hyungs?!!"

"They are already taking their punishments.." while speaking yoona lifts her wrist to check time "..Now they might be cleaning the football ground, so I'm assigning you to mopping the glass wall in the basketball..no I have already assigned that floor so you take the second floor of sports building no one is there" yoona completes her work as president of the school.

Before tae go to the assigned area he decides to meet his hyungs, elders are asked him sorry to forgive them because they are forced tae to drink soju. But tae can't blame them so he lied as he really wanted to try. After a few more chats he compromised them as it wasn't their mistake so stop blaming themselves. And tae hides the matter of what happened or still in confusion with the bugging incident.

⏮️ time skip @ few minutes later ⏭️

While tae heading toward the sports building to do his punishment work, one guy stopped him "Hey, hey stop there" tae rolls his eyes in irritation by seeing his enemy's friend "What do you want?"

"Do you guys really had a?.." jimin asks and shows 👉👈

Now tae face is reddened in embarrassment 💭 Is that idiot telling this to everyone? 💭

Jimin playfully hits on tae's shoulder with teasing smile "Don't worry I won't tell anyone, you can trust me, dude"

With fist hands and gritted teeth tae replies back "Stop talking nonsense, nothing happened between me and that idiot as you think, okay?" tae yells and about to pass him, but Jimin's words stopped him "Then why did Jeongguk buy a box of condoms from us?"

Tae gulps as he doesn't have the answer for that question, but Jimin continues "We all thought you guys are enemies so we don't.." tae instantly says "Yes, we are still enemies. He is my enemy.." a voice stopped their conversation "I will see that how long you both going to lie yourself"

"Look, why should I lie.." yoongi cuts tae "I'm not here to hear you bullshits okay.." turned toward his lover jimin and asked "Where is my bandana?" with wide stupid love smile jimin gives it to him.

Before yoongi passes tae, he says "I don't know what Jeongguk plays with that condoms or what kind of story he created, but I'm sure he didn't touch you it's all must be his just stupid game"

Now it's tae turn to run behind him "Hey, wait.." stood in front of him "Are..are you sure? I mean he..he said that..me..he..had..had.." tae words and cute fingers struggling in embarrassment, yoongi finishes his word like there is nothing to be in shame to say that word "Sex?" tae nods with 180 degree lowered head.

"He bought that condoms today morning only and after 10 to 15 minutes he went to practice early, so he practically spent time with you and with that condom is barely a small amount only, if you are really a genius use your brain to calculate, now move away" with that yoongi left.

While Tae's blank brain refuses to cooperate with him, a speed calculation's mouth responds on his behalf "Ahhhhhhhhh, yoonie said is true. He can't had sex with you in 10 minutes and for the first time, hahaha no wayyyyyy, it will take more than minutes like hour" jimin says like he resolved something very important problem.

Tae turned toward Jimin and asked his doubts without thinking "Morning okay, night? There is a chance right?"

Jimin thinks and nods slowly "Yeah, but we can find out"

"How?" tae asks instantly in curiosity.

Jimin uses that chance to "Friends?" extends his small hand, with no options tae hi-five with him and says "Friends"

With a tight hug jimin starts to tell his friend in what are the ways he can find if they really had a sex or not.

Jimin slaps Tae's butt "Do you feel sore here?"

"Huh? No" shakes his head.

"Did you feel any sticky liquid when you wake up?"

"Aishhhh, nooo" tae shakes in shyness and embarrassment to talk openly.

Jimin suddenly pulls off tae's shirt to check his collarbone areas "Yah, what the hell are you doing?" tae hands immediately slapped his hand covering his skin "Tsk, don't interrupt my investigation, do you want to find out or not?" tae nods slowly "Yes, but not in this way"

"Trust me taetae, I'm better than doctors if you went to them they will touch your private parts you want to go?" tae quickly shakes his head aggressively "No"

"Good" with few more questions and analysis jimin come up with his own report "Congrates, You are still a virgin"

"Then why did he lie?" Jimin's eyes deepened on Tae's face as he tried to read it "Are you disappointed by my report?"

"Huh? No, No, No, of course not. Actually I'm so glad, just..just I..I don't know.." jimin cuts the nervous person with soft laughs "It's okay, it is not the first time we all don't understand what Jeongguk is doing. Anyway, don't worry hereafter no one will have the balls to take a video of you.." tae face confused again by jimin's statement, jimin continues "..Jeongguk is also taking his punishment"

"Why?"

"He had a fight with that guy who posted a live video of you being drunk, that's why he had blood in his lips. I thought you would notice it when you drag him out, you didn't?" jimin asks, tae slowly shook his head while biting his lips to stop widening in smile?!

"Where is he?" tae trying his very best to not smile.

"Sports building, that's where he is mopping the glass wall"

Now tae mind rewind the scene a few minutes ago with his aunt, and she mentioned that she already assigned the first floor to someone that someone is none other than his idiot "Thank youuu" with that tae rushed toward the sports building with an unusual pinkish cheeks smile.

Jimin stares in the direction of where tae is literally running like he is going to meet a lover "Who really they are?"

⏮️ time skip @ sports building, first floor basketball hallway ⏭️

The person mopping the wall so far away from guk more like scared cat, while guk mopping the wall otherside like lazy ass and he didn't forget to give a dead glare now and then to the person who looking like going to pee in pants at anytime. Somehow the person accidently hits back guk only once while guk punches him for taking a video of someone who he tries to not focus on.

"Yah, Jeongguk, finish it quickly and join the practice already" Hoseok comes out to yell at the lazy ass working person for every 5 minutes and receives a usual response from the arrogant person.

"I can't do this bullshit work anymore" guk dropped the mopping stick in irritation.

"Very good, do this once again while looking at that CCTV, it will capture you head to toe and deliver your polite request in a fraction of seconds, is it not a nice idea?" hoseok teases him and runs inside before guk throws anything on him.

Guk's body stiffened by hearing someone's voice "It seems someone is enjoying the punishment, huh?" tae entered with a teasing tone.

Guk didn't reply back, he didn't even bother to look at tae's direction. He started mopping again with one hand, another hand inside of his pocket. For a seconds tae eyes went guk's head to toe 💭 Hot idiot 💭

Tae went to him and asked softly "Why did you lie?"

Guk still continues his work like tae is not here, tae went to stand between the wall and guk "Come on tell me, why did you lie, idiot?"

Guk rolls his eyes in irritation "What the hell is your problem, lollipop?"

"Why did you lie?"

"Why? Are you not happy that it was a lie or you want it to be real?"

Tae hits over his shoulder with cute whines "Aishhh, why are you being so mean?"

"That.is.me, now move away"

Tae continues like he didn't hear his words "Why did you fight for me?"

"What nonsense! Who says I did fight for you?"

"Don't lie, idiot.." presses his cute finger against guk's bruise "Shahhh" guk very softly hissed in pain and instantly slapped tae's finger; gives a dead glare towards the wide smiling boy "..this is for me, right?"

"Are you still drunk? Move away" guk yells between gritted teeth only tae can hear his voice.

"Nope" tae leaned back over the wall as he was ready to fight with him.

Guk still has not forgotten what tae said in the terrace, he is still mad at him for that "This is not our room to have a fight lollipop, just move away" warns him in a cold tone, but tae shakes his head with a wide smile "Then confess it, you had a fight for me"

"That wasn't true"

"Liar"

"Yeah, I'm a liar, now move"

"You agree or not, idiot. You are a liar, liar, liar"

"Gladly, anything else?" guk asks like he doesn't want anything else than tae gone from his sight.

"Yeah" tae nods, "What it..shahhhhhhhh" guk screams in pain when tae pinches and squeezes his bruise "This is what you will get when you lie for twice" and quickly runs upstairs before guk reach him "Yahhhhhhhh, lollipop. You will pay for this when you come back to our room, you can't escape from me"

"We will see that idiottttttttttt" tae yells back from the upstairs safely.

"What is happe.." hoseok instantly runs inside at the same speed as he comes out when a mopping stick flies over his direction, "..ahhhhh that brat is trying to kill me" with loud screams he runs inside to save his precious life.


	15. Pillows? Comfies!

N.O.P:

⏮️ time info @ same day, night time ⏭️

While stretching his body tae eyes went to check the time, it shows 9:36pm; then his eyes went toward the closed door "Why hasn't he come yet?" asked himself while closing his books as he ready to go to bed.

When tae went upstairs his lips pouts in anger by seeing guk's all drama things; he took a marker pen and wrote on guk's bed 📝 FUCK YOURSELF IDIOT 📝

Tae is already so much tired of his punishment and studies; so he immediately fell asleep with his dearest pillows.

A few minutes later guk arrived at his room with as usual tried filled eyes. He knows if he comes early they would have fought for nothing, and he might hurt tae again with words or physically so he decided to avoid it; that's why he had spent his time over basketball alone. And when he entered the room he headed straight to the bathroom to take a quick bath. There he noticed a small first aid kit being outside. He just stared at the box for seconds then went to take a bath without touching it.

When he comes upstairs as he expected his eyes caught what tae left a note for him, guk takes a deep breath with closed eyes 💭 You're the one who started it, Jeongguk 💭 says to himself while opening his fist hands slowly. He is not in the mood to change the bedsheet cover or sleep on the couch, so he slid the curtains and met the person who is sleeping very cutely surrounded by lots of pillows. Without a second thought guk lifts the sleeping person with a covered blanket and throws him over his own bed "Ouchhh" tae whines cutely between deep sleep, his eyes refusing to open as he falls down in his dream. While tae covering himself into the warm blanket and moving/rotating over the bed to search pillows to find his comfortable zone; "You fuck yourself, lollipop" guy says between his gritted teeth while throwing up all tae's dearest pillows he said 'Fuck yourself' and went to sleep on tae's bed without pillows; using his own hand as pillow.

⏮️ time skip @ next day, morning ⏭️

With a wide yawn tae opens his eyes slowly and sees a beautiful sunshine entering the room "Why the window is here?" while finishing the sentence his second wide yawn occupies his large mouth, he hugs the pillow tightly as releasing his yawn rubbing the face against the pillow; at the same time he clenches the bottom pillow tightly between his legs like he usually does.

💭 WAIT 💭 he sniffles the pillow again and again 💭 Smells so good 💭 sniffles and hugs tightly to squeeze himself with it 💭 Wait, where are my other comfies? 💭 tae sat straight to search his rest of pillows but then only noticed the holding two pillows is not his, including the bed; expect his blanket. He stood up on the bed by holding one pillow and reads his own handwritten words to confirm it "FUCK YOURSELF IDIOT" jumping over the bed between his cute whines "Yahhhhhhhhhhhhh, Why the hell I was in your bed again?"

Tae kicks guk in anger to wake him up "Wake uppppppppppp" kicks him again and again; guk lazily turned otherside to continue his sleep before he turn he didn't forget to push the kicking person to fell on butt "Ouchhh" tae gets up from the floor by still hugging the pillow for no reason, and went to kick the person again "Yahhhhhhh, get off from my bedddddddddd" guk catches tae's kicking right leg and didn't let go of; continues his sleep while tae struggling in balance "Yahhh, idiot let go of my leg.." struggling to release from guk's weak holds, it looks like tae dancing with one leg as trying to keep his balance. Now he throws the hugging pillow towards the sleeping person which is landed on guk needlessly "Yahhhhhhh, let go of my leg" tae whines and turned to hold guk's bed for a grip then kicking his leg forcibly to remove it from guk's hold, but he didn't expect that it will make others to pull him "Ahhhhhhhhhh" guk effortlessly pulls tae, while tae dramatically says goodbye to the gripping guk's bed and perfectly landed on guk's well built abs with widened legs.

"Why can't you zip your mouth for goddamn second?" guk asked in an angry mixed sleepy tone.

Tae sits over guk comfortably to grips his collar of pj "Get off from my bed you idiotttttttt" yells cutely.

"Excuse me?" guk asks between his narrowed eyes as he doesn't understand.

"Get.off.from.my.bed.IDIOT" tae repeats the words like he is telling clearly.

"Okay" without second thoughts guk throws tae over the edge of bed to get off from tae's bed as he said.

"Ouchhh..you can say that to me get off from you idiot, instead of throwing me away" tae says with cute pouty lips while rubbing his chubby bum, his chubby bum thanked guk for not throwing them on the floor instead of let them landed on the safe place.

"Same to you lollipop, you can say that to me instead of kicking me" guk says while stretching his body to get rid of the tiredness.

Tae was about to talk back but his eyes widened in shock "My comfies, my pillows where? Where?" searches all over the bed before glaring at guk; guk looks downstairs like signalling him where they are.

"Youuuuu, I didn't tell you to not touch my belongings idiot?" tae yells while rushing down to collect his so-called comfies.

"Then you should follow your own words, what the hell were you writing on my bed? Huh?" guk yells equally like their usual fight starts.

After collecting all of his pillows in one turn tae heading upstairs like his comfies all covered his face "Don't forget what you lied about, idiot. And you want me to be quiet by still seeing your filthy mess up? Huh?.." while yelling and heading toward his bed tae fell down "..Ouchhhh" not aware of guk's leg trap "Watch your words, lollipop. It was a prank okay" guk warns him, "Prank? My ass! Pranks are should be play with your friends not with me idiot" yells back and kicked the person's leg who tries to pass over him, guk didn't expect it so he fell over the sitting person; both are landed on the floor while tae screaming more as he can't manage guk's well built body over him "Yahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" guk instantly tries to get up, he knows the slim person like tae can't bear his weight but say thanks to the pillows which made him slip again to fell over the whining boy "Yahhh you muscle pig, get off from me" tae tries to kick him, but it doesn't help guk only makes him to miss the balance and fell over him again and again "Yah stop, stop moving, yahhh lollipop, wait, I'm trying to get.." tae didn't let him "Ahhhhhh, get off, get off, get off.." guk stopped his whining by single taking lead, holds tae's entire body within him "I.said.stop.moving.okay?" tae completely comes under guk's control and nods like a robot at guk's word.

Guk was about to get up but the way his palm rested against tae's open tummy it gives him a feel like tae controlling him. Mentally he is trying to take off his hand but in reality he is caressing it?! Tae lips folded with curling toes in a new feeling, both are trying to pull off from each other but something is magnetic inside them!

Guk was fighting within himself badly to not caress the tempting tummy, he looks tae; with closed eyes and biting lips he sees tae in another angle it makes his heart beating crazily. He shook his head aggressively to get rid of unwanted thoughts, when he was about to get up his eyes widened by hearing tae's very soft deep voice behind the closed eyes "Gukkie"


	16. Weakness

N.O.P:

When tae brain hits him to remind what he said just now, his eyes wide opened in shock and met guk's equal surprised eyes, the next seconds tae pushed away the boy using his pillow and ran downstairs bathroom to hide his crimson red face. Guk took a few minutes to come back, he sits on the floor resting his back over the bed edge, as his lips are slowly widening in a soft smile 💭 So he didn't lie when he was drunk! 💭

Behind the closed bathroom door, Tae cursed himself looking at the mirror "What the hell happened to you tae? Gukkie? Really? Woakkkkkk.." he cleaned his mouth with water like he ate some shit "..Are you lost your mind or what?.." slaps his cheeks forcibly "..Wake up from your nightmare, wake up, wake upppppp" splashing the cold waters over his reddish face it only makes him more red; after a few more cute curses himself he went to take a cold bath.

Rest of the day tae completely avoids guk, he spends most of his time with his hyungs and refuses to go to his room. Unusually guk eyes are searching for him, he even ditched his swimming practice for the first time! But when he heads to the room with a lot of excitement and an unusual long time smile it was faded slowly by seeing an empty room "Tsk, I'm just early than usual time, nothing else" says to himself while heading upstairs.

⏮️ time skip @ 11:36pm ⏭️

"Hey taetae, are you okay?" minho asked the person who seemed space out now and then.

"Huh?.." nods slowly as his mind is still occupied with something else "..yes, hyung I'm okay" minho nods and turns to join with others but tae stopped him "Ahmmm hyung, can..can I sleep here?" tae asks hesitantly but without hesitation he gets a reply from minho "Of course" so he spends the whole night with minho and taemin's room, not aware of that someone is waiting for him in room number '3612'.

⏮️ time skip @ next day morning ⏭️

Tae opened the door number '3612' slowly but sad the unlock beep already makes bite his lips in fail 💭 It's okay tae, he won't wake up this early anyway so just go in and take a bath, then leave; that's it 💭 says to himself while sliding the door slowly and peeks his head inside first to take a look.

Tae was about to look up, but guk didn't give him that work as he was already sitting on the couch and staring at the door with red eyes. Tae released his holding breath and opened the door widely while rolling his eyes and stepped in casually 💭 Why did he wake up this early? 💭 avoids guk's deep stare on him and heads straight to the bathroom, closed it. Now guk's red staring eyes moved to the main door to the bathroom door.

Tae tries his best to not look at the couch but he can't help as soon as he stepped out from the bathroom he side eyed on the boy who was staring at him with full of anger and fist hand. Tae gulps and runs upstairs in fear, he doesn't even look straight at him but he can feel the guk's anger.

Guk didn't utter a single word at the same time he didn't stop his stare on the boy either. Tae dashed out from the room as soon as possible, he can't be with the new odd feels that guk is giving him.

⏮️ time skip @ next day ⏭️

The second day also tae didn't go to his room and stayed with his hyungs. They also let him sleep with them without any questions, because they did not find anything bad from tae's as usual.

With a secret alcohol bottle guk went to sleep and balanced yesterday's whole wake up for nothing.

⏮️ time skip @ next day, morning ⏭️

Tae didn't feel good about going on days like this, he questioned himself for whom he is hiding and why? So he decided to overcome and begin his day like usual day.

Today he didn't peek like yesterday just opened the door widely with a loud noise and stepped in. Now his eyes went straight toward the couch but it's empty, he was about to go to the bathroom that's why he was here. But unconsciously his legs took him upstairs and met the sleeping person next to the few empty bottles.

💭 Why did he drink? 💭 tae examines guk head to toe, while guk turned opposite side to hid his face as he already sensed someone's presence "I'm not here to meet you anyway" tae says and heads downstairs.

Now it is guk's turn to avoid tae, anyway tae didn't take that seriously so it doesn't bother his daily works. Days passed, Guk didn't stop giving his dead glare whenever tae stepped in front of his sight. Their silent wars goes like that for a few days, until tae gets irritated by guk's unwanted glare.

⏮️ time info @ 7:36pm ⏭️

Tae closed his books in irritation and turned toward the person who was glaring at him from a few feet away "Why are you here? What the hell you want from me just spit it already idiot. I can't tolerate your eyes on me always anymore" guk didn't say anything just continues his glare seriously, tae rolls his eyes in more irritation "You don't have any of your waste practice classes?" tae asks and receives a non blinking glare again "You can spit it already or stop staring at me, or do I look that beautiful in your eyes?" tae asks and gets an instant uninterested expression from guk with rolling eyes, tae clears his throat "Fine, then stop eating me with your fucking eyes, idiot" tae yells and receives a same glare "Okay, you won't talk but wanna stare hmmm, continue, I will see how many days you are taking this" with that tae went upstairs to sleep on his bed. A few minutes later guk also went to his bed and continued his glaring competition at the closed curtains.

Behind the covered blanket tae thinks 💭 What happened to that idiot? Why is he staring at me like I have killed someone? 💭 he slowly reached the curtain's edge to peek out and pulled back his head in the same speed when he confirmed guk still glaring at him 💭 He is really not a human 💭 with that tae went to sleep.

⏮️ time skip @ next day morning ⏭️

Tae fixes his uniform while checking himself in front of the large mirror, not caring about guk's as usual glare. Guk didn't take off his eyes on tae, until tae lifts up the shirt to fix his pants; then only tae also noticed guk instantly taking his eyes off from him with a little nervousness.

Tae smirks at him 💭 So this is your weakness? My tummy? 💭 tae decided to confirm it so he waited until guk eyes landed on him again. A few seconds later guk turned to continue his glare, this time tae purposely acts like it was an accident of showing his tummy, guk again turned his head with controlling breath in anger with fist hand. Tae watches everything through the same mirror and smiles in victory, this time he waits with full confidence. Guk takes minutes to turn back and when he looks at the mirror his eyes glaring more in anger by seeing teasing tae. Tae lifted up his shirt more than enough to show his cute and softest tummy as he checked and traced it with his perfect innocent acting skill. With a tight fist hands and gritted teeth guk got up and went to the bathroom while tae dancing in victory "Now will see your stare on me, idiot" says only enough to hear himself and did a tongue out teasing post in front of the closed bathroom door.


	17. Bullying

N.O.P:

⏮️ time info @ few days later, cafeteria ⏭️

Guk didn't stop his intense glare on the boy who used to live with it. But whenever tae feels too intense getting from guk he would show guk's weakness area slightly with a look of accident to make him run away from the place. And it's working successfully till now.

Guk's intense glare doesn't lock him only to use inside of their room, it is continuing wherever they are meeting. So it comes to know the whole school. And it makes guk's so-called crazy fans frowning in mad at tae. They all are already hating tae with full of passion and waiting for the perfect chance to get rid of him from guk as his roommate. What really makes them breath in happiness is guk and tae's daily open fight. They can sense it from guk's glare toward the person who doesn't fucking care about it. So they all decided to make guk be more happy by bullying his enemy, since they are best at it.

"Why the fuck do you can't change your room? Don't you know how much our Jeonggukie hates you?" they all starts their attacks one by one, while tae rolls his eyes in full of irritation by their stupid questions.

Tae decided to ignore them so when he walks passed them they all rounded him as they locked him "Answer to us coward"

Tae replies calmly yet with an irritation "Let me go, bitches. Otherwise you will all regret it later" he warns them.

But their rich ass replies back to fight with him "First of all you should know your place, you piece of trash. People like you can't even touch us in your dreams" they tried to downgrade tae in front of their dreaming boy.

Tae clearly understands why they are doing this to him, before he replies to them his cute angry eyes landed over the person who is glaring at him like usual, with rolling eyes tae looks at them "Look bitches, I can understand your open filthy impression to that idiot. But trust me he is not worth it, you can try some other.." they cut him "Watch your mouth bastard, he is our Jeonggukie, we know why you are sticking with him" tae laughs at their state "Sticking? With that idiot?.." laughs loudly before continuing "..he is the one sticking with me, bitch"

While an argument is going on the other side, guk focusing on his cup of noodle and of course eyeing on someone. Yoongi also focuses on his own food, not caring about anything else. Only moved his eyes' food to mobile when it buzzed, tapped the notification which he received from his 'Chim Chim'.

✉️ We are on the way, yoonie ✉️ he read and sent ✉️ k ✉️

Within seconds he got another notification ✉️ I'm so hungry yoonie, can you buy me a food. I want to eat as soon as I reached there ✉️ he read and sent ✉️ k ✉️ didn't tell that he already bought his favourite food.

Again he got a notification ✉️ You are the best boyfriend yoonie, love you soooooooooooooooooo much 😘😘😘 ✉️ he reads and smile between his folded lips as he successfully hide to show even in front of his own mobile.

Again yoongi got a notification but this time from another person, who he saved under 'Nuisance' he didn't even bother to look at it, just locked his screen and focused on eating. His mobile buzzing continuously, and finally he picks it when he get a call from his 'Chim Chim' but he knows who is really calling, when takes his mobile to ear instantly receives a loud screams "Yahhh, Min Yoongiiiiiiiiii" it makes him to roll his eyes in irritation and replied calmly "How many time do I have to tell you call from your own fucking mobile?" the other side person yells in angry "Your fucking eyes can seen only Jimin's number and ignores rest of us and more importantly Jung Hoseok's number. I'm still wonder you didn't put me in your blocklist" "Thanks for your idea, will do now" with that yoongi ends the call and eating quietly not caring about hoseok's continuous message that he is asking someone to buy a food for him.

The next person hoseok called is none other than guk "Yah, Jeongguk-ah buy me a food, I'm dying here with no energy" guk simply says "I don't have my card" while deepening the glare at the fighting person who is also glaring him back now and then between his serious arguments for nothing.

"Stop playing, I'm really hungry I don't have my wallet with me, so just buy me only once" hoseok pleads, guk eyes now landed over the person who buy him a food; without looking at guk, yoongi takes out his wallet and throws on the table while slurping his own noodles. Guk takes the wallet and asks "Okay, what do you want to have?" gets up as he heads to order for him "Chicken noodle soup" hoseok screams in tempting hunger "Okay" with that guk ends the call.

Except yoongi the entire cafeteria's eyes landed over the hot arguments as they were waiting for the spicy fight; but guk only knows where the bitches leading it. And when the arguments gang looked at guk to confirm it that guk is still glaring at the opponent party or it was changed, they smiled in victory when it didn't change from glaring, glaring, glaring only! They only give enough perfect space guk to watch the entire show without missing a single thing. Tae eyes managing to give a dead glare while equally fighting with those stupid bitches who is not aware of them anything.

When jimin and hoseok entered the cafeteria, they met an unusually large crowd, they had used to watch many bully things but today they feel something uneasy, with a soft sigh jimin tells "I don't know this time which poor guy they pulled in" hoseok nods as he agree with him and replied back with the same soft sigh left from his lips too "We made many complaints against them but it only pressuring Mrs. Jeon and leading her to risk the school. I don't want to put her in any more risks" hoseok says helplessly, they can't do anything other than pity at the person who the bitches pulled in this time to show their rich ass powers.

But both of their eyes widened in shock, when they came closer to where guk and yoongi were waiting for them, practically this angle is giving the perfect view of who they are all targeting this time. Without wasting any time jimin was about to go to tae but a strong grip on his wrist stopped him "Are you not hungry? Come and have your lunch" yoongi says calmly.

"Yoonie, they are targeting my friend. I have to help him" Jimin's voice filled with worries about his new friend.

Yoongi replies with his same calm tone "It's none of our business" while side eyeing the boy for mere seconds who is still glaring at tae for what he had done just two nights!!

"He is my FRIEND yoonie" Jimin pleads to him.

"Just friend, okay" jimin frowned at yoongi's word.

Meanwhile hoseok already heading to the crowd "When you all gonna grow up your dumb brain cells? Huh? What are you all going to get from someone downgrading?" yells at the crowd and importantly to the group of girl and boy who is targeting his favorite person; he went to stand in front of the tae productively.

Tae eyes narrowed in confusion and glanced at the person's back head to toe who was standing in front of him 💭 What the hell was he doing? 💭

One of the girl stepped forward to hoseok and says "If you want to raise a complaint against us go ahead, do your work usually how you do" another girl stepped forward "Yeah hoseok, we know very well what to do and how to do, so mind your own business"

Hoseok was about to reply back to them, but tae took the place "Yeah, yeah, these pussies know very well how to use their power and hide their cowardly activities with money, Am I right pussies?" while hoseok mouth opened in full shock by hearing the first time someone boldly talking back to them with this kind of attitude, because no one from the social club had enough courage to talk back to them.

While tae mocked the rich ass with his usual attitude, they all breathed heavily in high embarrassment and anger, since no one talked to them like this their anger went high level "I can crash your entire family, trash. You don't know how powerful I'm"

Tae simply increased their madness without putting that much effort "I didn't say you're a coward already? Coward will always do not fairing games"

A girl lifts up her hand to slap "Youuuu, fucking son of bitc.." tae didn't even let her complete the sentence and pour a glass of water into her face, the water dropping down from her open mouthed angry face, while the crowd gasped in full shock; tae lips curved in small victory smile and murmurs "I didn't warn you first? You will regret it later"

Hoseok was in shock more than that girl, because he literally went to stop the girl but now he understands the person he should be is not the girl, the boy who is triggering them more and more to fight with him.

"Taehyung, what are you doing? Just come with me" he was about to hold tae's hand but tae snapped it "Thanks for your help, but can you mind your own business? I know how to handle these pussies, no need that idiot's help. Just tell him he is the one who caused these all" tae yells in the wrong idea.

Hoseok confused at tae's state because he didn't even talk to guk before he came here, he just came to help tae purly "What? No, I didn't even talk with.." hoseok mouth widened in nth time when the girl poured a cola over tae's head and tae receiving with closed eyes between gritted teeth and fist hand, hoseok immediately stopped her "YAH, are you out of your mind? There are cameras everywhere you will definitely caught to the management with or without my complaint" hoseok says and tries to end their fights at least with this point, but they "It's none of your business" the angry girl yells like she not okay with just a cola and eyes are trying to search more, hoseok turns to tae "Taehyung, please come with me" hoseok tries to drag the person but tae standing on the same place with more anger, he slapped hoseok's hand and grabbed the leftover food tray nearby him and poured over the girl's head, hoseok gasped with the huge crowd 💭 OMG, why is he like that? 💭 now he runs back to his friends and meets guk's open teasing smile and yoongi's soft reminding murmur "I didn't tell you mind your own business" but jimin's equal shock as him only helps him "Is this his real character?" hoseok asks at guk, jimin asks by following hoseok questions "He is like this to fight with everyone? I thought he would fight with you only" guk just shrugs his shoulders as he does not like to answer.

Now the crowd splinted into two as whoever supported the rich ass, and another half for Tae's bold talk back and moves. One team hyping the girl to fight more, and another team hyping tae and helping him by passing more things like noodles, waste food, juice everything. Guk enjoyed the show only until the boy stepped in behalf of the girl, but the crowd hyped in more excitement.

Tae is still fighting with his large specs which are covered by all waste sticky things, he is managing to fight back only until the opponent starts manhandling him! Tae screams and fights back as much as he can but nothing helped him in burning sensation eyes, only until a pair of strong hand pulls him back and flies a punch over the opponent face "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" tae doesn't need to know the person by turn back and take a look, just the voice is enough to know who is he 💭 IDIOT 💭

Tae turns and pushes him away "This is all because of you, Idiot. Get outtttttttt" he turned toward the person who is lying down on the floor with rubbing his own cheeks in pain and fear, tae yells at him "Come on get up, fight with me you asshole" tae barks at the person who is looks like scared to fight back this time, but the truth is guk warning the lying person by giving a dead glare of dare to touch him, he shakes his head in fear still holding the pain cheek "You coward get up and fight with..ahhhhhhh" now tae fighting against to the strongest grip over his waist who is literally lifting him up and walking out "..Yahhhhhh idiot, let me go" tae did a kick dancing with his tip of toe touching the floor and kicking the air, guk's strongest grip over tae's waist preventing him from falling down between his violent kicks, we could say tae literally flying up and down.

The crowd was confused with the result but they decided to mind their own business at least now! Jimin and Hoseok sigh in relief before they start to fill their roaring stomach with delicious food, meanwhile Yoongi occupies Jimin's shoulder to take a small nap.

"Yahhhhhhh, if you didn't let me go you will regret for it later" tae uses the same warning which won't work to the holding person, guk is holding him from back and little sidely enough space for walk comfortably at the same time giving him enough space to kick the air as much as he want. Because tae can't grab anything, even though he luckily grabs guk's shirt or hair it didn't stay in his finger for more than seconds "I will definitely kill you idiot" kicks and punches the air by jumping up and down, the whole time guk remains silent and tae also comes to zip his mouth out of nowhere, when he feels a cold hand against his bare softest tummy. While tae gulps in his mistake, guk also slowed down his speed but the grip against the tummy didn't loosen even a small gap. Tae holds guk's hand which is against over his bare tummy, if he didn't jump up and down it won't happen so he knows it was his mistake "I..I..won't run away" murmurs softly like submissive himself, guk looks around they already reached the outside of the school building and walking beside the football ground, few feet away from the dorm area, only few people walking now and there, passing them with curiosity eyes. Guk still thinking to is it okay to let him go or right to feel the tae's softest tummy against his rough hand, his mind rewind the all moments of how tae teased him by showing his sinful tummy, tae bites his lips and clenches guk's hand tightly when guk's grip tightens against over his tummy "We..we are going to our room only right? I..I won't run, promise" guk slowly loosened his grip with a tight squeeze "Shhhahhh" tae hissed softly by his roughness.

It didn't take more than one second to grab the running person to hold into his strongest grip, tae whining with his cute pouts, even with all the dirties he looks damn cute. But guk rolls his eyes and drags the boy toward their sharing room.

"I can walk by myself, idiot" guk didn't listen to him, "I really want to wash myself anyway, so you can leave my hand" again guk didn't listen to him. And tae also stopped asking after getting n number of silence or glare from the person.

Guk opened the room, even after they entered guk didn't let him go and took him straight to the bathroom, pushed tae to fall over the bathtub "Ouchhh" tae managed to land safely since it wasn't his first time falling. But before tae get up guk took a handle shower and makes tae to wet in cold water "Yahhh, idiot, yah, pfff, pfff, yah, pfff, yahhhhhh" tae trying to cover his face by getting slap from cold water but without mercy guk attacks him until his angry of that two nights vanish with that cold water "Yahhh, pfff, pfff, yahhh" tae can't even yells properly due to guk attacks his mouth if he opens it, after enough time guk dropped the handle shower and speaks finally at the person who is panting heavily with cute angry look "Now I feel better"


	18. Blood

N.O.P:

"Feel better? Making me wet with cold water is making you feel better, idiot?" tae yells cutely with a slight of shivering teeth and small fist hand.

Guk walks and stands in front of the bathroom mirror and checking his already messed cloth before response calmly "Yeah, much better lollipop"

Tae tries to get up to hit him but the water makes him slippery and falls on his chubby bum "Ouchhh.." when he manages to get up again he falls down with sudden racing heart beat "Yahhh, what the fuck are you doing?" he asks behind his little blurry specs by seeing guk's bare pale well built chest, guk didn't even turn toward tae and when he noticed something in front of the mirror he immediately dashed out from the bathroom. And when tae quickly washed his specs and put back to see the clear view he only met the closing door, his lips immediately pouted in sadness mixed with anger like he missed something very important in his life 💭 Does that idiot have a broad chest? 💭

When guk dashed out he exhales in relief and shakes his head "That was very close to miss you" murmurs softly while looking down at where one of tiny objects is hanging over his neck to broad chest for years with very protectively.

⏮️ time skip @ after bath ⏭️

When tae peeked out he met an empty and messed up room, then stepped out to cover his literally half naked body with his favorite panda pajamas. He removed the towel which was knotted over his chest to drop down, and immediately his body started shivering with typing teeth. Changed into panda pajama with a little cute cold dance; his bad time hot water didn't work. But he didn't know that someone purposely made him take a cold bath.

He turned on the room heater, it kept him a little warm and using a hair dryer he dried up his wet hairs, it slowly made him stop typing his teeth in coldness. But nothing helped him as much as he needed right now. So he deceived himself to bury under a warm blanket, while crawling on his own bed a mobile ringing tone stopped him, the display shows 'Yoona Aunt'.

"Hachooooooooo" sneezing softly before tap the green button, "Hello aunt" speaks in soft tone while scrunching his cute nose.

"Come to my office room" yoona's strict voice reminded him of what he did a few minutes ago.

"Now, aunt?" tae asks between his cute pout lips, eyes are telling sorry to his bed and rubbing pillows.

"YES, RIGHT NOW" tae pouted more at Yoona's soft yell and the way she ended the call.

"Waeeeeeee, they are the one who started it, not meeeeeeee" whines and kicks his leg in the air while rolling over the bed.

He is not in the mood to change his panda pajama, so he walks directly to his aunt's office room. In the way, he regrets coming out with just a thin layer of panda pajamas, while the normal cold wind hits him, making him shiver more to hug himself and rubbing arms with typing teeth "Mama" whispers inaudibly with almost teary eyes of missing his mama baekhyun's warm hug right now.

"Hachooooooooo" sneezing again and scrunching his tip of nose which is turned cute pinkish.

Knocks twice softly and opens the door after hearing a soft "Come in".

He expected a one to one talk but he didn't expect a bunch of groups, that was so quick. It did not only talk about their money, it showed their power too. With lowered head tae stepped forward when yoona gestured to him to go near her.

Before even tae talks to yoona, yoona continues her speech to the person who is trying to downgrade her "Look Mr. Gim, the CCTV clearly tells who has started the argument. If you want to file against my school, please go ahead. No one is holding you, and yes he is the person Kim Taehyung.." she pulls tae closer, tae's big doe eyes widened cutely in shock "..who insulted your dearest daughter for trying to make fun of the Social Club President.." tae eyes narrowed in confusion 💭 Social Club President?!.. 💭 unconsciously shakes his head slightly 💭 She was fight with me not the social club president, aunt 💭 but yoona continues with her bold tone "..she should know what the person she is talking"

The girl immediately speaks "Dad, they are lying, he is not a social club president. He is just from a low class social member" she yells not single care about to whom in front of she is yelling.

Tae hands fist it anger but soon released in smirk when his aunt talked for him "Social club president or member, you have failed to behave as a human being first. My school is only for humans so all of you can" stopped talking and pointing at the door very sarcastically, tae hands are urging to clap at the way his aunt is dealing them how boldly not with a single shudder or crack while speaking.

"How dare you, I will show you the place where you belong" the person roars in anger as his head to toe blood cells are boiling to show his power.

Yoona respond them very calmly "You need a lot of time to downgrade me, so don't waste your precious time by standing here"

"I will make shut your mouth.." yoona cuts him "Please go ahead" with a dead glare at her he left, and his so-called dearest daughter also followed him by the same reaction of giving dead glare at tae, but both of them give a smug smile.

Yoona waits until the door closed behind them, then forced shivering tae to turn and check his temperature "Hachooooooooo" sneeze again "Sorry to make you come here in these condition baby" asks sincerely while covering the shivering boy with her thick and warm coat; pulls him for a tight and warm hug. Tae eyes teared up emotionally and buried his body into the protective hug where he felt his missing mama baehyun's place being fulfilled by someone.

"Hereafter no one will hurt you baby, I told our staff to put you in Social Club president" yoona says between her warm hugs.

Tae pouts sadly and murmurs "I don't like this social and everything aunt"

Yoona gets what tae trying to say, she lifts up his chin and smiles softly at his pouty lips "Social Club is not a bad thing as what you think baby. We made this club for pure social purpose to help all talented students to come out and fulfill their dreams here. But lately it was framed in bad terms by bad students. I have tried many times to move all students in an equal way, but you saw that today right?.." tae nods softly "..that's how some people are still behaving"

After a little deep thought tae asks "You can't help them without linking into that social club, aunt?" because he knows how it would feel when the other students are making fun of them with that name.

"The initiative which was made from us is not wrong baby, the wrong is by seeing their eyes. So I need someone to take the lead who can stand for anyone, if that someone would be you I will be a very happy baby, will you be?" Yoona pleads, she doesn't want to force him at the same time she wants tae to study without any disturbance like what happened today. If tae agrees he will also not fight back with them, might act more mature with the position.

Tae takes minutes to reply, "If..if I would help for someone then okay aunt. I'm ready to help, but I can do that without that president title also right?"

Yoona smiles softly and shakes her head "You need a title to stand for them, hereafter you have to attend a few meetings for your social club and analyse what are the issues they are facing and what are the ways we can help them, like everything okay baby?" tae slightly understand "I don't want to scare you so let's stop it here for today, you need to take rest also come on let's go" turns him to walk with her warm side hug, tae surprised slightly "Whe..where?" yoona smiles at tae's cute reaction "Where else! To your room, room number 3612 or shall we go to our home, hey wait why don't we go to.." tae cuts her by literally dragging her to the room, yoona chuckles and lets him drag her.

When tae opened the room door for her, he instantly rushed in to hide their recent fight evidence. Yoona chuckles and stops him by collecting his own clothes, do not even forget to touch his idiot's cloth which is equally lying down beside his clothes "So you guys haven't stopped your fights yet?" that's it tae opened his long lost list to complaint about his huge enemy "I didn't tell him grab me back to the room aunt, but he was the one does it and makes his own uniform to spoil with me, and now he throws my clothes so I.." yoona cuts him with happy smile "So you decided to use his clothes to wipe the floor?" tae nods very slowly with folded lips, after all he is complaining about her own son.

Yoona chuckles and ruffles his hair, but her smile quickly vanishes when she feels Tae's fever getting high in minutes. She stayed in the room with him and fed him with special ordered food, after tae had his meds she helped tae fell asleep. Tae also fell asleep by receiving lots of love and care. Once she confirmed tae went to deep sleep with low fever temperature, she cleaned their room then she leaves the room after giving soft chu over tae's forehead "Sleep tight, baby bear".

And she didn't forget to send a message to someone who is ignoring her calls ✉️ Yah brat, you can't pick my calls? Don't fight with tae baby, okay? He is not well ✉️

When guk mobile stopped ringing but buzzed with notification he rolled his eyes in irritation, but an irritation didn't stay no longer on his face immediately changed into a very little worry mixed with guiltiness 💭 He is not well? Cause of cold bath? 💭

In her mid way yoona meets her son who is already rushing toward room number 3612 "Yah, Jeongguk-ah" calls him, "Yahhhh, Jeongguk-ahhhhh" guk didn't bother to turn at her "Youuu brattttt" slams his head to make stop him "Aishhhhh, what do you want mom?"

"Why can't you ask that when I call first?" flicks his head.

"Ouchh..now I asked you right, tell me quickly I have work"

"Work? Where? At your room?"

"Room or anywhere, that's none of your busi..ouchhhhh" yoona's another flicks makes him hissed in pain "You are talking to your mom, don't forget that"

"I forgot something in the room, so going to get it" guk lied.

Yoona nods with a hidden smile "Okay, I got it. I'm going to take tae with me home tod.." guk didn't even let her finish the word "Why? You didn't say just now that he is not well? Then why are you taking him out?"

"Why are you caring about him suddenly?"

"Caring? About him? Me? Pffw, no way. I..I just asked why, I gotta go" with his little shudder he dashed away from there to hide his first family embarrassment, but there is no use in front of the person who is already dreaming about both of them with an extra level "Take care of my baby, you bratttttttttttt" yoona yells in happy about guk's positive move, not even care of she is a president of the school and yelling like this.

When Guk entered the room in four steps he reached upstairs and stared at the sleeping person with guilt. He slowly knelt down and took his hand to check tae's fever, for the first he is not happy about looking at tae like this. He wants to hold tae hand but it was inside of the blanket, so he doesn't know how to do, and after few hours of guilt stare he also fell asleep in the same sitting position on the floor and head resting over the edge of tae's bed; which is near to tae's blanket behind hugging pillow.

⏮️ time skip @ few hours later ⏭️

Guk eyes wide opened by hearing tae's soft murmurs and cries, he immediately checks tae's temperature it was high that's why he is crying in closed eyes and murmuring the same word again and again "Mama, mama, mama"

Guk tries to wake up tae "Lolita, lolita, I'm here, your gukkie is here okay. You will be fine" says to the person who is refusing to wake up and cries like he lost his mind into the fever.

Guk little bit knows what his mom will do if she was here, so without waste any more seconds he immediately works on the method whichever will helps tae to get down his fever. After one hour of fighting, Guk won against Tae's sudden fever. Guk sighed in relief of tae stopped crying, he thought he could even manage that fever but his cry only made him walk on nervous. This time he can see tae's hand on the outside, he squeezes it softly before intertwining with him and falls asleep slowly by the same previous position.

⏮️ time skip @ morning, 6:30am ⏭️

Guk was in his deep sleep and didn't notice that someone was rolling over the bed in pain.

Tae curled into the ball himself when the lower abdominal area killing him with high level pain. He wanted to scream but the way he bit his own bottom lips to suppress the pain didn't let him. The tears edge of his eyes freely landed on his pillows; one hand clenching his own stomach while other hand is slowly moving to reach someone.

"Shhhahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" with a loud scream guk finally woke up by tae's tight clench over his soft hair, and tae also finally let out his pain through his high pitch tone "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Guk immediately stood up with fear filled eyes "What..what happened?"

"You..you don't have eyes, idiot? Hurt..hurting, ahhhhhhh" tae manages to scold between his pain.

Guk little bit sighs in relief even in these conditions tae is scolding him means, it wasn't that much of a serious issue or tae should be play a prank.

Guk kicks his bed and stretches his own body "Stop playing, lollipop. You are the worst at playing prank do you.." tae didn't let him finish the sentence and gives a one strong kick over guk's well built abs by gathering all his energies at once.

Due to morning tiredness he falls to the floor easily and when he gets up he yells "Yahhhhh, lollipop.." tae manages to run with a hurting stomach toward the bathroom when he felt something uncomfortable in his bottom area, guk scratched the back of his head in confusion 💭 What happened to him? 💭 when his eyes moves away from closed bathroom to tae's bed his eyes 6x widened in hella shock 💭 BLOOD?! 💭


	19. Period

📢 Few of you guys were surprised when I mentioned tae in period. So here let me explain for new readers, number one my every story will be constant with Mpreg; number two Boys menstruation, don't get shock it is happened in our real world too but very very rare condition if you check on YouTube you can see few; number three beautiful moment of breastfeeding! These are all my favorites in my imaginary world, I would like to go with as genderless things. I'm a girl so I know how some other girls are thinking about menstruation time, feel, pain and everything. But I'm a little bit different among them, I'd never felt disgusted about my menstruation time even a single percentage still now, it's a part of you know uhmmm.. our baby uhmmm.. process. So why do we have to feel disgust about it? I said this because a lot of girls are reading my story, Sorry if I make y'all feel uncomfortable 📢

Tae P.O.V:

When I dashed into the bathroom, immediately removed my pajama pants along with my underwear to check where I felt something different 💭 BLOOD?! 💭 my eyes widened in shock. I know what I'm into right now my mama taught me everything about period, how it would feel, how it give pain and how do I have to behave this time, how to sit, how to sleep, what to eat, how to walk, blah, blah, blah he taught me about this.

If he was next to me I'm damn sure he would crush me with his tight hug and happy cries. Because now his biggest worries about me have come to an end. I got my first period!

At the age of 17!

My tears dropping over the red area of clenching my cloth, bites my bottom lip tightly to not think about home, but I can't help and murmurs softly "Ma..mama, I miss you"

"Hey lollipop, are you okay? Open the door.." I can hear his loud knocks behind me "..I thought you were pranking like you are in pain.." I'm not in the mood to take any of his words into my mind, now my mind full of occupied by my family "Yah, open the door let me check you first"

I don't know how long that idiot is knocking nor how long I'm crying silently; after a deep exhale I got up from the toilet seat to wash up myself, "If you don't say anything I won't hesitate to break this damn door, lollipop" he continuously barks like a dog, it makes me yell back at him in my new pain "What the fuck you want idiot? JUST.LEAVE.ME.ALONE"

"LEAVE.YOU.ALONE? After seeing your freaking blood, lollipop? Seriously?"

"Yes, just leave me alone" I scouts in what I want right now. I don't have energy to fight with that idiot.

"Okay, I will.." he agrees immediately "..but let me see you first, then I will leave you alone"

"I'm fine okay just.." he cuts him "I can't trust your words, I want to see by myself" he was glued with his words, it makes me more irritated than usual.

"I HAVE MY FIRST PERIOD, idiot okay? Just leave me alone" I yelled and repeated.

He didn't reply for seconds, I think he was in shock! Who wasn't, hearing the first period from the 17 years old. Because at maximum 15 years old the people like us would have passed our first period. So it would definitely surprise him like everyone!

"Fir..first period?" he asked slowly behind the closed door. I could feel his shock through his soft tone, I just nodded.

Through the depth of silence I heard his clearing throat as he tried to talk in a normal tone "Okay, okay Should I call jimin or mom? You know Jimin has experience so he might help you" he says again I nod with my biting lips, but before I could reply he speaks to someone else "Jimin, it's an emergency.."

It didn't take that much time to hear jimin's voice behind the bathroom closed door "Taetae, it's me jimin. Can you open the door?" he knocks softly.

"Jimin?" I know he is, but asks for no reason.

"Yes taetae, I'm only"

But still I hesitate to open it, I don't know why!

"Don't worry lollipop, he won't do anything, I'm here" that idiot speaks, I move close to the door and says "Jimin.." called him, he immediately responds "Yes taetae?" "..Just you only get in okay?" after I said, I heard jimin's struggling words like he is fighting with someone "Ye..yes taetae, I won..won't let Jeongguk get inside, I promise" I nodded and took a deep breath before opening the door slowly and peeks out.

As I expected that idiot trying to get in with jimin, while jimin dragging and pushing him away "Yah lollipop, let me check you first" he says between their fight, I rolled my eyes in irritation and of course with a foregin pain in my bottom stomach "Jimin kick him over his right knee" I gave him a tip and he does, then the next seconds he was succeed and got it, "YAH, lollipoppppp" he knocks loudly behind the locked door, jimin laughs at the door then turned to me hug tightly.

"OMG, taetaeeeeee" he literally squeezed, while I whimper in pain "..I can't believe when Jeongguk said that you are in your first period, is that true?" he asks and let go of me finally, I just nods "I'm sorry taetae, I know the first period pain would kill you like hell. But I can't control my happiness" I tried my best to wipe off the pain on my face but it's really horrible "It..it's okay jimin" he walks and places the things on washbasin countertop "I'm not sure if you have tampons with you, so I brings some you can use it" I nods with a thankful smile "Thanks jimin" "Do you know how to use it?" he asks while looking down at my bottom area which was covered with a white towel. With reddish face I nods and shakes, his eyes narrowed in confusion "No need to be shy around with me taetae, just feel free to talk openly" I took few seconds before say it lowly "Actually, mom taught me, but I thought it won't be useful to me so I forgot the next moment after he taught" he laughs "Why? What made you think like that?" "He started to teach me at the age of 10, tell me when did you get your first period?" he thinks for seconds then says "Uhmmm, I think 13" "See, you also got your first period at the right age, but me 17! I lost my hope.." I stopped talking and eyes narrowed in confusion when jimin laughed loudly like he can't control it "..Yah, why are you laughing? My real story is like fun to you?" I yell between my pouts, he just shakes his head between controllable laughs, he literally falls on the floor with loud laughs "..Just spit it already, jimin" he is trying to control his laughs with heavy pants; holding the countertops for support. My full focus on him, when he was above to say he starts to laugh again "YAHHH, speak or zip your mouth, don't laugh like a fool" I hissed in pain and irritation, he sincerely tries to control his laugh this and speaks finally "Noth..nothing, suddenly I think about that incident" he stills laughs lightly "What incident?" I asks coldly, with controlling laughs he lifts up his hand, the next seconds my face changed into crimson red by seeing his finger 👉👈

His laughs only get louder by seeing my reaction, "Shut up jimin" but he didn't seem like gonna stop now "That time you guys were played a sex prank.." I cut him "Not me okay" "But you were expecting it to be real, right?" I gulped in nervous "Wha..what? Of course no.." before he asks anything dangerously I changed the subject "..Just teach me how to use tampons" "Sorry, sorry, I just got distracted into your cute prank" with fist hand and gritted teeth I replied "That was that idiot's prank not mine" "Okay, okay, whoever started it but that was a nice prank.." he takes out a two tampons from the small bag and continues "..and I wish you both to do that in real soon" says and did 👉👈 that with two tampons, I can't help my face changed full redder with period pain and something something new feels.

He taught me how to insert tampons, how long I should use, how to take out and how to relax while using; and he says how sensitive I'm, so I have to be more careful. He suggested to me some pain relief tablets but I refused it, because I know the main purpose of periods, it's for my future baby, I should have to ensure it. He tries to convince me that if I took too many pills then only it would cause nasty side effects, but no. I don't like to take any risks, after all this is my first period tho; without experience how do I know it is worse or bearable, and I don't think it's a good idea to take pills.

N.O.P:

While tae and jimin discuss everything inside the bathroom, someone eavesdropping all the things and storing in his heart like it's very important to know in his life!


	20. Mood Swings

N.O.P:

After Jimin teached tae, he left with a few more pieces of advice from his own experience. Not only for tae, he advised guk also "It would be better Jeongguk, if you don't show your face when he is in pain"

"Why? It's my room, and what is the logic there? It doesn't make any sense"

"Yeah, yeah you can't understand the sense and logic here. And if you want to learn that from your so called lollipop, then okay I don't have any problem. He will teach you clearly, I just tried to help in upcoming mood swings" with that jimin leaves others in full confusion.

"Mood swings?!"

When tae stepped out from the bathroom he went straight to the bed and lay down to ease the pain as Jimin taught him. Jimin already told him to take a rest and he will convey the teacher about his absence. Tae also agreed to take a day off because of the new pain; it's only growing. Guk doesn't know what to do other than just stare at tae's back, his curled position tells him clearly how worse he is ensuring the pain.

💭 Definitely he should have his breakfast, no matter how much pain he is go through, he need an energy 💭 when guk get up from his bed to ask tae, tae mobile rings. In a curled position somehow tae managed to pick it and take to his ear "Jonghyun Hyung?"

"Yes taetae, we are waiting for you in the cafeteria when are you coming?"

"Sorry hyung, I can't make it today. I'm taking a day off.." Jonghyun cuts him in sudden worries "Why? What happened to your voice taetae? Are you okay?" with controlling pain and clenching stomach tae voice comes out in open pain "I'm in my first period, hyung" "WHAT?" tae is not in the condition to explain everything again, at the same time his hyung also understand it quickly "Okay, okay, take rest taetae, I will be there with your breakfast" tae refused softly "No hyung, I can't eat anything right now" guk hand fist in anger 💭 Why the fuck they can't mind their own business? 💭 without knowing anything, Tae's hyungs convince tae to have his breakfast. Guk welcomed them with a dead glare, he didn't like a single bit of how they were caring for his lollipop. But he waits patiently to show his own way of caring until they leave. Once they left he confidently went to approach his lollipop, but the wrong way; he kicked tae bed to make look at him "Yah lollipop, how you.." tae didn't let him finish "WHAT THE FUCK YOU WANT IDIOT?" he yells in pain, because just now he felt little calm but guk's kick made it worse.

"Why are you getting mad at me for nothing?" guk yells back not understanding tae's situation.

"I'm not in the mood to fight with you okay, leave me alone"

"Yeah, yeah, you always will be happy and have the good mood to talk with your hyungs. But not fucking care about who really helped you" guk murmurs in anger.

Tae closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before turning to face the shouting man, with the lying pose he says "Look idiot, I can't remember everything but I felt your help, so I'm.." guk cuts him immediately "I didn't help you" tae got irritation by guk's silly fights "Tsk, the hell you want?" He is already in pain, guk's behaviour and response only make him annoyed "Nothing" guk replies "Nothing? Good, now get out of my sight" "Why should I?" "Because you are annoying" "In your eyes I always look like that only" guk murmurs in anger, tae not even bother to ask again and turns to face the wall; curled into a ball in pain.

Minutes passed, guk doesn't know why he feels like he is in pressure by seeing tae in pain; the sounds of tae soft whimpering in pain makes him squeeze his palm in nervous. He takes his steps toward tae and knelt in front of tae's tight closed eyes and biting lips; without thinking his hand traveled toward those reddish lips to release from getting hurt more. When tae opened his eyes he held guk's hand and murmured "It's hurting" tae says his first period experience with small tears, guk trying to speak but nothing comes out from his gulping throat. Guk can feel something is making him weak and it's proving him by his own teary eyes, before the tear drops down he pulls the soft crying into his tight hug; then let the tears drop down onto tae's hair.

Tae buried his face into guk's broad shoulder to cry freely, but the moment doesn't let him stay longer. The pain and something new feeling both attacks him at the same time, he instantly pushes away the guk and covers himself with a blanket "GET.OUT, please" he yells and pleads between soft cries. He knows the pain he can't avoid but the something new feeling that he receives from guk he can; he can avoid it.

Guk totally in a confused statement, he badly wants to comfort the crying baby, but he doesn't know that he is the one making him worst. The new affection, new care, new hug, new touches making tae can't take all these right now, when he is in pain.

When guk tries to touch tae's back which is fully covered by the blanket, tae instantly removes it "Please leave me ALONE" tae yells between cry.

"You are fine with your hyung's touches and acting like mine is burning you alive? Huh? How cheap you are, lollipop" guk yells in frustration, he wants to only comfort him but the way tae treating him is really hurting.

Tae cries silently and the silent cry becomes loud when he heard the door opened and closed with a loud thud of how angry guk is "Waeeeeeee" with cute fist hand and pouty lips tae fell to asleep.

After that incident guk straightly went to meet jimin and told him everything. Jimin gives him a reply like "I didn't tell you already don't show your face when he is in pain"

"Is that wrong to try to comfort him?"

"Nope, but you was approached him in a wrong time"

"Wrong time? People will comfort them when they are in pain or when they need someone"

"Yeah, I agree Jeongguk. But this is different, please understand. These time we will prefer to be alone"

"Alone! Yeah, that's what that lollipop yells all the time" guk still answered him in anger.

Jimin laughs softly before asking him "By the way, why are you trying to comfort him out of nowhere?! He is not your enemy? Or you.." guk cuts him "Of course he is still my enemy and forever. But I'm not a bad guy to ignore someone when they are in pain"

"Ohhhhhhhh, someone?! But this someone can be anyone right? Then why have I not seen this someone from you for the past 8 years?"

Guk's anger suddenly vanished from Jimin's question, it made him find the answer by himself while travelling deep. While he struggled to speak, the coach's whistle saved him. Without replying to Jimin's question he ran to join second session practice, while the first session came to take their rest.

Jimin waits for his boyfriend with a water bottle and towel. Yoongi approaches him with soft pants and full of sweat. Jimin gets up and welcomes him with full of love filled eyes, before he gives the water bottle he gives a small hug and chu on his lips like usual. And yoongi gives a long chu before taking the water bottle and gulps in one go.

"What did he say?" Yoongi asks while sitting on one of the audience seats and wiping off his sweats.

Jimin sat beside him where he sat before and continues "He is complaining about taetae's behaviour. I told him that it is obvious his mood will swing in these times, so it's just a normal thing. But still he is thinking that taetae is ignoring him purposely"

"Hmmm" yoongi just hums like he doesn't care about them and changed the subject "You don't have dance practice for the upcoming welcome party?"

Now jimin whines cutely "I don't want to go there, hoseok really giving me a hard choreograph. Please call him here to continue his own practice with you"

Yoongi smiles softly before caressing the whining boy's chubby cheeks "You are the one to give your name to join the party, right?"

"Yeah, so that I can join the party with you, otherwise you will all have your own party with that Incheon high school without me"

"However now you find a way to join with us right"

"Of course, who am I? Park Jimin, Min Yoongi's wife"

Yoongi leans to chu on his lips make him shut up "Then practice hard, I have a surprise for you"

"Surprise?! Ahhhh please, please, please yoonie, tell me now"

"Of course, not now chim. Come on get up.." slaps on his bum softly to make him get up "..Go to hoseok and practice" with whining like a baby jimin got up and before he leaves they share their little long love kiss.

⏮️ time skip @ 3 hours later ⏭️

After 3 hours of brief nap, it vanished Tae's stomach pain and now he can feel himself alive. When he got up his eyes immediately searched the whole room to find the particular person and sighs with pouty lips when can't find him "I'm sorry" murmured softly.

⏮️ time skip @ few minutes later ⏭️

Guk can't be focused in the practice match, his mind full of being occupied by someone else, he checked the time it shows '12:36 pm' he didn't even bother to tell others that he was gonna leave the match midway.

He was about to go straight to the room but something made him go to the cafeteria first and buy Cheese Bacon Burger for someone, and no he didn't buy that burger for reminding someone ate it secretly which hoseok bought for him. So yeah obviously his lips didn't curve in a small smile either while thinking about someone who ate very cutely.

⏮️ time info @ at the same time in room number '3612' ⏭️

"I'm the only one who has the worst roommate ever in the world" tae yells and kicks the pillow of imagining someone who he hates more right now.

"Yeah, I told you to get out, so? You will go? Won't stay with me, idiot?" the cured person now badly wants to be held by the muscular hand which he missed the chance a few hours ago.

When tae kicked another pillow it perfectly flew and kissed over the person's face who just now opened the door, then landed on the floor like it finished work there. Tae's peeking head slowly gets down with folded lips 💭 Why is he staring? I did nothing, just his pillow flew off to find the owner 💭

💭 Am I looking foolish to him? He doesn't even look like in pain anymore and is playing with throwing away my pillows? 💭 with tight clench, Guk picked his pillow and went upstairs; another hand holding a fresh burger bag.

Tae's nose already smelled it and his stomach let out the sound shamelessly 'Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr', due to pain he had not eaten well in the morning.

Guk wants to ask what the hell his bed has done to receive the punishment like this, but seeing Tae's big puppy doe eyes on the bag that he is holding and Tae's small licks and gulping, vanished his anger right away.

Before guk sat on the bed his eyes examined the person's body, and he sighs in relief when he sees the usual energy from Tae's shining eyes 💭 He seems fine now 💭 but he doesn't know that the other one is expecting him to ask that directly rather than just examining head to toe.

Tae excitedly turned to face the person who is sitting by facing him, 💭 He would definitely bought that for me 💭 he gulped the tempting saliva by just smelling 'Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr' 💭 Wait, wait, that idiot will give us baby, just hold on 💭 talks to his cute tummy who was in pain for hours.

"Where are your hyungs, lollipop?" guk asks "Huh?" Tae's mind is not focused on his question but his eyes fully focus on guk's hand perfectly and goes wherever it travels.

"I asked that your brothers had not bought you food yet?" tae eyes widened in shock with his wide opened mouth like he couldn't believe his own eyes, when he saw guk taking the first bite of burger like that he stole it from his own burger.

"My burger" tae murmurs between his cute pouty lips, he doesn't know which made him to believe that burger is his!

"If you are hungry you can call your dearest hyungs to buy you food" guk yells softly by rewinding the morning incident.

Tae's pouty lips pouted more with teary eyes, "I hate you idiot" he yelled cutely and turned the opposite side; buried himself into the blanket.

This time guk didn't hesitate to pick up the curled cute boy, tae whined against guk's strong grip "Leave me idiot, leave meeeeeeeee"

"Stop whining lollipop, otherwise your burger will drop" the next seconds tae stopped moving and stayed like a statue, "My burger?" guk didn't reply and shut him by shoving the burger into his mouth.

Tae eats happily with large bites, because he is not ready to share his burger with him, at the same time he doesn't care that he is eating guk's bitten burger.

⏮️ time skip @ few minutes later ⏭️

Yoona called tae to know about his health condition but at the end she came to know about the good news. And the good news made her take the boy to her home right now, till his first period got over. Tae tries to refuse it, but he doesn't have any reason to refuse in front of his aunt's pure care and love. So with no options he packed a few of his dresses silently. But only one person is not okay with their decision.

"I don't know why you are inviting this lollipop to my home, mom" guk says in irritation, while tae packing his cloth in a little uneasy feel.

"Excuse me my dear arrogant son, let me remind you once again that's not your home okay, that home built by husband for me"

"He is my dad, I have the rights"

"He is my husband first then only he becomes your dad"

Before guk says anything to lead their fight yoona cuts him "Whatever you say, you can't stop me to take tae to our home, that's it" with that yoona dragging tae out with her.

"Aunt, jinnie hyung already called me to go his apartment and he probably waiting for namjoon hyung to pick me up, so.." yoona cuts him "I will talk to jin, now get in" says and carefully pushes tae to get in the car.

⏮️ time skip @ chang wook's home ⏭️

"Wowwwwwww" tae amused at their simple beautiful home, yoona chuckles at tae's cuteness "I hope you will like our inside of home too baby, come on baby" helps the boy to hop out who can't blink his eyes away for even a second, each and every corner of beauty makes his puppy doe eyes to wide more and more.

Yoona stopped midway by seeing a familiar car parked before they arrived "How did he get here that fast?"

"Who?" tae asked casually not focusing on where yoona is pointing "Your idiot"

"What?" Tae eyes finally looked up and met the person who was already giving full attention to him 💭 How? Why? 💭

📢 I don't know why, but sorry my dears, the day is not over yet it will continue! Will try to update soon 🤞 until then stay tuned with your [lolitasidiot](https://www.wattpad.com/user/lolitasidiot) stay safe, stay happy and healthy, tata bye-bye 📢


	21. Untitled Feelings

N.O.P:

"May I know why you are here?" yoona asked the person who was literally standing on tae's way to stop him from getting in.

"The same reason why this lollipop is here"

The next seconds guk regretted for what he said "He is in his first period, are you also? As your mother I'm sure you were not born with a special gender, or I missed to notic.." guk cuts her "Just for that you should not bring him here MOM" says between his gritted teeth low tone, but tae heart broken by hearing those words clearly 💭 Does he hate me that much? 💭

Yoona grabs tae's fidgeting hand and trying to take him left side upstairs, but guk stopped them again "No mom, please don't do that"

"I'm your mom, I know what I'm doing" yoona lips curved in smirk.

Tae really can't understand their hidden conversation, he is standing between them with total discomfort. Now he misses his room so badly.

"You are doing this purposely mom" he yells and tries to stop her again from going to his secret room on the first floor, "Yeah, that's right. Now move away don't make me call your dad" yoona equally yells at her son. In an uncomfortable mood tae says to yoona softly "Aunt, please don't fight for me, however jinnie hyung will come.." yoona cuts him "You are not going anywhere baby. You should stay where you BELONGS" she says the last word strongly but looking at her son.

"Fine, he can stay here, but not in any of my rooms, mom"

"You are not in the place to decide that, okay"

When yoona tried to drag the uncomfortable boy upstairs, this time guk stepped to the side to stop tae "Hey lollipop, you also don't wanna stay here right?"

"Huh?"

"You don't like to stay here right? With me?" guk asks again not caring about yoona's small hits.

💭 With you?!!! Of course not 💭

With an unknown hesitation tae very slowly shakes his head, before even saying that loudly guk immediately lifts him up in bridal style "Good lollipop, let's go" effortlessly taking him and heading outside.

"Yah, where the hell are you taking me, you idiot?" tae yells at guk's sudden attack but wrapped his hands around guk's neck safely.

"Of course to our room, where else" guk says casually and takes his steps very long like jumping, tae cutely curled and bouncing onto guk's manhandling style.

Behind them yoona literally running and screaming to catch her stupid son "You brat, he is in his first period you should not handle him like this, aishhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Guk successfully takes him out of the main home door, but he instantly stops when he sees a much stronger person than him standing in front of him with a questioning eyebrow.

Tae stopped staring at the person's face, in whose manhandle he is literally lying like a baby, when his eyes following by guk to turn left he doesn't know that his cute left hand travelling down towards guk's shirt to clench it lovely.

Chang wook without lifting down his raised brows he asked again in sign 'What is this?' guk instantly takes off his hand "Dad?!" utters himself in little shock, thankfully tae already clenching guk enough tightly to not fall down so it has helped him now to manage and stand steadily.

Yoona also stopped running and comes front to take a look "Thank goodness you are here on right time honey, I can't manage your stupid son anymore" while complaining about guk, she wents to her husband and gives her as usual welcome love chu on his lips, chang wook also accept her chu with soft hug in their own way.

"Finally he decided to visit home, why are you encountering him that quickly dear? Then he won't visit us for months" says between his handsome smile, while examining the new person who is standing next to his son and trying to hide himself behind guk's massive body.

"What? Do you think that brat decided to visit home? It will happen only In your dreams, honey. He was here only because of him.." she says while pointing at tae "..Cause of Kim Taehyung, he is here right now, and trying to escape with him"

Chang wook smiles widened when his doubt got cleared by his wife's statement "Kim Taehyung?! My dear baby, come here" he opened his right arm widely to catch him, but in tae's cute shyness he takes his step toward him very slowly. When he meets yoona's teasing smile he jumped in their both hug "Uncleeeeeeee", chang wook chu on his softy hair before hugs him protectively.

When they all headed into home, yoona took that small amount of time to tell everything what happened today, it was a very short time but she made it; she can't wait until they all gathered in to discuss. And guk knows what will happen next, so he silently prepares his mind to answer. Of course, Chang wook is a friendly father, but not when he sees or hears that guk is hurting someone. That's the main reason yoona not telling about any of guk's behavior toward others. If she does, guk and chang wook can't be in their friendly zone anymore. So practically yoona saving their dad and son's bond. But Chang Wook is not a fool, he knows about his son! He is acting in front of them like he doesn't know and being strict with guk's few matters.

"I have to go, see you later" when guk tries to run away chang wook stopped him "You can go after our little talk, my son" gestured him to go living area 💭 It going to be long day 💭 with a deep sigh guk went to sit on the sofa, where yoona excitedly sitting along with tae.

"Now you see baby, he can't say no to any of his dad's speech" yoona whispers against tae's ear secretly with so much excitement. If I say tae is not excited like yoona then I'm lying, he is also equally excited to watch guk getting scolded by his uncle, it's been years after all!

Chang wook removed his coat before settling on the sofa comfortably to have sweet family talk.

"Yes Jeongguk, tell me what's your problem?" enquiry started from chang wook.

"Problem? No, I don't have any" instantly backed away.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, dad"

"Then great, Taehyung is going to stay in your room and you can take your 1st floor.." guk cuts him "No dad, please not my room"

"Why?"

"Please dad"

"I asked the reason"

"No reason, just I don't want.." chang wook cuts him "No reason then no arguments, that's it. Anything else?" asked looking at yoona, yoona shakes her head with a wide grin and double thumbs up.

To show his open anger guk punched the sofa with a tight fist "I want my card" asks between his gritted teeth, not lifting up his eyes on the floor.

"It's in our room" tae murmurs softly, being like a good boy in front of his aunt and uncle.

"I want it RIGHT.NOW" guk glares at the person who is totally enjoying the scene.

"He didn't say it's in the room, he will give it back when he wants" yoona reminds him that it's up to tae's wish.

"I.WANT.IT.RIGHT.NOW"

Chang wook takes out his own card and shows in front of guk's angry face "You want card right, here you go"

"I want my card, dad"

"Sorry" says simply and places his card in front of guk.

💭 Why are they being so stubborn about this matter? They definitely know I'm keeping that lollipop's small, small things in my room, so why the hell are they doing this to me? Waeeeeee? 💭

"Fine, I need 10 minutes to clean my room until no one should not enter my room" with that guk heading upstairs and he didn't forget to take his dad's card with him, not caring about yoona's yell "I cleaned your both of room already" all he wants to do right now is hide his untitled feelings, which is disturbing his heart since the day he landed his eyes on the boy, 💭 Lolita 💭


	22. Something 💜 Something

N.O.P:

"Make yourself at home baby, If you want anything please don't hesitate to ask me or uncle, okay baby?" tae nods cutely at yoona's caring words.

Yoona already went to the kitchen to make a wonderful dinner for her precious person, after a little bit of normal chit chat Chang wook went to his room to change into a comfortable dress. Meanwhile tae can't keep quiet and continues his acting skill as a good boy in front of an empty room, and his curiosity makes him barge into the room which guk strictly tells him to not enter "What are you doing, idiot?" thankfully guk managed to put the last things into the drawer and locked it before turning toward the person who was entering into his room with eyes full of curiosity "You don't have manners to knock the door before entering?"

"Why should I? It's my room, idiot"

"Excuse me?"

"If you have done your cleaning work, can you please leave? I need to take a small nap" says between his fake yawn.

"This is not your room, lollipop. Save it in your mind, these all for just two or three days; not a permanent.." while guk teaching him, tae roaming the room like his own room not caring about whatever his enemy says, because however at the end he won't listen to him and he will do obviously whatever he wants "..Are you listening to me or not, lollipop?.." asked him in irritation "I already told you to get out of my room, you are only wasting my time, idiot" tae respond carelessly "I'm being a very serious lollipop, do not touch my any of things. I really can't tolerate it, if I find.." tae can't help he noticed where guk's eyes constantly landing over the particular drawer, when he rushed near there to open it guk stopped his lecture and he also literally run there to stand between his secret drawer and the curious boy "GIVE ME THE KEY, LOLLIPOP" guk cursed himself for forgetting to take the key after locking this drawer. "Nope" shakes his head while hiding the key behind him like it would be safe if he kept it there, poor boy!

"I'M WARNING YOU" guk really tried his best to not initiate the fight, but tae totally forgot what situation he is in currently and behaving like their normal day fight "I'm warning you to move away"

Guk takes a deep breath to control his anger "Look lollipop, if you don't want to get hurt then give me the key when I ask you nicely"

"Ohhhwww, this is called nicely? GIVE ME THE KEY, LOLLIPOP. I'M WARNING YOU" tae mocked him, that's it. This is more than enough to guk move his step first, he just tries to take the key from tae, but tae backed away and making it very complicated like trapping himself into a problem.

"Just let me see what you are hiding, idiot" "It is clearly telling that I'm hiding then what the fuck is your problem, just give me the goddamn key lollipop" "Noooooo" tae screams and didn't stop running there and here in the little large sized room, guk can grab him easily but still he doesn't want to hurt the lean person. So he just follows the person who is running like a rat.

Whenever guk gets near to tae, tae protects himself by throwing non broken things like books and plastics. So the whole room now looks a beautiful mess by Tae's cute work.

Tae reached the drawer nth time and when he opened it after numerous failures. Guk felt like his whole body got attacked by a huge electric, he didn't think twice to pull and throw away the person "Ouchhh" tae fell on his chubby bum, his cute lips pouted in pain. His faded stomach pain came back again and made himself curled into a ball.

Guk quickly closed the drawer to keep his secret successfully, but when he searched the key in the keyhole it was not there then only noticed it; tae perfectly landed on the floor holding the key with him.

"Give me the key, lollipop" tae still refuses to give back while clenching the key tightly against his stomach. Guk keels down and grabs the key from Tae's cute struggles. Tae leans closer to bite guk's hand but before it happens guk gets up on time. Locked the drawer and kept the key in his pocket safely. Now he lifts up tae and takes him to his own bed and puts down very softly, but tae didn't react softly as it is. His cute violence continues even at that kind of situation "Idiot, idiot, idiotttttt" "Sorry okay" guk says by looking at tae's chubby bum "My face is here, idiot" tae yells in cute anger and pointing himself while fixing his large glasses "I would say to only which was get hurt by me" "Then you should apologize to my stomach" "But the source is here, right?" when guk was about to nudge tae's chubby bum, tae immediately slapped his hands "Don't dare to touch it, you perv.." guk covered his mouth by completing it "Don't dare to complete it okay, I'M NOT LIKE THAT" with that guk left, tae murmurs in cute anger "I will find out your secret idiot"

⏮️ time skip @ few hours later at basketball game field ⏭️

"Please hyung, do something" guk asked the person's help who already knows everything by his simple guessing.

"Do what? You said you don't know each when I asked, now telling your whole family know about that tiny and neighborhood family friends! What else do you want to say?"

"Just my parents and his parents, not me and him"

"Again you are lying"

"Hyung you don't know how much I hated him and still. He is not really what you all think about him. He is totally different, whatever he is doing is irritating me hyung"

"Irritating? Seriously?"

"Yes, his face, his glasses, his attitude, his voice, his cloths, his look, his smile, everything about him is irritating me"

"Are you dumb or acting like one?"

"Huh?"

"If you hate him that much then why can't you leave him? Why do you follow him wherever he goes?"

"I'm not, that's my home I can go whenever I want"

"If you want to fool yourself, then continue don't come to me for any of your bullshit, you are really wasting my time"

"Hyung.." yoongi cuts him "You won't open up your heart until something kicks it" with that yoongi left.

Actually guk came here to discuss about him and tae's relationship of course he tried to say it indirectly but the person he spoke with was yoongi, so it didn't take much time for yoongi to ask directly. Even after yoongi's direct approach, Guk still denies almost every of yoongi's correct guesses. First guk approaches him with normal questions like how he manages jimin at periods time, yoongi gave answers without any teases or questions back. Because he knows everything!

⏮️ time skip @ few minutes later at convenience store ⏭️

💭 Why the hell am I here? 💭 guk cursed himself for standing in front of bunch of chocolates area. It is definitely not for what yoongi advised him that dark chocolates will reduce their periods of pain or not for his guilty feeling of pushing away his most annoying person ever in the world.

But he can't help buying the box of dark chocolate for someone!

⏮️ time info @ at the same time at Chang wook's home, Guk's bedroom ⏭️

"Nooo aunt, please really I can't.." tae whines in light pain and shakes his head who is feeding him with an aim of finishing the bowl no matter what.

Actually tae's dinner should be in the dining area but unfortunate stomach pain made him not move away from the bed, since the caused person put him.

"There is only a little more, baby. You are a good boy, no. Come on say ahhhhhhh" takes a full spoon of food and shoves him.

With a pouty lips and shaking head tae moving back but yoona succeeds once again by stuffing all food inside of his mouth to look full of chubby cheeks.

"OMG, yoona you are forcing him, if he wants he will eat" chang wook tries to help the person who is looking at him with big puppy doe eyes.

"In such a time, he needs more energy, you don't know anything about it, so you just leave" Yoona shut his mouth, with a sorry look chang wook patiently waits until yoona finishes one more bowl.

After tae finished his dinner with almost teary eyes he breathes in relief, but yoona "Honey, give me that"

Tae's big doe eyes widened more "What's now aunt? I really can't take anymore, my tummy is full" says cutely while circling his soft tummy.

Yoona chuckles at tae cuteness "It is for your tummy but don't worry baby, not edible"

"Huh?"

When chang wook gives the hot pack yoona says "Thank you, you can leave honey" once he left she turned to tae "Unbutton your shirt baby"

"Huh? Wae?"

"It will reduce your pain"

"No, I'm not in pain anymore aunt. I'm fine now" tae instantly refused.

"You are my baby, you don't need to be shy around me. Come on, remove your shirt or let me.." before Yoona touched his shirt, Tae hugged himself tightly as much as he could prevent her from doing anything "Yah, I'm your mother in law, almost like a mom to you. You don't need to be shy around me, save these all to him" yoona says between their small struggles. But Tae's strong hug didn't let her win, and his full focus on Yoona's move so he didn't notice what she said!

"Fine baby, you won" yoona gives up after their small and cute battle, both taking their breath between small pants. Tae jumping back over the sitting bed when yoona asked again "At least lift up your shirt"

"What? Noooooooooooooo"

Yoona facepalmed herself "If you have these much shyness, then when do I can become a grandmother?" murmurs to herself, not aware of that tae's other naughty side and he doesn't have a single percent of shyness when he teased her son with the same tummy!

Yoona exhales deeply and gives the hot pack to tae "Okay, I won't touch you baby, here take this and places where you feel the pain, okay?" tae nods and takes it from her with a winning smile.

⏮️ time skip @ few minutes later ⏭️

Guk never ever thinks in his life that he will peek into his own home to enter, and he succeeds only until he reaches the first floor. When yoona was about to call the person who is tiptoeing toward his own bedroom with a small cover bag, she can't help her lips widened in damn happy 💭 OMG, my stupid son has grown up! Ahhhhhhhhhhh.. 💭

Guk twisted the doorknob silent and stepped in, but he was welcomed by tae's cute glare with pouty anger lips. The next second guk stopped his acting and shrugged to behave like normal in front of tae's examining eyes.

After a good minute, Guk decided to break the silence by clearing his throat, still keeping the bag behind him carefully not to show "You don't want to go back to our room, lollipop?"

Tae didn't say anything just giving a strong glaring behind his large specs through beautiful big doe eyes.

Guk's eyes met with tae's, then slowly went down and narrowed at the swollen area 💭 What is he doing there? 💭

Guk didn't know that his head automatically leaned forward in curiosity, "Where the hell are looking at, idiot?" tae throws the holding hot pack at the curiosity person's head, and guk's curiosity is also cleared by getting hit from that sudden attack.

"Don't act like a good boy to me, okay. I have seen your tummy many times and don't forget that you are the one who showed me shamelessly. But there is nothing to get..shhhahhhhhhhh" guk hissed in pain when a small vase broken his head "SHUT.UPPPPPPPPP, you idiotttt" tae yells with a crimson reddish face.

"Why should I? This is my room, my home. I will do whatever I want"

"Now it's my room get out, you idiot"

"I won't, if you have the problem then you go"

"You are my problem"

"Then it's your problem"

"I will call aunt and uncle"

"You may stay 2 or 3 days here, but note in your mind you have to stay with me in our room for the rest of months"

Tae zipped his mouth with a small gulp 💭 He has a point tae, aunt and uncle can't help you at all times. Moreover it's his bedroom though so stop arguing with that idiot for just 2 days guesting role 💭 Tae clears his throat "I will let you go only this time"

But Tae doesn't know what guk thinks 💭 No, no, no, lollipop. Please don't call them, they will definitely stand for you blindly. Just let me stay here.. With you.. please 💭 after heard tae's backwarding words guk shrugged his nervousness "You don't have a choice, lollipop"

Tae rolls his eyes "Whatever, but what is holding behind you?"

Tae tries to look at it by bouncing up over the fluffy bed, but guk didn't tease him here just throws the cover bag to land near him. Tae instantly picks it up to open it "That..that was dark cho.." tae didn't let finish the sudden shuddering person and screams in happy "Chocolatesssssss" with scratching neck guk says "Yes, someone gave this to me but you can ea.." when guk looks up at the already eating person he nods at himself and murmurs softly "I think I don't need to say that anymore, you are already starts eat!"

Normally dark chocolates would be sweet less, but tae tasting something different sweet from this special dark chocolates. While he munching like a baby, guk sitting on the couch to take a perfect view. Both of their hearts are filled in sweetness with something something feelings.

⏮️ time skip @ few minutes later ⏭️

Tae didn't go to sleep until he confirmed by his own eyes that guk is sleeping on the couch only not next to him!

But he doesn't know that guk awaits until he goes to deep sleep, then moves to the bed and sleeps next to him in a spooning position. The most importantly the way he is caressing Tae's tummy skin directly and burying his face into Tae's nape; taking a deep breath to fill his lungs with Tae's natural scent.

Guk heart feels something different from the whole year experience, he feels something calm, something happy, something like a missed puzzle joined now by hugging tae. In other hand, tae in his deep sleep snuggles more into guk's very warm and protective hug. And the way guk's right big hand caresses Tae's tummy very very softly and smoothly vanishes all of his pain in mere seconds.

Guk doesn't know why he chose to sleep like this out of nowhere, and why he badly urges to caress Tae's tummy right now when he is having his periods. Something makes him emotionally do something like protect him!

Whatever it might be, he doesn't want to think deeply right now. All his heart wants is the day, this night should not end and keep going on endlessly.

With the something something feeling guk chu on tae's nape and murmurs very softly against those softest skin "Good night, lolita" the next seconds his lips curve in happy and soft smiles when he receives a tae's unconscious "hmm" sleeping reply. Guk's protective hug tightens softly around the tiny person, both falling asleep with something something feelings.

📢 Their sleeping position tae facing the balcony glass door, guk behind him and guk's right hand caressing tae tummy. So they are sleeping by facing left side, and note it down tae is sleeping on guk's LEFT side, okay? Like you can imagine as mentioned in the header gif. It is important for the next scene 📢

⏮️ time skip @ next day morning ⏭️

💭 Wowwww, what a strong comfie! 💭 tae sniffs few times 💭 ohhhwww! my comfie releasing a new good smell 💭 moves his cute fingers up and down to find something 💭 Why my comfie is not in shape? What happe..💭 "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"


	23. Who is boiling?

N.O.P:

"I knew, I knew, I expected this from you idiot. How the hell did you come to my bed? Huh? Who gave you permission? Huh? How dare you.." while tae shaking the sleeping person in the process of waking him up, guk pushed him away effortlessly in his deep sleep and rolls others side to continue his sleep peacefully, "Ouchhh" thank goodness tae fell over the bed, so it makes him again to do his job properly "Yahhh, get off from my bed" he tries again but the sleeping didn't bother to even move one inch.

Tae throws away the blanket to jump into his job very focusly. First try, he dragged the sleeping person by pulling off his leg and the result failed. Second try, kicking off guk's butt like he is running over it, but he doesn't know that other person feels like tae giving a perfect massage. Third try, biting over his strong biceps and earning "Ouchhh" failed to land on bed so his chubby bum kissed the new floor between cute flips.

"Yahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" when he got up again to jump over the sleeping person and continue his fight, he didn't expect that guk will suddenly turn and caught him by wide opened arms "Sleep quietly, lolita" his husky tone whispers against the person's ear who is trying to remove from his soft yet tight grip.

Tae stopped struggling when he heard something with a different name in a different tone "Lolita?! Who the hell is.." the door opening sound made him stop talking and turned his head toward the door, yoona entered with a worry filled tone "What happened, baby? Are you in pain?"

Tae shook his head and complained about her son's morning rude behavior "Aunt, look at him where he is sleeping" pointing down and whining cutely between still in guk's strong embrace; it totally looks like he is the one lying on the sleeping person.

Yoona sighed in relief and shook her head softly "I thought you guys are fighting again, thank goodness" with that she leaves after closing the door to let them continue whatever they are doing now and leaves tae in total confusion.

💭 I'm fighting only, right? 💭

Tae's thinking got distracted by guk's sleepy moves, it made tae to fall beside him still in guk's embrace "Yahhh, idiot let me go" tae struggling like an ant under guk's massive body. Guk already puts more weight on whining person and when he tangled his leg with him, tae screamed helplessly "Youuuuuu, muscle pigggggggggggggggggggggggg"

Guk just buried his face into the screaming person's nape to avoid hearing the morning alarm.

With cute glaring eyes tae looking at the sleeping person he couldn't see the face so he was moving to his targeted area of strong biceps and let his weapon to sink over it freely. "Shhahhh, yah lollipop ahhhhhhh, yah, YAH, YAHHHHHH" after a strong pushing away guk sit on the bed with a burning pain, "Ouchhh" even tae's chubby bum feels the pain his lips curved in victory smile "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?" guk hissed in pain while rubbing over the fresh bite marked area, tae licks his lips and grinning ear to ear with damn happiness by seeing guk screaming in pain.

"You wake up? Happy morning idiot" tae irritates him more by showing his cute boxy smile "Happy morning? Fuck the morning" guk yelled back, actually this is the first time they sharing their greetings!

⏮️ time skip @ few minutes later ⏭️

Yoona is looking at the person who is getting ready for school unusually earlier than his usual very late time. Guk never ever used to get ready for school without hearing his mom's daily sweet word of 'Get down your ass, you brat' 'You are getting late' 'Are you going to ditch your class again?' 'Party? Hell no' 'If you don't go to school then will definitely tell everything to your dad this time'. So it's a little bit surprising to her how guk getting ready quietly and with a little curiosity?! Of course she knows the reason behind it but she waits until guk getting ready fully, then she tells tae "Tae baby, you don't need to go school. I have already informed to your teacher"

"WHAT?" more than tae the other person into huge shock by hearing those words, tae looking at guk head to toe 💭 Why the hell is he shocking? 💭

"No aunt, I can't, I have an important class today. I should not miss it"

"Baby don't forget who I'm, I can.." before tae cuts yoona the other person crossed her in anger "You should not use your power for personal reasons, mom"

"Ohhh really? Then I should not keep your dealings with the other parents right?"

"You are my mom, you should help me with those things"

"Then okay, hereafter I will deal your matters with your dad as a perfect parent, shall I?"

Guk gives a dead glare who is looking at him with a teasing smile "I'm leaving" with that he left.

Once guk left, Yoona turned to tae "What you guys are having in that room? Why is he badly trying to take you there?" asked her badly urging question.

Tae also has the same thought 💭 Why? 💭 "Maybe his card?!"

"Card? Tsk, definitely not. Card is his excuse, there is something else"

"Hmmmmm, then he doesn't like me staying in his room! And I noticed he is having a secret in his room, aunt"

"Did you open that drawer? Did he show that to you?" she asked in an excited tone.

It all only confused tae more, he shook his head quietly "I can't find the key" yoona can't help exhales deeply in an open sad face, tae asks "Do you know what is he hiding, aunt?"

"Of course I know.." before tae ask the next question she continues "..but don't ask me what is that brat hiding from you baby, I can't tell you"

"Waeee?" yoona went to hug the cute whining pouty baby "Because he is hiding his love" instantly tae face went like someone stabbed his heart deeply "Ohh"

Yoona cupped the sudden saddened face "Don't be sad baby, to be honest you are the key of that drawer" 💭 and his heart too trust me baby, he will confession his true feelings quickly hold on until 💭

Tae forcibly brings his smile on saddened face and changed the subject "I'm hungry aunt"

⏮️ time skip @ school ⏭️

"Shhahhhh, PARK JIMINNNNN.." with gritted teeth guk yelled in pain while the other examine his arm again and again not listening any of his words "..it's fucking hurt don't touch there"

"This is my first time seeing the biting mark these deeply! Does he really have that much sharp teeth? You should definitely visit doctor, Jeongguk otherwise it will.." guk cuts jimin by covering his shirt nth time "Just show his class already, I have a lot of work to do" guk asks in little irritation by jimin's lot of attention over the biting mark. It was revealed accidentally when they greets each other with their usual high five and slap "If you are having that much work then why do you want to know taetae's classroom that badly" jimin murmurs himself but little loudly that enough to irritate the person little more "What?" when guk asks jimin clears his throat and shakes his head "Nope, nothing. We arrived at his block, there.." pointing at one of the classrooms "..that is your lover.." he spilled it purposely then changed it after receiving a dead glare from guk "..your enemy's classroom" "Thanks, you can go now" "Why? I don't have any work like you do. I'm totally 300% percent free" "Yoongi is also free now" "You are lying he has practice, I know about my yoonie head to toe" "Ohhh really? Then why did I see him at the music block early?" "Music block?" "Yeah, you don't wanna go and check by yourself?" jimin thinks for seconds then shakes his head "Nope, you are lying. I won't go anywhere until I know the reason why you want to go taetae's classroom" before guk responds to jimin, Beomgyu arrived there "Huh? Hyungs? What you two are doing in our blocks? Hoseok hyung is not here, he went music block with yoongi hyung" he answered even before they ask, now guk looking at the person like 'I didn't tell you' that's enough make to jimin run away from there "Why jimin hyung is running like this?" guk ignored his question "Where is your classroom?" "Mine? There hyung.." pointing next to tae's classroom "..Why?" guk shakes his head as no "Nothing, you can go" says and walks straight to tae's classroom.

Once he entered the whole class stopped talking in shock, teachers not yet arrived so it's his perfect time he cleared his throat to make silent the gossiping sounds "Who is the class topper here?" asks loudly enough to reach the whole students.

Before they answer to his question they glancing at the empty seat and says unevenly "Kim Taehyung"

Guk successfully hides his proud smile and raises the next question "Who is next to him?"

One girl slowly raised her hand with a blushing face "You?" she nods at guk's question "Good, I need your today's all classes of notes. So listen to all classes carefully, your notes should be very clean and clear, understood?" he ordered her coldly, she didn't understand why but nodded as she doesn't have any options to say no or ask why!

⏮️ time skip @ music building ⏭️

"What are you doing here, yoonie? Did you lie?" jimin asked in a disbelieving voice at the person who is getting off from the stage casually.

"What you are doing here? You don't have class? Then let's go to the cafeteria. I'm hungry" jimin immediately takes off Yoongi's hand which is wrapped around him just now "Don't change the topic, you lied. You said you have practice for next week's match then what are you doing here? Are you hiding.." yoongi cuts the whining person "Aishhh, did you forget about the welcome party?" jimin shakes his head cluelessly "No, but.." again yoongi cuts him "What but? I'm the captain so I have the responsibilities to check if they all are doing perfectly" jimin mouth widened at the fact "Ohhhhhhhhhh" yoongi shakes his head pulled the day dreaming person closer by wrapping hand around his waist "I want to have a proper meal chim.." leans to jimin's sudden reddish ear and whispers "..can I?" bites his earlobe softly, with a crimson red face jimin pushed him away softly "You already had your early morning breakfast yoonie so don't expect.." Yoongi cuts him by hot kiss while trying to take him toward the bathroom, but jimin strictly says no when they are inside of school like usual!

⏮️ time skip @ Guk's bedroom ⏭️

Tae trying his best to not look at the direction, whenever he sees he feels like his heart burning as hell 💭 Loving someone?! 💭 his heavy hot breath coming out with a lot of anger while biting his nail which is crying under his dangerous speed.

💭 Definitely it must that lolita! 💭 "How dare that idiot call me by his lover's name?" 💭 I really wanna kick his ball 💭 "Lolita? Really?! Aishhhhhhhh I can't believe that idiot fell in love. It definitely can't be true! How is that possible? Idiot and lolita? Woakkkkkk" his whole shakes like he said something disgusting word.

💭 Can I break it? 💭 he didn't stop giving dead glares at the pity drawer which has done nothing wrong other than coming to this room!

💭 Didn't aunt says I'm the key of that fucking drawer? Then I have the right to break it too, right? 💭

He can't focus in front of his opened books, eyes are busy to searching something and finally landed on the small gym equipment "Yes, I can do it" when tae was about to get off from the bed the door opened and yoona entered with her beautiful smile "Have you finished your studies baby? Any help?" he quickly sits back and shakes his head with his usual big puppy doe eyes weapon, in fraction of seconds his devilish plan crashed 💭 I will break you with my own hands, no matter what 💭 gives one last glare before focusing on his aunt.

⏮️ time skip @ evening ⏭️

"Did you take all the notes as I said?" guk asked coldly while checking her notes even though he doesn't understand a single page.

"Yea..yeah. I have done everything as you said"

Closed the notebooks and put inside of his bag "Okay, follow this until I tell you to stop, understand?"

"Huh?.." she was surprised but when she received a strong glare, she nodded immediately.

⏮️ time skip @ Chang wook home ⏭️

"Wowwwww aunt! You are really amazing, this is my difficult subject but you solved it very easily" tae clapped his hands in how talented his aunt was.

"No more regrets of today's missed class right?" Yoona asks tae nods wildly with full satisfaction of her amazing tutoring.

"I will never regret it even if you become my tutor, aunt. I will undoubtedly hit my score" yoona chuckles and ruffles his fluffy hair "I'm glad to do that for my baby. At least I can share my knowledge with you"

Their sweet talk got distracted by a bag forcibly landed next to tae, tae flinched at the sudden attack. Even if it wasn't that much force the bag hits him lightly, with a rubbing hand he glares at the person who is already glaring at him "I'm tired I want soda, mom" guk says in his usual ordering tone.

Yoona wants to argue with her adamant son but the way he landed on the sofa makes her do her mother side love, with a soft sigh she gets up and goes toward the kitchen to do some quick snacks for them.

Tae's vanished unknown anger began to boil his whole body by seeing his enemy sitting in front of him, his heavy hot breath coming out in cute anger. On the other hand, guk also gives an equal glare due to his all effort becoming waste by hearing their conversation a few seconds ago.

💭 How dare you love someone, idiot? 💭

💭 How dare you finish your homework, lollipop? Can't you wait for me? 💭

Tae didn't waste time to throw away the bag in anger "Your bag or anything don't have the right to touch me, you fucking idiot"

Guk looks at the bag which is landed on the floor pitifully then his sharpening eyes landed over the person who is breathing up and down in cute anger "Bring my bag right now"

"It will never happen" tae yells, "I said RIGHT NOW" guk also equally yells.

"I won't.." tae was cut by guk's sudden yanking, he makes tae stand forcibly and taking him near to the bag "Get it" pushes him to fall over, with teary eyes tae biting his bottom lip harshly to not let fall over the tears. His cute fingers slowly reaching to grab the bag but he slowly folded in fist and got up in anger "Call your someone to do that work, I'm not your slave, you fucking IDIOT" with loud yells between small tears tae leaves the place.

Guk was standing there like a statue for minutes 💭 Someone? Slave? Did I make him think like that? 💭 he takes the bag 💭 You are not my slave lolita 💭

When yoona returned with a tray of delicious snacks, she met the empty wide hall "Snacks timeee.. Wait! Where are they?! Taehyung baby, Jeongguk-ahhh" shout at their names while placing the tray on the table "Hellooo, get down dears, you guys are not hungry?" again dead silence "OMG, did they fight again? It wasn't even 10 minutes I left them alone!" she rushed upstairs.

⏮️ time skip @ night time ⏭️

Yoona doesn't know why they had a fight but somehow she managed to calm down tae. She had a facetime with tae's parents, they all are so happy and baekhyun finally sighed in little relief of knowing tae staying in yoona's home at the important time in his life like this. But tae cried like a baby, after seeing his mama's face he wanted to meet him right now. Yoona tried her best but it takes an hour to compromise the crying baby who is in homesick.

"Okay, okay you can go on friday evening to meet your mama and papa, I swear I will arrange everything baby, stop crying" tae immediately stopped crying "Pinky promise?" she chuckles and links her finger with tae's cute little finger "Pinky promise, now stop crying and have a hot chocolate" wiped off his tears and gives one cup of hot chocolate which is made by chang wook.

After a small sip tae murmurs "Sorry uncle and thanks for the hot chocolate" lips curved in small smiles, chang wook sighed in relief he was so scared when he entered the first scene he saw tae is crying between their facetime with parents "It's okay baby, just don't scare me like this again, okay?" he says between soft laughs while ruffling tae's fluffy hair, tae nods cutely.

When Yoona and Chang Wook left after a small chit chat, he went to the balcony for fresh air. His mind is already excited about going home in two days, with his jinnie and namjoon hyung. Yep, yoona talked with jin about tae's plan so he said he already planned to take him anyways so he will take care about it. And Yoona invited Jin and Namjoon for lunch, they also agreed to go on Friday.

Tae's happy smile faded by looking down at the swimming person. His heart still boils whenever he sees the drawer or the person. He can't help breathing in cute anger "Are you cooling down there? I'm boiling here, idiot" says between his cute gritted teeth.

Guk feels someone staring at him for quite long, and he guessed it who might be also but he didn't look up and murmurs in anger "Are you chilling there? I'm boiling here, lollipop" he speeded the swimming force, the water splashes everywhere at his speedness.

"Aishhhhhhh, why the hell I'm waiting for that idiot to look up? If I was his lolita he would have looked up more than a thousand times, I'm just his enemy though, so what's the point" he scolded himself for waiting for guk's attention then went inside.

At the exact time when tae turned his glance guk looked up and met tae getting inside, he splashed the water in anger "He can't even wait for me, ahhhhhh if I was his lover he would have stand there more than hours, afterall I'm his enemy though, so what's the point"

⏮️ time skip @ midnight ⏭️

After Yoona brought Chang wook out only guk stopped swimming and got out of the hot water pool. He promised himself not to go to the second floor, but he doesn't know how he entered silently there!

After he stepped in his own bedroom also he strongly fixed in mind that he should sleep on the couch not bed, but that was only until his eyes landed over the bunch of pillows occupied his bed with a cute sleeping person. If he didn't see that sticky notice he wouldn't have to go near the bed, so the sticky notice called him 📝 Don't fucking dare to sleep with me you IDIOT, I.HATE.YOU. I.HATE.YOU. I.HATE.YOUUUUUUU 📝

"Ohw! Really? It's like a calling notice" with a smug smile guk kicked out the pillows one by one.

When he trying to pull off the last pillow of which is tae hugging tightly, tae whines between his deep sleep "Whine like a baby, I don't fucking care, you lollipop" kicked off the last pillow successfully.

Now he is freely lying in a very spacious place like a boss, his lips curved in victory. There is a gap between tae and him. So he peacefully let out his breath and closed his eyes. But the next three seconds his eyes wide opened when he felt a small hand and leg tangled him 💭 Why the fuck I had ended up here? I didn't take my decision to sleep over my other room or at least the couch? Then how and whyyyyyyyyyy??? 💭

Tae's soft breathing hits against his neck, it makes him breath hot and heavy. The way tae clenching his shirt cutely makes him hold and hide his entire fist into him. When tae snuggled more to bury his tiny body into him, guk's strong hand pulled him softly to accept the tiny body. Guk can't help than staring at the sleeping beauty, slowly removing his forehead bangs then tucking a small amount of hair behind his ear. Again pushing back his fluffy hair, it looks more like he is interested in playing with his soft and fluffy hair. Then his fingers travel down to Tae's chubby cheeks, he can't help pinching them little roughly, it makes the sleeping person frown in anger 💭 Look at you, lolita. You can't even sleep without frowning? Huh? 💭 traces his finger softly at the frowning eyebrows and makes them calm down. Then traveling down at the cute nose and circling them with his tip of finger, it makes tae whining and wiped off his nose onto guk's shirt then he goes again to deep sleep. Without knowing himself guk's lips curved in a small smile to each and every of tae's cute reactions, his one hand cups tae face and squeezing it very softly while thumb finger playing over the sleeping pouty lips; whispers against those sinful lips "Are you sleeping peacefully lolita? I'm boiling here!"

Guk trying his level best to stay quiet but the way tae being under him is triggering his hormones, he gulped at how feels good tae's sinful lips under his touch. He bites his own bottom lips to control his boiling hormones but "Fuck it" with that guk clashed his lips with tae's tempting sinful lips.


	24. Homesick 💜 Roomsick

N.O.P:

In which speed guk tempted to kiss those sinful lips at the same speed he regrets it when tae licking and nyom nyoming his lips like it's kind of food to him. Guk gets up with Tae's coated saliva around his lips in a little disappointed it wasn't even close to kiss but both of lips look like they shared a hot kiss!

Guk eyes glaring at the cute sleeping person who is licking and nyom nyoming his own lips like he finished his dinner "Does my lips tasted like food to you?" tae didn't respond to guk's husky voice instead he fell asleep deeply with his cute pouty lips to continue his delicious food dream "How can you sleep peacefully? Huh?" guk forcibly inserted his index finger between tae's pouty lips, tae whines and turned right to bury his cute whining face against guk's broad chest "You can't escape from me, lolita" when guk tried again to push his finger tae instantly makes him regret for this by sinking his cute teeth on guk's beautiful finger "Shhhyahhhhhhh" hissed in pain low voice not want to wake him up, after a small fight with tae's mouth he successfully pulled out his pity finger "If you fight with me like this then how can we live in future?" guk murmurs himself without thinking while shaking his finger harshly to ease the pain, his eyes didn't leave even for a second away from the nyom nyoming lips then turning pouty to continue his innocent sleep. Guk can't help gives a strong chu on tae's pouty lips before pulls him into the tight hug and receives a nonstop whines and sleepy hits, with soft chuckles he accepts it gladly "Happy night, lolita" by snuggling more into guk's body comfortably tae tells his 'Happy night, idiot'!

⏮️ time skip @ next day morning ⏭️

Before tae's doubting eyes open wide with his loud screaming mouth he guessed who is next to him "Yahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, don't you have your own room to sleep? Why the hell are you sleeping with me?" he yells and totally forgets that he is the one staying in his room.

But nothing seemed like it had reached the dead sleeping person's ear. By past days both come to know each other a little bit, from that list tae comes to know the first thing is guk dead sleeper. No one can wake him up that easily, he had never cared about waking up guk at their room, because he doesn't have a reason to wake him up. But here it's totally opposite somehow they ended up by sleeping on the same bed for the past two nights.

"I didn't write on notes clearly to you not sleep here, then why the hell are you here idiot? Wake uppppppppppppppppp" between his painless but full force slaps he screams as clueless baby.

With unbothered dead sleep, Guk turned to the other side to continue his dream world "Yahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, how can the person sleep like you? You are not really a human.." tae stopped yelling for seconds to give a short term massage to his reddish palm, meanwhile he used his cute legs to punch over guk's bum, but he doesn't know guk liking it like receiving a massage from him!

After 12 minutes with zero response, Tae gave up his try of waking up the dead sleeping person, but when he was about to get off from the bed a strong hand pulled him to fall back and locked him between the small tight hug. Tae's all loud voice is gone when he feels guk's calm breath hitting over his nape; now his breath becomes uneven when guk's palm reaches down to touch his bare cute tummy, biting his bottom lip harshly to swallow the rising up hot feelings.

It would be really their happy morning if guk didn't bring up the name again to whispers against tae's ear seductively "Lolita" his lips curved in unknown happy feel behind the sleepy eyes but he doesn't know that the other person lips pursed in anger 💭 LOLITA? 💭

With hella anger, Tae pushed guk's hand away from his tummy and successfully got off from the bed and dashed out without uttering a single word. Guk's sleepy voice faded in the air by not caring "Where are you leaving in the early morning, lollipop?"

⏮️ time skip @ few hours later ⏭️

Guk doesn't know why tae is avoiding him, but he can feel tae's untold anger. He doesn't know himself, why is he trying to talk with him like clearing something?! But if he goes to kitchen tae going to living area, if he goes living area tae going anywhere in the home to make sure distance from the following person.

But their game didn't stay so long, guk caught him at the stairs between locking hands "Why are you avoiding me, lollipop?"

Tae replies an uninterested smug smile "Avoiding? Pfft, don't use such a big word okay? You are not worth it" says with his rolling eyes.

"Ohhww, really? Then why did you leave the kitchen when I tried to talk with you?"

"What's the silly question idiot? Move away"

"Nope, until you say the right reason"

"Are you expecting the reason to avoid you?"

"Yes"

"I wil..I hating you with no reasons, idiot"

"Same here, but I want the reasons"

"Ohhww, then do you have the reasons to hate me?"

"Of course, I have"

"Then list it"

"Why?"

"I want to know"

"I won't tell"

"Aishhhhhhhhhh, what the hell is your problem you already running late for the school, just leave"

When tae trying to come out from guk's lock, guk says "I'm taking off today, so you don't have to worry about it lollipop"

Before tae said something, a strict voice interrupted their spicy conversation "What did you say Jeongguk?" automatically guk backed away to stick with the stairs wall as showing a fair amount of gap between him and tae "Nothing dad, just about to go school so I asked him if he wants anything.." when tae is trying to tell the truth, guk takes forward to stand one step ahead as hiding the tiny body behind him completely, but tae jumps to peek right and left "No uncle he is lying".

Chang wook knows but he goes with guk "Good, I heard your attendance getting low. So go to school" says while passing the cute angry pouty boy; ruffles his fluffy hair with a soft smile to let him know that his uncle is his side only.

"Okay dad" with no other options, Guk went to school.

⏮️ time skip @ few hours later ⏭️

"Is he going to join or what?" yoongi asked hoseok.

"Don't know" hoseok says without looking at yoongi or guk, his focus on tying his shoe.

"Do you think I asked you to hear this reply? Go and ask that brat" yoongi says in a litter bit of irritation and maximum of filled laziness.

"Just now I come back from my dance practice please yoongi you go and.." hoseok immediately zipped his mouth when yoongi glaring at him like daring hoseok to refuse his word "..fine I will go.." hoseok got up and walking towards guk while murmuring himself "I don't know why am I being friends with those adamant two brats"

"Hey jeongguk-ah yoongi is asking whether do you.." he didn't even go near guk, but within that guk come out from his deep thoughts like he found the solution and the next seconds dashing out from their block "YAHhhhh, where the hell are you going? we have an important practice" hoseok yells faded in the air, sighs and shaking his head like he is done with their friendship 💭 Please god, at least make one person to act like a human being, they are literally behaving like they won the fucking world for everytime 💭

⏮️ time skip @ staff room ⏭️

"Mom told me to collect whatever the files need her signs" guk lies casually.

"Huh? But ma'am didn't give us any instruction to prepare them now. All of the documents have to be signed next week only, so we have time" the staff replied in total confusion.

"Yes, those files only she says she wanted to check them right now.." the staff trying to ask something but guk cuts them "..She said it's an urgent that's why I'm here, if you don't trust me then call her and get scold from her"

But the staff are still in confusion 💭 If things like that then ma'am would have given a call to me or the staff room. It's a totally unbelievable moment! He never ever helped us with the office work, is he really asking for ma'am or something else? 💭

Guk's mobile rings when he checks it shows 'Hoseokie' he tapped the green button and takes to ear "YAHhhh, you brat.." guk cuts him "Yes, yes, mom. I'm in an office room only. They are searching the files.." lied shamelessly and gestured to them to give the files already. But who is on the opposite side totally shocked "WHAT? MOM? I'M HOSEOK, JUNG HOSEOK, you brat" without knowing the truth the staff search the documents which have to be signed next week only "Yes I will be there in 10 minutes with your documents" "10 minutes okay, but why docu.." before hoseok finished his sentence guk ended the call like his work done!

⏮️ time skip @ chang wook home ⏭️

"UNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, UNO, UNO, UNO" tae screamed in happiness, finally he got the chance to say that word after more than an hour of their play.

With so much number cards yoona eyes searching if she can find any special card but bad luck she doesn't have other than single wild card, she puts it and says "Green"

With a wide boxy smile tae reveals his last card of special 4+ wild card "I won the gameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" dancing like a baby.

Yoona laughs with him and says "Not a game, just you won this match only baby" reminds him, but tae shakes his hand and says between his non stop winning dance "Last match winner will be concluded as the game winner aunt, you don't know about this? You should upgrade yourself aunt" teases the person who is pro in UNO.

Tae's crazy cute dance and happy smile instantly stopped at the moment of seeing someone entering the home.

Yoona is the one who broke the silent "What are you doing here?"

Guk eyes still on the person who is glaring at him for no reasons from the morning, yoona snapping his fingers in front of guk's frozen face "Hello, I'm here" still guk didn't look at yoona. On other side also the glaring person doesn't have a reason to down his stare, but he decided to leave with a strong but cute glare, guk eyes shamelessly following tae. While Yoona is enjoying the beautiful scene shamelessly.

Once tae left their sight, Yoona snapped again to bring her son back to the earth "Done?"

Guk cleared his throat and gave the file "They're insisting me to give this file to you, please tell them to not disturb my practice mom. You know how important this practice to us"

"What file? They didn't even inform me" with confusion and shock. Yoona takes the file and checks it.

"They must have tried to reach you, but it seems you had a great time with someone so probably you might not notice it"

"Hmmmmm, maybe. It was really a great time to spend time with taetae baby. He is so funny.." yoona stopped the person who is trying to go upstairs "..Where are you going? You have the practice right? Go back to school"

"I'm tired, I can't go anywhere" with that guk leaving to his own bedroom, and he didn't miss to notice the sound of someone rushing to lock the door 💭 Eavesdropping? 💭

"Come on open the door when I'm asking nicely lollipop, this is not like our room okay. This is my room so don't forget that I have an extra key" tae ears caught those words and backed off from the locked door; with angry pouty lips his eyes are searching something.

When guk heard tae trying to move something big, without delay he opened the door with a spare key "Ohhwww, you wanna lock the door, lollipop? One minute.." guk locked the door with key and stepped back as giving space to let continue tae's work "..hmmm now you can move that small table"

With cute frowned face tae asks "Give me the key, idiot"

"Then tell me the reason why are you avoiding me?"

"That wasn't a new to us okay, give me the key"

"But this is bothering me somehow"

"If it's bothering you, then it is your problem"

"The problem is you"

"So? What are you trying to say? You want me to get out right now?"

"Hmmmm.. Not now maybe.." tae cuts him "Don't worry, anyhow I'm leaving tomorrow evening" tae said in new feel of broken heart 💭 Do you hate me that much gukkie? 💭 but he doesn't know guk mind has another plan 💭 Finally you decided to go back our room? I really miss you and our room. That is the place where I feel like our home, do you also feel like me, lolita? 💭 "Then, I will waiting for that evening" guk tells totally not aware of where is the place tae telling.

Tae extended his hand toward guk without looking at him "Key?" his cracked voice filled in untold pain.

But the other excited person denied to give "After my bath you can leave" with that guk went inside the bathroom, let the person yell and kicked the door in cute anger "What the hell is your problem idiot?"

"Taking revenge for avoiding me" guk yells from inside with a happy smile.

Tae wasn't in the mood to fight with him or yell back equally so quietly went to sit on the bed. The way he is sitting rests his cheek on hand with a hugging pillow describing his new sad auro, which he never used. He is trying his best to not look at the drawer but he can't help seeing it with teary eyes.

Tae forcibly wiped off his tears which is started dropping uncontrollably "What the fuck you are expecting from that idiot, tae? Huh? He is your enemy! Not.." biting his bottom lips harshly with heavy tears "..not..the way your heart wants" he does not even dare to utter that between them. Because he knows they can't be lovers or any sweet relationship between them. They are having a total opposite taste. They can't even pass 10 minutes without a single fight. But even though each other's heart finds something between them, it is knotting each other since the day they first met in life!

The crying eyes made tae to take a nap for a few minutes, it wasn't even 5 minutes that he closed eyes subconsciously the weight on someone sitting on the bed beside him automatically woke him up.

"Does my room look like that kind of boring to you? Or giving comfort?" guk asks while drying his hair.

Tae sat up and asked without looking back "Key?"

"How about a movie, lollipop?"

"Are you kidding me, idiot?"

"Of course not"

"Then give me the damn key"

Guk takes a few seconds to ask this question "Why didn't you call your aunt for help?"

"Aunt?" tae voice went in.

"Yes, your aunt, my mom. If you knock once she will definitely won't hesitate to break my door and bring you out. Why you didn't, lollipop?"

"That..that.." tae trying to find the answer. Whatever guk said is true, if he called his aunt she would definitely take him out, but why he didn't?!

"Do you lik.." tae instantly cuts him with his racing heartbeat "MOVIE, movie, let's watch some movie" 💭 I don't wanna lose to you 💭

Guk is trying to read tae's new facial expression but he can't "Did you cry?"

"WHAT? Why would I?"

"Yeah, then why does your face look kind of ugly? Wait! what else I could expect behind those ugly glasses anyway" guk purposely starts the fight to bring back his usual tae.

⏮️ time skip @ 30 minutes later ⏭️

"I said I would watch only romantic movies"

"Romantic is bore, let's go with action movies"

"Action? I can't watch their stupid fights for stupid reasons"

"Same goes to romantic, I can't watch some stupid fake love"

"Fake love? Yeah, it was my mistake to expect some romantic from the heartless person like you"

"Hello, you don't have to say that okay. Your romance is zero level, do you know that?"

"First don't talk like you have seen me, okay?"

"Why I have to seen you when I had tasted you"

"Excuse me?"

Guk immediately shakes his head "Nothing, let's go with science fiction movies"

"Sounds good, but for that kind of movie you need at least some brain to understand their conce.." guk cuts him by stuffing more popcorn "Movies and Education nothing related to each other, not shut up and watch the movie" tae chuckles between his cute nyom nyoming.

⏮️ time skip @ next day morning ⏭️

Third day of waking up next to guk, tae wasn't in shock like the last two days. Because yesterday night both of them fell asleep on the same bed by watching a few movies. But the only change was Tae's hugging pillow changed!

Today tae didn't even try to wake up the dead sleeping person, he quietly started to get ready to leave.

When guk woke up it was afternoon already, he joined the lunch with their special guests Jin and Namjoon. He was surprised to see them suddenly in his home. But he thought they were here to drop tae at dorm!

When he had a chance to talk with tae privately he immediately followed him toward the room "Why are they here?" asks directly.

"Didn't I say I'm leaving today as you wished" tae replies emotionlessly.

"Yeah, but you know..hmmm..they don't need..I..I..can dro.." tae cuts him when he packed his luggage "I'm going Daegu"

"WHAT?" tae was little surprised at guk's sudden shocking expression, when he was about to leave; guk rushed and stopped him by grabbing his wrist "Stop..stop joking"

"Joking? Do I look like a joke to you?" tae trying to release his hand from guk's strong hold "Let go of my hand"

"You are lying"

"Why should I?"

💭 Without you how..how can I.. 💭 "How long?"

"First let go of my hand" guk's grip only tightens "Shhhahhhh, It's hurting idiot, ahhhh" tae hissed in pain.

"Why are you playing with me?"

"You are the one playing with me"

With closed eyes guk took a deep breath before says "Don't go"


	25. Savage Love

N.O.P:

"What do you mean by don't go? You are the one asked me to go.." guk cuts him "Yeah, I did, but not with that intention"

"Then what intention?"

"Let's go to our room first. We can talk there just cancel this travel" all guk want is they have to go to their room number '3612'.

"Cancel? I can't" tae's cute face frowned in anger.

"Is that much important to you?"

"Of course my family is most important in my life"

"Then me?"

"What do you mean by you? What you are expecting me to say? Huh? You are just MY ENEMY, to you I'M YOUR ENEMY. That is the relationship between us, right?"

"That's what you are thinking, not me"

"Then who am I to you? Come on tell me"

"You..you..you're my loli..lollipop"

Tae rolls his eyes in irritation "I'm not your eating thing first okay, just stop calling me lollipop, lollipop, lollipop"

"Okay I won't call you lollipop anymore, you just cancel this travel and let's we go to our room" guk grabbed his wrist but tae slapped it "Then open that drawer in front of me RIGHT NOW"

"Tsk, why are you bringing that drawer out of nowhere, it doesn't do anything.." tae cuts him "It does, I want to know what you hiding"

"Lollip.." guk immediately changed the way he called him when tae gives a dead glare "Okay, how do I call you? Taehyung? Taetae? Kim Taehyung? Whatever, just don't bring that drawer into our conversation"

"I will"

"Then my answer is no"

"Same, my answer is also NO, goodbye idiot" tae walking out in anger.

Guk follows him "At least tell me when will you return?"

"I will return or stay there permanently, why do you care?" tae yells back between his fast walk.

"I'm not caring about you okay. You know I'm your roommate so it is necessary.." tae stopped walking and turned to hit the following person "Room..roommate? Just because I'm your roommate? Seriously, idiot?" guk receives his puppy hits "Yes, so just tell me when.." tae cuts him "I won't return, seriously I can't be with the person like you idiot. You just go and live with that crazy lolita, GOODBYE" with his last loud yell tae went to the car and left the person in confusion mixed with shock 💭 Live with that crazy lolita?!! 💭 "Hey lollipop, that lolita is you" his voice echoed in the empty living area.

When guk rushed out to tell the truth he sees the car leaving with tae waving hand, tae face frowned in hella mad he immediately stopped his waving hand towards his uncle and aunt, lips murmured in anger between gritted teeth "IDIOT, I hate you"

Guk turned toward Yoona "When will he return?"

"He told me to not tell youuuuu" Yoona replies softly with singing.

"MOM"

"Byeeeeeeeee"

⏮️ time skip @ just a few minutes later ⏭️

It wasn't even more than 30 minutes of tae absence but guk already felt like he missed his entire world. He doesn't know where to go, the home and their sharing room everywhere he misses tae's angry cute glare, teasing laughs, fights, kicks and bites everything he begins to miss for no reason!

He doesn't care what the meaning of missing these all, he just wants tae to be with him 24/7 as an enemy or whatever!

He leaves the home and goes straight to his usual club, called hoseok and confirms they're all already there only.

⏮️ time skip @ night time at Daegu ⏭️

When tae, jin and namjoon reached their home, Baekhyun and Chanyeol welcomed them with a bunch of love. They missed them so much, Baekhyun cried in happiness at seeing his son in new growth. First day night faded away with lots of chit chats that everyone missed to share in person, so no one noticed the time going real fast. At past 3 in the morning everyone went to their bed with a face full of pure happiness. In his real happiness tae totally forgot about someone until he went to lay on the bed with a dead silence!

💭 What would be he doing now? Last few days we slept on the same bed, was he sleeping alone? Thinking of me? 💭 tae's cute bread cheeks painted in pinkish by thinking of those thoughts but it wasn't stay longer. He kicked the blanket in cute sudden anger "He will definitely won't think about me, why should he anyway? He would hug the pillow and sleep peacefully with a thought of that lolita, why should he have to think about you tae, just sleepy quietly" he scolded himself before curling into a ball and hugging the pillow; buried his face deeply while inhaling the missed smell of fresh bed.

But he doesn't know that the other person is still thinking about him only with a bunch of glasses "Yahhhh, Jeongguk-ah you should stop drinking.." hoseok whinnied like a baby "..or let me also drink with you. Why the hell are you doing this?" guk literally didn't let hoseok drink and keep blabber whatever comes out "You should never expect anything from anyone hoseok, I swear it will hurt you.." hoseok cuts him in anger "I fucking didn't expect anything from anyone, could you stop repeating those again and again, JEON JEONGGUK?" guk didn't take any of hoseok word's into his ear "..I'm an experienced person telling you expectation would kill you?" "Yahhh, yoongi can I just kill him already? Please I can't bear anymore" hoseok went to complain, Yoongi looked at guk then landed on the unstopped whining person "Okay take him to the dorm I will.." hoseok instantly cuts him "No, No, NO. I can't, I haven't even finished a single beer, I won't move from here until at least I drink one bottle" yoongi just glances at him head to toe then says calmly "If you don't do what I say I will simply call your parents and share this locat.." hoseok surrented "Fucking fine, I will go with that brat, you enjoy yourself with your chicken" at the exact time jimin comes there after enjoyed his countless crazy dance "Why are you bring me unwantedly in your two conversations? And how many times have I told you to not call me chicken" jimin starts to fight with hoseok. Hoseok is already hella mad at he didn't drink like he always does, so he equally yells back "Your height equals to chicken no matter what many times you deny. YOU ARE CHICKEN , chicken, chicken, chicken, chicken, chicken" "Youuu rubberrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" jimin was about to attack hoseok but yoongi easily caught him and holding their silly fights for no reason, meanwhile guk taking lesson to the drinking glass "I swear, you should not trust anyone okay? Especially my lolita, he will definitely break you like he done to me"

⏮️ time skip @ dorm, Hoseok and Beomgyu room ⏭️

Hoseok opened his room door and stepped in with drunk guk, his lips didn't stop cursing him while guk lips didn't stop blabbering more like taking serious advice class to the person who is ready to kill him at any time.

In their two noises and bright lights make Beomgyu wake up from half sleep, with sleepy rubbing eyes Beomgyu murmurs at them "How many times have I told you hyung, you should be drinking heavily at this ag.." hoseok sudden loud yells vanished Beomgyu's sleep fully "I DIDN'T DRINK EVEN A FUCKING DROP"

Beomgyu takes seconds to reply back but before he does, Guk comes forward and examines the room to confirm it "Hmmmm, here I can't find his memories" murmurs to himself and went straight and correctly to throw himself on hoseok's bed.

Beomgyu eyes widened at seeing guk's very very rare condition for the first time, when he turned to ask hoseok, hoseok shakes his head aggressively "No Beomgyu, don't ask me anything I'm in urge to kill this brat, before I do let me sleep" he says and went to sleep on Beomgyu's bed. Beomgyu's eyes keep changing on hoseok to guk, guk to hoseok with a deep thought 💭 Did they switched their body?! 💭

⏮️ time skip @ next day morning at Daegu ⏭️

Tae wakes up with a wide smile, enjoying his each and every seconds with his lovable family members. He helped his mama in cooking with Jin, they cooked many new dishes especially with fresh strawberries. And he helped his papa in their big farming area with namjoon. Their little home is fully occupied by their pure laughs. Tae is totally enjoying his day.

⏮️ time skip @ School ⏭️

When guk woke up at 3 o'clock in the afternoon with a little headache, Beomgyu comes forward and gives some pill and water which he used it many times for Hoseok "Hmmm, have it hyung it will make you feel better" with a thanking smile guk took it "Thanks" after gulped in single shot guk asked "Where is hoseok?" "Hoseokie hyung went for the practice session and told me to tell you, you should be there before they start the test match hyung" "hmmm" guk just hums while massaging his hurting head with messy hairs.

"What's the time?" guk asks without lifting up, while Beomgyu responds to all of his questions as a good boy "3:12 hyung" "hmmm" again guk just hums.

Guk sniffs and leans down to confirm it "Aishhh, gross. Did I really drink that much to smell this bad?" Beomgyu nods slowly with a silent giggle "Hoseokie hyung told me, I just wonder hyung, how did you wake up this early if it was hoseokie hyung he will woke up on day after tomorrow"

"He is a low tolerance for alcohol but still wants to drink until he passed out" beomgyu nod like agreed with him, then asked his urging question from the night actually it was early morning when they came "I heard from hoseokie hyung many times, you are the one who has high tolerance for alcohol, then how? Why did you drink so much hyung? Because of.." guk cuts him like uninterested to talk further, but the truth is he doesn't want to hurt his head more with that someone who is behind those all "Can you do me a favour?" "Yes hyung" "Go to my room and bring me my sports dress" Beomgyu quickly and about to leave then only remembered "But hyung, doesn't your room lock have fingerprint security?" guk bites his lips with slight pain "Fuck it" murmurs to himself.

"No worries hyung, hoseokie hyung has extra sets, and it's also a large size it will fit you" Beomgyu went to bring hoseok dress, he thoughts guk is still in hangover but not aware of that guk is hating to go to his own room or home without someone that who is spread everywhere of their small small memories, fights and something something!

⏮️ time skip @ Night time at dorm ⏭️

"One move to your room or fucking get off from my bed" hoseok yells at the person who is sitting on his bed but acting like he is the owner.

In his own tension world guk fingers searching on the phone aggressively to find someone in all existing social media accounts 💭 Is he using any other name on social media? How the hell I can't find it?! Let me search in lolliiitaaa, but wait he definitely didn't know it was his name! 💭

Hoseok yells at guk like yelling at the wall "YAH, I'm talking to you brat, are you listening to me or not?"

"Definitely not" he gets a reply from another side who prepared a bed for him "I have prepared a bed for you hyung, here you can sleep quietly.." before hoseok argue beomgyu stopped him "I have a test tomorrow so please, if you don't me to see getting F grade then sleep quietly" with no more arguments he went to sleep of course he didn't curse at the person who is totally ignoring their existence and ruling the room like his!

⏮️ time skip @ Next day Sunday at basketball practice session ⏭️

Yoongi completely lost his patience when guk constantly missed the ball, "What the fuck you are doing Jeongguk? I told you many times, if your fucking mind is not in the game then please, GET OUTTTTT"

Guk 50 percent did his best to concentrate on the game, but the other 50 percent doesn't help him. He can't do anything, he literally feels like he is losing himself!

All he can feel is someone trying to rule his heart even that the person so far away from him!

He silently left the place to terrace to breathe some fresh air, but there also he can rewind their small memories. With a tight clenching phone he rested his elbow on the wall by looking at the clear sky "What are you doing to me, lolita? What do you want from me? Huh? I should be happy about your absence but why? Why can't I even go to the place where we were standing together?"

⏮️ at the same time @ Daegu ⏭️

Tae suddenly stopped laughing and running, to looking at the bright and clear sky as someone called him!

The whole family used that tae's sudden zoned out time to splash water on him with the pipe "Yesssss, we caught you baby"

Tae shakes his wet head and laughs like a baby to join back, "No one can escape from meeeee" runs back to attack them, their happy game continues.

⏮️ time skip @ school terrace ⏭️

"Should I do it or not? Do or not? Do or not?" fights himself with a damn nervousness which is totally new to him! His fingers are urging him to tap over the number which he recently stole from the staff room record.

His dancing fingers accidentally tapped the call button, he stunned there like he stepped on some huge bomb and his heart beating crazier than him ready to explore at any time. At the third ring he cuts the call.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, What the hell was I doing? He just went to his place, anyhow he will come back tomorrow or in a few days. Then why the fuck am I acting like crazy guy?"

He circled the same place over and over in tension "Definitely he didn't miss me like I do right? If he does then he should pick my calls at my first ring, why didn't he do that?"

💭 I'm the one finally crazy here? Huh? 💭 he kicked the air in anger.

"Wait lollipop, I will call and scold you then only you would know how much I miss you" with gritted teeth and hot mad he called once again. Even being mad at him, he can't stop racing his heartbeat.

But his racing heartbeat begins to boil again when the full ring ended with no one pick "Youuuuuu lollipoppppp"

After a good few minutes he calmed down his unreason anger as the missing feeling occupied his whole heart once again, with rested his head on the arm and holding phone he murmurs his true feeling for the first time "I miss you, lolita"

But guk really isn't aware that he called the same number accidentally the 3rd time it was picked and the person who just now comes out from the bathroom freshly. Tae eyes narrowed at the new number 💭 New number? Who is that? 💭 he tapped the green button, before he ask he heard very soft but clear voice "I miss you, lolita" tae's whole body goosebumps at the familiar voice and the name, this time he definitely didn't feel disgust by hearing that name instead of something something!

Tae doesn't know how many minutes he was standing there like a statue until he heard the voice once again "Ohhwww, shit" call was ended, but Tae's heartbeat didn't stop by going crazy.

⏮️ time skip @ few hours later at Daegu ⏭️

💭 He is missing me?! 💭 "Definitely not, that idiot called you instead of his so- called lolita. You heard it right? He said lolita, not lollipop" 💭 If he called me accidentally first I should give my number 💭 "But I didn't give him?" 💭 Then how did he know my number? 💭 "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" kicked the blanket in total confusion, his mind will go crazy if he thinks the same thing again and again.

⏮️ time skip @ same day Sunday, Evening ⏭️

After a good few hours of fighting, Tae decided something, "Baby please listen, you can leave tomorrow morning on the first train, mama won't say anything. Please don't go at night times" Baekhyun tried to stop his son who suddenly decided to return back to school with a big reason of he forget some important project to submit on Monday. He even said he will talk to yoona regarding those project work, but tae strictly told them to not disturb yoona for anything.

"No mama, I gotta go now. And it's just 2 hours of travel only. I will see you all in soon, miss you" with a love hug he stepped out from his home, by using his urgent project work here he is going to meet someone!

⏮️ time skip @ Seoul, room number 3612 ⏭️

When tae opened the door with a lot of excitement and crazy new heartbeat and blush, it all vanished when he met an empty room more like a little dusty room, due to being inactive for days!!

Dropped his luggages in anger "These idiotttttt, where the hell did he go?.." checked the nearby table with his finger and found the dust "..Look everywhere I can see the dust, now who will clean the whole room? Definitely I can't.." kicked his luggage and shoes while stepping in with cute anger "..Did I ever tell that idiot to not stay in the room? Of course not, it was his choice to stay at home" he kicked one of guk's belongings which did nothing other than lying on the floor pitly for days!

"In between what he said? I miss you, lolita.." imitates guk in anger and kicked off another belongings which is belongs to none other than guk "..Where the hell are you idiottttttttt"

⏮️ time skip @ Swimming pool area ⏭️

Hoseok running towards the area where he can deliver the nothing important but still some kind of important news to guk!

"Yahhh, your person arrived mannnnnnnnn"

Guk was getting out of the swimming bath room while he heard this news, "What?"

"To whom you were drunk, to whom you got scolded from yoongi at every match, to whom you are going crazy.." guk cuts him uninterested tone "Just come to the matter or go away, hoseok" last two days hoseok and jimin playing with his new feelings so he got tired of their teasings.

"Really Jeongguk, I saw your lollipop just now I.." hoseok's rest of the words faded in the air.

⏮️ time skip @ room number 3612 ⏭️

When guk opened the door in an urge of feelings, the person who was standing with the cleaning stick welcomed him with his usual angry cute glare. In three steps guk reached the person who is welcoming him with a warm scold "What's in your mind idiot? Huh? Do you think I.." his cute angry eyes widened in shock when guk's lips smashed with him.

Guk's rushing kiss telling and proving tae that what he heard through the phone was meant to him only!

Guk doesn't care what tae would think or anything, all he wants is to refill the empty place of his heart where tae left him. On the other hand, tae didn't know how much he missed guk until he also mingled with their missing kiss.

Each other kiss, actually in what tae thinks this is their first kiss! But sorry cutie pie this is yours third kiss. Even in the kiss, they are literally fighting to tell who missed whom most! But obviously guk won, in circle kiss they landed on the dusty sofa; tae now is not in the mood to scold the hot kissing guy. So with pulling him closer their hot kiss scene continued over the dusty sofa! No one gonna care about it anyway!

After their hot/dusty/missing kiss a dead silent filling the room! They are still lying on the small sofa almost like cuddling, but no one is ready to speak or open to agree that they missed each other!

But the beautiful silence didn't fail to convey the matters to each other's heart, while guk's finger playing with tae's hair, tae's finger playing with guk's shirt! While their heart filled in happiness and lips curved in soft smiles.

After a good minutes tae broke the silence by his urging question "Who is that lolita?"


	26. Love U 💜 Hate U

N.O.P:

"Lolita? Of course it's none other than.." guk's idiotic brain starts working like an idiot on right time "..than someone"

Tae says with his cute smile "I know who was that someone"

Guk missed his bickering lollipop goddamn much so he decided to bring back that lollipop "Who?"

"Me, I'm your lolita" tae says between his unusual cute blush.

Guk can't control his laughs by seeing tae's sudden blush, tae face slowly vanished his cute blush and replaced it with confused pout. Guk gets up to sit and continue his stupid laughs for no reason, tae follows him "Why..why are you laughing? Because I found out the truth?" his voice comes out like he literally pleads guk to don't make fun of this moment after they shared their first beautiful kiss.

Without knowing tae's inner suffer guk laughs like an idiot "Yeah lollipop, you found out but not the truth" he lied shamelessly, tae's hope filled heart broken by hearing that lollipop again.

"I'm asking seriously Jeongguk please don't play with these kind of stuff, I'm really sensitive" tae almost begs guk to stop playing.

But guk "Really? How sensitive are you? Just because we have kissed once that's not mean you are my lolita, he is really very preciou.." guk coughed hardly when tae kicked over his stomach with full force "Do you think I'm a slut or what? Huh? How dare you kiss me with someone's ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" tae continuously slapping him between his broken heart tears. He trusted guk blindly to accept their first kiss with so much of passion but now it's all broken into pieces.

After seeing tae's red teary eyes guk instantly regretted to pick these stupid prank "Hey you are my lolita.." tae immediately stopped him by lifting up his hands in front of his face with soft sobs "Don't dare to call me again with that name.." guk trying to say something but again tae strongly gestures to him shut his mouth "..I won't hesitate to kill you right now, idiot"

But guk speaks "Look I just triggered you to fight with me, but I don't know you will get hurt these much" tae wiped off his tears and backed away in few feet distance before guk lifted hands wiped off it, with nodded head tae says "Yeah, triggering my feelings and playing with my heart is not a new to you. I should the one aware of your dirty plays" tae's open regretted kiss statement and the way he wiped his lips disgracefully hits his idiotic mind how he leads their first (third) kiss "I swear loli.." he changed the way calling him after received a dead glare from tae "..fine, but I swear lollipop I didn't play any dirty plays here. I truly missed you, your fight, your bickering voice, your painless slap, your effortless kick, your sharp teeth sinking on my skin, your dead glare behind those ugly lollipop sized glass.." while guk in the urge to confess his true missed feelings tae glared at him again with calm downing sobs when guk mentioned him ugly again, in single step forward guk reached tae and took off his specs of course against the whining boy and says "..You looks very very ugly when these lollipop glass hiding your beautiful eyes" tae eyes widened in hell shock, because this is the first time he is hearing it from the person who he used to hear only ugly, ugly, ugly words from him. Guk used that statue moment to cup his small face "I really missed you, lolita" finally guk confessed his true feelings and sealed it by locking their sweet lips one more time.

Tae can't stop crying in happiness, it was just their missing each other moment not even love confession, but they felt like finally both of them taking one step forward to their future. With one final painless slap tae begins to melt into guk's soft and passion filled kiss, with a soft murmurs "Idiot" between their finding each other's something kiss; guk replies with victory smile between their kiss "Sometimes" tae stopped kissing and shakes his head "Full time idiot" tae really wants to tell how idiotic he is when it comes to his sensitive feelings, but guk "Whatever" says and his full focus on the sinful lips to claim again and again.

⏮️ time skip @ night ⏭️

After guk finished his punishment of cleaning the whole room, he fell on the bed tiredly and waited for the person who went to have dinner with his hyungs. He tried to stop tae, but he can't because the beautiful mess he made up a few hours ago didn't let him utter a word against tae's whatever he says.

When tae gets in with a small bag he receives the first question "You should not take these long to have your dinner, it's not good for health you know" totally changed his tone of ordering to caring when tae glared at him again.

"I know what I'm doing, you shut your mouth, idiot"

"You can shut me with your lips too I won't mind it"

"I can shut you with this too" throws a small bag of food, which he bought for his idiot.

Guk catches it and goes to tease the person who is avoiding to make eye contact with him "Why do I feel here wife aura suddenly?" tae completely lost his talkative words in front guk's direct attack.

Tae turned and showed his back like he can't face this new guk, they only used to fight fight fight. This sudden kiss and closeness and caring of the other one, he doesn't know how to face it. He bites his bottom lip harshly when he feels guk's one strong hand tracing under his shirt over the stomach and pulls him back closer against guk's well built chest, tae's crazying heartbeat goes crazier when guk rested his chin over his shoulder with touching his crimson red cheek.

Tae's whole body feels electric shock through guk's soft touches, he doesn't know why his body becomes so so sensitive; is it because of the period doing their hormones growing sensation process or guk's magical touches and their closeness smell. Whatever it be he and his body totally love it, love it to be secure under his gukkie.

Guk's lips automatically curved in a smile of satisfaction by seeing Tae's total sub-instatement. He squeezed him tighter and chu on his chubby cheeks "Thanks lolita"

"Thanks? Why?"

"For this" lifted up the holding bag and took out the burger.

"I bought this to pay back you, that's it nothing more" tae says/lies before guk tease him again.

"Ohhwww, really?" tae nods still between guk's warm and protective backhug "Whatever, I'm starving" says while side eyeing the silently blushing more boy.

Tae was in a beautiful something something feeling only until the guk started to eat burger in their same standing position. Now his blushing reddish face changed into a pouty starving face. Before he comes to room only he had his dinner but for his favourite food his cute tummy always has space for it. Each time he gulps in disappointment when guk closely comes like to give a bite but he doesn't and eats himself 💭 He doesn't have manners to ask if I want or eaten. Of course I had my dinner but..it's burger 💭

Guk knows very well tae loves burgers, but he waits for the moment of tae taking the lead. And it happened on his last bite before he took it, tae came in the way to steal it with finger bite "Shhh, you should not steal like this lolita, you didn't buy this for me?" guk asks while enjoying how fast tae swallowing it "I thought you would have some manners to ask, but see I forget that you're an Idiot"

⏮️ time skip @ few minutes later ⏭️

"Noooooooooooo, I won't let you sleep on my bed" tae screams loudly while fighting by gripping tightly the blankets end.

"Then come to my bed I won't mind" guk pulls the other end of the blanket to bring closer the fighting tiny person.

Tae shakes his head and gripping his blanket tightly "Nooooooooooooooo, I can't"

"Why?"

"Why should I?"

"What a question this is?"

"I want a reason"

"To sleep with me?"

"Including why did we kiss?"

"Are you serious lolita?"

"Yes, I'm"

"You know, even I said the reason"

"Yeah, Why did we kiss?"

"Because I missed you"

"Missed me only right?" Guk thinks deeply before nodding quietly, tae continued "Then I can't sleep with you" let go off the blanket and went to lay on his bed with a little broken heart.

"I won't let you sleep, lollipop" guk warns the person who is showing the back to him.

When he didn't receive a single response from tae, he kicked the bed to wake up the fake sleeping person "Stop your acting it won't work on me"

He kicked again "I said stop.." tae cuts him by sit up straight in anger "Dare to kick one more time then you will see who this Kim Taehyung"

Guk laughs loudly and acts like a scared boy "Owww, I'm scared, I'm scared of this Kim Taehyung.." tae breathes heavily in full anger while guk continues "..someone please save me from this Kim.." guk's full body stopped functioning when he received a force kick over his bottom private area.

"Scream now, idiot" with that tae turned again to sleep like his work done here.

⏮️ time skip @ morning ⏭️

Their usual morning began with their usual silly fights, guk confessed his missing feelings but tae expecting more than that. But tae doesn't know that guk is afraid to accept their love feelings. To guk love is commitment, commitments will bring only problems, problems only will make you worst, it won't let you live peacefully. All he wants tae to be with him 24/7. He doesn't care about the relationship if it's an enemy or whatever, but not in the name of love!

After all he is confident of tae will not go to find anyone, because he clearly knows tae likes him for goddamn years!

"Look you have something on your face" guk lies and trying to touch him, but tae slapped his hands in anger "I said don't touch me"

"See lolit.." tae cuts him "You don't have to call me with that name, it doesn't mean to me anymore"

"Why are you getting mad at me for no reason?"

"No reason? You can't understand what I'm trying? Huh?"

Guk shakes his head to lie again, "Look, I missed you, you missed me so we kissed as a friend.." tae's whole body boiling in full anger by hearing that word "FRIEND? Really? Fucking friend will kiss each other for just missing them?" when guk nods mockly tae slapped him without thinking and yells again "I hate you, idiot" left the room.

⏮️ time skip @ 3 days later ⏭️

It's been 3 days since they talked, of course except their silly fights to show who hates whom the most.

If guk starts the fight it must be his card, even if he has his dad's card he used that reason to at least have fight talks with tae.

"Even I'm ready to break your card but I will never ever give it to you back, idiot"

"I will not leave you without getting back my card, lollipop"

"Will see that"

⏮️ time skip @ next day ⏭️

"Any questions baby?" yoona asked the person who was reading the paper with wide eyes.

With a deep sigh tae lifts up his head to show how scared he is "Aunt, I don't think I can make it, we have time also please select someone else to be the social club president. I don't think I can do this"

Yoona patted his back to calm down first "It's nothing baby, you all have to just monitor the team that allocated under you. And give a small welcome speech as a social club president at the party that's it so simple"

"Yeah, simple. But the party is for the sports team, basketball nooooooo" tae whines like a baby.

"Yesssssssss, you can do it baby"

"Nooo aunt, I can't please"

"I'm sorry baby, you don't have any choice" yoona purposely locked him.

⏮️ time skip @ few hours later ⏭️

Jimin and Hoseok can't hide their happiness to see tae in here. Tae is allocated to check the performance group. First he didn't show that much interest but after seeing how hilarious Jimin and Hoseok friendship, he feels himself comfortable and getting along with them. Hoseok and Jimin showed their extreme powerful permanence to their worst hilarious performance. Tae doesn't know himself that he can laugh these much loudly until his stomach gets hurt. He also joined them to do some crazy dance, while the whole members in the large hall laughed he didn't notice that someone was entering.

When jimin noticed yoongi and guk entering after their practice session, he instantly went to stick with his lover like a newly married couple.

When tae noticed guk eyeing on him, his laughing face slowly changed with rolling eyes in anger.

"I'm leaving Jimin, rest of the performance will check tomorrow" when tae was about to run away, hoseok stopped him.

"Where are you going? You promised us to show your singing skill" hoseok locked him, now jimin also joined him to lock tae "Yes taetae, you promised us"

"I can do that tomorrow now let me go"

Tae was about to leave but guk's open fight stopped him "Singer or screamer? He might told you about his screaming skills, he can't sing"

"Did you see that, idiot? Huh?" tae went to fight with him.

"Yes, every single day I hear your ugly scream, lollipop" everybody in the hall went like they started again!

Jimin and Hoseok shared their glances like 💭 Did we ask that at the wrong time? 💭

Before their fights take place hand to hand, jimin gives one mic to tae's hand while hoseok unexpectedly brings guk into the singing battle with tae. Guk gives a dead glare to hoseok for what he made up, hoseok safely backed away with jimin and clapped hands with the hyping crowd to see the battle excitedly.

"Are you scared, idiot? No problem just agree that you lost I will.." guk cuts him "I have been ready to defeat you since I was born.." guk mocked him with pre victory "..Who gonna start you or.." tae cuts him by starting singing his eyes didn't stop glaring at him for even a second.

Tae: H 2 the A 2 the T 2 the E  
Yesterday all night you didn't contact me.  
Don't wanna hate U (Don't wanna hate U)

"Nice song selection, lollipop" guk says before he begins.

Guk: L 2 the O 2 the V 2 the E  
The cuteness you use in front of me is of no use.  
Don't wanna love U (Don't wanna love U)

Tae: I can't stand it anymore.  
Why can't you leave me?  
I can leave.

Guk: Love love love U but I hate U

Tae: Hate hate hate U but I love U  
Why, why am I like this?

Guk: Love love love U but I hate U

Tae: Hate hate hate U but I love U

Tae: If you know my heart  
Why are you like this to me?

Guk: Please stop before I hate you.

Tae: How can a person change so much in a few days?

Guk: Does love change? No! I am still the same.

Tae: Don't try to avoid it, your attitude is our problem.

Guk: The day we decided to watch a movie, your phone was off

Tae: Under the pretense that it's hot, your hand stays on me.

Guk: I can't handle anymore, please trust me a little more, stop doing cute gestures, I'm really angry.

Tae: I can't stand it anymore.  
Why can't you leave me?  
I can leave.

Guk: Love love love U but I hate U

Tae: Hate hate hate U but I love U  
Why, why am I like this?

Guk: Love love love U but I hate U

Tae: Hate hate hate U but I love U

Tae: If you knew my heart  
Why are you like this to me?

Guk: What is love anyway?  
I hate you but i can't leave you  
I wanna hate you. Wanna hate you.

Tae: Now it's the end, I decided it.  
Yet your smile makes me happy again.  
I Love love love love U!

Guk: Today you haven't appeared for an hour.  
Because of you I'm worried.

Tae: You said that you're coming now but I don't see you.  
The always late you and the always waiting me.

Guk: The time becomes more frantic.  
We're attracted like the magnet's opposite sides.

Tae: But we still can't understand each other.  
Idiot, the smile you make like you're sorry. 📢 Instead of girl tae used idiot there 📢  
Today I decided to trust you, "this time it'll be different"

Tae: Love love love U but I hate U

Guk: Hate hate hate U but I love U

The whole crowd becomes silent at their last changing over part, now they are again confused 💭 Who is hating? Who is loving? 💭


	27. The Game Begins

N.O.P:

"Just spill it or let me go, don't waste my time" Yoongi says to the person who is holding him for minutes not saying anything other than just sighing now and then.

"I..I need your advice yoongi" finally guk speaks.

"You won't follow it anyway, so don't waste my time" yoongi says directly, not even asking what kind of advice he wants, because he knows!!

"Advice is just advice to guide someone, no need to follow"

"With this kind of attitude you can't never have him, and never get into any relationship" Yoongi says directly.

"I'm perfectly fine with who we are now.." yoongi cuts him "Then why are you asking for advice if you're perfectly fine with that tiny? Huh? You don't need it right?.." guk don't know what to say, yoongi continues "..because you start afraid of your future with him. I know it is not easy to handle but stop messing with it, you caused more than enough already. I know you fell in love with him very long back.." guk cuts him "No I'm not, jus..just I likes to..likes to fight with him" guk struggles to tell hide the truth, yoongi smirked and continues "First you said that tiny is your enemy now likes to with him? You had a fight with many people so do you like them all?" guk shakes his head immediately "Of course not, my lolita is totally different among them" "Then simple, accept it you're fell in love with him. What the problem to realise your stupid brain?"

Guk took good minutes to reply "You know about me and my attitude very well hyung, if I hurt him when we are in a relationship it would become really hard to solve. He is so sensitive in love, I..I..can't see him. If we had a fight now it wouldn't affect both of us that much. He won't stop fighting with me or he won't stop torturing me. But if the same thing happened when we are in relationship he would never approach me, and my attitude also won't approach him; even if I did it will definitely go worse" now yoongi can clearly understand about guk's feeling, it is normal in first love, they would get scared about the future. Yoongi patted Guk's back to calm him down "I can understand you Jeongguk, it is normal. But because of that reason it's not fair to keep him in friend zone or enemy zone, when you clearly not seeing that tiny in that zone. You have to confess your feelings first, then see where it is leading you both. I bet you guys can find love in different ways, of course not like normal couples" finish with soft laughs of thinking how they would live in future.

"But the issue is I can't trust myself, hyung. Sometimes I know clearly I'm hurting him, but I can't stop doing that. If I can we were in lovers now, not like an enemy"

"So you are accepting that the root of the problem is you not that tiny" guk nods silently, "Just give a try, try to calm when you are with him. And try to impress him.." guk cuts him by quite loud laughs "Impress? Him? Hahaha I don't need it, and I can't do that even if it's require in relationship" yoongi just gives him a head to toe glance before he leaves and murmurs "Go and die"

⏮️ time skip @ few hours later ⏭️

"Taehyung-ah, taehyung-ah, I need your help" minho entered the music building with a loud scream, "What hyung?" tae asked as stopped checking his list "I have to go and check the party hall, but they are here already" says in a rush "Who? Incheon School students?" "Yes, they will be here in 10 minutes, can you please take them to assigned rooms" "No problem hyung, I almost finished my work here. I can lead them" minho hugs him "Thanks taetae, today you will have my double cheeseburger" says while running out from there, tae yells in happy "You should keep you keep promise hyung, if you try to fool me again I will tell Jonghyun hyung about these all works" minho didn't bother to look back, he just lifts up his hand and gestured as okay; he doesn't feel guilt about lying and fooling the youngest person again and again, he just lazy to do work.

Without knowing his plans tae went to welcome the Incheon School students, those who come every year and play here. Not only play, we can say the welcome party would start with a small fight and at the end of the match day they would have a huge fight to tell each other that they can't wait one whole year to fight again! They were protected from going to the hospital last year due to Yoona's high level threats and strict rules!! Otherwise after their match we would see them swelling eyes with fresh young boiling blood all over their faces.

The cause of the problem all was Chang Wook! If he only attended when Yoona literally begged and indirectly told him about his son's behaviour is getting worse year by year!

But what to do, her mom's love wants to protect her arrogance son!

Someone's P.O.V:

"I hope you guys will just play the game, I can't get into a fight with them again. See last time you escaped but look at my charming face, because of your silly fights I got this scar" choi woo shik aka so called my crazy bestie whines nth time of today.

📢 This is Choi Woo Shik 📢

"It's gone already, stop whining about it okay. The real beauty is what you have inside not how you look" I says while getting out from our school bus with him.

"Yeah, yeah then you should show your face to that brat, I was just tried to stop your useless fight but that fucking brat slapped me. Ouchhh.. How strong he was.." I laughed slightly at his exact one year back moments acting "..still I can clearly feel that pain.." he shakes his aggressively like he had a nightmare "..but wait! Why and what is the reason for your fight guys? Still I can't understand" I sighs heavily at his answerless question "Me either"

"Heyyy, don't lie dude, I can smell something between you and him. Just tell me what you did" he asks again, which I have not find any clue about it yet.

After a deep thought I spoke "All I have remembered was I broke his necklace one time accidently while playing, I was even ready to pay for it but he didn't accept it and disgrace about me and my background. When he shouted at me I accepted it, because I can feel how important that was to him. But I can't just let him continue to disgrace me and how poor I'm in front of everyone. I know I broke something which was very precious to him, but behaving like an immature person every year is not a solution.." he cuts me "Wait, so is everything behind just a necklace?" he asked in disbelief voice "Hmmm, I don't know it was a necklace or that small ring which he wore on that time"

While we were talking someone interrupted us "Ahhmmm excuse me sorry for interrupting, Are you the captain Park Bo Gum?" the person asks, who looks like a simple angel.

I nods and says "Yes, I'm" he smiles cutely like I said ANGEL, extended his hands "Welcome to our Seoul School, I'm Kim Taehyung president of Social club and here to happily welcome you all"

I accepted his welcome gladly "I hope we all can enjoy the days that we are going to spend here" I said, he replied with a beautiful smile "Sure, I can guarantee. Our students are really nice and well mannered people, I.." I can't help but laugh slightly with my friend's loud ass laughs, with very cute big doe eyes he is looking at us with a confused face. I nudged my friend to shut his mouth after a few fails, he turned the other side to laughs while I asked the person who literally looks like comes straight from heaven "Are you a newbie?" he nods with big doe eyes cutely of course with no clue of how we had a great friendship with this school.

"Cool" I ruffled his fluffy hair and smiled at him softly, he immediately looked down with shyness?! 💭 Ohhwww, how cute he is! 💭

I cleared my throat and asked "Can you show where we have to stay? They are all waiting.." he cuts with cute embarrassment of spacing out "Sorry, this way please" he shows and walks forward "Sure, angel" murmurs enough to not reach him and follows an angel.

N.O.P:

⏮️ time skip @ few minutes later ⏭️

"Sure, you can call me whenever and whatever the help you want here" tae says while exchanging his mobile number with the new captain, who asked just casually.

"Thanks taehyung, you can call me bo gum and speak informally" tae smiles as okay, but before he speaks someone dashed into the room not even bother to knock.

"Jeongguk?!" tae eyes narrowed in confusion when guk reached them in two steps with usual anger face but some little extra, tae face also equally goes in anger when guk grabbing his wrist forcibly and strongly against his wish "What the hell are you doing here idiot? Let go of my hand" tae says between his gritted teeth only enough to hear the person who is busy glaring at someone else.

"DON'T DARE TO TOUCH WHAT'S MINE, PARK BO GUM. I'M WARNING YOU" guk words come out clean and clear.

"Look Jeongguk, I don't have any intentions on your lover, okay. Please don't misunderstand.." while bo gum speak tae cuts him in confusion "No, I'm not his lover, he is an idio.." guk didn't let him finish and dragging him out effortlessly while tae hitting and cursing him cutely "Yahhhhhhh, you idiotttttttttttttttttttttttt"

📢 I don't like to write anyone in negative frame so it goes to bo gum also, so please don't hate him. I won't let that happen. Not only this story in my every story I'm going to keep like this. They might have entry like this but it's only to smash someone's idiotic brain you know 😉


	28. Chu & Bite

📢 I know it's short chapter but it's better than no update right?! 

N.O.P:

Guk straightly dragged tae to their usual meeting area of the school terrace. When they reached there guk's first order "You should not talk with him, you should not go with him, you should not do anything with him"

"Excuse me, who the hell are you to order me what I have to do and do not? Huh? Who are you man?" tae really want to know in what way guk is looking at him, as an enemy or friend or something else!

"You know who I'm" guk is still not ready to say anything, but he is damn confident about tae's drunk confession.

"Sorry I don't know anything than just you are an full time idiot"

Guk ignored whatever tae said and stuck with his own order "That should be your first and last approach at him, lollipop. I really have a bad vibe about him. So you are not allowed to go near to him at any cost, understand?" since the day bo gum accidentally broke his necklace he hates him at the core. It was feet guk like almost he was about to lose tae to him, that's why whenever he sees bo gum their zero conversation ends to 100 percent blood fight.

"Understand? First you have to understand that you have a very huge bad vibe to me. I can't stay here with you anymore to waste my precious time, I have lots of work to.." guk cuts the person who was about to walk past him by grabbing and slamming against the wall in fraction of seconds, tae eyes widened in sudden closeness, he can see guk's clear angry eyes warning him in the all possible ways and his clear cold tone confirmed it "As an enemy or friend or whatever it can be, but you are MINE, only MINE"

Tae doesn't know why his body feels goosebumps at his strong words or confession but he can't help to blush under guk's manhandling. While guk's left hand resting on the wall, right hand fingers slowly tracing tae's wirst to upward towards to cup the reddish cheeks, with closed eyes tae automatically leaned into guk's big hand with a soft smile. Guk really likes it whenever tae submits himself to his mere touches. Guk leans closer like not even ready to give a space for air between them, with something feeling tae gladly welcomes the muscles body to put weight on him. Guk squeezed the tiny body and placed his lips over the tae's chubby cheeks and he liked how tae's fleshy soft cheeks went in, he went within until finding the cheekbone. On the other hand, tae totally loves Guk's long pressed chu and their closeness.

When guk slowly pulls away still he can see tae's cheek filled smile and cute clench over his shirt. Guk feels everything perfect except those big size glass, when removed it tae smiling lips turned into cute pout "Waeeeee" whines very cutely while trying to get back his glass.

"I like to see you without this ugly lollipop, lolita" tae's mind immediately went to calculate 💭 So these all years he mentioned ugly lollipop about was my glass not me?! I'm lolita only!! 💭

"Why?" tae asks quietly to clarify his biggest doubt .

"What does this mean by why? I have already told you know it's hiding your beautiful face" tae trying his best not blush again and again but he can't help himself to go reddish and asks cutely "But you always call me ugly, even at our childhood days you never stopped it" while rewinding their baby fights still each other can clearly visualization about it, how they used to fight for no reasons like now!

When tae expecting something special answer from guk, guk just sighs and says "Just don't go near him, okay?"

Guk was about to touch tae's head but tae slapped it in cute anger "If you really continue like this then I will..I will.." guk smiles softly at tae's struggling even for fake he can't say that word.

"I know you can't, but just stay away from him, lolita" guk says softly, but tae shakes his head "I won't follow what you want, I will do what I want to do"

"Then do what your heart says" guk says confidently with a mocking tone.

"Really?" Tae's fighting spirit comes to mock him, guk nods with a soft smile as he is ready to take whatever tae planned to do.

With rubbing palms and cute devilish look tae says "My heart is telling to give you back what I received a few minutes ago" guk can easily guess definitely it can't be the sweet chu, but the tae tiptoeing to wrap his hands around guk's neck and getting closer makes guk ready to accept whatever it could be.

When tae stepped over guk's shoes to keep the height equal with guk, he gladly hugged and slightly lifted him by the waist to keep an equal height as he wished. With excited eyes he waits for tae to move his next step. Tae looking at guk's powerful gaze before he completely lost into it he looks down at those lips which he wants to taste again and again but with soft gulps he leans closer and speaks with the very least gap between two sinful lips "You are an idiot, gukkie. Do you know that?" asks without taking eyes from his lips, guk enjoying the hot scene with thrilling mode "Yours idiot" tae licked his own lips sensationally by looking at how perfectly guk's lip distracting his plan "Lolita's idiot" before guk lips leans to spoil his plan he moves up to execute it successfully, with a tight hug tae biting guk's scar called his favorite spot. With the same tight hug, Guk accepted it with a pin drop silent and soft smile.

⏮️ time skip @ few minutes later ⏭️

Jimin and Hoseok can't stop talking about guk's new biting mark over his cheek, while Yoongi quietly rests on Jimin's lap.

"So you kissed his cheek, in return he bit your cheek, but at the end you both liked both?!" Jimin asked again to confirm it.

Guk nods like there's nothing new between him and tae, he knows hereafter it's no use to hide it from Jimin and Hoseok when both become tae's recent close list.

"But I don't think he will listen to you in bo gum's matter. He is a really nice guy and there's no reason to hate him like the person taehyung" Hoseok says while Jimin agrees with him.

"Yeah, hoseok is right. Tae will definitely won't avoid the person like bo gum. But if you say bo gum is your dearest friend then we can think about it. Because we still remember how much he hates us just because we are your friends, Mr. Jeon Jeongguk"

Guk ignored them and was confident over his lolita!

⏮️ time skip @ few minutes later ⏭️

While tae checking rest of the list with his minho hyung to help, someone approached him "I hope you guys didn't fight for the misunderstanding caused by me"

Tae turns and welcomes bo gum with soft smile "Nope, he is always like that only hyung you can just ignore that idiot" says with sheepish laughs to hide what happened earlier.

"Hmmmm, I don't know he has a lover like you" bo gum genuinely starts the conversation without any other wrong intention.

"Why? What to me?" tae asks and this time purposely ignores to answer or denies to say no to that question.

"You look like a perfect angel and soft, he is a total arroga.. I'm so sorry I didn't mean.." tae cuts with soft laughs "Yeah one thousand percent I agree with you hyung, that's true he is a total arrogant but at the same time I'm not soft either"

"Hmmm, Really? It's little bit hard to believe"

After their few more chit chat bo gum asks casually "Then your party partner is your lover Jeon Jeongguk?"

"To be honest I didn't decide that yet hyung"

"What is there to decide? You have your possessive lover, I bet he won't let anyone to be your party partner than him"

Tae doesn't know what to reply, while he is struggling to answer Minho called him at the right time "Taehyung-ah we have to go" "Sorry hyung.." bo gum cuts him "It's okay see you soon angel, bye bye" "Bye hyung"

⏮️ time skip @ night time ⏭️

"I didn't tell you clearly to don't talk with him?" guk yells at the person who is ignoring him totally.

"I told you clearly I will do what I want, you can't stop me" tae says calmly.

"I can"

"Ohh really?"

"Yes, so stop playing with me, lolita"

"I really loves to play with you, idiot"

"It would become dangerous for both of us, lolita"

"How dangerous could it be if you come to know Bo gum hyung is my party partner? Huh? Huh?" tae taking his steps slowly with a teasing tone towards the person who is in full of boiling blood by hearing it.


	29. Challenge

📢 Please don't hate bo gum or you will notice another person at end of this chapter. I'm not telling this for story in real life, everyone deserved to love. So please please please, I'm not using them for negative role, if you trust me and my plot you will comes to know about their character. But to save my bo gum's character here my spoiler hint. Bo gum's character like if you have seen The heirs drama Kim Woo-bin's character towards Park shin hye, kind of like that. So trust me guys my all time favorite slogan "Guk belongs to Tae, Tae belong to ___?"

N.O.P:

Guk can clearly understand tae's open challenge, he is just testing guk's patience but tae doesn't expect that guk would give up these easily they didn't even start yet but guk already puts the end card in this matter by saying coldly with a warning tone "I don't care"

When guk about to go to bed, Tae stopped him by grabbing wrist "That's it?" his shock clearly showing on his cute face with an unbelievable tone.

Guk tries his real best to not show his already victory smile, removed tae's hand and went to his own bed "Try if you can" challenged him.

Tae mouth widened in unbelievable and fanning himself to calm down under how strongly guk believed him "Ya..yah, do you think I can't go with bo gum hyung? I will break your trust, you see that"

This time guk replies calmly "I can't control you to talking with him only, rest all of matters I can do very easily"

"You can do it? Then mark it on your idiotic brain you idiot. Tomorrow evening you will see me going with bo gum hyung with linked hands, so wash your eyes clearly to not miss it, idiot" tae challenged with full of confidence even if didn't talk about this matter with bo gum yet, he is somehow trusting bo gum.

"Try your best lollipop, whatever you gonna plan tomorrow that won't work out anyway" guk voice filled with confidence more than tae.

"Will see that, idiot" with that tae went to sleep, but his mind was all occupied by tomorrow.

⏮️ time skip @ next day morning, party day ⏭️

When tae woke up with messy hair and dark circles under his beautiful eyes it is telling clearly that he didn't sleep well due to today's challenge. At the same time when he sees a heavy sleeping person his face turns into cute mad.

"How can you be so confident in me? I will break it, wait and watch you idiot" tae murmurs to himself; before he leaves to the bathroom he didn't forget to kick the sleeping to express how mad he is!

Without any issues guk continues his deep sleep not even aware of tae's puppy kick.

⏮️ time skip @ sports building ⏭️

"Yes angel, tell me, why did you call me?" bo gum breaks the silence with a friendly smile.

"Hmmmmm.." tae struggling to ask while playing aggressively with his nails "..I..I.." shakes his head as not wants to tell it directly "..can you help me with..with.." bo gum cuts him with soft laughs "First calm down angel, I will help you with whatever you want okay, cool" gives the water bottle to him which he holding to drink after their practice. To vanish the nervousness tae opened that new water bottle and gulped quickly and gave back the empty with a cute sheepish smile, with small head shake smile bo gum takes it and waits to tae speak freely.

"When will the party start?" tae asked his stupid question, forgets there that they're the one doing it.

Bo gum clearly understood tae's nervousness to speak with him so he didn't play with him and goes with it "At 6 o'clock"

"Hmmmmm" tae just hums while his eyes are searching anywhere than not ready to look at bo gum, his mind working like stupid to ask next question "You.. you didn't go to the practice?" totally forgets that his is the one called him to meet right now, so bo gum told he is in the practice area.

"I have time and we all have practiced plenty of times to give a tough fight against your lover, I hope we will win at least time" bo gum says casually, but he hasn't forgotten to notice tae's sudden blush with lower lip soft bite when he mentioned someone here. But he didn't regret what he said either, he is totally happy to see tae with a cute blushing face "Ahhhhhh, my single heart can't take this angel, please stop blushing, your lover is not even here" says dramatically to make tae laughs, but as he expects tae goes more red with cute laughs "He is so lucky to have you angel.." tae eyes narrowed at his sudden serious and strong statement "..I know we didn't even have a proper time to share about each other but I bet you are the sweetest person and hundred no no thousand percent you are match for your Jeongguk"

Now tae is more confused between guk and bo gum relationship, he can clearly understand how much guk is hating bo gum, but bo gum's perspective is completely different from what he thinks! And he asked that directly to bo gum "Ahmm, hyung if you don't mind can I ask you something?" Bo gum nods with a soft welcoming smile "Yes angel go ahead" tae continues "Why Jeongguk is hating you so much? You seem a nice person tho?!" more like asked himself that question in confusion, not knowing why guk is hating the person like bo gum who is talking and caring sweetly as far as he knows!

Before replies bo gum gives a deep exhale "That your lover only knows, if he tells you don't forget to tell okay?" tae pouts cutely as not happy about his reply, bo gum chuckles and ruffles tae's fluffy hair "I swear angel, I'm not sure either why he is hating me with his full of passion. All I remembered was I broke his precious necklace one time accidentally. It was very long back.." tae cuts him in deep thought "Necklace?" bo gum nods in little confusion "Yeah, maybe that was your gift or not.." tae immediately cuts off him with little angry tone "I have not given him any gifts" bo gum accepts it with soft laughs he can feel tae's sudden fear turning in anger, so he calms him down "Okay, okay, not you maybe someone like his mom or dad can gifted him, we.. actually I don't know who that really was, but all I can assume is that I broke something important to him!" tae already spaced out to find the person who might it be, bo gum's snapping finger hits the reality "Don't worry angel, I can swear that wasn't like gifted from his ex or something like that, if yes yesterday he won't come to me just tell that you are his" tae face cutely blushing with bo gum's another statement.

Bo gum fakely rolls his eyes and says "If you are here to hear about your lover then sorry angel, I'm not the right person. I don't know much about him other than his adamant fighting power. So you can.." tae cuts off him "Will you be my party partner, hyung?"

Bo gum totally surprised by Tae's question, he took good minutes to reply back just "What?"

"Please hyung, this is the help I want from you, just be my.." bo gum cuts him "I'm sorry taehyung. I can't" now it's tae turn to get surprised by bo gum's straight and strong answer.

"Whyyyyyy?" tae whines not aware of that someone is watching them from a little far away distance.

"What does this mean by why? You have your lover and the most important thing is that he is literally the star of the party next to yoongi. So definitely he is gonna be your partner or he told anything to you to make a joke of me in the party, huh? If YOU also planned to do anything like him, then we should end our friendship here taehyung" with that bo gum left not even giving time to tae explain anything.

Because bo gum really does not want to mess up with guk again knowingly or unknowingly like last time. So he really tries his best to remind himself by telling tae is guk's lover in every conversation. And when tae also didn't deny it like the first time with guk, he can understand some kind of special relationship between them so he doesn't like to spoil them because of him.

At the same time he can't just stay quietly to watch let guk disgrace about him or his background. He will definitely fight for himself no matter what.

Before tae understood what bo gum said he already gone, with a deep exhale he turned to walk but some well familiar voice stopped him "So he agreed to go with you, lollipop? As your PARTY PARTNER?" guk voice comes out full of teases.

But tae have not hesitate to lie confidently "YES, idiot. BOGUMMIE hyung agreed to take me as HIS PARTY PARTNER" tae pushes his words wherever he wants to say strongly to boil other's blood.

"What?.." guk little bit shocked about tae's sudden nick "Bo..bogummie?.." rolls his eyes in open irritation, tae face now smiles in victory "Yeah, he told me call him like that, bogummie" lies shamelessly, while guk rolls his tongue inside of mouth to control his anger.

But Tae's happy smile doesn't stay longer on his face when guk says "Do you wanna meet my party partner lollipop?.." guk turned back and clapped his hands while shouting "..Hey Lisa, can you come here for a minute?"


	30. Party Partner

📢 I won't let anyone hate lisa either so here I come to rescue my lisa by shooting another update 😉

N.O.P:

⏮️ time info @ few minutes ago at music building ⏭️

"I want one fake person to be my party partner" guk says out of nowhere, it makes Hoseok and Jimin cough hard; hoseok literally went to spit the drinking water in surprise while yoongi just rolls his eyes then continues to focus on mobile like nothing.

"Fake person?" hoseok and jimin asked in unison; they know this the first time guk asking like that. Because he had never joined the welcome party even if he did with his mom yoona's under pressure he would go simply with hoseok, jimin and yoongi. So he was never into looking for anyone, but today is different.

"Aishhh, you can't go with anyone Jeongguk, you have to act like you are caring about your partner and most importantly you have to do all the work for them to impress. But you can't do any of those things, you are not that type of person. So stop joking" hosek laughs loudly he can't even imagine how guk would polite to his partner. It's impossible!

"I'm a very serious hoseok, I want a fake person" guk voice comes out like he already decided.

"Okay, then how about your roommate aka your enemy lollipop, I think he would be your perfect party partner. You guys can welcome others with your ultimate fight show, hoseok it is not a bad idea right?" jimin joins hoseok to tease guk who is glaring at both of them as ready to kill anytime, hoseok hifi with jimin and laughs loudly "Of course, we don't have any skits so why not!" but both of them don't know guk asking mainly for that lollipop.

"Stop showing your ugly teeth otherwise I won't hesitate to break it" guk's cold voice immediately makes them zip their mouth.

"Just imagine how it could be if Jeongguk treats taetae sweetly.." hoseok cuts off jimin with their own entertaining world "Maybe sweet fight they can do" they laughs silently not care about guk's non stop glare "I think we should order popcorn for this special party who knows what would happened"

But their conversation cut off by a flying tin can landed over hoseok head to hit lightly, hoseok hissed in slight pain and more with dramatic "Who the hell is dare to hit me indirectly huh? Who has the guts to do it huh?" yells while crushing that sprite can.

His anger totally gone when a group of girls running towards him with laughs and small talk to themselves. But his full focus on the only one girl who is running toward him is a real worried face "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to throw it at you. We were just.." hoseok cuts her "It's okay dear, I don't mind to get beaten by your hand" the girl was shocked by who is flirting shamelessly at their first meet "Huh?" hoseok gives the crushed sprite can to her "Come on try me again, dear. I won't get mad at you" the rest of three girls laughing behind her with teasing more, Jimin facepalmed and acts like he doesn't know this person ever!

While guk eyes examine particularly the one girl who is teasing the other girl more.

With a confused blank face the girl takes the crushed can from hoseok, "I'm sorry" when she turns to walk fast, hoseok yells "Are you don't gonna try honey? I swear it won't hurt me, I'm stronges.." jimin cuts him off by kicking his back "Shut the fuck up hoseok, don't spoil our school name in front of them"

"What? Do you want me to be single for the rest of my life? Let me love my wife, okay? Did I ever disturb you when you love your husband? No right?" jimin mouth winded in full shock, who totally changed by a small sprite can hit.

Meanwhile guk runs toward the girls group who is laughing and teasing the center of girl to go red, "Lisa" guk shouts the name to confirm it, the teasing one of girl also stopped and looking back but when she notices guk and his ear to ear laugh, her smile is gone. She turned back with a serious face "Let's go, first" rushed to go away from the particular person's sight.

The other 3 girls confused at her sudden changes "Who is that guy? Do you know him?" lisa instantly shakes her head as no "He is just headache, don't ask about him, girls"

But guk already comes to stand in front of them with a wide smile "Long time no see, how are you doing lisa?"

Lisa gives a dead glare at his wide smile and replies between her gritted teeth "I was good, until meet you again in my life Jeon Jeongguk"

"Wowww, you still remember my full name" he acts like he was surprised.

"You didn't do the things like to forget it" Lisa says in irritation to watch him again in her life.

"Ahhh, I didn't do much tho"

"Yeah, yeah, you didn't do much. Just ignored all my begging and told my parents who I'm in love with, after I told you clearly it will clash with my life because he is from their enemy family!"

"You were so young to fall in love with someone at that age, so as a family friend I have to do what is right.." Lisa cuts off him "What is right? What is right? You fucking don't know anything also, you just did because I touched your necklace" lisa yells in anger, guk just lifts up his shoulder like obviously.

"But it didn't stop you loving that man, right?"

"Of course, my love is stronger than what you think. You can't do anything"

"Then cool, be my today's party partner" says casually.

"Okay, wait! What?"

"You heard it right, if you deny it I will call your mom and tell you everything that you still love with their enemy family. Then you know what will happen after that, you can't meet your boyfriend and total house arrest"

"You fucking headass, I will kill you"

Guk replies with a wide shameless smile "See you in the evening, bye bye"

Rest of the three girls and the other three boys were like "What the hell just happened now?"

Lisa's dad and guk's dad are business friends so their family members also know each other. Lisa is like a sweet girl, she fell in love with her family enemy's son. He is also a kind heart person, his name is Mike Angelo. But she kept it secret until guk came to break it, just because she was curious to look at his necklace. So she faced many problems after that, that's why she is hating him so muchhh.

After that guk went to the sports building, Yoongi and Hoseok followed him. Jimin stayed there to practice his dance. And the 4 girls, Lisa, Jennie, Rose and Jisoo are also heading toward sports building to give their report to school captain Park Bo Gum.

That's how guk saw tae talking with bo gum, he can't hear what they are talking but he can guess by bo gum's reactions that it didn't go well as tae planned. So he went straight to tease him. But seeing Tae's confidence makes him test some other interesting things.

⏮️ time info @ current time ⏭️

"Hey Lisa, can you come here for a minute?" when guk called lisa, lisa badly wanted to smack his fake smile but she didn't have a choice but to follow him, if she didn't definitely he would do what he said. Then she has to work hard again, being in house arrest for years better than just a few hours' fake partner. So she decided to go along with whatever guk planned.

"What?" lisa's straight cold attack makes tae to laugh.

Guk glared at lisa and warned her with low voice only she can hear "Behave yourself, lisa" with same tone lisa replies only he can hear "This is how I will behave to you, if you can't take it then gladly change" says between her gritted teeth.

When tae trying to listen to their conversation, guk puts his hand over lisa's neck and pulls her closer more like trying to kill her, while lisa struggling guk speaks with a wide smile "She is my party partner.." tae didn't seem affected by that news but the next news made him something like stabbing his heart "..and we are family friends, so behaving like this to each other very common to us, is it not lisa?" lisa hitted his side without notice tae and says in irritation "Yeah, yeah veryyyyyy common"

Tae doesn't know why he felt like he can't stand there anymore, or where his confidence went. He immediately leaves from there. After tae completely gone from his sight, Guk let go of Lisa and dusted off his shirt where he held Lisa a few seconds later, "You don't even know how to act bitch?" lisa's already boiling anger boiled more by seeing how he treating her "Why the fuck do I want to act in front of someone and which is not even real. If you want to make him jealous, try with someone else, that won't work for me" with that lisa left.

⏮️ time skip @ afternoon, room number 3612 ⏭️

Tae doesn't know why he is crying hard, but between his hard cry and punching someone's pillow making him calm down somehow!

"Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy? Why did he hold her like that? Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy? Are they really family friends? Then holding her like that is common to them? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" shouts loudly between his hard cries and buries his face into that pillow, his chubby bum standing straight facing the ceiling wall, while his both hands punching side of pillows not care about whose bed he is in now.

His loud cries didn't let him hear the door opening sound and someone heading towards him with a victory smile.

With a zipped mouth guk laughs silently and tries to control his urges to hold the person who is curled like a ball, and especially that great view of a chubby bum show!

"Whyyyyy? Why did he do that to me? Am I not enough for that idiot? Huh? Waeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?"

💭 Hmmmmm now you understand how I felt when you brings that Park Bo Gum between us 💭

Before tae shouts again between the buried pillow guk slapped on the tempting chubby bum to make him sit straight "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh.." guk sits beside him "What are you doing on my bed, lollipop?"

"THIS IS NOT YOUR BED, GET OUTTTTTTT" tae yells between his cute cry.

Guk chuckles and sits comfortably to watch him "Then whose bed?"

Tae stopped his cry to just yell clearly "DON'T QUESTION ME YOU IDIOT" then continued his loud cry.

"Okay, are you not going to get ready for the party? Or just keep crying ugly like this?" teased the crying person.

It only makes tae to cry louder "I WANT TO GOOOOOOOO" says like a kid.

"Then go and get ready"

"I..I DON'T HAVE ANY PARTNER" forgets his challenge and confidence.

"Some said BOGUMMIE HYUNG will be your PARTY PARTNER" he mocked the person who is crying more like a baby.

Guk chuckles and decides to end their challenge game here, he pulls the crying person into a soft hug who immediately welcomes it "Okay, okay enough lolita, stop crying" circles his back to calm him down.

"You are so mean" tae says between his soft sobs.

"Me only? Not you?" guk asks, tae instantly replies "Of course not me, I didn't hug anyone like you did" says and punches over his well built chest to show his cute mad.

"That's not a hug, I just pulled her. This is how you feel the hug" says and squeezed him until tae's pouty lips change to smile.

But tae lips turned to pouty again when he thought "She is really your party partner?"

"Yes"

"Wae?"

"Why not?"

"Why not me?"

"Huh?"

"IDIOT"

"I'm not"

"Yes, you are. You are the biggest idiot in th.." guk cuts him "Even after I chose you to be my party partner?" tae blinks slowly like a dumb in front of guk's soft smile "Huh?"

Guk wiped off his tears and chu on reddish nose tip "Now go and get ready, lolita"


	31. Seduce

📢 Guk and tae's sharing wardrobe 👇 in this chapter it has a very special and important scene

N.O.P:

Tae took a shower before going to the party. When he stepped out with nothing more than just a towel from his chest to mid thigh. He has a bathrobe in their bathroom but purposely wore it to check someone's reaction.

📢 Exactly like our mini taetae to tiny taetae 👇

When guk heard the bathroom door opening sound he looked in that direction while fixing his inner white t-shirt to the inside of pants; getting ready for the welcome party. But the beautiful sight blacked his whole vision. He couldn't take off his eyes from the person who is walking towards him/wardrobe with that damn innocent face.

"Aishhh I forget to take my clothes with me" tae whined fakely and cutely.

Guk doesn't say anything just staring at the glowing skin with a tempting sensation. When the drops drop off from tae's head to neck then collarbone and travelling down to tight knotted pure white towel very smoothly he can't help groan at the effect casing his lolita!

Tae stands between wardrobe and very close to guk like nothing is weird while his inner side going crazy by his own crazy moves "Wher..where did I put my new dress?" shuddered openly when he noticed guk's temping eye over his body through the long mirror.

Guk didn't move one inch away, he stands like a statue while eye eating the person who is totally acting like an innocent. He slowly raised his hand to hold that towel but fisted himself to control the urging feelings, because doesn't like to hear those words again from tae 'Pervert'.

But tae is doing his work perfectly by using his cute innocent face "Where it goes? Maybe in low..lower drawer" murmurs himself, when he backed away to bend down his wet back hits guk's well built chest, again he whined fakely "Tsk, move back idiot. I have to pick my dress"

Again without saying anything guk backed away slightly to give enough space tae to tease him more. Tae took good minutes to act perfectly and when he got up with an empty hand, he opened his own half wardrobe area to pick an already selected dress "Here it is" his acting level extremes here. He places that blue shirt over his wrapped towel and checks himself in front of the mirror giving a perfect view to guk burn alive.

"What do you think about this dress gukkie? Will I look good in this dress?" asked through the mirror, not dare to look directly at those powerful eyes.

Guk badly wants to do something something at the way of tae called him right now, but again he won't do it! So he keeps quiet.

"Come on gukkie tell me quickly. You don't want me to be your party partner? Then I should have to look presentable with you right?"

💭 If you really want to go with me then stop these all lolita, you are killing me 💭

"You don't like it?.." shows his cute fake mad through the large mirror "..Or you don't want me to be your par.." guk cuts him by slamming against the mirror. Tae struggling under guk's sudden attack; guk leans closer and puts his weight over the whimpering boy; tae's chubby bread cheeks squeezing against the cold mirror, guk deeply inhales tae's fresh scent as much as he can before asks in dizzy feeling "This test for what lolita?"

Tae bites his bottom lips harshly like he caught in red handed, guk lips traveled down from tae's ear to tempting shoulder with small small chu's. Tae can see everything through the large mirror, he closes his eyes to feel guk's lips how softly leaving those chu's against his burning hot body "Nghh.." moans slightly when guk pressed his weight on him more to squeeze tightly "Tell me lolita, Why do you testing me?"

Tae gulps in his cute big doe eyes "I..I..I.." his clenching new dress dropped "..Shhhahhhhh" hissed in soft pain when guk bites his smoothie shoulder very softly "I have also know how to bite you lolita, now tell me what made you to behave like this?" asked in a husky voice while his hands slowly sliding to wrap those tiny waist.

Tae's face slowly changing into embarrassment of his own plan failed in front of him, before he was ready to tell his cute finger nudges the mirror as not ready to meet the person's eye with these embarrassing thoughts "I..I really don't want you to go to the party with anyone other than me"

Guk stopped squeezing him and backed away with a little confused face "But I didn't tell you, you are my party partner lolita?" still his hands wrapping around tae's tiny waist.

Tae pouts cutely to show his anger "Nope, you didn't tell clearly. So I..I thought you were just playing.." guts cuts him "Playing?" tae nods and continues without looking at him, still circling over the mirror with a cute finger "Maybe you want to make fun of me in public, so you agreed now after you might go to that girl" guk can clearly understand tae's open jealous and insecure statement.

With a soft smile guk turned the cute mad person to look at him "So you thought walking half nalked in front of me would make me to stick with you lolita?" tae nods step by step without looking at him.

Guk chuckles at his over cuteness and makes him look at his eyes by lifting up his chin "Do know what you are doing lolita?.." tae bites his lips in damn nervousness and shakes his head as no, guk thumb pressed the biting lips by hurting more than he already is, leans closer to his ear. Tae's breath becomes uneven when he feels guk's hot breath fanning against his ear, he clenched his own long towel while guk whispering "You are seducing me, lolita"

Tae immediately pushes him away and refused it by shaking his head aggressively "NO, I'm not"

Guk smirks and pulls the person closer by grabbing the center of the towel where it is hanging over tae's chest, tae effortlessly goes with holding towel with guk's hand tightly in damn fear. Now he understands he took a very dangerous game to play with his idiot. Guk eyes find cuteness nth time of through the big puppy doe eyes "Gu..gukkie" tae shuddered at guk's strong glance and those dominate smirk while guk's finger dangerously traveling towards the towel knot, "You started it lolita, you should end it" with teasing tone guk fingers slowly untied the towel!


	32. Towel

N.O.P:

Tae clenching the untied towel tightly against his chest which was still held by guk. With soft nervous breath tae backed away trying to keep distance between them "I..I didn't start anything" he shuddered in guk's closeness.

With those non fading smirk guk stepping closer to the person who is almost sticking with that mirror, he can't take away his eyes from the cutie boy. Tae doesn't know why he likes this damn much, even though he is nervous outside, inside he really likes the way guk controls him.

"You didn't search for your clothes, lolita?" guk asks the person who is totally refusing to look at him, tae just nods without looking up, still holding the towel tightly.

Both of them clench the towel tightly, but no one is ready to fight with it.

"You started it for your clothes, so end with it"

"Huh?" tae finally lifted up his head but in confusion of guk's words.

"You should change your clothes in front of me"

"WHAT?! DEFINITELY I WON'T" tae yells and tries to pull out the towel from guk's tight grip but failed.

"You don't have a choice, lolita"

Tae shakes his head aggressively still fighting to pull out the towel "No" quick no is always cute when it comes with damn blush.

Guk's face vanished that smirk and was replaced with a very rare pout "I'm the only here you won't show me, lolita?" pulls him closer by the clenching towel.

Tae's body cutely hits the well built body by the force of guk used on him, "Show you what idiot? My naked body?"

While guk nods immediately, tae shooks immediately.

"Tsk, however no one is going to see your body other than me. I'm just asking in advance to show it, what's wrong with that? Huh?" guk says casually not care about tae's shocking face, so he used that gap to untied towel to open widely.

But Tae's new hormones/after first periods of changes over his cells, that sudden shyness made him cover his naked chest area by crossing hands. He is already wearing underwear.

📢 In my stories tae, jimin and jin whoever I'm describing them borning with special parts, they would never be in without any tops except in bath (If I'd to simply say they would behave like girls) they are very very shy and sensitive over the..hmmm..you know the chest area!! Since they can breastfeed, so it's kind of like that okay?

Before guk could see anything, Tae went to stick with guk to hide himself, "What the hell are you doing, idiot?" tae shouts, one hand still between them to cover himself while the other hand tries to grab back the towel.

Guk likes the way tae sticks with him as a magnet, he can clearly see Tae's smoothie back through the large mirror but the front of the side is against his chest. Tae's whole body goosebumping at the way, Guk's finger slowly traveling his back and circling smoothly. His protective hand turned to clench guk's shirt at the feeling he is receiving from guk's soft moves. Guk leans down at tae's nape to leave soft chu's, tae don't know why he tilted his head as giving more access. Guk takes this as a green signal, before tasting tae's delicious skin to leave a hickey.

"Mmghh..nghh.." by hearing tae's very soft moans guk knows he will definitely lose his mind if he doesn't stop right now. But he can't stop when tae tastes these delicious. After he changed Tae's skin tone in the dark, he slowly went to capture those sinful lips where he could hear beautiful moans. Tae instantly accepts the kiss without any fights in a dizzy mind.

The way their body hugging each other very tightly tells it clearly how they feel very good and right "Lolita" guk calls him between the soft kisses, "Hmmm?" tae just hums without opening his eyes, he is totally feeling the moment "Should we really have to go to the party? It's totally a waste of time" then only Tae's brain hit the reality that they were supposed to get ready for the party instead of kissing each other and forget the world!

Tae pushed away guk for a second but the fraction of next second glued him to prevent guk seeing his very shy parts "I have to go" says between his cute pouty lips.

"Then go" teases him, tae punches his chest "Stop it idiot"

"Stop what? I didn't even start anything yet" tae face goes redder and hides it against him, guk rests his chin over tae's head still in each other's soft hug.

"Gukkie" calls him softly, "Hmmm" guk just hums, his lips can't stop smiling by looking at the mirror, how he is hugging him and how tae looking so small into him.

"Who are we?" guk's lips vanished those smiles at tae's mumbling question.

A few seconds later he replies, "You are my lolita, and I'm your idiot"

Tae looks up with pouty lips. It makes guk to chu on it "You are happy right now, and don't want to spoil it right?.." before tae ask anything again guk continues "..We don't have time lolita, I'm sure you have to check the performance team before we go" tae nods quickly "..then go and get ready" says and gives a little hard slap over the long time tempting chubby bum, "Ahh" tae mouth widened at the feel how he felt the slap like electric shock!

Guk chuckles and about to let go of the shocking person, but tae stopped him "My towel" pointing at the floor where his towel was lying.

"You want me to take it for you lolita? Okay" when he again about to back off tae, tae stopped him "No..No, I do" guk confused at the sticking glue person "Then what?" guk asks, still he didn't see tae's front "Jus..just close your eyes"

"Close my eyes? Why? I have seen you naked body many times already so.." tae cuts him "WHAT? HOW? I didn't let you see me.." guk calmed him "Cool, cool lolita. Did you forget about our childhood days? Whenever I went to your home you always liked to walk without cloth.." now it's tae turn cuts him with crimson red "God damn that when I was 3 years old, idiot. I don't even remember those days. Mama only told me that how you pinches my whole body and makes me cry" guk chuckles at his own memories, whenever he sees baby tae walking naked around his own house, he would never forget to pinch all over his body until tae cries loudly and covers his body with something "I gave you lesson, lolita" "Lesson? My ass, you didn't even stop fighting with me when I was a baby" "Ohhh, then your mama didn't tell you after that what you have done to me? Huh?.." tae immediately looked down like he didn't know anything and acted like a true innocent, guk continued "..You treated me like literally your teeth toy, do you know that lolita?.." with folded lips tae was looking at every other side except Guk's argumentative face "..You have used my whole body to grow your teeth, don't forget that" tae rolls his eyes and murmurs "You pinched me so I bites you, we are an equal"

"What did you say, lolita?" "Tsk, just close your damn eyes idiot" "No, I won't.." tae cuts him by covering his eyes and backed away to grab the towel in fraction of seconds, when guk removes tae hand it's already working on to cover his chest "..tsk, just miss" guk fisted hand in fail, while tae moving away from there with reddish face and cute smile.

⏮️ time skip @ few minutes later ⏭️

"Are you done or what lolita? We are getting late already" guk shouts from the upper bed, while tae still standing in front of that large mirror and trying to fix those lenses for the first time in his life!

He never ever used lenses but today he wants to give a try for someone. Since it was his first try he failed many times to fix properly so his eyes became red with flooding tears.

"Lolitaaaaaaaaaaa" guk again shouts from the upper bed when he still didn't get any response from downstairs, but it makes tae jolt and fail again to fix those lenses "Shhhahhh" hissed softly in pain with flooded tears, he blinks hardly to take out the lens.

"Lolit.." before guk shouts again tae yells in high pressure "WHAT THE FUCK YOU WANT NOW IDIOT? YOU CAN'T SHUT YOUR MOUTH FOR A SECOND? HUH? DO I LOOK LIKE A PLAYING TO YOU?.." while tae yelling in a high pitch tone, guk stopped playing among us on his phone and came downstairs quietly to check why his lolita is this much anger.

📢 My actual plan was jimin knocking the door while tae and guk doing something something, but few of you commented correctly. So I decided to go with other plan of a towel. I had like to surprise you all with new new plots. I know my story is typical lover story but I want to write with your unpredictable! 🤭🤗😛 eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	33. Sooo much Drama

📢 Guys if I update daily the story will move like scene by scene only, see it has only 1100 words and one scene!! Now tell me guys you want me to update daily or weekly once/twice with large update??? Anyhow your priority is my priority, your comments is my energy boost. So feel free to leave here at what basic you guys are expecting me to release 👉

N.O.P:

When guk noticed tae with red teary eyes he rushed to him, "What the hell are you doing lolita?" stopped his hand by hurting more the already reddish eyes 💭 Contact lenses? 💭 "Why are you trying this?" grabbed those lenses from him and cupped his cheeks to check his eyes.

Tae trying very hard to open, "I wanna try" says between his burning sensation.

"If you can't you shouldn't try" guk shouts at him while wiping off his tears.

Tae also yells equally "Did I say I can't? Don't judge me idiot"

"Stop fighting back lolita, you can't see your eyes getting worse already" he yells and grabs wet tissues to massage it slowly.

"It was my eyes I know what to do with it" tae yells back, actually he is trying these to impress his gukkie since guk said he likes to see tae without specs, but facing continued fails made him yell back in frustrate.

"I said stop fighting back lolita" guk shouts in actual caring, but caring means in his dictionary 'the way he wants'!

"Did I call you? No right? Or Call you to check on my eyes? No right? Then mind your own business idiot" tae yells between his hard try of open eyes.

Guk trying his best to hold back his anger as this is not the right time to start their fights and seeing his lolita in pain definitely he won't fight back, but what to do both are adamant to each other!

Guk forcibly dragged tae toward the sofa and pushed him to sit quietly "Keep quiet lolita" which is not possible to tae "Why should I?" tae shouts between those half opened red eyes "Because I said" guk says in an ordering tone, then tae keeps silent with pouty murmurs lips "Always ordering me, do you think I would follow.." guk cuts him "Do you gonna shut your mouth or what?" now tae stopped murmuring and shouted loudly at guk's second order "I won't what will you do? Huh? Huh? What you can do.." guk shut his over talking mouth by claiming through lips to lips!

As guk expected tae was submissive himself to him immediately, even though guk kissed tae to just shut him, it leads them a little bit more. And it calms down Tae's burning sensation, he forgets the pain into guk's dominant at the same time something something feels through that kiss.

When guk pulls away from the kind of addictive sinful lips, he could see tae opening his eyes slowly and fully. And tae closes it when guk leaning forward to chu those beautiful eyes "Don't hurt yourself, lolita"

Tae nods slowly but his adamant energy says "I want to try"

Guk inhales deeply to hold back his anger "You won't listen to me?" tae replies to him back by shaking head.

"Why?" guk asks.

"Why?" tae replies.

"Stop provoking me lolita"

"I didn't start"

"Tsk, what the hell is your problem?"

"Lenses"

"Then don't put"

"I will"

"Youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" while guk yells between his gritted teeth tae just blinks calmly.

Helplessly guk sat beside him, tae didn't say anything but his expression was stronger than helpless guk as he will do what he wants.

A good minutes passed by thick silence, when guk gets that tae won't step down from his decision he decided to step down for the first time in his life!

"Give me that" guk asks between his gritted teeth to let him know that he is still mad at him, but tae giving those small lenses box to him with ear to ear wide grin "Hereeeee"

⏮️ time skip @ few minutes later ⏭️

"Don't, DON'T blinkkkkk" guk shouts in holding back his last bit of temper. But tae can't stop blinking by seeing guk's finger getting closer, he tried his very best to not blink but "Your fingers are scary, idiot" tae yells back cutely.

"Then don't look at that" guk says, holding Tae's fighting hands into his single left hand while right hand tries to put those lenses.

"Yeah, that's why I closed to not see that, so stop shouting at me" yells back damn cutely in slight fears, and holds back the holding hands to stop getting near his eyes.

"Do you want it or not, lolita?" guk asks in his last breath.

Tae nods with pouty lips and scared face "I want it but without pain"

Guk can't help but soften in front of Tae's puppy doe eyes, he let go of his hands and held his cheek softly "Trust me, lolita. It won't hurt, look at me.." tae looking at those sharp and beautiful eyes "..don't look anywhere, only eyes on me okay?" tae nods cutely but still his hands are clenching guk's hand tightly but this time he didn't stop him, and just stares at him as he forgets to blink. Guk uses that time to put those lenses without any issues, once he is done he brings back the person to the world by chu'ing those sinful lips "Sooo much drama for these simple contact lenses, huh?" teases him and hits forehead to forehead before getting up, with cute pouty anger tae gets up and murmurs "It's not a simple", "Then don't do that again" 💭 I will do it if you like it 💭 tae follows him quietly.

⏮️ time skip @ just a FEW minutes later ⏭️

"I WILL NEVER DO THAT, LOLITA. Stop it already" guk literally shouts at the person who is standing calmly by crossing hands.

"These are the basic things that you have to do for your partners" tae says very calmly.

"I CAN'T"

"Then I will call bogummie hyung" tae teases him and smiles, when he receives a dead glare from guk.

Guk standing with clenching tight fist and gritted teeth, tae petting his shoulder and teases more "These all part of the life idiot, you have to learn it"

"Which one? Puts shoes for you is part of my life?"

"Yep"

"Nope, I won't" 💭 It's my pride issue 💭 guk turned the opposite side of where the door is.

Tae slapped his head to turn him back "Don't do sooo much drama for simple shoe matters, okay. Come on quick, I don't have time" mocked him the same way how guk did to him.

With no other options, Guk kneel down in front of him, while tae lips curved in victory with a cute blush. He ruffles the angry person's fluffy hair, guk slapped it in slight anger "Don't mess up my hair" guk says in a little cold tone, but tae obviously didn't stop there and messed more "I will, what can you do? Huh?" now he uses two hands to mess up fully.

"Youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"


	34. Getting Ready

📢 I hope you guys all had a happy and safe diwali! Forgive me for not updating, as I promised I'm coming back with a very long chapter. So gonna upload it as two chapter, njyyyy 📢

N.O.P:

Guk stopped walking in the mid of their big dorm hallway, as closed his eye and exhales deeply to control his anger "I said stop messing with my hair lolita" warned the person who is definitely not listening his words and continuously jump now and then to just messy his hair with soft giggles.

"I'm only making you look pretty, gukkie" tae says between soft giggles and jumps again to reach the already messed hair to look messier.

Guk bending back as tae couldn't reach his hair, but tae ran to the other side to reach it his own way "Tsk, lollipop, stop playing. Then you will regret later" guk again warned him.

But tae in as usual tempting way of whenever guk telling him to NOT DO, he finds that's the most interesting and important thing in his life "I'm not playing just making you loo..ahhhhhhhh" tae hissed in sudden pain when guk easily grabbed his wrist and twisted behind it to bring him under his control.

Guk leans down to the whimpering person's ear and whispers "I'm already good looking enough to make you go crazy, so you can mind your own business"

Tae struggles a lot to relieve from guk's effortless grip, but the way guk locked his hand from behind hurts him a little extra "Shhhahhh, it's hurting idiot"

Guk didn't listen his words and pushed him to walk further in same position, with twisted arm and cursing words tae walking quietly "I didn't tell you that you will regret it"

"So? You will twist my arm? Idiot, let me go" tae shouts cutely.

"I won't" guk says calmly.

Everyone looks at them in weird/confused/unpredictable expressions, but tae and guk are very busy in their own fights like usual!

"It's really hurting, idiot"

"I don't care"

"Yahhhhhhhh, you didn't let me go now then..then.." "Then what?" "I will shout for help" guk stopped walking so tae also stopped by guk's grip, from behind guk pointing out everyone whoever simply looked at them but not dare to utter a single word "You are shouting the whole time lolita, but did you notice anyone come to help or even ask anything?" tae rolls his eyes even though guk can't see him he can guess tae's expression by his tone "What are you trying to say? No one would ask or utter a word just because they don't have guts like me?" guk just hums for seconds finding the answer "Hmmmmmm, I could say like that too lolita, but not exactly. Because you also don't have the guts to fight me back in a few matters, for example when I kissed you.." tae immediately cuts him "DON'T DARE TO FINISH IT IDIOT" he mentally thanked for not able to see him face to face, but guk definitely didn't stop there and leans closer "Why lolita? You should have seen your face when I kissed you, you just forgot everything around you, you forgot yourself. And I like that submissive loli.." tae cuts him in crimson red, not noticing how guk releasing his hand slowly "Just stop it, idiot. Don't imagine yourself, I was not.." tae stopped talking when guk made him turn and look into his sharp beautiful eyes "You? what lolita?" again tae lost himself in guk's kind of ruling power; he doesn't why is he loves to be like this to him. Tae lowered his eyes but guk lifts up his chin to look at him again and caress his soft cheek very smoothly, tae leans into that soft touch in closed eyes, not aware of that guk's sharpened beautiful eyes turning to give a dead glare at the particular direction.

⏮️ time info @ before minutes ago ⏭️

Choi Woo Shik looked at the person who was standing in front of mirror for hours, "May I know what you are doing Mr. Park Bo Gum?"

Without looking back bo gum replies while fixing his tie "You can't see? Of course I'm getting ready for the welcome party"

"That I know, but to whom impress you are getting ready like this?.." before bo gum says, he continues again "..For your information, I'm with you for many years, and this is not our first time to attend this welcome party. So I know how you hate to go to this party. I'm just asking what made you change up to down!"

A few seconds later bo gum opened his mouth to speak "Someone might need my help"

"Help? What kind of help?"

"I can't tell you clearly because.." woo shik cuts him "That someone is your so called angel?"

Bo gum just nods, but woo shik took this in another angle "I knew it man, I knew it. My guess was correct"

Bo gum shakes his head immediately to refuse it "No, this is absolutely not what you think, he just asked me to be his party partner but I have already refused.." woo shik cuts him "Are you fool? He came to you and asked himself, what the hell is your problem? You also like him right?"

Bo gum replies with a soft smile on his lips "Of course, I like him. Who can dislike a person like him?"

"Then what?"

"He has a lover"

"How do you know that? Did he tell you?"

"He didn't tell me that directly yet, but.."

"But? But what? Do you think they are in official"

Bo gum shakes his head as no to woo shik questions then says "But his lover already gave me a warning"

Woo shik laughs loudly, "Are you, are you scared of someone's warning? Dude, as per your words they might not be official yet. So what's that meaning? You still have a chance. If fate wrote your name with that angel, then he automatically would be yours. So just give a try okay? We faced the biggest problem in our life already, no one can mess our life like Jeon Jeongguk did. Is it going to get bigger than that? Come on dud.." bo gum cuts him with the same soft smile on his face "He is the one" woo shik's confident tone and energetic smile totally vanished by bo gum's simple words "Huh?" bo gum chuckle softly he knows how much woo shik scared of that scary fighting Jeon Jeongguk "Angel's lover is none other than that Jeon Jeongguk" bo gum confirms, "What?!" woo shik dramatically fell on the bed in shock.

"I don't know what is going on between them or what kind of relation they are in. I know I should not do anything wrong, and I will never. But still the first sight and first love, hard to give up without even giving a try right?"

"So? Dude, don't do this, this is equal to calling your dead with open arms" in fraction of seconds woo shik's advice totally changed up to down by just knowing the person of who is that angel's lover.

With a deep exhale bo gum turned to look at the person who is still in shock mixed with a scary look "Don't worry dude, as I said I will never spoil anyone's love. Just going to check if my angel still wants me as his party partner, if he doesn't want me then I have you" says with a cute wink and beautiful smile to get the shocking person back to normal mode.

But woo shik shouts at the person who is walking toward the door to leave "Even if he wants you to be his party partner please don't agree bogummmmm. I have only one life to live"

Bo gum leaves his assigned room to the school's dorm with a soft smile and he can't lie about the little excitement in slight hope.

⏮️ time info @ 30 minutes later ⏭️

Bo gum fighting with his own phone, in a thought of is it okay to call his angel or should keep waiting for him to give a surprise.

But all of his excitement and smiles vanished by looking at the sight, where guk and tae were walking together in the hallway. He noticed how tae jumping to mess up guk's hair, even in the little far distance he could see clearly tae's happy smile. It makes him also smile slightly but with very very soft pain. He shakes his head to go away those pain thoughts 💭 It's just an affection bo gum, wake up! He is not yours, you need to wait for your other half 💭 when bo gum is about to leave that place, then only he notices someone is giving him a dead glare while pulling tae closer to show him to whom tae is belong. Bo gum can't hide his smile 💭 I don't know why you are being like this to me Jeongguk, but trust me I would never steal what's yours. Never ever! 💭 bo gum leaves the place with his little broken heart, he expected this would happen in 90% sure but that 10% of his hope also failed!

Once bo gum completely faded from guk's sight, guk let go of tae "You should not leave me at the party, understand?" guk asks more like ordering tone.

Tae rolls his eyes, "I won't, but you are the one who should keep these words. Because I didn't ask anyone to be my party partner, but you have already invited her" his tone clearly tells guk that tae doesn't like the person who he introduced him as his party partner.

Guk folded his lips tightly to not laugh at Tae's cute mad/jealousy because he knows very well that Lisa won't even bother to come near him 💭 I wonder if she even remembers my offer! If she comes to know that I have my partner or I don't need her help, she is the one to be happy more than you lolita 💭

But guk acts like "Ahhh, you are right, I have invited her, what should I do now? If she comes to me then definit.." tae didn't let him finish the sentence and punched his stomach in anger "Idiot, I knew it. I know you would do anything like this to embarrass me in front of everyone. I should not trust you blindly idiot, idiot" tae yells and walking without him faster in his cute mad, guk follows him behind with soft laughs "Yah, lolita. I was kidding" tries to grab him but tae slapped his hand "Kidding? You always kidding me in all matters, just go away idiot" yells cutely and walks again, guk follows him to join again "Okay, then lets go like this, lolita" intertwined his right hand with tae's left hand, tae side looked at him then chained his arm with guk's "I will go with you only if you agreed to walk like this" guk shakes his head and separated his hand with tae, it vanished tae's cute smile, but what guk did next is makes his face go redder. Guk pulls him closer by his waist, the way his rough hand pressing against tae's softest slim waist, tae can feel it "I would prefer this" guk says and checks tae's lowered head shy smile. They walked like a real couple and many people didn't forget to take a picture of them and share it on their social accounts immediately. They come to the conclusion of guk and tae are lovers!

⏮️ time info @ meanwhile ⏭️

"Aishhh, just admit it jennie you also like that crazy boy" Lisa teasing the girl again and again who is continuously refusing it.

"Stop it lisa, I told you I'm doing this just for compensation for what you all made me do" jennie says while getting ready for the party.

"Compensation? Huh? Nice escapism" Jisoo says and joins lisa.

"Trust me girls I'm not interested in him. He is just over talkative and flirting shamelessly. Anyone can say he is a playboy at their first talk, you all were also saw that, right"

"Yeah, yeah, we all saw how he flirted with you, and after that moment how many times you zoned out too" the girls all joined to tease jennie, jennie tries to glare at them but at the same she can't hide his soft blush.

"No" turns opposite to say and hides his blushing face.

"Yes, you are. Finally out jennie fell in loveeeeeeeeeeeee" they jumps in happy.

Jennie tries to be mad at them but she can't hide her excitement and happiness "Stop it girl, he just asked me to be his party partner nothing else"

"Nothing else? We will see that" rose winked at her.

"By the way I heard that he is also a dancer, you are also gonna perform.." jennie stopped jisoo and corrected her "We" "Yes, we gonna perform today, but I bet his eyes gonna stay on only you"

"Yeah, I can't wait to see his expression when he comes to know our song" Lisa laughs, the other two girls also joined with her, except jennie.

After a lot of fights with herself Jennie asked "Girls, do we can't change our song?"

The girls laughs louder and yells "Of course we can't baby"

💭 Ahhh, why am I so nervous, it's just a song and meaningless partner jennie. You are going to be his party partner just for compensation, calm down 💭

⏮️ time info @ meanwhile in hoseok's room ⏭️

Beomgyu glancing at the person in questionable and examining eyes, who is talking in front of the mirror for hours 💭 Is he drunk? 💭

Hoseok repeats the words again and again to prepare himself, what he should say, what he shouldn't, how to impress jennie and how to behave many things he is doing for hours. So that he can't spoil their party date!

"Hyung are you okay?" Beomgyu asked in a worried tone.

In his serious preparation hoseok doesn't hear him "If I impressed her tonight, then I won't be no longer single and third wheel in between that 24/7 love sick birds"

He badly wants someone to be his lover, the main reason is none other than his so called 24/7 love sick birds aka yoongi and jimin! He is tired of seeing their romance everywhere. Sometimes he is doubting them if they are purposely doing more in front of him to just tease or slapping the fact that he is gonna be single forever!

"Today is my day and payback to those love sick birds" while hoseok excitement about tonight, beomgyu shakes his head murmurs "Something happened to my hyung, he is definitely not okay. Please god if he did anything wrong please don't punish him, he is the only master I have and after our audition you can do whatever you want to him. I won't come between you to, so pleaseeee" beomgyu prays for himself fakely, but everyone knows how much he loves his hyung!

⏮️ time info @ meanwhile in yoongi and jimin's room ⏭️

"Will you please let me get ready for the party, yoonie?" Jimin asked nth time at the person who was simply disturbing him.

"I don't want to" Yoongi says and hugs him from behind.

"But I want to go" Jimin says and removes Yoongi's hands.

"We can have our party here"

Jimin looks yoongi from head to toe "Here?" Yoongi nods simply, now Jimin looks around their own dorm room "Do you know what the meaning of party is?"

"Of course, to have fun, dance and enjoyment"

"Yep, exactly but you should do that with group of people, not with yourself"

"I have you"

"Yes, and you have my surprise also, do you think I would forget that? Never. Get ready yoonie, move your lazy ass"

"But, I don't want to go" yoongi comes to the starting point again and again, jimin whines helplessly "Yoonieeeeeee"

⏮️ time info @ current time ⏭️

Somehow Jimin manages to get yoongi ready for the party! This is their first time guk and hoseok going to the party without yoongi and jimin. I mean not like a gang of friends but with their own party partner.

Hoseok's preparations all become wasted when he forgets to speak in front of the gorgeous girl, and both of them are a little bit surprised to see each other with the same dress color code, Red! Jennie joined him, the first time the whole school seeing hoseok's zipped his mouth for more than 10 minutes! He is trying to talk but words are not coming out, the way he is struggling jennie finds it cute!

And the whole school was shocked when guk and tae stepped in the party hall as a couple! The first time tae feels shy to look at the crowd because of guk, but on the other hand guk doesn't care about anyone of them and walks like a king.

Jimin and Hoseok shared their secret smiles and wink at how their analysis comes true!

But Tae's shyness didn't stay on his face for more than 10 minutes, as a performance organizer leader he needs to check everyone and needs to ask or talk with them. But no one was ready to talk with him like how they supported him in practice session. Because that time he wasn't with guk, and now he is sticking with him. And tae comes to notice why they all give just a single answer, when guk giving a dead glare to everyone whoever comes to talk with tae.

"May I know why the hell are you looking at everyone like this?" tae asked in lower tone gritted teeth.

"Looking how?" guk asked with no idea.

"Look idiot, this is my first job as a social club president. If you plan anything to spoil it, then I won't be normal anymore" tae warned him in open nervous.

"Tsk, now why are you shouting at me for no reason, lollipop?"

"No reason? Do you think am I a blind? I can see you are glaring at whoever I'm talking with"

"Because you are talking unnecessary things, they are not kindergartens okay they know how to perform. You are spoon feeding them"

Tae removed guk's hand which was wrapped around his waist and came to talk face to face "Spoo..spoon feeding? I'm doing my job only, don't judge anything wrong in your idiotic brain" tae still warns and shouts in lower voice, not likes to get anyone's attention on them unwantedly.

But the person who he is speaking with was the greatest Jeon Jeongguk who was born to rule everything, so he has his own voice to raise "You are telling me that I'm judging you wrong? Tsk, If I'm not wrong you have already planned something to do, that's why you are starting the fight for no reason, lollipop"

Tae's already reddened eyes become redder in anger "Don't raise up your voice, idiot. Just because you are raising up doesn't mean you are right" now tae yells equally.

Both of their voices reach enough to get many students' attention to eye on them, and whoever believes them as a couple a few minutes ago now they again confused who they are?!

"Ohhh really? Then can you explain why the fuck you are trying to talk with that guy again and again? He clearly told you he will do his best then why the fuck you are flirting with him?" guk's voice roared in anger, the accused boy jolted in open fear and prayed for someone to make him hide right now.

💭 Flir..flirting?! Ohhh goshhh 💭 tae lowered his tone to let the others understand clearly "Gukkie, I was not flirting with him, he is a little bit scared to perform. I have seen his performance in practice, he is very good talented that's why I'm encouraging him more than others, that's not a flirt"

"Tsk, I can't believe you are doing those in front of me with a nice explanation. Are you trying to make me jealous? If yes, take it in on your brain lollipop. It won't work, you can't be success in that"

"I'm not from the starting okay, stop your imagination"

"Imagination? That's why you called your bogummie hyung to wait in front of our dorm?"

Tae doesn't understand what guk is talking, all he finds whatever guk talking right now is totally nonsense "What?"

Guk exhales in an unbelievable smile "I can't believe you are that good at acting, lollipop. Wow, you have a good future in acting too" guk's words only make tae to lose his temper.

Tae takes his step closer to the boiling person and replies with his dead glare "I don't know what you are thinking about me, idiot. But let's end it here, I can't be your party partner anymore" says and turns to leave, but guk's loud clapping sounds made him stop only for seconds and then continues walking when he heard guk's very loud yelling voice with complete warning tone "I know you would come to this only, if you want to go with Park Bo Gum that badly then why the fuck you used me lollipop? And what a drama you made?! I can't believe you are that cheap to use me" guk shouts in full frustration not aware of which words he is using in front of the whole students to whom he is really using!

Like other students Jimin and Hoseok are also stunned by guk and tae's public fight! They have seen many of their public fights but today the words guk used against tae is not forgivable!


	35. Welcome Party

N.O.P:

⏮️ time skip @ 15 minutes later ⏭️

Jimin and Hoseok immediately follow tae to check him, but tae locked himself into the bathroom and refused to come out. He cries, cries for not know why is he crying, why guk's words hurting like hell 💭 Why is he not trusting me? Why did he bring unwanted things? How can he shout at me for no reason? Do I look like I'm really using him? He knows himself I'm not then whyyyy? 💭

"Taetae, please stop crying, open the door" jimin pleads, while hoseok also knocks with him "Please don't take it into your mind what that brat said taetae. He is just not a human"

Tae's already burning eyes now burn more, he manages to take out those contact lenses and takes time to calm down himself.

Once he calmed down completely he opened the door and stepped out, jimin and hoseok instantly jumped on him to give a consolation hug "I know he is the worstest human being ever, so please taetae don't take his words seriously. He is not worth" "Yes, taetae he does not deserve you. You are pure of heart, he is dirty and vulnerable snake tongue" both downgraded their one friend to calm down another friend, they didn't mean some words intentionally.

With soft tones tae replies "I know you guys are talking about him like this just to make me smile" tae smiles slightly "Happy? Now stop your lies, I can't hear anymore"

They smiles sheepishly, "We are sorry for him, taetae"

"You both know who did wrong here right?" tae asked them, they nodded, "Then stop asking sorry for someone else" they got Tae's point and nodded again "Okay, we won't. I take back my sorry" "Me too"

Hoseok and Jimin helped tae to put back his contact lenses, actually they refused do that first because already tae's eyes becomes worst than before. But they don't have time to go back to the dorm and take his specs. But both of them advised tae with a caring warning tone to not touch his eyes anymore. Tae also tries his very best to not touch those itching and burning eyes.

When they came back tae didn't even bother to look for someone, but Jimin and Hoseok did that work for him "He is not here, maybe went to room" tae just rolled his eyes in the worst condition, reddish eyes 💭 I don't care about where the fuck that idiot went 💭

When the whole situation happens the main person is not in the scene, bo gum kind of knows if he stays in front of guk's eyes it will only cause the problem between them. So he and woo shik went out to spend some time and be at the party only when it starts, that is also only because he is the captain of his basketball team, which is the main reason he is here, otherwise he won't join!

But when he came to know what happened, he was really mad at guk's stupidness and felt sorry for tae. Even after those all happened he is still thinking, is it okay to talk with tae or not!

Tae also noticed it, so himself went to talk with bo gum but before he speaks bo gum starts "I'm sorry Taehyung, I don't know he will behave like this to you too. It was my mistake I should not do that"

"So what gukkie said is true? You were at our dorm?.." tae asks slowly, bo gum nods without looking at him "..Waited for whom? Me?" after a small silence bo gum nods again "I'm..I'm sorry taehyung I didn't mean to spoil your relationship, trust me I will never do that. Just you asked me to be your party partner and I know I refused it and comes to wait in front of your dorm for you is such stupid thing I.." tae cuts the person who is talking in full of nervous in soft giggles "If you have informed me then I would tell you what me and that idiot planned.." released a deep sigh before he continues "..Anyway hyung, for him how can you stop me calling an angel? Or do I not look like an angel anymore?" changed the subject to ease the complicated aura around them.

"I don't think it is good to call you like that anymore" bo gum admits directly.

Tae laughs "Are you scared of that idiot, hyung?"

Bo gum shakes his head and says strongly "I'm scared of what is he causing to others"

"In that others list am I also included?"

Bo gum just nods and not telling he is now in the high priority list in that list.

"But what will you do if I say I want you do calling an angel only"

"Hmmm, I will try to convince you that your closed person won't be happy if he knows that"

"Ohhwww, okay then whose happiness is important to you hyung? Mine or that idiot's?"

"Taehyu.." tae cuts him "Hyung I just asked the question"

"Taehyung, please.." again tae cuts him "Tsk, just answer to my question only hyung, I don't need any explanations"

"Taeh.." "I said I don't need your.." now bo gum cuts him "Angel, happy?" tae nods with a wide smile "Happy, don't change yourself for someone hyung, be you. If I have a problem with you calling me then might be the reason, but I don't have any problem hyung" bo gum just released a deep sigh.

⏮️ time skip @ party started ⏭️

When Yoona joined the party to give a welcome speech she definitely noticed Tae's reddish eyes. And the next seconds her eyes search for the particular person who might be the reason behind it and she confirms it when she can't find her dearest son in the crowd.

And whenever Yoona tries to talk with tae regarding his eyes' condition, Tae just says "We will talk about this later aunt, I need to focus here" yoona can't see him like this, she keeps her eyes on the boy in full worries. So tae puts an extra effort to act like he is happy.

Tae is not ready to talk about what happened between him and guk, because the right person is not them.

Jimin and Hoseok take the responsibility to not fade away Tae's smile for any reason. Jennie also joined them, and she noticed when hoseok invited her other friends to join with them tae's facial expression changed to one person, Lisa.

Lisa just doesn't give much attention to tae, since she hates guk and guk's everything. So to her tae is just another stay away thing.

They soon joined more friendly with each other, of course except tae and lisa to each other. But one more person also there who doesn't care about any single person, except his chim!

And yeah, bo gum and woo shik didn't join with tae, he strictly said he won't do that. Tae also gave up after many pleads.

When the performance starts everyone is enjoying themselves, tae is trying to forget someone occupying his mind, and it was succeeded when Jimin went to perform on the stage. Tae and Hoseok screams loudly when they see jimin on the stage, but jimin's eyes are narrowed in confusion when he expects to see someone but only meets the empty seats 💭 Where did he go? 💭

When the music starts he doesn't have a choice than to dance!

🎼All this is no coincidence  
Just, just, by my feeling  
The whole world is different from yesterday  
Just, just, with your joy  
When you called me  
I became your flower  
As if we were waiting  
We bloom until we ache  
Maybe it's the providence of the universe  
It just had to be that  
You know, I know  
You are me, I am you🎼

Jimin didn't notice who was playing the music for him until he saw the highlights, he stopped dancing in the middle in full surprise "Yoo..Yoonie?!" Yoongi nods with a soft smile and gestured to him to continue his dance, with happy tears Jimin continued his dance while Yoongi played music for him the first time!!

🎼As much as my heart flutters, I'm worried  
The destiny is jealous of us  
Just like you I'm so scared  
When you see me, when you touch me  
The universe has moved for us  
Without missing a single thing  
Our happiness was meant to be  
Cuz you love me, and I love you  
You're my penicillium, saving me, saving me  
My angel, my world  
I'm your Calico cat, here to see you  
Love me now, touch me now  
Just let me love you (let me love, let me love you)  
Just let me love you (let me love, let me love you)  
Since the creation of the universe  
Everything was destined  
Just let me love you (let me love, let me love you)  
Just let me love you (let me love, let me love you)🎼

Jimin dances slowly while walking towards the person who doesn't take his eyes off him, and keeps singing the lines very sweetly. His voice was totally mind blowing!

🎼Let me love, let me love you  
Let me love, let me love you yoonie 🎼 leans down give a chu on yoongi's lip, yoongi gladly accepts it with soft relies "The reason I'm living is your love only Chim, Love you always" both melts at each other's love like usual 24/7 love sick birds!

⏮️ time skip @ hoseok's performance ⏭️

When hoseok enters on the stage the whole school screams, because they know about hoseok's powerful dance.

🎼If you ask me about that moment  
Bright sunshine was falling down  
If you ask me about that feeling  
Naturally, it was a one shot into my eyes  
Music playing in those vibes  
We each stretch  
Getting rid of the nerves  
If I hid my heart, I would have regretted it  
Watching this sunset with you  
Hey, dance with me dance with me  
Any kind of bounce is fine, dance with me  
Where are you from, why are you dancing  
A natural conversation, say something  
It's weird, we're connecting too much  
Feels like everything will go well  
But you're my Friend, yeah my Friend  
Just  
I like the feeling of being with you  
I like the dances that I do with you  
I just wanna, wanna, wanna  
I really wanna, wanna, wanna  
Just dance🎼

Jennie can't stop fanning herself by seeing how hot hoseok looks right now. And his dance was no joke when everyone was screaming and going crazy. The energy he is giving through dance and his bright smile, he is totally enjoying himself and spreading the loves too.

🎼To the rhythm of the music  
However our bodies move  
We're shadows underneath the moonlight  
Fall in.. fall in..  
I like the feeling of being with you  
I like the dances that I do with you  
I just wanna, wanna, wanna  
I really wanna, wanna, wanna  
Just dance🎼

Even if jennie faint right now there is no wonder, because hoseok danced the whole time looking at her only!

⏮️ time skip @ last performance BlackPink in Seoul School Area ⏭️

"Girls I can't do this, pleaseeeee" Jennie literally begged the others to just leave her.

"Whyyyy? After seeing your lover's performance you did lose your confidence?" Rose teased her.

"This is not about confidence"

"Thennn?" now jisoo teased her.

"You girls know what I'm talking about"

"But it is not your favorite song dear?" Lisa also joined them.

"It was before not nowwww" jennie yells helplessly.

"Yeah, yeah, how could it be her favorite song after falling in love with Just Dance" Lisa teases and winked at the poor jennie, they all laugh and high fived not caring about jennie's nervousness.

"Okay, okay first song is yours go and do that solo performance I bet he would love to see your performance.

"Nooooo, I won't go" Jennie refuses to go on stage like a baby.

"But you don't have any chance baby, go go" Rose says and pushes her.

"Pleaseee girls, ahhhhh"

"It's too late honey, bye bye good luck to your solo love" jisoo joined to push her on the stage.

💭 Now I hate my two favourite songs, ahhhhhh 💭

On the other hand, tae and jimin are eagerly waiting to see jennie's performance. They bet on each other as Jennie's song is Hoseok's love answer. Hoseok didn't say anything but he was also expecting more with huge hope!

When they see jennie is only on stage they teased hoseok "Ohhwww, see who is first here to give a special solo performance for someone" with a shy smile hoseok looking at jennie in high excitement.

Tae and Jimin scream to show their excitement, hoseok just claps his hand quietly.

🎼Innocent and delicate  
I'm tired of pretending  
I'm done  
What are you up to? Where are you? Did you eat? Goodnight  
Baby, darling, honey, I miss you  
It's all useless🎼

They all narrowed eyes to focus on the lyrics. Jennie mentally begs hoseok to be not here!

🎼You got me like (oh, oh, oh)  
This is not a touching love story (oh, oh, oh)  
No romance, no sincerity (oh, oh, oh)  
I'm sorry, but I'm not sorry  
From today on  
I'm a shining solo  
I'm a shining solo  
I'm going solo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo🎼

"Whatttttt?!!!" Tae and Jimin can't control their laughs, while Hoseok's face slowly fading off his excited smile.

🎼I'm going solo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo🎼 when jennie repeats, tae and jimin laughs very loudly at hoseok's sad pouty face.

🎼Used to be your girl  
Now I'm used to being the GOAT  
You're sittin' on your feelings  
I'm sittin' on my throne  
I ain't got no time for the troubles in your eyes  
This time I'm only lookin' at me, myself and I  
(I'm goin' solo) I'mma do it on my own now  
Now that you're alone, got you lookin' for a clone now  
(So low) that's how I'm gettin' down  
Destined for this and the crown  
Sing it loud like (oh, oh, oh)  
This is not a touching love story (oh, oh, oh)  
No romance, no sincerity (oh, oh, oh)  
I'm sorry, but I'm not sorry  
From today on  
I'm a shining solo  
I'm a shining solo  
I'm going solo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo  
I'm going solo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo  
After the relationship, romance, emotion  
There's breakup, tears, regret, longing  
I like being alone, because I should be true to myself  
Like the flowing wind  
Like the stars above the clouds  
I want to go far away, I want to shine brightly  
Now I'm going slo-mo  
Now I'm going slow-mo  
I'm a shining solo  
I'm going solo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo  
I'm going solo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo🎼

"Our hoseokie also gonna be solo-lo-lo-lo-lo" tae and jimin sings to tease the sad person more.

"It's just a song okay" hoseok raised his voice to defend himself but poor boy, they teased him again "Yeah, yeah, her special SOLO song"

"Their group song definitely does not be like this" Hoseok challenged them.

🎼Yeah, yeah, yeah  
BLACKPINK IN YOUR AREA!  
Yeah, yeah, yeah🎼

"Will see that" they are excited to see now their group performance.

🎼After a sweet "Hi", there's always a bitter "Bye"  
After every crazy high, there's a price you have to pay  
There's no answer to this test, I'll always fall for it, yes  
I'm a slave to my emotions  
Screw this heartless love🎼

After hearing jennie's part they can't help but laughs in tears, "OMG, OMG, Taetae I can't" jimin laughs while holding his stomach, "Me too, Jiminah" tae laughs while wiping off his edge of tears.

Hoseok is not even interested to look at their dance or hear their song anymore.

When hoseok about to get up, tae holds him "Where are you going? You can't escape, sit now. You didn't say it's just a song?"

"But I can't.." jimin cuts him "What you can't? Just wait until she comes to you and tells that directly, she is going to solo and let's kill this love even before it starts to dooooooooo, then you can just dance" jimin teases him more.

🎼We must kill this love (Yeah, yeah!)  
Yeah, it's sad but true  
Gotta kill this love (Yeah, yeah!)  
Before it kills you too🎼

"Yeah, see. She is also telling the same" hoseok slapped their hands and walked out in anger. Tae and Jimin still can't stop their laughs, they know it's just a song but too funny for both.

When the performance finished Jennie didn't even wait for others, just ran in the direction where she noticed hoseok went while she performed 💭 Ahhhh, I screwed it, screwed it, screwed it 💭

Tae and Jimin shared their meaningful laugh at where jennie is running "Finally he gonna be a committed person from tonight" jimin says hive fived with tae "Yeah" tae agreed with a soft smile.

While they were talking someone interrupted them "Ahhmmm excuse me, You are Kim Taehyung?"

"Yes?"

"Someone is waiting for you in the swimming pool area"

"Swimming pool area? Who?" while tae asking at the person, jimin comes "Who else could it be of course your idiot only. He must be in there to release his useless anger" jimin says, but tae doesn't feel like it was guk when he was about to ask the person who is waiting for him, the person who come to tell is not there anymore "Where did she go?"

"Just go and solve your matters already" Jimin pushes tae to go "Huh? Yeah.." nods slowly, still not sure "..Okay"

When tae is going at the direct someone's voice stopped him "Yah, tiny wait. I will go with you"

"Huh?!!.." now tae totally surprised than the waiting person "..It's..it's okay hyung?! I can go by myself"

Yoongi ignored the hyung word and asked "Are you sure, tiny?"

Tae nods with strong smile, he doesn't know why is he smiling like a stupid for just that awful pet name.

Yoongi nods "Okay, then if anything wrong don't forget give a to Jimin"

"Sure, tha..thanks?.." yoongi helped him to finished the word by rolling eyes "Fine tiny, you can call me hyung"

"Thanks hyunggggg" tae yells in happy at the person who is already walking away, jimin waves his hand before follows his dearest lover "Don't forget to call me, taetae" tae nods and walks at the direction where is located the swimming pool.

While walking he murmurs to himself "If he wants to talk to me then he is the one who should come to me, why the hell am I following him?"

When he enters the building he could hear only his own footsteps, it's kind of scaring him in the dark place "Yahhhhh, idiot where are you?" his voice shuddered in fear.

His eyes widened more in fear when he heard the opposite gender voice from his expected voice "Long time..ahmm we can't say long time, is it not one week that we met Mr. Social Club President Kim Taehyung?"


	36. Slap 💜 Kiss 💜 Hug

📢 I know you guys are not happy with guk's character, that's why he is not ready to get committed. He knows he can't control his temper, but please bear with it. As per my actual plan still he have to do two crittttical scene! It will definitely trigger you to guys, I know, so you can take a fry-pan, broomstick, baseball bat, egg, whatever you want. But please don't forget that this is the guk's character only for THIS STORY, he will definitely change the way you all want to look forward, guys! You don't have to trust me, but trust your lolita, he will change him the way HE WANTS!!

And the fact, I don't know how guk only becomes like this, my actual plan was tae and guk both have to fight until the end of story! Maybe due to tae's perspective I might have changed guk's character!! Anyway my plan is one and when I write it's going another path, just i'm going through it!!! 📢

N.O.P:

"You? What are you doing here?" tae asked the girl, who left the school because of him with Yoona's help. They didn't do that purposely though, the main reason why they dismissal her was her attitude and the way she was always treating and behaving low towards the social club members.

"Ahhh, I won't ask why you didn't notice me, because I saw you were so busy in blushing and fighting with him. So obviously you won't noticed me who was from Incheon high school"

"Incheon high school?!! Whatever! What do you want? Why did you call me?" tae comes to a straight point.

"Huh? What do you want? You don't remember we have business to finish it"

Tae rolls his eyes in irritation "Look, you were the one who started the fight that time, so stop blaming me for your stupid fight. I didn't cause anything"

Without fading away her smirk on the face she walked closer "You are the one and only who dare to fought me back"

"Hmmm.. thanks for the compliment?!!"

She smirked at Tae's words, when he was about to leave she stopped him "Where are you rushing Mr. Social Club President Kim Taehyung? We have not done yet"

Tae sighed and turned back "Look, I can clearly understand that you called me to take your revenge. But let me remind you that whatever you have planned just dropped, okay? It won't work out, you know very well that the whole school is covered by CCTV. So you can't escape from that, take this as an advice and leave now. I won't tell this to anyone you have my words" tae says politely.

In return he receives a devilish laugh "How long have you been in this school? 1 month or 2 month? I have been here for more than 5 years, so I know very well about wherever they have installed CCTV than you know!"

Now tae feels himself like a fool for not taking any actions against her, when he takes out his mobile, he hears her finger snapping sounds like she is calling someone. When Tae rushed to dial Jimin's number his mobile was gone! Snatched by one of the boys and he threw it into the pool. Tae turned back to run towards the door, at the same time two boys came inside and locked the door. Tae feels the seriousness and how dangerous she is, in fear he turns toward the person who is already looking at him with a smirk "Stop..stop it. You are the one will regret it in the end" tae may say in a fear filled voice but he really doesn't wanna go to this level for just a small fight.

"We will see that after your dead Mr. Social Club President Kim Taehyung, now bye" she says and gestured to the boys to do as per they planned "WHAT?!.." tae screamed in fear when the boys approached him "..you..you don't think this is too much to play prank" tae yells with his last of hope at the person who is walking out like she is done "YAHHHHH, YOU BITCH, YOU GONNA DIE" tae doesn't know when his reddish eyes starts to flow.

⏮️ meanwhile @ dorm ⏭️

"Tsk, yoonie are you listening or not?" Jimin whined in disappointment when he didn't receive much attention from his dearest boyfriend while he was telling how he enjoyed and loved Yoongi's surprise.

But Yoongi doesn't know why he couldn't forget the face who was glared at tae, the whole time at the party. He is well aware of their previous small clash and where it leads her to be dismissed from the school too "Yoonie, what are.." yoongi cuts jimin's whine "Call that tiny"

"Huh?" Jimin doesn't understand why he is asking to call tae suddenly, and why serious tone!

"Tsk, Call that tiny immediately and check if he is okay, ask who did he meet" while Yoongi rushed to give orders he took out his own mobile and dialed another member, to whom he needed to confirm.

"He must be with Jeongguk only, who else would go to the swimming pool at this late hour" jimin murmurs himself not having guts to talk or argue with the serious person.

"Come on pick up, pick up, pick up brat" yoongi hands fist in anger for no reason; maybe with hidden reason or care!!

Jimin's face turned into slight worry when he received a not reachable systematic voice.

Yoongi didn't even ask jimin, his face tells so without delay he dashed out "I will go and check them, you stick your butt here don't dare to follow me" with a warning mixed caring cold order he left.

Yoongi first went to check their room, he knocked the door harshly. No response. He should leave to check his tiny first, but his heart knows about the adamant stupid person than everyone. So he knocked again and again harshly "I know you are inside Jeongguk, open the door. Someone called that tiny to come swimming pool building, and he went by the thought of you" the door dashed open and the messiest person comes out, yoongi looking at him head to toe and landed on the area where he can see red color liquid, guk fist tightly but it didn't control the liquid. Yoongi also hasn't time to focus on it or waste silly questions when he can guess easily "Chim tried to reach that tiny, but no use" yoongi explains shortly while running toward the swimming pool building with the person who is running like a jet.

⏮️ time info @ current time ⏭️

When guk dashed in through the broken door the first person he meets is made his mood worst only. He really doesn't care about that person receiving hard punches or how struggling to fight back with those two people, his eyes are searching someone else and when he finds the person is struggling in the swimming pool without delay he jumps in.

But when guk entered the scene the all 3 boys were in total shock, and ran out from there to save their own life, at least for now!

When a pair of hands comes to save tae, he clenches tightly as his life depends on him. When guk pulled him up with a wide opened mouth he tried to take the whole breath between his heavy pants and shivering body in total fear. His already uncured reddish eyes now burning like hell, he can't even cry or open it.

Tae's fear totally gone when he heard a familiar voice "Lolita, are..are you okay?" he clenched the person's shirt tightly with closed burning eyes, he can't cry and he shouldn't but he doesn't know either why he is crying the hold back fear, relief, angry everything bursting through his burning eyes. He is safely floating in guk's safe grip around his waist, guk wiped off his tears and trying to make look at him not aware of how tae's eye condition is right now "I..I'm here, don't wor.." tae cuts him by cute fist punch over guk's well built chest "Why were you late, idiot? Do you know how I felt?" hugs and buried his crying face into guk's neck, "I'm sorry lolita, really sorry" asks sincerely while swimming with tae to take him out.

But his softened eyes glared like fire when he noticed the person's hand who was offering him a hand "You don't need to show your heroism in front of me, get off from my sight you bastard" guk yells in raging anger.

Before bo gum speaks yoongi comes forward and gives a hand to guk first comes out "First take that tiny to infirmary" guk just leaves by giving dead glare which he wishes to kill him by just those glares right now. Yoongi's pushes made him to do the priority right now, so he ran with holding tae in bridal style. Once guk left, Yoongi standing there awkwardly he didn't know where to start or how to say. Both of them have never talked in person!

Bo gum breaks the silence "I..I'd heard some suspicious conversion when I crossed, that's how I ended.." yoongi cuts him by clearing throat and says quickly before leaves the person in little surprise "Than..thanks for saving my tiny"

⏮️ time skip @ 1 hour later ⏭️

Tae tries to open his eyes slowly, still his burning eyes haven't helped him much to open wildly but it feels much better than before!

"How do you feel lolita? Your eyes are fine now?" guk rushed him, while tae trying to get up with just a slight nod.

"Doctor, we are leaving, he is fine now" that's the next words coming out from guk's mouth.

Doctor sighed at the impatient and irritated person's behaviour for an hour "I need to check him first" said and went to check tae. Guk rolled his eyes in the same irritation.

Doctor took a few minutes to check tae's eye condition and a few more formal check ups, after knowing tae is fine he gave some eye-drops and advised him to not use contact lenses for a few days. Tae silently nodded at everything the doctor said, while clenching the red color overcoat which was not belong to him!

"If you feel any uneasy don't hesitate to come here, okay?" tae nods and bowed at him "Thanks, doctor. Then I take my leave" the doctor nods.

When guk tried to approach tae, tae walked fast "Lolita" guk calls him softly as jogging behind the cute angry puppy, yes he can understand clearly tae is being mad at him and he knows very well why is!

⏮️ room number '3612' ⏭️

When tae stepped in the first thing he did was removed that overcoat and throws somewhere in anger 💭 Because of that idiot, I was almost went to lose my one and only precious life 💭

When he went to the closet to take his pajama he noticed their attached closet large mirror was lying on the floor in piece pieces. Few of blood drops were also there but he didn't notice that and took out pajama, rushed to the bathroom.

While he remove his cyan color thin cloth he noticed the blood stain again 💭 Was he injured too? 💭 "Aishhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" throws his own shirt in helpless anger in softening his heart for someone, who caused for EVERYTHING!

Guk literally waits in front of the bathroom door for someone who dashed in with cute anger, and when the person comes out he goes closer. But tae stopped him by lifting hand up and gestured to him 'stay there'.

"Lolita, I know I was wrong, please forgive me. I apologize for everything I did" while guk asks sincerely tae eyes examining the person's body head to toe to find out where the wound. He can't find any white color gauze pads or bandages. But his eyes narrowed when guk trying to hide his hand with a tight fist.

Tae looking at him with blank expression and asks "Show me"

"Show you what?" asks like he didn't get it.

Tae rolls his eyes in irritation "I won't repeat my words, if you didn't show I won't.." tae stopped immediately when guk stretched his hand in front of tae's face and opened his palm slowly. Tae light reddish eyes widened in shock "Idiot, why the hell you didn't treat them yet? Come on let's go back to the doctor" tae tries to drag the person who is standing there like statute "I don't need it" guk says in expressionless, "Don't be like more idiot than already you are" yells between his gritted teeth and tries to drag again but he gave up when guk says "I deserved it for what I did to you, lolita"

Tae let go of his hand and inhaled deeply before speaking "What will you do if I didn't forgive you?"

"Hmmm.." guk hums like thinking while opening his other left hand "This one is free maybe I.." tae cuts him "If you have done stupid like this ever again then I will never talk with you, idiot" warned him with his usual cute angry face. Guk chuckles and shakes his head "This was also an accident I didn't hurt myself purposely" shows his right palm which was had a deep cut by those broken mirror glasses. Tae didn't say anything just drags guk toward the sofa, guk follows him silently and lets tae do whatever he wants; he follows everything like a robot.

Guk silently stares at the person who is treating his wounds very carefully. While tae treatment, his mind occupied to rewind their all of moments. He doesn't remember when he fell for tae, but he is sure their bonding was started even before tae wore those his so-called ugly specs. From childhood he feels something special towards tae. Definitely that wasn't love at that time, that feeling more than that. He loves tae very much, his pure innocent baby giggles and the way he attracts everyone, his expression would speak louder than his words that's how heard many baby tae's stories. Only until when tae comes to talk to others, when he starts to grow friendship in his age of circles! From that time guk forced tae to stay with him even he doesn't himself not know the meaning of force or hurting someone. When they grow up they only see each other's hates!

Guk comes back to the reality world when he feels a drop of tear fall over his wound "Lolita, are you cr.." tae cuts him "Don't talk to me" says with a helpless sobs, he badly wants to fight back for what guk did in the party hall, but he doesn't know he can't keep his anger and everything than just helping him like nothing happened!

"Why? I have already apologized you"

Tae shakes his head "No, I won't accept it"

"Do you want time? Don't worry you can take until tomorrow morning"

💭 What the hell mean until tomorrow morning? This is your fucking giving me time? You and your arrogant attitude. Will never change 💭

With blank expression tae again focused on the wound to finish it quickly, "Tsk, come on lolita say something"

No response.

"Okay, how about until tomorrow evening?"

No response.

"Fine, I will give you a full da.." tae cuts him by giving a hard slap, definitely guk won't get hurt by tae's slap to him it will always be painless!

"Two da.." one more slap, "I said don't talk to me idiot" tae says in anger which is always damn cute.

"I can't.." one more slap.

"At leas.." one more slap.

If someone that other than tae now that person would be dead and guk himself send the soul to hell and prayed to live there happily. But it is his lolita, he can't do anything than just receive it with a tied hand.

"Lolit.." slap.

"Tsk, let me.." slap.

"I'm warn.." slap.

"Youuu.." this time guk cuts tae by pulling the hand which tae lifted to slap him, the same hand now effortlessly pulls by guk and tae leaned in the way the guy wants without his wish "Was that much hard to hear my voice lolita?"

"YES" tae yells while struggling to remove from guk's grip.

"Then we don't need to use our voice" says and leans down to claim those angry tempting pinkish lips. Tae's struggle doesn't stay no longer when he also loves his idiot damn much! His struggling hands slowly traced over guk's neck to wrap around it and tilted his head to feel it more! Guk smiles between their very slow and sweet filled kiss.

⏮️ time skip @ 3 minutes later ⏭️

Guk lying on the sofa, tae's half body lying over guk, while guk hands hugged him protectively and chin rested over tae's head. No one wishes to leave for no reason!

Guk breaks the thick silence by calling him "Lolita" tae just hums still he is not ready to talk with him, at the same time he is not ready to go away from him either "You know tomorrow I have the match" tae again hums while playing with guk's t-shirt "I didn't ask you to do anything, this is my first request. Will you do that for me lolita?" tae stopped playing on his t-shirt for seconds as thinking then he continues silently "Tsk, lolita please speak" "First tell me what it is" tae murmurs without looking up "I..I need you to support for me"


	37. Day 1 Match

N.O.P:

⏮️ time info @ same from where I left ⏭️

"Support means?" tae asks without looking up, even though he hates guk for what he did in front of everyone he can't completely ignore him. He really likes the attention that receiving from guk.

Guk thinks for seconds and says "Hmmm, You have seen every student will shout my name and show my name board like that"

"Why should I have to do that for you? I'm not your fangirl either, just the person who used to hate you"

"You are.." guk trying to find the answer why he really wants tae to be his support, but he can't find anything else other than some other person who he wishes tae should not support him. Tee stopped playing with his shirt and looked up "I'm, what?" asked the struggling person.

Guk shakes his head before says "Nothing, just be supportive to me no matter what, lolita" his tone comes out in ordering way, tae slammed his hand which is around his waist and sat straight in anger "Look idiot, I'm not your toy to dance the way you pull me.." guk tries to correct what he said "I didn't tell in that way lolita" sat with him "Then can you explain what is the meaning of no matter what I should be supportive to you? First of all who are we? Why are you expecting me to support you? What is the reason?" tae's each question comes out like a fire in anger, he would definitely support guk even if he hasn't asked him. But without a proper name for their relationship and the way guk ordering him in every single thing is irritating him.

Guk doesn't like to bring their fight when tae has a bad eye condition, "We need to go to bed" says blankly and when he was about to get up tae pulled back to sat on the sofa again "Don't change the subject, I was done with your stupities already. Why the hell you shouted at me in the party hall? Huh? Do I really look like I flirted with him? How cruelly you used the words against me? You didn't even think it would hurt me when it especially comes from you?"

"I have already asked sorry for that" guk says casually, tae breaths in anger with fist cute hand "Sorry? Sorry? Do you think your simple sorry would cover whatever you caused?"

"Now what the fuck do you want me to do, lolita? The first person I asked sorry in my life was you. Do you think it is easy to ask sorry?"

Tae's mouth opened in still stubborn guk's attitude who still thinks what he did was right, tae grabs the small pillow and throws at him "You don't have to apologize with that much effort Mr. Jeon Jeongguk" tae gets up in anger and walks towards his bed, guk follows him like a fool with a small grin "Yeah, you could see that right lolita? How much effort I'm putting for you" "Yeah, yeah very clearly" tae respond sarcastically "So try to understand me and support me tomorrow okay?" tae didn't say anything just glaring at him 💭 So you will never understand my feelings? 💭

Without saying tae went to his bed, guk slide opened his closed covers to ask again "Answer me, lolita"

"I'm sleepy" lies while turning to face the wall side and showing his back to guk.

"Liar"

"Fuck you"

"Gladly" tae throws a pillow without looking back, guk caught it with soft giggles "I'm serious lolita. If I see you tomorrow supporting someone none other than me then I won't be soft on you"

While guk again and again force him tae shows his anger to the pity pillows, his cute fist hand punches and squeezes it to release his anger 💭 In this giant sized world why the hell I liked this idiot? 💭

⏮️ time skips @ next day afternoon ⏭️

When guk woke up at noon his eyes first roaming to find the person but he found only an empty bed. He stretched his well built body and yawned in still morning tiredness. Got off the bed and called the person from upstairs "Lolitaaa, why didn't you wake me up today?" actually tae has never waked him up, it would be their morning silly fights. So practically tae is guk's morning noisy alarm, which is guk used to non bother by tae's baby punches or kicks he would simply pull the annoying person to sleep with him!

When he didn't receive any response yet he went downstairs. Since they have a match for two days, the school won't conduct any class for these two days. Guk checks the bathroom, it's empty "Where did he go?" takes out his mobile and dialed tae's number.

While dialing he roams around the room to find if tae left any notes, which was tae have never ever did!

Guk eyes narrowed in small anger when the dialer tone ended with no one picked. He dialed again, this time he went upstairs to check their combined mini drawer in case tae left any notes there. Actually there is no need to call tae, and himself doesn't know why he is calling tae in the first thing in the morning, maybe he missed his noisy alarm! Even though he is irritated by tae's morning fight he is kind of pissed off by not waking up his noisy alarm.

His hand gripped tightly on the mobile when the second call as well as ended up by not picking. And his anger was increased when his eyes caught those eye drops "Did he take care of his eyes or what? I bet he won't" called a third time between his biting lips and fist hand.

His worries filled anger totally changed into full anger when the dialing tone cutted by other end "How dare you cut my call" dialled again, this time tae didn't take much time to cut his call not aware of guk's face changing, guk called again "DON'T DARE TO.." at his first ring tae cutted the call to make chill out the angry person.

Guk laughs like a devil in unbelievable, because this is the first time someone rejecting his call, he is the one used to reject his mom, dad and friends calls. But someone rejecting HIS call is totally new to him!

Guk tapped the message icon in anger and typed fast ✉️ If you didn't pick my call then I will make you to regret about it lolita, I'm warning you ✉️

After seen notification guk called him with a high hope of tae would not deny his call, but his anger doubled when he receives a systematic tone that delivers a switched off message "You gonna die, lolita" guk grab his sports dress and heads toward the building with a hope of where tae might be.

On the way to the sports building he checked the cafeteria, in case tae was there with his hyungs, but he didn't see the expected face. When he reached the sports building he could see many faces but nothing was his wish to see right now.

While his eyes are busy to search tae, hoseok stands on his sight "Wow! I didn't expect you to be on time brat, it's a miracle! Okay, let's go"

Guk pushed away Hoseok's hand "Have you seen m.." clears his throat to correct his words "..have you seen lollipop?"

"Taetae? Nope" shakes his head while he also goes to think about where he is.

"Where is Jimin?"

"He is already with Yoongi for 24/7, today is yoongi is the star of the day so he doesn't have enough time to protect yoongi from others" hoseok says in a boring tone.

⏮️ time skips @ few hours later ⏭️

Tae P.O.V:

"Uff, here we go" I sighed while smiling at my own handmade cheering board and stretching my tired body. I don't know why I'm doing this to that idiot 💭 Do I really doing this for he asked or my heart.. 💭 shakes my head and slaps myself "What the heck are you thinking tae? Just because we kissed doesn't mean we are lovers. He didn't confirm anything from his side yet. So don't dream high" traced my fingers over the lips where I could still taste his lips just by thinking how we kissed 💭 By his actions and touches I could say he is treating me very differently. A kiss or fight he is doing only with me 💭 shakes my head again to get myself back to the reality, got up while cleaning the desk and places all sketches and crayons. When I took my cheering board I saw one purple sketch being alone, my eyes landed on the board's bottom right corner where I could see some black space. Bites my lips while grinning about my idea 💭 He could confess his feelings later but today I'm gonna shout out my feelings for you my idiot 💭 Draws a heart and wrote what I want to be in two letter!

My racing heartbeat and excitement all dropped when my mind thinks negatively 💭 What will I do if he still doing these all to just make me cry like our childhood days?! He hasn't even given any hint about his feelings! Do I only expect so much from him? 💭 took a purple color crayon and filled my heart with it to hide my feelings "Don't give him a change yourself to make fun of you tae" takes my cheering board and heading toward the match area.

When I entered, I could see many students were excited about today's match and many of them were having their own cheering board or pom poms, balloon sticks. I could see many of those for yoongi hyung and then next is for my idiot, if I say in honesty they have made prettier than mine. They must have been working from yesterday, it makes me sad 💭 I should have worked for him more than anyone, this is the only thing he asked me for himself, tsk. I don't think he will like my work 💭

With a heavy sigh, I stepped in, in few meter distance I noticed someone who I really need to thank in person for what he did on the right time "Bogum hyunggg"

He stopped talking with his friend and noticed me running towards him, he welcomed me with a wide smile "Taehyung?! Slow slow, where are you rushing? Are you fine now? How are your eyes?"

Pants softly and nods "Much better hyung and thank you so much for saving me at the right time. I couldn't even think about yesterday what would have happened to me if you didn't show up, really thank you so much hyung"

He simply smiles and ruffled my hair "Happy to know your fine angel, now go"

"I want to give you a treat hyung, just let me kno.." he cuts me with a straight reject "Nope"

I was standing there like a dumb founded as I heard wrong "Hyung?"

He takes a deep breath before speaking "I'm sorry angel, I have already earned so much hatred from your lover. I just don't want to create anymore misunderstandings between you and him. It would be better for you if you stop talking.." I interrupted him "Wait a minute hyung, Did that idiot say anything to you? He is just an idiot hyung, don't take anything serious about.." he shakes his head "No taehyung, he didn't say anything, to be honest we haven't met yet after that swimming pool. It was my decision"

"Decision? Why are you using such a big word for no use of matter hyung" I really don't know why is hyung behaving like this, we did not even have a proper conversation yet, but decision?!!!

"You will understan.." our conversion interrupted by a familiar cold tone "Now I can understand why you have switched off your mobile, lollipop. He is more important to you than me right?"

💭 Idiot?! 💭 immediately hides my artwork behind me "What are you talking idiot? Hyung has nothing to do with my switched off mobile okay? Don't be an idiot just go to your team, we can talk later"

"Later? Do you mean you need time to prepare your lies?"

I take a deep breath to control my anger "So you have already made up your mind?"

"I will believe in you if you picked up my calls when I called you"

"Now?" I asked in a cold tone, bo gum hyung tried to stop us "Jeongguk I don't know what you are talking about but trust me just now I saw.." I cuts hyung before that idiot do any drama "You don't need to gain his trust hyung, he is not worth it"

He laughed "What did you say lollipop?"

I stepped forward to get closer and show that I'm not afraid of his glare "I said you DO NOT DESERVE to receive anyone's trust, idiot"

"I don't need anyone's trust either"

"I'm warning you Jeongguk don't lose your words" I warned him for myself, to protect my poor heart.

He didn't say anything in seconds, but I could his fist hand. After a good minute he dragged me somewhere, I didn't want to fight in front of bo gum hyung either so I just let him drag me wherever he wanted. When we entered one empty room he asked/shouted at me "Did you take your eye drops or not, lollipop?"

"Why do you care, idiot?" I yelled back while hiding back, his not giving attention to my board.

"I have the rights to do, just answer to my question now"

"I won't give the answer to who is not ready to believe my words"

"Lolitaaa" he calls me between gritted teeth and fist hand, but I glared back "First you should apologize to bo gum hyung for yesterday, do you think I don't know about what you said yesterday? He is the one who literally saved me from the dead and you just insulted him by calling heroism? How shameless you are.." he cuts me "If you are here to support him only you can say that directly coward, no need to bring any dramas here. Hereafter if I ask you to do anything for me, then.." his cold voice comes out slightly with sadness, but before I could speak he already left me in the empty room.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I screamed as much as I could in frustration while throwing my little hard work which took me a few hours to complete it for that idiot, who didn't even have a look at it.

I got up from the floor after took my decision 💭 I will make everything to come true whichever you thought true in your idiotic brain, you idiot 💭

⏮️ time skips @ few hours later, match is ongoing ⏭️

N.O.P:

"Focus Jeongguk, focus on the MATCH" yoongi shouts at the person who is can't focus on the match due to tae's loud scream at particular name "PARK BO GUM"

Tae is well aware of guk's dead glare at him but he ignores it completely and screams "PARK BO GUM, PARK BO GUM" from the bottom of his stomach. The whole school looked at him in weird expressions like did he forget which school he is from?! Including yoona also didn't get why tae is supporting their opponent school, she didn't mad at tae for that reason and she can't that's a fact, but she is just curious. At the same time she can guess it easily definitely her stupid son would be behind that reason.

Bo gum tries his best to not focus on Tae's triggy game, but at the corner of his heart can't stop hyping up Tae's support even though it's not fully for him!

It was about to finish the match by bo gum's last ball, but the whole stadium went in gasp when guk snatched the ball from him and threw at the exact opposite direction of where the person is triggering his emotions in the whole match.


	38. Day 2 Match

N.O.P:

In the stadium everyone knows guk threw the ball at tae is purposely, but no one dares to ask him a question, including the referee who is hesitating to show the red card. But except the one person who can't see tae in these states, her quick actions and orders made the others to help tae. After hearing Yoona's order Jonghyun rushed to take tae infirmary. Her next step was no one expected to see in the open stadium, when she slapped her own son in front of hundreds of students "You are disqualified to continue this match anymore, GET OUT RIGHT NOW"

Guk's anger only increased; he did not regret even a single percent for what he did to tae. Because his mind was totally triggered when tae shouted bo gum's name instead of his name. He expected something but at the end he received something else!

He didn't say anything just left the place after giving a dead glare at his mom and the other person who he is thinking these all caused because of him!

⏮️ time skips @ few minutes later, in infirmary ⏭️

"How dare he throw the ball at you, this time definitely I'm gonna take this matter to your uncle, tae. Then only he will control his anger otherwise his damn attitude will never stop" yoona yells in anger while checking Tae's swollen cheek and slight bloody nose which is covered by cotton balls.

Tae gulps in slight pain "Auntie" hissed when she checks him deeper to find out if he hurt more. The small group of whoever is surrounded by tae gasped at yoona's sudden statement and the way tae replied back 'Auntie?!!'

"I didn't tell you yesterday to take a rest, taehyung? Please don't put pressure on your body, you need to.." yoona cuts the doctor "Yesterday? Did he come here yesterday also?"

Tae shakes his head to the doctor to tell him 'no' but it was too late, the doctor already starts to tell everything of what happened yesterday and in which condition he was admitted here. Now yoona's anger slightly turned on tae's too "Why did you hide such a big issue from me tae?"

"Aunt please, just let this matter go, don't create anymore issues"

"I can't baby, how.. How can you expect me to let it go after knowing what she did to you"

"That's why I'm telling this aunt, they won't stop.." while tae begging, yoona takes out her phone and dialed her high level lawyer to take this matter officially with high security.

⏮️ time skips @ room number 3612 ⏭️

"Aunt please, I will be fine if I take some rest as the doctor said.." yoona cuts him "No is no tae, you should come with me no more arguments" ordered him while packing his few necessary things.

Tae helplessly stands there, he should not care about the other person, but his eyes can't lie and stop looking at the door as waiting for someone!

Once yoona packed his necessary things she dragged him out, more like she forced tae to hop in the car, heading to chang wook's home.

⏮️ time skips @ chang wook's home ⏭️

From the moment of when tae hitted by the ball, everything happened to him forcibly. Yoona forced him to go infirmary then packed his things, and dragged/kidnapped him here; forced him to eat; forced him to take med; forced him to sleep on time; everything she forced him to do for his own good!

Tae can't get into sleep, half reason is pain; the other half is he is expecting at least a single sorry from the caused person. But nothing he received, not even a single message!

"Even if you ask me to forgive you, you won't ask from your bottom of the heart. Because in your idiotic brain sorry is a huge word, right?" tae asks and fights with a pity pillow which he thinks as his idiot for each punch, "What? What did you say? It is not easy to ask sorry, so whenever you ask I should forget completely of whatever you did to me and accept your non-valuable sorry? Huh? This is what you think about me, right idiot?" punches the pillow one more time before he kicks the other pillow to fly and land over the floor.

Tae should have slept this time, but he can't! Maybe due to who is the owner of this bedroom, or they had a memory on this same bed, whatever it be!

While tae is struggling to sleep alone in guk's bedroom, the other person Yoona impatiently waits for her beloved husband.

She already gave more than 12 calls to Chang wook to arrive home early. But Chang wook's usual tight work made it unhappen and reached home at 10 o'clock.

When Chang wook entered home the first question he heard was "Is this what you are coming home early?" Yoona welcomed him with a little cold and dominating tone.

He tiredly removed his tie "Tsk, don't start it honey I had a rough day today. Come on give me some energy kiss first" whines like a baby and reaches his dearest wife to hug, boost up his energy.

Yoona can't resist him when he acts like a baby it is very very rare, so she just gives him a small chu before she move into actual topic "Like dad, son also had a rough day"

"Why, honey? What happened? Today was not his basketball match?" asks while removing his coat to sit on the couch comfortably.

"Tell me, how many times have I invited you to attend this match?"

"Why?? What happened now? Did he fight with someone?"

"He got into a fight, but that someone is our tae baby"

"What? From when he dared to go this level?" chang wook voice vanished his tiredness.

"In front my eyes, he threw the ball at tae's face. Day by day his behavior is getting very worst, I can't stand with him anymore. Every year he is sending someone to the hospital.." Chang wook cuts her in little shock because he isn't aware of these much about his son "What? Hospital? Where is taehyung? Is he fine?"

"Yeah, he is fine, sleeping now" says pointing up.

"Is he here?" asks, and doesn't even wait for yoona's reply rushes upstairs to check tae.

Yoona followed him quietly, when they reached bedroom their heart melts at the sight, the way tae sleeping in the opposite direction with a messed blanket and pillows. By seeing this sight they can guess it easily tae had a baby pillow fight before falling asleep in tired. Chang wook slowly reaches the bottom of the bed where Tae's head is lying, he softly brushes his silky hair while checking the slightly swollen baby face. Tae whimpered in slight pain when chang wook touched his swollen cheek, chang wook immediately took back his hand like even his touches would break the sleeping angel. Tae hugs the pillow tightly to continue his sleep which he used to fight with it minutes ago, the same pillow is now comforting him for someone!

Chang wook's heart is already regretting for not going when yoona invited him plenty of times, now yoona's repeating the same word is like pouring fuel on the fire "I know that stupid will do something like stupidity, but I'd never expect that he dared to attack tae baby too. If you had only come today, none of this would have happened" while Yoona blamed her husband, Chang wook's face narrowed in guilt. He can't see tae like this 💭 She is right baby, if I had only come today, none of this would have happened to you. It was my mistake, I failed to protect you as a father in law and I failed to raise him as a good father too 💭

⏮️ time skips @ next day morning ⏭️

When tae comes downstairs he could see Yoona rushing her work in the kitchen while Chang wook doing something on laptop and ordering someone through the phone. Tae was standing cluelessly there for minutes until yoona noticed the cute boy "Ohww, you awake baby! Come, come here. I have cooked some pancakes. I hope you would like this" forced the little surprised baby to have breakfast. Tae didn't fight back and ate quietly he knew it would waste to fight with his aunt.

Once he finishes his breakfast, he says "10 minutes aunt, I will go with you" when he gets up yoona asks "Where?" tae looked at her in confusion like he said something wrong "To the school!"

"Sorry baby, you still need a rest. So I won't allow you to go anywhere"

"Please aunt, I'm perfectly fine now" says between his little swollen cheek.

Chang wook entered the chat and said "Nope, you are not, baby"

"Uncle, please. It's just looking like it hurts but not really" tae lies.

Chang wook shakes his head "Your pain written on your face baby, you can't even succeed to hide it.." tae wants to argue back but chang wook's next words made him to zipped his mouth "..If you don't want us to call Jin, then stay here baby you have no choice" tae sighed and lowered his head as he don't have a choice.

A few minutes later, yoona was about to leave but her eye landed on her husband, in return chang wook also nodded his head slightly as they promised, yoona sighed and nodded back before leaving for school.

⏮️ time skips @ few hours later ⏭️

Tae was in total shock and fear when Chang wook told that he was taking him to the hospital. Chang wook literally had a one hour fight with tae, the first half an hour he pleads tae to go with him, but the person he is asking is Kim Tae Hyung who is not easy to handle. Tae played hide and seek in home until chang wook caught him and forcibly locked him in the car. After check up chang wook took him to the shopping as apologize for forced him to take hospital against his wish and behalf his own son's stupid behavior.

When they reached home, tae went straight to the bed, fell asleep in tiredness and dizzy feelings of meds. In his half sleep Chang wook told him that he is going out and will be back in little late. Tae nodded at whatever he said in sleepy mode not listening to any of his words. Chang wook waits until tae goes to deep sleep, then leaves for the place where he promised yoona that he will join today no matter what!

⏮️ time skips @ BigHit School ⏭️

"Yoongi, I can't do this, you know very well what he did yesterday. After seeing that, do you still want me to allow him to the match? Sorry yoongi I really can't" yoona telling again and again to the person who is not letting her to do anything from the morning.

"Please aunt, I have never asked you anything, this is my first and last wish I won't come to you.." yoona was a little surprised when yoongi called her as aunt, this is very rare. He would always call her ma'am, she sometimes told him it is okay to call her aunt when they're only or having parties at home like that occasion, but he always stands on how he wants. So now it is a little bit of a surprise to her "..I know he made a huge mistake, but you know how much passion I have in this game and without him definitely we can't win. And moreover this match is a pride of our school, we should win"

Yoona badly wants to say 'One failure won't hurt the school's pride' but as a school president she can't say those words in front of the person who is having such a great passion in basketball "Ahhhhh, Yoongiiii.. Why can't you choose an alternative person?"

Yoongi replies camly between his small head shake "The place he had chosen wasn't easy to replace anyone, he was born with talents" yoona's body goosebumps in proud at yoongi's true words.

"Fine, I will allow him to play, but if does anything, you should not come to me again, yoongi okay?" yoongi nodded and left the place.

Yoona agrees with half hearted since tae is in their home she hopes guk won't bring any troubles, if even he brings she don't have to be worried about it anymore because the person she invited will handle it hereafter.

⏮️ time skips @ day 2 match starts ⏭️

No one dared to go near to the person who is still boiling at yesterday's incident. Guk can't still accept that tae supported park bo gum, it makes him feel like tae had chosen the park bo gum over him. The problem is it was just a game but he connected this with some unwanted thoughts, that's why he can't come out from this incident. And when he went to his room after hearing Yoona takes tae with her, he went completely crazy. His mind full of negative thoughts 💭 He chosen that bubble gum; he is avoiding me; he made a mistake; he supported that bubble gum; I told him clearly but still he did means I'm not important in his life 💭

Whoever comes to him to have a talk he barks like an angry dog. The reason behind his anger he doesn't know is because of his guiltiness or missing someone or his expectation failure or jealousy or insecurity!

Except for Yoongi, he didn't talk to anyone including jimin and hoseok. To yoongi's as well as his replies are very very short, more like nods or shakes. Even if his eyes don't want his heart can't stop searching for someone!

Before the match starts Yoona comes to watch the match as school's president, but she can't stop glaring at the person who is already glaring at her like she stole some precious thing from him.

When the match starts, the same timing Chang wook also joined. Guk was a little surprised to see his dad here, because he knows his dad is always busy busy busy businessman. So seeing him today is a little surprising but he didn't take much time to guess the reason also. Yesterday his mom took some kind of precious person from him, obviously with that swollen face, so Chang wook here means to check on his son and give a warning about his behavior right?!

Guk can't glare at his dad, so instead he glared at his mom, because he knows she is the one who can force Chang wook to bring here and especially today!

But guk's heart is still searching for someone with a small hope! 💭 My lolita will come for me and support me 💭

While the students are hyped at yoongi's every perfect ball, and their teams perfect play level, except for one person and gasped at guk's every lose in unbelievable expression. They all used to watch guk's perfect game, but today who can't focus on the game for even a single second. Guk's mind is full of occupied by someone. He doesn't know how much effort yoongi puts to bring him back, but it has been all wasted when they lost to their opponent team in a single point difference.

When they all focused on the firing match chang wook eyes only landed on his son and the small but very deep meaning emotions. He can clearly see his son is struggling, struggling with a game and life!

When the match finished, for the first time in history of BigHit School lost, guk went straight to the person who he really felt bad. But with no single words yoongi left the building before anyone could see his face. Guk tried to follow him but Yoongi's cold voice made him stop there "IF YOU DON'T WANT TO END OUR FRIENDSHIP HERE, THEN STOP THERE. LEAVE ME ALONE"

Guk realised his huge selfish mistake when he met Jimin and Hoseok eyes, he tried to talk with them but Jimin passed him with teary eyes because this is the first time Jimin seeing yoongi like this, so he can't talk to guk at least right now. Hoseok knows how much effort yoongi puts to bring back guk into their team again, so he is also slightly mad at guk.

But Chang wook never missed to notice these all, he comes to the person who is standing there like lost his everything! When chang wook puts his hand on guk's shoulder he meets his slightly teary eyes.

"Da..dad" guk trying his best to not burst out and he won.

Chang wook understand his son's emotions very clearly, he asks softly "Shall we go far away from this place? To fresh up?" asks in hidden meaning guk nods silently he also wants this badly, sooooooo far away from his own messed up things, to fresh up his mind and heart!

Yoona was a little surprised to see her husband talking softly to guk, because she told him to give a strict warning about his behavior. But the way Chang wook treats him is totally different from what they have actually planned!

⏮️ time skips @ quiet park to have a perfect heart open talk ⏭️

"Why?" that's the first word Chang wook used to break their silence.

"How is he doing? Did you take him to the hospital?" that is guk's first words.

"Do you really love him Jeongguk?"

Chang wook gets only a deep silence.

He sighs and continues "I can understand your feelings Jeongguk, I've also crossed your age line so I know what you are feeling and why you are fearing. And moreover you're my son so it is easy to understand you. Trust me Jeongguk these problems are nothing when you go to the step in the real world next year, these all just nothing. You have to be strong in your feelings, love is not a scary thing, it is a beautiful feel, you have to feel it from your bottom of the heart. I don't know what the reason is between you and Taehyung and I won't ask you either, but let me tell you one important thing in the relationship Jeongguk. Trust! I can tell taehyung is still blindly trusting you.." guk's body straightens up by hearing those words "..yes he is still mad at you but at the same time he is still expecting something from. When I went to check him up while sleeping, he was holding the phone tightly, and when tried to take it out accidentally unlocked his swipe lock. And the first thing I saw was your message log, he is waiting for you Jeongguk. The reason why I am telling these all for you should understand his feelings also, I won't say fighting is a bad thing in love. It really would help you both to be in strong bonding, BUT there is a line, that line name is trust. If you break it once, twice, trice then there is no.." chang wook don't want to be scare his son at the same time he want to tell him life is easy to live it is all depends on how we leading them "I won't tell you to change your attitude either Jeongguk, but don't hate anyone with it. And you are also not that much stronger as you think.." laughed slightly before continuing "..You have a baby heart to your closed once, just bring it out. And show your love; don't hesitate to apologize for your mistakes. If they didn't forgive you now doesn't mean they are hating you completely they might need some time.." guk understood his dad is talking about his friends, he nods quietly "..hmmm I think that's it.." chang wook gets up "..I hope you freshen up your mind.." guk cuts him by baby hug "Thanks dad" chang wook smiles and hug his baby back "Your dad is always will be there for you no matter what my dear son" guk nods between hug and chang wook's petting him, murmurs softly "I know dad"

⏮️ time skips @ evening at chang wook's home ⏭️

When chang wook enters he sees yoona narrating a story of what happened today to the person who is excitedly listening her but his facial expression has changed when she told that their team lost, and especially because of her dearest stupid son.

"Tae baby, are you ready to go?" Chang wook asks while reaching him.

"Huh? Where uncle?"

"Someone is waiting for you"

🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈

I'd never expected this kind of love your side guys ([haizoxingfiee](https://www.wattpad.com/user/haizoxingfiee)[)](https://www.wattpad.com/user/haizoxingfiee) and the way you also feeling something special into this Lolita and Idiot name means a lot to me 🤗🙈😘!! Love u more guys, borahae 💜


	39. Here we go

N.O.P:

The first person who reacted to Chang's words is yoona, she jumped in front of tae and hid him behind her back like protectively "What nonsense are you talking about? He won't go anywhere" her both hands are standing like a protecting wall.

"Honey, you have to let him go, Jeongguk needs him"

Tae's body goosebumps when Chang mentions guk needs him, for no reason his lips curved in a small smile with a cute blush.

"Did you forget what he did to our tae baby? His swelling did not even subside, do you want to send him off right now. No, I won't. There is no guarantee that he would not hurt tae again, I can't trust him. Please Chang, you don't know about our son, his attitude will never change" yoona voice changed from ordering to pleading, because she knows about her son more than Chang knows. She didn't hide guk's stubborn attitude from chang is not one or two; it is plenty. Her motherhood always protects the baby even if he has done many wrong things; at the same time she never forgets to do her mother's job of scolding and warning her stubborn son.

"He is changing, honey. You saw him today right?"

"Because that was their first failure, so obviously they would be sad about it. Don't fall into his trap chang, he will definitely change tomorrow. I know him very well better than anyone, Chang"

"Give him a chance, dear"

"I'm ready to give him plenty of change but it will never be my tae baby. He hurted him physically chang, how can you.." chang cuts her "Today I haven't taken tae only to the hospital, our Jeongguk too" chang says, yoona's all arguments vanished in front of her motherhood once again "Wha..what? What happened to my baby? He was fine when I saw him in school, did he do anything.." Chang cuts once again to calm her down "He has injuries on his hand, so I take him to the hospital. He is fine now, nothing to worry.." while chang informed this tae sighed in relief and smiled at his uncle and amused at how he is focusing on guk; not only over his emotions even a small thing too, chang continues his speak to the person who is already in double minded "..if you want him to be cure faster then you should let go of tae to him, honey"

But still yoona doesn't like tae to go to guk, "He..he is strong he will be fine soon. I will go and check him tomorrow"

Chang exhales at her overprotective "Tsk yoonaaa, don't be like this okay? If you want to see them as you wished then stop interfering with their matters. They need to solve their matters themselves. You can understand what I'm trying to say right?" yoona nods slowly, still with half hearted "Yes chang, but.." chang cuts her "No but, yoona. I will also never force tae to go, it's totally upto him if he wants he can go and meet the person who really needs him right him.." chang little pressured his sentence and called the person who is in frozen state already "..Tae baby?" tae's puppy doe eyes widened cutely "huh?" Chang asks "Do you wanna leave or stay?"

💭 I miss my room, so I wanna leave but definitely it's for that idiot. Because he still didn't contact me for even once 💭

Before yoona asks tae to stay here, tae replies to chang's question "I wanna leave, uncle" yoona exhaled her little anger helplessly, while chang smiles in victory.

⏮️ time skips @ few minutes later ⏭️

Yoona rushed out from the kitchen holding a small bag, "Chang waittt.." yells and goes to his car "..here, you both have to finish this together, okay?" Yoona's voice still shows her mad at Tae's decision, but her actions are showing how much she cares for them.

Tae nods with a wide smile while taking that small box from her, when tae smells to find the dish name yoona tells "It's beef soup his favorite, tell him that I will visit tomorrow"

Tae nods "Okay aunt, can I have.." opened his arm cutely for a hug, yoona sighed as vanished her anger with it, before hugs and chu on his little swollen cheek "Don't get into fight again, whatever it is just talk you both, okay?"

Tae nods at her but he thinks 💭 That idiot only always has starting the fight 💭 which is half of lie.

"Okay, okay, let's time to go" Chang says and drags tae to hop in the car before heading towards the school.

While the drive only tae's mind thinking something else 💭 Is he really waiting for me? If it is true then why didn't he come to pick me up? Why is uncle taking me there? First of all does he know now I'm going there for him? No, no I mean I miss my room so just going back to my own room 💭

Tae's thought cuts by his uncle's voice "We are here, now you can go to him baby" tae nods and gets himself out. Tae feels something is wrong when his uncle didn't hop out of the car or helped him to get out his small luggage. Once tae took that small box with him, lowered his body to ask his uncle something "Ummm, uncle.." before tae could complete his sentence chang speaks "Bye tae baby, take care of yourself and your crazy man" without chang dashed out.

Tae was standing in front of their dorm like 'what just happened?'

⏮️ time info @ after hospital, chang taking guk to school ⏭️

"Now tae is staying in our home" chang says while driving.

"I know" guk says with a blank face, just staring outside through the window.

"You don't want him back?"

"I didn't tell him to leave, then why would I?"

"Are you still mad at him?"

Guk keeps silent.

"I told you already Jeongguk, he is waiting for you"

"He knows the way to come back"

"So you don't want him?"

Silence.

"You don't miss him?"

Silence.

"Okay, fine. Then I will find another way" chang says to himself, before he drops the guk at his school dorm.

Guk P.O.V:

After dad dropped me, I went straight to the place where I could release my stress, anger, cry, missing someone, those feelings.

I should not remove this fresh bandage, but do I care?

I removed it and jumped into the cold water pool.

I would always prefer cold water to hurt my whole body, so that I could forget everything and feel only pain, pain, pain!

My right hand palm is burning like hell, while my whole body starts to feel the pain in cold water.

I tried to focus on swimming but my dizziness doesn't help me that much. If Hoseok was here he would definitely scold me until I hop out from this cold water, I won't be even surprised if he slapped me. I can't help but sighed at the empty door and a thick silent filled building.

After a few more minutes, when I felt myself if I didn't hop out right now I might faint in this cold water. After washing up my stomach grumbled in usual hunger, but there was no hoseok to scold me and stuff my favorite burger, so I went straight to my room with grumble sounds, not interested in eating anything.

When I open my room, I hate it, I hate it being empty, I hate it when it always makes me think about someone, I hate it whenever and wherever I see I can imagine the person was standing there and laughing at me or fighting with me, why it is full of his memories.

⏮️ time info @ now, room number '3612' ⏭️

Tae P.O.V:

💭 Ahhhhhhh, why the hell I'm so nervous to open this goddamn door? I have opened this plenty of times, what now? 💭 I closed my eyes and takes a deep breathe 💭 You are not here for what uncle said tae, or not for anyone missing you. You are here because.. because.. because.. 💭 opened my eyes "Because? I'm here already" murmurs to myself before opening the door.

💭 You should not talk to him tae, until he apologize from the bottom of heart. He is always getting mad at you for no reason and judging you wrongly. If you fall for his trick again then he will never change as aunt said, you should not.. 💭 I stopped thinking when our eyes met and he is staring at me like he can't believe himself.

It was a lie if I say I didn't expect a tight hug and sorry from that idiot right now, but he just passed me and went to his bed.

My mouth opened in unbelievable situation, uncle said he wants me, he needs me, but this fucking idiot didn't even look at me more than 3 whole seconds.

I walked upstairs straight to his bed in hella mad, 💭 What the hell is he thinking? Am I joke to him? 💭


End file.
